


New Pokemon Puzzle League

by Pokejedservo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cameos, Dramedy, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Implied Relationships, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 90,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story mode in my idea of a New Pokemon Puzzle League game (the Pokemon Puzzle League game here is not a Tournament more like a long elimination gauntlet). Anyways these Story Modes will feature a little prolouge, pre and post match banter with all the other playable characters, ending and a couple of bonus scenes. Each playable character gets a chance to go through the Pokemon Puzzle League challenge. The first Story Mode shall be for Ash Ketchum as the 2nd one will be for Brock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ash's Story Mode

(Ash's Story Mode)

[Prologue]

Narrator: Today in the world of Pokemon, our young hero Ash is now at this new beautiful beach resort for this new Pokemon Puzzle League. Now he will get to face this new challenge while he will get to see plenty of old friends. See what will happen to Ash in the New Pokemon Puzzle League!

Ash: Wow this place has such an awesome view! According to this brochure this is suppose to be a great vacation spots for re-unions to see family and old friends. Hmmm… Hey, I think I see Brock over there!

(Vs. Brock)

Ash: Hey Brock!

Brock: Oh Hi Ash, I was wondering when you were going to show up. Hey I see you brought Pikachu with you.

Pikachu: Pika Pika!

Ash: Of course, you know I would, but I am somewhat surprised that you are here. But Brock how come you never told me that you were going to be here too?

Brock: Okay I admit I wanted it to be a surprise... Still, it looks like I will be your first opponent for this Pokémon Puzzle League huh?

Ash: Yep, but man is this weather great! You just got to love the scenery around here huh?

Brock: Oh yes Ash trust me I've been busy admiring the scenery around here before you showed up. Heh heh heh…

Ash: Um Brock? Why are you drooling?

Brock: What? I uh… I was just noticing some big yummy looking melons nearby and that got me hungry; know what I mean?

Ash: Oh… Hmmm… I do not see any melons nearby…

Brock: Eh never mind Ash; anyways are you ready to get started on our match?

Ash: Yep! Let's get it on!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright I did it!

Brock: Congratulations Ash, well here is hoping that the rest of your matches go this well. Now if you do not mind I will go back to… "Admiring the scenery"

(If you lose)

Brock: Don't feel bad Ash, we both know it's been a while since the last time you did something like this. How about I treat you to some lunch? 

(Vs. Misty)

Misty: Ash? Ash is that you?

Ash: Oh hello there Misty, long time no see huh? It is nice to get to see you again.

Misty: Well it has not been THAT long but yeah it is nice to see you again as well.

Ash: Yeah

Lily: Awwwww the little love birds are re-united!

Daisy: Ah, isn't it so heartwarming to see these two together again?

Violet: Oh yes aren't they just the cutest little couple?

Misty: Why you… STAY OUT OF THIS YOU THREE! AND AS FOR YOU WE ARE HAVING OUR MATCH RIGHT HERE AND NOW YOU GOT THAT?!

Ash: Eh yes ma'am…

Misty: All right then Ash time for you and I to get it on!

(She hears her older sisters snickering)

Misty (thinking): I am SO going to get those 3 for this…

Ash: Eh alright well lets get this match started.

(If you win)

Ash (thinking): Well I think I better let her be, don't want to make this get any worse… At least she remembered that I got her a new bike…

(If you lose)

Misty: HA! Take that Ash! Between the two of us I've always been the better competitor! *brief pause* (thinking) Though it is nice to get to see him again…

(Vs. The Sensational Cerulean Sisters)

Daisy: Oh hi Ash sorry about that little interruption earlier, tell me how is Misty feeling?

Ash: She still seems pretty upset, but then again the fact that I won that match we just had probably didn't help either… But I did send my Pikachu to try and cheer her up.

Daisy: I see… I dunno do you two think we went a little too far back there?

Lily: Not really, you know just as well as we do that something like that was inevitable.

Violet: Yeah you know how overly sensitive she can be.

Daisy: Perhaps but still Ash we were having a little bit of fun with Misty there I did mean it on how its nice that you two got to see each over again. She really does miss you Ash…

Ash: Yeah I admit I do miss her as well… Hey wait a minute why are we getting so moody? We got a match to do right?

Daisy: Right! So are you ready Ash?

Ash: Oh yeah! I'm ready when you three are!

Daisy: Very well then let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright! I did it!

Daisy: Congratulations Ash, I hope you will be having a nice trip here. Now if you don't mind we'll be heading over to meet Lorelei of the Elite Four with some suntan lotion… eh I mean autograph books! Yeah… Autograph books well see you later!

Lily and Violet: Bye!

(If you lose)

Daisy: Oh well sorry Ash well better luck next time…

Lily: Yeah besides we've been practicing on those simulators before we got here. So see you later Ash…

Violet: Yeah see you later Ash

(Vs. Tracey)

Ash: Oh hey there Tracey, I didn't expect to see you here long time no see huh?

Tracey: Yeah it is good to see you again as well Ash. I take it things are going pretty well for you as a Pokemon trainer huh?

Ash: Yep but now I am here as a Pokemon Puzzle League contestant, say I see you still have your Sketch pad with you. But I don't blame ya for it the beachside view here has great potential for artwork huh?

Tracey (Under his breath): Well that is part of the reason why I am doing my sketch work again.

Ash: Huh? Did you say something?

Tracey (slightly nervous): Eh I mean uh yeah your right this place is great for an artist like me huh? Well anyways enough small talk we got a Pokemon Puzzle League match here right?

Ash: Right! So let's get this match started!

Tracey: You got it!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright! I win again!

Tracey: Good job, by the way Ash have you seen Misty's older sisters around here lately?

Ash: Yeah, they told me they were that they are going to meet Lorelei of the Elite Four they said something about bringing suntan lotion and Autograph books. Dunno why they want the suntan lotion though…

Tracey: OH I AM SO THERE! *brief pause* Eh I mean uh thank you for the information Ash, see you later! Good luck with the rest of your matches!

Ash: Thanks, see you later Tracey! 

(If you lose)

Tracey: Oh don't feel bad Ash these things happened, by the way want to take a look at some of my latest handiwork?

(Vs. Lt. Surge)

Ash: Ah it sure is nice out here, though it's starting to get a little late… Huh? Why is it getting dark all of a sudden?! Where did that eclipse come from?

Lt. Surge (after having a nice hearty laugh): Oh it's no eclipse baby! I am none other than Lt. Surge!

Ash: Lt. Surge? Wow I am really seeing some familiar old faces here; well this is a interesting surprise but are you still a Kanto Gym Leader? I didn't know they had time to have a vacation like this.

Lt. Surge: Yeah I am still the Vermillion City Gym Leader! And I was told that all the old Kanto Gym Leaders were given invitations to be in this new Pokemon Puzzle League, the Kanto Pokemon League probably went along with it for some promotional deal or something like that. However, business has been pretty slow, unfortunately our home land Kanto hasn't been doing as well as back when you were on your journey then.

Ash: Wow but what about the Battle Frontier? I am sure that got folks wanting to come to Kanto, it sure got me to be back there at least for a while.

Lt. Surge: Yeah no offense Ash but would you mind not mentioning that to me please? Sure the Kanto Pokemon League made some money from the tourism that came in but Veteran Kanto Gym Leaders like us didn't exactly get that much action remember?

Ash: Sorry about that Lt. Surge! I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories here honest!

Lt. Surge: Ah don't worry kid you don't need to apologize, anyways let's not make this happy little reunion get too depressing. Say how is your Pikachu doing?

Ash: Great! My Pikachu is still one of my strongest Pokemon, so how is your Raichu?

Lt. Surge: Pretty good, I've been training it so it can be faster. Oh sure it's probably still not as fast as your Pikachu but still… Anyways enough chit chat, now its time for us to get our Pokemon Puzzle League match ARE YOU READY ASH?!

Ash: YEAH!

Lt. Surge: ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS MATCH ON!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright! I won again! Yahoo!

Lt. Surge (thinking): Wow I lost to Ash again, this sure brings back memories. Oh man I am starting to feel old, ah well its cool to have another match with him again.

(If you lose)

Lt. Surge: Ah don't feel bad Ash, to be honest I never really got into this game that much to begin with. Say want have a good ol' fashioned Pokemon battle for old times sake?

(Vs. Erika)

Erika: Oh hello there Ash, it's been quite a while since the last time I saw you.

Ash: Likewise, but I take it you'll be my next opponent in this Pokemon Puzzle League right?

Erika: Correct, though Ash before we begin our match could I interest you in buying some Celadon City Perfume please? They are on sale throughout my whole trip here.

Ash: What?! You know I never buy any perfume junk! Why would a boy like me need perfume?

Erika: And to think for a moment there I thought you learned to have better manners in front of girls this time Ash. Although I am sure "Ashley" would have bought some of my perfume huh? Hee hee…

Ash: HEY! I only did that once and that is because you would not let me in your gym in the first place!

Erika: Alright sorry about that Ash I was just having fun but still let's make this match a little more interesting alright? Tell you if you beat me I'll leave you alone about my perfume but if I win you buy at least one of my bottles alright? So do we have a deal?

Ash: Oh alright, I hardly ever refuse any challenges so yeah we have a deal…

Erika: Splendid, well then lets get this match started!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright I won! Well see you later Erika, bye!

Erika (thinking): Well a deal is a deal so I might as well let him go, but still it is nice to have a match with him like this.

(If you lose)

Erika: Hee hee, well Ash a deal is a deal but do not worry my bottles are at a really low price of course.

(Vs. Sabrina)

Sabrina: Why hello there Ash Ketchum, it's interesting that I would be seeing you here.

Ash: Huh? Who are you? *brief pause* Oh yeah your Sabrina, sorry about that I guess I wasn't quite use to seeing you being so nice.

Sabrina: Well you and that Haunter are the reason I am not so cold anymore, so how is life treating you?

Ash: Okay I suppose and you?

Sabrina: Alright I suppose, I'm sure you've been told that things haven't been doing so well back in Kanto. But I have been getting closer with my family and I have been training to use my psychic powers in more peaceful ways ever since after our match back then so I suppose I can't complain too much.

Ash: Well that's cool, but since it looks like you're my next opponent want to get started with our match? I've been on a winning streak!

Sabrina: Very well then, then let this match begun!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright, my next winning streak is still going strong! See you later Sabrina!

Sabrina: Farewell for now Ash, here is hoping that our next meeting will be soon.

(If you lose)

Sabrina (thinking): Hmmm… I wonder if he tried to have a rematch with me would he try to get Haunter to distract me again. One could only wonder…

(Vs. Koga)

Koga: Ah young Ash Ketchum it is interesting to see you again, though tell me I have once heard that you once tried to practice ninjitsu correct?

Ash: Well I may have dabbled in it a while back…

Koga: But Ash ninjitsu is not something to only "dabble" in, but if you ever want to become a skilled Ninja let me know.

Ash: Eh thanks for the offer Koga but I think I'll stick to being a Pokemon trainer or in this case a Pokemon Puzzle League contestant. Speaking of which want to get our match started?

Koga: Of course, let this match begin!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright! I won again; I'm almost done with all the old Kanto Gym leaders. Well bye for now Koga!

(If you lost)

Koga: A good effort but not enough to defeat me, farewell for now Ash and here is my card in case you wish to reconsider my offer.

(Vs. Blaine)

Ash: Well I've been having matches with the other Kanto Pokemon Gym Leaders lately so my next match must be Blaine from Cinnabar Island Gym!

Blaine: Not bad kid, man it's been a while since the last time we met huh?

Ash: No kidding, so how are things going back on Cinnabar Island? I've been hearing stories from the Kanto Gym leaders on how bad things are going back on Kanto.

Blaine: I bet you were, let me guess you heard Ol' Surge giving you an angry tirade over how things were so much better back then? Heh and he once cracked jokes about me being a cranky old man. But yeah things are going slow back there nowadays but then I again still have my hotel so I am not too badly off. Then again even back when you were on your Pokemon journey back then we both know on things were going a bit slow even back then.

Ash: Wow some of these stories are starting to make me feel bad about the fact that I am still on my Pokemon journey.

Blaine: Eh you don't need to feel so bad about us Ash, we're just getting nostalgic that's all. But to be honest Ash ever since we had our match back in the Cinnabar gym helped me stop being so bitterly nostalgic. Speaking of which we have our match for this Pokemon Puzzle League, so are you ready to go?

Ash: You bet, I'm ready to go!

Blaine: Still as excitable as ever huh? Then let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright! I won again, wow this may be a Pokemon Puzzle League but winning against the old Kanto Gym Leaders does bring back some good memories.

Blaine: Even children are waxing nostalgia nowadays oh what is this world coming to? Ah well congrats on the win Ash, by the way here is a flyer of my hotel just in case you're interested in coming back to Kanto.

Ash: Thanks… but I thought you don't like tourists Blaine?

Blaine: Yeah I know but they are pretty much the reason why I am still remotely financially secure. Besides we can have a nice little rematch of our Pokemon battle that we had back then.

Ash: Cool! I'll try to keep that mind, see you later Blaine!

(If you lose)

Blaine: Not bad Ash, but tell you what how about I try to give you some good riddles to solve? I am curious if you're better at figuring riddles than last time. 

(Vs. Team Rocket, Jesse, James and Meowth)

Ash: So I've gone through all the other Kanto Gym Leaders so…

Jesse, James and Meowth: OH NO IT'S THE TWERP!

Ash: Team Rocket?! What are you three doing here? What kind of plan are you three doing this time?

Jesse: Well for your information we are here as perfectly legitimate contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League thank you very much!

James: Yes so we won't be doing any blasting off this time.

Meowth: So there!

Ash: I should have known that I would run into you three while I am here, but why are you three my next opponents? I've been having matches with all the other Kanto Gym leaders so how come I am not going to have one with the Viridian city Gym leader now?

James: Oh well I'm sure there is a reason why…

Jesse: Yeah well need I remind you that WE were your opponents in the Viridian City Gym! So… in a way your still doing that!

Meowth: Enough yammering! You're going down this time twerp!

Ash: We'll just see about that! Let's go!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright! Hey where did they go? Ah well I doubt that they'll try anything now that I know that they are here and all.

(If you lose)

Meowth: Did we just beat the twerp in something?

Jessie: Yes… Yes we did…

James: Okay folks lets take a moment to let it sink it… and savor it…

Jessie and Meowth: Yeah…

(Vs. Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy)

Ash: Ah no not more Team Rocket! Its Cassidy and Bush!

Butch: AH! I'M BUTCH NOT BUSH YOU LITTLE MENTAL DEFECT! Who do you think you are calling me Bush?!

Cassidy: Since when are you a Leftie?

Butch: Not the point! Anyways this is a matter of pride you know!

Ash: Huh?

Cassidy: Eh don't mind him he gets like this every time someone gets his name wrong. Anyways let's just get this battle over with alright?

Ash: Alright, I might as well get another easy win from Team Rocket so let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Ash: Yes! My winning streak is still alive!

Cassidy: Great we lost to the twerp again, surprise… surprise…

Butch: Let's get out of here…

(If you lose)

Butch: HA! Take that you little mental defect that's what you get for getting my name wrong again!

Cassidy (thinking): Oh yes Butch you're a real shining example of maturity right now…

(Vs. Giovanni)

Giovanni: Ah young Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, what an interesting surprise.

Ash: Giovanni! I didn't think I would be seeing the leader of Team Rocket here!

Giovanni: Actually I am here as I am still the leader of the Viridian City Gym, so I am pretty much here on a business trip.

Ash: Viridian City Gym? Then how come you weren't there when I had my match at the Viridian City Gym?

Giovanni: I… had my reasons, however I can at least assure you that I won't be absent for this match. So shall we begin?

Ash: Yeah I'm ready!

Giovanni: Splendid, then lets begin.

(If you win)

Giovanni: Well done boy, till we meet again.

Ash (thinking): Wow, I didn't think that the leader of Team Rocket wouldn't take being defeated by me so well. Man this trip has all sorts of surprises…

(If you lose)

Giovanni (thinking): Impressive, most impressive…

(Vs. Delia)

Ash: Mom what are you doing here?

Delia: ASH! I mean uh I was invited to come here as a contestant for this Pokemon Puzzle League. So how has your trip been doing sweetie?

Ash: Oh it's been great mom; I've got the chance to see some old friends, got to have matches with the old Kanto Gym leaders. I mean sure its Pokemon Puzzle League matches but still and you wouldn't believe what happened in my last match before this one.

Delia: Oh really what happened in your last match?

Ash: I was going up against Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket.

Delia: Well that's nice dear… WHAT?! You went up against the leader of Team Rocket?!

Ash: Yeah but he told me that he was here as the Viridian City Gym leader, but why are you acting so nervous I mean you know I've dealt with Team Rocket before.

Delia: Yes well but to be honest those Team Rocket members whom you keep running into aren't that much of a problem. But their leader can be a different story, well anyways what happened when you had your match then?

Ash: He seemed awfully… nice about when I won that match. I never thought that the leader of Team Rocket would take being defeated by me in well anything so well.

Delia: I… I am sure he has his reasons well anyways; we should try to get our match started. I mean we've done enough talking right?

Ash: Well alright, wow I never knew I would have a match with my own mom. But this should be an interesting change of pace, so let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Ash: Wow, I almost that I am still keeping my winning streak on, well see you later Mom, I'll see you after I am done with my matches. Bye!

(If you lose)

Delia (thinking): Should I tell him? No it wouldn't be right, besides it is nice to be able to see my dear boy again.

(Vs. Gary)

Ash: Oh hi there Gary so I see that you got an invitation too.

Gary: Oh hey Ash, yeah I got invited to this little event too…

Ash: Ah yeah I've been seeing all sorts of familiar faces here; man this trip is bringing back memories…

Gary (under his breath): Yeah… memories…

Ash: Is something wrong Gary?

Gary: Oh nothing and you know what Ash speaking of memories remember those fangirls that use to travel around with me wherever I go? Funny thing happened earlier today, I found them on the beach lying around. And I thought why not try saying hello and you know catching up on old times. But guess what? Those wonderful… wonderful ingrates pretty much ignored me and went off to be with another guy. I mean I know I… lost back at the Johto Pokemon League but would it kill them to at LEAST acknowledge my existence?! So yeah things haven't been doing that well for me lately…

Ash: Wow sorry to hear that Gary, well tell you what how about we have our match and maybe that'll help you get your mind off of what happened earlier today.

Gary: Getting to have a match with you huh? That brings back memories, sure why not? This could do me some good…

Ash: Alright, well let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Ash (thinking): Wow it feels kind of strange to see Gary like this; I should probably leave him alone.

(If you lose)

Gary: I won? I WON! HA! YES! GARY IS HERE! ASH IS A LOSER! HA!

(Vs. Professor Oak)

Oak: Well hello there Ash its good to see you again. *brief pause* Ash, is something the matter? What's wrong?

Ash: Oh it's nothing Professor Oak, Gary seems to be acting a bit strange lately.

Oak: *sigh* Yes I know I too have noticed how… "Nostalgic" he seems to be lately but not to worry Ash I'll talk with him later.

Ash: Well that's good to hear but Gary wasn't the only one that was acting a bit strange. My mom got a bit nervous when I told her that I had my match with the Team Rocket boss Giovanni and on how Giovanni took it really well when I won that match. That did seem pretty strange to me…

Oak: I see…

Ash: Yeah but other than that things have been going great for me lately, I've been on a winning streak in this Pokemon Puzzle League. Speaking of which hey Professor Oak it looks like your going to be my next opponent huh?

Oak: That's correct so I take it your ready huh?

Ash: Always! I'm so ready!

Oak: Excellent well then let this game begin!

(If you win)

Ash: Alright, my winning streak is still going strong! See you later Professor Oak!

(If you lose)

Oak: Too bad, you gave it a good try, I know Ash how about I let you see you're old Pokemon to make up for this alright? 

(Vs. Professor Ivy)

Ivy: Why hello there Ash it has been quite a while since the last time our paths have crossed.

Ash: Yeah I've been seeing so many old faces lately its not surprising me anymore. But yeah hi there Professor Ivy, though do you have any idea whatever happened to that GS Ball?

Ivy: *sigh* Sadly nothing ever came out of the research regarding the GS Ball, you could only imagined how disappointed we were about that. 

Ash: Wow… That is disappointing, by the way whatever did happen between you and Brock? Brock didn't seem to be feeling that well when my friends and I were talking about you when Misty and I got back from the Orange Islands.

Ivy: Oh yes the poor guy didn't take the fact that he and I went our separate ways all that well. But don't worry I am planning on meeting up with him later on today so we can catch up on old times.

Ash: Well that's good to hear; anyways now that I have got those two questions out of the way I noticed that you seem to be my next opponent. So wanna get our match started?

Ivy: Of course, I am ready when you are.

Ash: Alright! Well then let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Ash: Yippee! I win again!

Ivy: Congratulations Ash, good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Ivy (thinking): Perhaps this was for the best; after all he'll probably end up facing against Lorelei soon. We may have a lot in common but there is that "Cold as Ice in battle" quirk of hers.

(Vs. Ritchie)

Ritchie: Hey Ash long time no see!

Ash: No kidding huh Ritchie? So how is your journey as a Pokemon Trainer?

Ritchie: Okay I guess, until I got on this trip to come here I've been in Kanto. Unlike you I never really left Kanto.

Ash: Oh that's a shame and to think I was going to talk about my journeys all around the world. But now I am not sure if I should…

Ritchie: Oh no Ash I wouldn't mind that at all honest! In fact I would like to know more about your adventures. But that could wait until later, hey I noticed you still have your Pikachu around as its playing around with my Sparky.

Ash: Yeah I noticed that too, but still it looks like your going to be my next opponent in this Pokemon Puzzle League. Wow I getting so far in this and now your one of my opponents' boy this brings back memories huh?

Ritchie: Yeah…

Ash: Oh you don't need to worry about it was ancient history and you won fair and square back then. But while this maybe the Pokemon Puzzle League but there is no guarantee that history will repeat itself. So are you ready?

Ritchie: Yep! Let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Ash: Yes! I win again, well see you later Ritchie!

(If you lose)

Ritchie (thinking): Wow, I defeated Ash just when he was so close; this does bring back memories… 

(Vs. Lorelei)

Ash: Prima? Wow this trip still has some surprises left…

Lorelei: Prima? Oh right, that was my little nickname at the Orange Islands back then. But still it's good to see you again Ash however just for the sake of reminder I am actually Lorelei of the Elite Four.

Ash: Oh yeah I admit I always remembered you as Prima, but then again well I never did get that far back when I was in the Pokemon League then back in Kanto.

Lorelei: True, but still I can't help but wonder whether if you have learned about my lesson on how to "move like water" from the last time we met.

Ash: Hey wait a minute are you doing some of that "perverse psychology" again?

Lorelei: Eh Ash I hope you meant "reverse" psychology right? Anyways while I would prefer that you would at least remember that I was referring to what I taught you about what to remember as a Pokemon Trainer.

Ash: Oh yes about how the badges that I get are rewards that my Pokemon give me, ah yeah I remember now…

Lorelei: Very good Ash, and while this is for the Pokemon Puzzle League I am still interested in seeing if you have truly learned how to "move like water" if you know what I mean.

Ash: Oh yeah! I'm ready!

Lorelei: Excellent, then this match shall begin!

(If you win)

Ash: Yeah! I won again, thanks for another lesson there Prima eh I mean Lorelei!

Lorelei: Your welcome Ash and good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Lorelei (thinking): Hmmm… It appears he hasn't quite learned his lesson yet; perhaps I should take some time to give him some more training.

(Vs. Bruno)

Ash: Ma…Ma…MASTER BRUNO?! Wow it's so good to see you again Master Bruno!

Bruno: Eh hello there Ash it's really not necessary to call me Master, you can just call me Bruno.

Ash: Nonsense for after all I am but the pupil to you Master Bruno so what lessons shall I have for today?

Bruno: *sigh* I suppose I won't be able to change your mind huh? Very well then since I'm going to be your next opponent anyways I might as well test your mind with a Pokemon Puzzle League match, are you ready?

Ash: Yes Master Bruno! I am ready!

Bruno: Very good then let our match begin!

(If you win)

Ash: Yes! Thank you Master Bruno! I have passed your test!

Bruno: Eh yes Ash very good, well good luck with the rest of your matches.

Ash: I will Master Bruno! I will!

(If you lose)

Ash: Oh no I have failed! Forgive me Master Bruno!

Bruno: It's not a problem Ash trust me and for the last time you don't need to call me Master.

Ash: Oh but I want to Master Bruno but for now I shall meditate while I try to learn from my failure. Farewell Master Bruno!

Bruno (thinking): I do wish he would stop calling me Master but to be fair some meditation would do that boy some good.

(Vs. Agatha)

Agatha: Why hello there Ash Ketchum so your Delia Ketchum's son correct?

Ash: Yeah but you know my mom?

Agatha: Oh yes I've known your mother since she was one of Professor Oak's best students. But then again ol' Sam and I do go way back… Oh those were the days…

Ash: Um… Hello?

Agatha: What? Oh I'm sorry I guess I must have drifted off there… Anyways I am Agatha of the Elite Four and I will be your next opponent for this Pokemon Puzzle League so are you ready young man?

Ash: Oh yeah I'm ready!

Agatha: Splendid then let our match begin.

(If you win)

Ash: Alright I won again! Wow I'm almost to the finals…

Agatha: Yep but you have a few more matches to go but good luck Ash.

(If you lose)

Agatha: Oh dear well you've made a good try there young man, better luck next time. 

(Vs. Lance)

Ash: Well I've had my matches with the old Kanto Gym Leaders, and I've been having matches with the Elite Four so in that case I would have one more match and it would be…

Lance: Why it would be with me Ash, it's good to see you again.

Ash: Yeah but if your going to be the last Elite Four member that I'll have a match with does that mean you'll be my last opponent?

Lance: No but I have been told that you'll be having 2 more matches right after this one.

Ash: Wow, I can't believe that I am almost done with this.

Lance: Yep you'll be having your semi-final match after this one well that is IF you beat me in this one.

Ash: That's fine with me; after all I've gone through the other Elite Four members just recently.

Lance: Yeah but I'm surprised you defeated Lorelei let alone those 3; I remembered when she told me about when she met with you and your friends. But still let's see if you're still lucky, so are you ready?

Ash: Oh yeah I am so ready!

Lance: Awesome well then let this match begin!

(If you win)

Ash: YES! Wow, I can't believe I've been able to get my winning streak to go this long.

Lance: Yeah well good luck in the Semi-Finals Ash!

(If you lose)

Lance (thinking): Oh so close, probably shouldn't have gone him so excited, seems he hasn't learned his lesson yet.

(Vs. Mewtwo)

Ash: Wow so this is where the semi-finals are held but its empty… Hello? Hello! This is so weird… There seems to be no one here… Maybe my semi-final opponent is a no-show, I wonder if this means I already won?

Mewtwo: Oh I can assure you Ash your semi-final opponent did not forfeit the match.

Ash: Me…Me..Me..Me…MEWTWO?! Wha…What are you doing here?! Wow just when I thought I couldn't get surprised anymore by this trip then something like THIS happens. But still what are you doing here?

Mewtwo: I received an invitation to be a contestant in this Pokemon Puzzle League.

Ash: You were invited to this Pokemon Puzzle League? But wait… how's that possible?

Mewtwo: I must confess, I too have no idea how the benefactor of this Pokemon Puzzle League is able to do that. I admit I was quite curious about who could this mysterious man is.

Ash: Wow that is a mystery, now I really want to see who my final opponent is but first things first its time for my semi-final match, you ready?

Mewtwo: Of course, I accept your challenge.

Ash: Alright! Then let this match begin!

 

(Vs. Alexey)

Ash: Where am I? Hello? Is this where I'll be having my final match?

Alexey: Correct, welcome Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Wow who are you? I've never seen you before…

Alexey: My name is Alexey I am the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League. Would you like to have a seat before we have a match please feel free to relax so I take it you are having a good time?

Ash: Yeah I got to see so many of my friends and my mom, though I can't help but wonder how you made this possible.

Alexey: I have my reasons young man, I have my reasons… Let's just say there are some very good reasons why so many of your friends and family are reuniting with each over.

Ash: Wow but you're a mysterious host who wants to get famous and not so famous people to see each over… Hey a minute you're not using the Pokemon Puzzle League to rule the world are you?

Alexey: What? *brief light chuckle* Oh no of course not I can assure you my intentions are quite benevolent young man. Anyways are you ready for your final match young one?

Ash: You bet! Wow this is so exciting!

Alexey: That's the spirit young one, so now your final match shall begin!

(If you win)

Alexey: CONGRATULATIONS! Ash Ketchum you have won your test in the Pokemon Puzzle League! WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!

(If you lose)

Alexey: Oh well and you were so close, but you have made a valiant effort young man. 

(Ash's Ending)

[After Ash won the match, Ash and Alexey are at a Stage in a mini-theater that was located nearby in which most of the game's playable characters among certain others were there as the audience.]

Alexey: Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, this young man by the name of Ash Ketchum has won through his trial of the New Pokemon Puzzle League. Congratulations Ash Ketchum!

[And the audience applauded and cheered, except for Giovanni whom was standing nearby a window outside whom just simply had a small little smirk on his face.]

Ash: Thank you! Thank you! Wow this trip has been a blast Mr. Alexey thank you!

Alexey: You are quite welcome Mr. Ketchum, anyways a little later tonight there will be a small little party held for Ash's honor here. And of course you are all welcome to arrive to this party.

(A little later on that night as Brock and Tracey are speaking to the Sensational Cerulean Sisters on the beach.)

Tracey: Wow this is really a lovely night tonight huh?

Daisy: No kidding huh?

Violet: We are at a nearby beach so who is up for some swimming?

Brock: Oh I am! I am!

Daisy: I dunno isn't Ash's little celebration party going to start in a little while, I mean it would be rude not to show up.

Tracey: She does have a point there…

Lily: Oh c'mon we can at least go for a quick swim besides the place that the Celebration party is being held is close by so I am sure we have enough time.

(As those 5 are chatting with each over someone managed to quickly get fishing hooks on the backs of the Sensational Cerulean Sister's bikini tops. Then suddenly those bikini tops flew off the Cerulean Sisters and as Brock and Tracey saw them topless.)

The Sensational Cerulean Sisters: AAAAHHHH!

(And as the girls ran off and Brock and Tracey are on the ground with goofy smiles on their faces.)

Brock: This is the best Vacation ever…

Tracey: Ah yeah…

(And as the Sisters are searching for their Bikini tops it looks like they are about to find them.)

Lily: There they are! Oh who could have done this?

Daisy (as she finds Misty's fishing lure): I think I know exactly who…

Violet: MISTY!

Lily: Why that little brat! Oh what are we going to do about this?

Daisy: Hmmm… We'll do absolutely nothing about it.

Violet: Right! We'll do absolutely nothing about it! *brief pause* Wait what?

Lily: Daisy why do you think we should let Misty get away with it?!

Daisy: Because something tells me that this wasn't an unprovoked prank, this is probably her little way of getting back at us over what we did with her match with Ash recently.

Violet: True…

Lily: I dunno Daisy, a little bit of ship tease is not quite the same thing as removing our bikini tops in front of Brock and Tracey.

Daisy: Perhaps, though Misty has been rather upset over how long she has been away from Ash. But don't worry if she does anything like that again we can make our move later.

Violet: Well to be fair weren't you planning on doing that with Tracey anyways?

Daisy: Shut up! Besides we're almost late for the party so let's go!

Lily: Alright sis, we'll let you go this time.

(Ash's Bonus Scene 1)

[One afternoon while Ash was just checking his mail at a public computer he noticed a particular e-mail that he received recently and as Brock, Tracey and Misty are nearby.]

Ash: Hey guys I just got an e-mail from May, according to this she sent us a Video Greeting Card.

Tracey: May?

Misty: Oh yeah she use to travel with Ash & Brock when I had to go back to the Cerulean City gym.

Tracey: I see…

Brock: Well open it Ash! Open it!

Ash: Alright I am opening it…

[And we see May at the beach wearing a 2-piece swimsuit]

May: Hi there Ash it's me May, I was recently told that you got invited to some special Pokemon Puzzle League and that sounded so cool. I would love to be there too but I never got an invitation and this resort your at is too far away from where I am right now. Oh well but as you can tell here I got a new swimsuit, doesn't it look cute on me? Max said about how this swimsuit "left little to the imagination" but what does he know right? Anyways I just thought I do this and I hope to hear from you and the others real soon, bye!

[And now the Vid file ends]

Tracey: Wow this May is a real cutie, Ash I didn't know you got a teenage girl to accompany you on your Pokemon quest.

Ash: Teenage? What are you talking about Tracey? May is only 10 years old…

Tracey: Te…TEN YEARS OLD?! How is that possible? Brock is that true?

Brock: Yeah but don't feel bad about this Tracey, I never did figure that part out about her as well.

Ash: I don't get it why are you guys so surprised that May is a 10 year old?

Misty (slight bitter tone): Yes guys why are you so surprised that May is only ten years old?

Tracey: I…uh…well look at the time I should probably get back to doing my sketches… yeah…

Brock: Yeah and I… uhh… should go for a swim! Yeah I want to get plenty of exercise for this trip, after all exercise is important right? Well see ya later you two!

Tracey: Yeah see ya!

[Ash looks dumbfounded while Misty looks slightly annoyed and as her older sisters are nearby.]

Lily: Wow so that's the girl Ash was traveling with soon after Misty had to come back home. No wonder why Misty has been so testy about the fact that she and Ash went their separate ways.

Violet: I know it looks like someone got an early little present from puberty.

Daisy: Though I can understand what Tracey meant, girls are normally in their teen years when they look like that.

[And from another location in the room Lorelei and Professor Ivy were eavesdropping as well.]

Lorelei: I don't see why they were so surprised; I mean I looked like that when I was that age.

Professor Ivy: Same here, after all it's not that uncommon for a young girl to grow up like that. But it's not like there is anything wrong with this girl I mean we didn't turn out too badly now did we?

Lorelei: True, true…

(Ash's Bonus Scene 2)

[One afternoon as James is at the roof of one of the buildings he is viewing the area with a pair of binoculars. Jesse is now at the roof approaching James.]

Jesse: James what are you doing up here? I've been looking all over for you.

James: Oh sorry Jesse, I was told that Team Rocket members are needed to take shifts examining about the area making sure that nobody from our rival criminal syndicates are here with any schemes in mind.

Jesse: I see well then good luck with the grunt work here, heh hope my shift isn't up next…

James: What the?!

Jesse: What is it James? Did you find some top secret plot that one of the other criminal syndicates are up to?

James: Oh I see something that looks top secret alright but I think it has something to do with ours…

Jesse: What are you talking about? Oh let me see give me that! *brief pause* Hmmm… I see that twerp's mother, I don't see why you're getting so… HUH?! Wait a minute! Why is the twerp's mom talking with our boss?!

James: You don't think these two… knew each over do you?

Jesse: AH! JAMES! SHUT UP! Eh I mean uh there is probably a very good explanation why the Boss would be having a conversation with that twerp's mother. I mean we both know that the Boss is also the Gym Leader at Viridian City right? So maybe that Twerp's mom only recognized our boss as the Viridian City Gym Leader and our boss is just playing along so she won't get suspicious… yeah… I mean we both know how dim that little twerp is so his mom is probably not that much better right? So there is probably a reasonable explanation on why would our boss is having a chat with that twerp's mom.

James: Really?

Jesse: Look whatever the reason is something tells me I seriously doubt that the Boss would be happy if he knew what we saw so this is NOT the time to be jumping to conclusions! So James as far as we know this NEVER happened, got it?!

James: Got it!

Meowth (yelling from down in the ground): Hey are you two up there?

Jesse: AH! Eh I mean uh… why yes Meowth we're up here!

Meowth: Hey what are you two doing up there anyway?

James: I was uh… doing some scouting duty but Jesse was telling me that our shift is up so we're coming down.

[As Jesse and James are climbing down the stairs to exist the building]

James (thinking): I wonder if the Boss and that twerp's mother did have a history together. If my hunch is correct then there are people who've had it worse than that twerp did I'll say that much. But Jesse is right now is not the time to be jumping to any conclusions… But I just can't help but wonder…


	2. Brock's Story Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story mode is for Brock, who of course has plenty of fun in a Beach resort. This also features special guest appearances from characters in the show like Susie the Pokemon Breeder to even Luigi from Super Mario Bros.

[Prolouge]

Narrator: In the wonderful world of Pokemon, Brock the former Gym Leader of Pewter City has been invited to this beautiful new beach resort to be one of the players of this new Pokemon Puzzle League. Will Brock have what it takes to win at the Pokemon Puzzle League? Needless to say Brock has one thing in mind for this trip…

Brock (thinking): YES! This place is filled with hot babes in swimsuits! Oh I love Beach resorts…

Narrator: Well folks if you're finding Brock's current mindset rather surprising… then you must be new here. But still despite Brocks love of the sights in this Beach resort we shall see if he is able to go through the Pokemon Puzzle League. 

(Vs. Ash)

Ash: That's weird… I was told that I was suppose to be having a match with Brock here, I wonder why he hasn't shown up yet? *brief pause* Oh hey Brock!

Brock: Oh hi there Ash…

Ash: Brock how come you left me waiting? You were supposed to have a match with me a while ago.

Brock: Oh sorry about that I was just… admiring the scenery… yeah that it I was just admiring the scenery and I must have lost track of time. Sorry about that, besides it's not like I was REALLY late for my match with you.

Ash: Yeah I suppose your right; well okay want to get started on our match?

Brock: Sure, I'm ready when you are.

Ash: Alright then let's get it on!

[If you win]

Brock: Alright thanks for the warm-up Ash! See you later!

[If you lose]

Ash: Whoa… Well better luck next time Brock… See ya…

(Vs. Misty)

Misty: Oh where is he? I know that I am supposed to have a Pokemon Puzzle League match with him but he's late, though something tells me I know why he is so late. *brief pause* Aha! I knew it! Hey Brock!

Brock: Oh no she spotted me… Eh hey there Misty! Nice weather we're having today huh?

Misty: Don't even bother trying to change the subject! Get over here now before I drag you over here you got that?!

Brock: Alright Misty I'm coming! *brief pause* Hi there Misty, nice to see you're still charming as ever…

Misty: Well gee Brock maybe I would have been a bit more charming if somebody actually shown up on time. Basically to make a long story short try to leer at the women here on your own time but we have a Pokemon Puzzle League match here!

Brock: Alright! Sorry! *brief pause* Say Misty why are you looking all around this area?

Misty: *sigh* Alright Brock, have you seen Ash around lately? I haven't seen him today…

Brock: I see… Well don't worry I have and I'll let you know after our match okay?

Misty: Well okay… Anyways enough talk lets have our Pokemon Puzzle League match!

(If you win)

Misty: Well congratulations Brock, sorry about how I was acting earlier…

Brock: Its okay Misty, and like I said earlier I'll let you know where Ash is…

(If you lose)

Misty: Don't worry Brock you gave it your best shot, oh yeah sorry about being so cranky earlier.

Brock: It's okay Misty I understand in fact just to show that there are no hard feelings I'll let you know where Ash is.

(Vs. Delia)

Delia: Why hello there Brock it's so nice to see you again.

Brock: Likewise Ms. Ketchum, oh hey I didn't know Ash and Misty would be here as well.

Delia: Oh yes, I thought I make some lunch for them, isn't the sight of those two together like this so cute?

Ash: MOM!

Misty: MS. KETCHUM!

Delia: Oops I must have said too much well sorry about that you two, I just couldn't help but notice. Well anyways I've been told that I am going to be your next opponent in this Pokemon Puzzle League so shall we get our match started?

Brock: Sure I'm ready to go so let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Delia: Well congratulations Brock! But before you go would you like some lunch? I made plenty of food…

Brock: Sure I'd be more than happy to.

(If you lose)

Delia: Oh no… well don't worry Brock how about I give you some of the food I made to make up for this alright?

Brock: Thanks I'll be more than happy to and don't worry I know you won fair and square but I'll be more than happy to have some lunch here.

(Vs. Ritchie)

Ritchie: Hey Brock! Long time no see!

Brock: Same here Ritchie, so how's life been treating you lately?

Ritchie: Okay, I guess but I've heard that you're still traveling around the world with Ash right?

Brock: Yep, Ash and I have are still roaming this great big world of ours as Ash is still on his quest to be a Pokemon master.

Ritchie: Wow Brock you and Ash are so lucky, I haven't been able to travel all that much outside of Kanto lately.

Brock: Lucky? Yeah I suppose so… Anyways I can't help but notice that it seems to be that you'll be my next opponent so want to get started?

Ritchie: You bet!

Brock: Alright then let's go!

(If you win)

Brock: Alright I did it! Well see you later Ritchie…

(If you lose)

Ritchie: Well better luck next time Brock, see you later.

(Vs. Tracey)

Brock: Oh hey there Tracey

Tracey: Hi Brock, nice weather we're having huh?

Brock: Yeah I've been enjoying the beachside view here lately, speaking of which I noticed that you still have that sketch pad with you. So have you done any sketches of any of the "sights" around here if you know what I mean?

Tracey: Oh yeah I got some work I can show you, but how about we do it after our Pokemon Puzzle League match alright?

Brock: Okay I suppose that's fair enough, in that case let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Brock: Alright! I won again!

Tracey: Congratulations, that was a well played match there my good man.

Brock: Thanks but say before I go mind showing me some of your handiwork?

Tracey: Oh right, well I didn't bring all of my sketches here but I do have some you would be interested in.

(If you lose)

Brock: Aw man

Tracey: Well don't worry Brock I didn't forget about your little request earlier. So to make up for how this match went how about I show you some of my latest artwork alright?

Brock: Works for me, I'd be more than happy to.

(Vs. The Sensational Cerulean Sisters)

Brock (nearby): I wonder who will be my next opponent… Hello!

Violet: I don't know are you sure we are supposed to be having a match with someone today? I mean are you at least sure we got here at the right time?

Daisy: Oh I'm sure we got the right time, I'm sure that our opponent will be here in a bit.

Lily: Yeah… Hey look girls I think I see someone coming this way.

Brock: Hello ladies!

The Sensational Cerulean Sisters (dryly): Hello Brock…

Brock: My, oh my, is today a lovely day or what? Oh course you three visions of loveliness make it all the better. So mind if I treat you 3 lovely ladies to a fine meal a little later on today? I know of a few good dishes that can satisfy your taste buds.

Daisy: Now now Brock lets try to focus on the reason why we're here namely for our Pokemon Puzzle League match alright?

Brock: Yes ma'am…

Lily (under her breath): I should have known that walking around in these little 2 piece swimsuits was a bad idea. We probably should have put some regular clothes back on.

Violet (under her breath): Oh please like that would really change anything? You know just as well as I do that we don't need to be wearing small 2 piece swimsuits in order to get Brock drooling over us.

Daisy: Alright you two like I said before we should focus on this Pokemon Puzzle League match that we're going to have so are you ready Brock?

Brock: Yep! I'm ready!

Daisy: Alright then let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Brock: Yes! Say ladies want to celebrate my latest victory? After all there is plenty of me to go around.

Daisy: We'll see about that but congratulations on winning this match Brock, good luck with the rest of your matches. So see you later Brock!

Lily and Violet: Yeah see ya Brock!

(If you lose)

Daisy: Well better luck next time Brock, see you later.

(Vs. Lt. Surge)

Surge: Yo Brock, it's been a while how you doing?

Brock: I've been doing alright I suppose so how are things going back in Vermillion city?

Surge: Not so good, works been awfully slow lately so I've been trying to get by. In fact all the other old Kanto gym leaders have been trying to get by as well. Speaking of which I just remembered on how when I was paying Pewter city a while back I noticed that your folks opened a new pool there in Pewter city. Your folks told me that your Mom originally made it for her Water Pokemon but they have been getting people to their pool as well.

Brock: WHAT?! I don't believe this! I thought I told them that the Pewter City Gym should stay exactly like it is! WHEN WILL THEY GET IT THROUGH THEIR THICK HEADS THAT THEY SHOULDN'T MESS UP THE GYM LIKE THAT?! Ah man now I am really starting to regret that I haven't moved back home yet…

Surge: Whoa Brock calm down! Besides for your information I never said that they put a new pool in the Pewter City Gym! The Kanto Pokemon League helped them make the swimming pool NEARBY the Pewter City Gym! And like it or not Brock all of the old Kanto Gym leaders HAVE to do things like this in order to hopefully remain financially secure! So think about that before you jump to anymore conclusions!

Brock: *sigh* Alright… I see what you mean…

Surge: Besides Brock, I thought that you of all people would be interested in the idea of a swimming pool nearby your old home. Especially what kind of potential "customers" that a swimming pool would have if you know what I mean…

Brock: Interesting…

Surge: Heh heh I figured that would give you some pleasant mental imagery. Anyways that's enough chatter for now so want to get started on our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Brock: You got it!

Surge: That's the spirit Brock! So let's get it on!

(If you win)

Brock: Alright I won again! Thanks for the match Lt. Surge, see you later!

(If you lose)

Surge: Eh you gave it your best shot Brock so it's no big deal really. (Thinking) He is probably still thinking about what I told him earlier… 

(Vs. Erika)

Erika: Why hello there Brock… Is something the matter? You seem to be feeling a little down today, would you mind to tell me why?

Brock: Well Surge was my previous opponent for this Pokemon Puzzle League and he told me about how things aren't doing that well back in Kanto.

Erika *sigh* I know that all too well, my friends and I have been trying to sell my perfume since business has been slow at the Celadon City Gym. When the Kanto region had that big "Battle Frontier" event going on business did improve a bit at least for my perfume. But were people were too busy with the Battle Frontier and business has been slow all around after when it was over.

Brock: I see…

Erika: But my friends and I have been selling Celadon City perfume while we are at this resort and we seem to be making some profit.

Brock: Well tell you what Erica I promise that I will buy some of Celadon City's fine perfume; all things considered it's the least I can do.

Erika: Oh thank you Brock! Thank you very much!

Brock: Oh it's nothing; it's always been a pleasure of mine to aid lovely ladies such as you Erika.

Erika: Well thank you but first things first we do have our match for the Pokemon Puzzle League, so are you ready?

Brock: Yep

Erika: Splendid, then let this match begin!

(If you win)

Brock: Alright I win! But don't worry I will keep to my promise of course. So how much do these bottles cost?

(If you lose)

Erika (thinking): Oh dear I hope he is still in the mood to buy some perfume… Well he doesn't seem too distraught about this so I suppose he probably still be willing to buy some of my perfume. 

(Vs. Sabrina)

Sabrina: Greetings Brock, it has been quite some time since we've last met… *brief pause* you seem surprised; oh yes your probably not quite use to the sight of me being a lot friendlier.

Brock: Oh I certainly do recall that and I must say it's nice to see you like this, and of course I must add on how you also have a rather lovely fashion sense.

Sabrina: Now Brock just because my disposition is a lot warmer than it use to be its not THAT warm. But it is nice to see you again Brock.

Brock: Likewise though my I've been having matches with a few other old Kanto Gym Leaders and I've been hearing stories about things are kind of depressing back home huh?

Sabrina: True though to be honest while business has been slow in the Saffron City Gym I can't complain about my life now. Ever since I got that Haunter from Ash back then I have been learning how to use my psychic powers in more peaceful ways. And of course I have been trying to atone for my previous misdeeds especially with my parents and I have been a lot closer with them ever since. I can understand why some of the other Kanto Gym Leaders find the situation in Kanto rather depressing but things have been going better for me.

Brock: Well that's good to hear…

Sabrina: Thank you though as much as I like this conversation we do have a Pokemon Puzzle League match to take care of. So are you ready?

Brock: Yeah I'm ready

Sabrina: Splendid then let our match begin!

(If you win)

Brock: Yes! I won again!

Sabrina: Congratulations Brock, good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Sabrina: Well better luck next time Brock, farewell for now.

(Vs. Koga)

Brock: So I've been having matches with some of the old Kanto Pokemon Gym Trainers so if I remember correctly my next opponent will be…

Koga: Greetings Brock, it has been a while.

Brock: Indeed, man I am getting a bit nostalgic, speaking of which did your sister come with you? Let's just say I've been admiring the scenery lately…

Koga: Oh really? And why pray tell does my sister make you want to "admire the scenery"?

Brock: Oh well uh… I... I just wanted to catch up a bit with her… that's all of course…

Koga: Very well then but first we do have a match for the Pokemon Puzzle League so are you ready?

Brock: Sure

Koga: Very well, then let this match begin!

(If you win)

Koga: Congratulations Brock

Brock: Thanks

Koga: Oh yes and my sister is training nearby though be cautious when you approach her, she has been practicing with her kunai throwing lately. Well farewell for now Brock and good luck with the rest of your matches.

Brock: Yeah… thanks… well bye for now…

(If you lose)

Koga (thinking): It appears that Brock could use some more training, though I most likely should not have him train with Aya. The potential results would not be… productive…

(Vs. Blaine)

Blaine: Hello there Brock

Brock: Hey Blaine long time no see, so how are things back in Cinnabar Island?

Blaine: Okay I suppose, things are a bit slow for the Cinnabar Island Gym but I still have my business as a Hotel manager to keep me financially secure. In fact take a look at one of my flyers here Brock…

Brock: Hmmm… *brief pause* Nice! Say uh Blaine did you have any more flyers? You know for "research purposes" of course…

Blaine: Down boy don't worry I have more but first lets get this Pokemon Puzzle League we're having over with alright?

Brock: I'm ready so let this match begin.

(If you win)

Brock: Alright! I won again, well thanks for the match Blaine. And now if you don't mind I'll be… "studying" these flyers…

(If you lose)

Blaine (thinking): I should probably give him some more of my flyers that would keep his mind off of his recent defeat at least for a little while.

(Vs. Team Rocket, Jesse, James and Meowth)

Brock: Team Rocket?!

Jesse, James and Meowth: OH NO ITS ONE OF THE TWERPS!

Brock: Twerp? Hey who are you calling a twerp? I'm probably about as old as you two! Anyways what are you three doing here?

Jessie: Well if you must know we are perfectly legitimate contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League.

James: So you better get ready…

Meowth: Cause we are so not going to lose!

Brock: So I have to beat you three in order to advance huh? That should be easy enough so lets get this over with.

(If you win)

Brock: Oh look Team Rocket has lost again… shocker… Well see you three later!

(If you lose)

Jesse, James and Meowth: YAY! WE WIN! WE WIN!

Brock (thinking): I just lost to THOSE three?! Man things are going really pathetic for me…

(Vs. Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy)

Brock: Great… More Team Rocket members…

Cassidy: That's right!

Butch: After all we're…

Brock: Yeah yeah I know your Cassidy and Bussy…

Butch: IT'S BUTCH! Why can't we either go anywhere where there are people whom are mentally competent enough to be able to pronounce the word "Butch"…

Brock: Is he always like this?

Cassidy: Oh you have no idea… Anyways let's just get this other with okay?

Brock: Fine with me, then lets get this Pokemon Puzzle League match started then.

(If you win)

Brock: Another win against Team Rocket, see you later than Cassidy and Buck!

Butch: IT'S… oh forgot it…

(If you lose)

Butch: HA! Take that loser! This is what you get for getting my name wro.. Eh I mean going against Team Rocket you "Bansy"! Ha ha!

Cassidy (thinking): Now I am starting to wish people can get his name right, this is so embarrassing…

(Vs. Giovanni)

Brock: Well I've been dealing with Team Rocket members lately but beforehand I was taking on the other old Kanto Pokemon Gym Leaders. Hmmm… I think I didn't take on all of them though…

Giovanni: Oh trust me Brock you will…

Brock: Giovanni… I should have known that I would meet Team Rocket's Boss here…

Giovanni: Oh now now Brock after all we both know that I am also the Gym Leader of Viridian City's Pokemon Gym. So if anything we are but fellow Kanto Pokemon Gym Leaders… well in your case a former Gym Leader but still…

Brock: Yeah well all throughout the course of this trip there have been plenty of times that I have been slightly uneasy to downright feeling guilty about the fact that I haven't been a Kanto Gym Leader in quite some time. Needless to say this is SO not one of them…

Giovanni: I see oh you are so alike your parents…

Brock: Hey leave them out of this! Besides you and Team Rocket wouldn't have anything to do why they went away for so long huh?

Giovanni: Oh I can assure you I had nothing to do with that, if anything the Kanto Pokemon League is probably more responsible and not too mention on how your parents can be. After all HOW long have you been gone from being a Kanto Pokemon Gym Leader? You know Brock you are more like your parents then you think you are.

Brock: I am not! My reasons are… different… Hey I didn't come here to get a lecture! I came to win in this Pokemon Puzzle League so are we going to do our match or not?!

Giovanni: Oh my, aren't we anxious very well then, let this match begin!

(If you win)

Brock: Alright! Man nothing lifts my spirits than beating Team Rocket again.

(If you lose)

Giovanni (thinking): Perhaps I gave myself an unfair advantage here after all I am sure he was thinking about that little point I gave him earlier.

(Vs. Gary)

Brock: Oh hi there Gary, say I ran into your old fangirl squad earlier today and man are they still looking as fine as ever. I'm sure that brought back some memories huh? But still they seem so nice and cheerful with how their lives are going you ought to meet up with them some time. Although Gary I will say that of course I do have some other ideas on what to do with those fine ladies if you know what I mean.

Gary: Oh yes Brock I remember those "fine ladies" well, I bet you thought that I was such a lucky man huh? After all I use to be constantly with more women on a regular basis than you ever did. But hey don't let me stop you I mean we all know how successful you are with women huh? I'm sure this will be another fine example of the absolute failure that is your love life. But hey I'm sure your so use to it right?

Brock: You know Gary I remember quite fondly about how after when Ash defeated you in the Johto Pokemon League you changed, and quite frankly for the better. I can assure you Gary that we were all pleasantly surprised on how graceful you were then by accepting your defeat. In fact I will go so far to say that you developed into a mature young man after you went into Pokemon Research like your dear old Grandfather. So Gary I just have one question to ask you about your maturity... whatever happened to that?

Gary: Whatever happened to that? Oh trust me Brock I'll tell you what happened to that "Mature Young Man". Why first of all as for me being a "Mature Young Man" if you mean "Has been that's fading away into obscurity" then yeah I suppose I have been a "Mature Young Man" about my defeat back then. I've been trying to put my past life behind me really I have. But this trip did bring back some memories and let's just say not all of them were good ones. After all those "fine ladies" that used to be my fangirl squad? I bet you always thought I was such a lucky guy huh? But hey who can blame you I mean I practically had a harem of cheerleaders whom followed me on my Pokemon Journey. And yet after one and I repeat ONE lost from a Pokemon League and those ingrates dumped me for apparently being quite the has-been, isn't it lovely? It's so nice that I still have such a charmed life huh?

Brock: I see… But still want to get started on our Pokemon Puzzle League match? It might help you take your mind off your troubles at least for now.

Gary: Doubt it… ah whatever lets get this match over with…

Brock: Alright then let our match begin.

(If you win)

Gary: *sigh* Well good job Brock that was a well played match… by the way sorry about how I was acting before. I really had no right to act like such a jerk to you, so I am really sorry.

Brock: Hey it's okay Gary; after all if it's any consolation you're not the only one who's getting not so pleasant memories from this trip too. Well see you later Gary…

(If you lose)

Gary: Figures… well see you later Brock… 

(Vs. Professor Oak)

Oak: Why hello there Brock

Brock: Oh hi Professor Oak…

Oak: You seem to sound a bit down Brock, is there something troubling you?

Brock: Not really but it's just that my last match was with Gary and he seems to be feeling a bit down lately. Gary seems to be feeling a bit nostalgic over the course of this trip and to be honest so do I.

Oak: Yes I have definitely noticed how Gary's behavior can be and how he seems to show signs of regression from how he was back when he was a famous Pokemon Trainer. I do worry about him though I am trying to think of what I could do to help him so thank you for your concern Brock. Oh yes and as for feeling nostalgic I too can understand what you mean there however I do have a feeling that most of the contestants here know that as well. This vacation does seem to be giving us pleasant and not-so pleasant memories but perhaps this might end up improving our lives in some way.

Brock: Yeah I see what you mean there, whoa thanks for the pep talk there Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: It's my pleasure Brock

Brock: Yeah though now that the mood is a little lighter shall we get started on our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Professor Oak: Oh yes I almost forgot, well as much as I enjoy to wax philosophy it is indeed time for us to get started on our match. So let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Brock: Yeah! My winning streak is still going on strong! See you later Professor Oak!

(If you lose)

Professor Oak (thinking): Oh my, I wonder what I should do to make it up to him. However if I remember correctly if his next opponent is who I think it is then perhaps this was for the best after all… 

(Vs. Professor Ivy)

Brock: Hi Ivy, it's… been a while hasn't it?

Ivy: Why hello there Brock, yes it has been a while but it is nice to see you again.

Brock: Yeah… so how are things going with you lately?

Ivy: Oh pretty well, I was invited to be a contest for this Pokemon Puzzle League. I have also been spending a lot of time with old friends such as Professor Oak and Lorelei of the Elite Four.

Brock: Lorelei of the Elite Four?

Ivy: Oh yes in fact here is a recent picture of Lorelei and I, she happens to be a good friend of mine. Lorelei and I have been to a lot of places such as Hot-tubs, Spas and the Beachside, why we actually share the same room back at the Hotel.

Brock: Interesting…. *Under his Breath* Note to self, investigate this further.

Ivy: Brock? Did you say something?

Brock: What? I… uh… I… can certainly imagine you and Miss Lorelei to be very good friends.

Ivy: Well thank you Brock, in fact if I remember correctly I believe that Lorelei would be your next opponent after this match.

Brock: Really? Interesting…

Ivy: Yes well do remember that you would have to beat me in a game of Pokemon Puzzle League to do that. So are you ready?

Brock: Oh yeah I am so ready to get it on.

Ivy: Splendid, then let the match begin.

(If you win)

Ivy: Congratulations Brock that was very well-played, well it's nice to see you again so farewell for now and good luck with the rest of your matches.

Brock: Thanks, and see you later Professor Ivy…

(If you lose)

Ivy (thinking): Oh dear its such a shame, though it appears to be that Brock had his mind on something else.

(Vs. Lorelei)

Lorelei: Hello

Brock: Hello!

Lorelei: Oh yes I remember, your name is Brock, right? Ivy has told me stories about you before.

Brock: Really?

Lorelei: Oh yes, she told about that nice young man who was with her for a while. Namely on how you were with Ivy while your friends were at the Orange Islands a while back. Ivy told that you were quite helpful around the house when you were around.

Brock: Oh I was I definitely was!

Lorelei: I see… oh I'm sorry I never gave you my name, I am Lorelei from the Elite Four though I went by my old nickname Prima when your friends met me at the Orange Isles. Oh yes I almost forgot, we're suppose to have our match now right? Ivy told me that when we were in the shower earlier this morning.

Brock (under his breath): Interesting…

Lorelei: Did you say something Brock?

Brock: Oh… nothing… Anyways your right, this is the time for us to have our match, so let's get it on!

(If you win)

Lorelei: Congratulations Brock, good luck with the rest of your matches. See you later…

Brock: Thank you kindly Lorelei, thank you… Oh yeah see you later…

(If you lose)

Lorelei (thinking): Oh my, it appears that Brock lost, but at least he seems to be taking it well…

(Vs. Bruno)

Brock: Well I am now going to have my matches with the Elite Four my next opponent should be…

Bruno: Why hello there Brock, it's been a while…

Brock: Master Bruno! It's so good to see you!

Bruno: Oh yes I almost forgot about that, I take it that you REALLY want to call me Master Bruno huh?

Brock: Yep! So what will be today's lesson Master Bruno?

Bruno: Um… Well Brock, if you insist then I shall test your quick thinking skills namely with a Pokemon Puzzle League match. So are you ready?

Brock: YES! I am so ready!

Bruno: Excellent, then let us begin!

(If you win)

Bruno: Congratulations Brock, you have done well.

Brock: Thank you Master Bruno!

Bruno: Your welcome Brock, farewell for now and good luck with the rest of your matches!

Brock: Oh I will Master Bruno, I won't let you down! Good bye!

(If you lose)

Brock: Oh no! I have failed you Master Bruno! Forgive me!

Bruno: Its okay Brock, I do forgive you. Though tell you what, how about running a few laps around the Beach Boardwalk?

Brock: Yes! I shall do so! Farewell Master Bruno!

Bruno: Farewell Brock… (Under his breath) *phew* Time to make a break for it…

(Vs. Agatha)

Agatha: Good afternoon Brock, you seem to be in a cheerful mood today.

Brock: Oh I suppose I am after all I got to see Master Bruno again earlier today and let's just say admire some of the finest sights in this Beach resort recently.

Agatha: I see… Well it's nice to see that you are enjoying yourself. But still I am going to be your latest opponent for this Pokemon Puzzle League so are you ready?

Bruno: Oh yeah I am ready when you are.

Agatha: Splendid, well then lets get this match started then.

(If you win)

Brock: Wow! My winning streak is still going on! Heh I must be getting close to finishing this am I?

Agatha: Yes, though you must be careful especially with your upcoming opponents, so good luck Brock.

Brock: Thanks see you later Agatha.

(If you lose)

Agatha: Oh the poor dear, oh well better luck next time Brock…

(Vs. Lance)

Lance: Hey Brock long time no see, so I take it that your still traveling with Ash huh?

Brock: Yeah though to be honest this trip has kind of made me wonder about that… This trip has been kind of nostalgic, though I admit not all of the memories are exactly good ones.

Lance: I suppose I can understand that, after all I too have made my trips outside of Kanto before. But still while Kanto may not be doing as well as it use to, it still does feel nice to have such a reunion like this huh?

Brock: Yeah, while I admit I do have my fair share of regrets it is nice to see so many of my old friends again. Say I almost forgot I've been facing the Elite Four lately so I can't help but wonder if you're going to be my semi-final opponent. So is this my semi-final match for this Pokemon Puzzle League?

Lance: Actually Brock believe it or not this is not your semi-final match.

Brock: Really? That's strange; to be honest I have no idea who could possibly be my semi-final opponent then.

Lance: Yes though I am afraid that I probably shouldn't tell you this, but apparently it's going to be quite a surprise though. But I will say this much, you will find out in the next match that is… if you can beat me. So are you ready?

Brock: Oh yeah I'm ready!

Lance: Alright then let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Lance: Congrats Brock, good luck with the semi-finals Brock, see you later.

Brock: Thanks Lance and yeah bye for now.

(If you lose)

Lance: Don't feel bad Brock, you've made a rather valiant effort…

(Vs. Mewtwo)

Brock: So this is my Semi-final match huh? Let's see I have had matches with the Old Kanto Pokemon Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, Professor Ivy and Oak, the kids and Ash's Mother and even the Team Rocket members that I know of. And since apparently this whole Pokemon Puzzle League is also one big reunion for known people mostly from Kanto then I can't help but wonder who can be my semi-final opponent…

Mewtwo: Perhaps I can answer your question…

Brock: Me…Me…Me...Me…MEWTWO?! Wow, just when I thought that this trip couldn't surprise me anymore something like this happens!

Mewtwo: I suppose it would be natural that you would find my presence surprising. And I do not need my psychic abilities to know that you're quite curious about why I would appear in a place like this correct?

Brock: Eh… yeah…

Mewtwo: Very well I recently received a message from a mysterious human whom challenged me to this Pokemon Puzzle League. I admit I was baffled and curious over how this human was able to challenge me like this that letter also gave me a list of the contestants and that is when I knew I had to accept this challenge.

Brock: Wow, I can't believe my semi-final opponent is Mewtwo. I admit I'm not quite sure if I am ready for this…

Mewtwo: Now Brock, if you're going to disappoint your friends and family I am sure you wouldn't want to do that by a forfeit. Besides as you can tell here I am not quite as menacing as I use to be.

Brock: You're right I shouldn't lose my cool over this, so yeah I'm ready! Let's get this match on!

(If you win)

Brock: Wow! I…I did it! Awesome! Man I can't wait until I get to do my final match!

Mewtwo: You have done well, farewell…

(If you lose)

Mewtwo: A valiant effort but not enough to best me, farewell…

(Vs. Alexey)

Brock: Wow its starting to get late; I wonder who is going to be my final opponent.

Alexey: Good evening Brock, nice night huh?

Brock: What the? Who are you?

Alexey: I am Alexey, I am the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League and I am going to be your final opponent.

Brock: You're my final opponent? Wow, I admit I am starting to get a bit nervous…

Alexey: Oh you do not need to be so nervous, in fact if you like you can relax before we have our match. Would you like to have a drink or perhaps a little snack before our match?

Brock: Sure, wow that's a nice selection you have here *brief pause* Delicious, thanks for the nice little meal here. Now I'm ready for our match!

Alexey: Excellent, then let your final Pokemon Puzzle League Match begin!

(If you win)

Alexey: WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION! Congratulations Brock!

(If you lose)

Alexey: Oh so close and yet so far, but do not worry I shall give you a nice consolation prize in the near future.

(Brock's Ending)

[After Brock won the match, Brock and Alexey are at a Stage in a mini-theater that was located nearby in which most of the game's playable characters among certain others were there as the audience.]

Alexey: Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, our young friend here Brock has recently completed his run on the Pokemon Puzzle League. Congratulations!

*Audience Claps*

Brock: Thank you all, and of course thank you Mr. Alexey I'll never forget this trip for the rest of my life.

Alexey: Your quite welcome Brock, and we shall all have a nice dinner in honor for this occasion a little later on tonight so I shall see you all then.

[A lot latter on that night as Brock was soon going to bed he was chatting with his parents on the Vid Phone in his hotel room.]

Lola: Why hello there Brock, we were wondering when you were going to call us. But isn't this a little late?

Flint: Yeah, I admit I don't exactly know what time zone you're in but to us it seems to be a little late. Anyways, what's up? How is your trip going?

Brock: Yeah I know but I just recently went through my run in the Pokemon Puzzle League and I won!

Lola: Why that's terrific news Brock, congratulations!

Flint: That's my boy; I knew you were going to do just fine for that Pokemon Puzzle League.

Brock: Yeah while I will still be having matches with the other contestants on their runs for this Pokemon Puzzle League but I won with mine. And I just got back from the dinner party I had in my honor earlier tonight, man it was great to see so many of my old friends again. Though speaking about the past I learned a little something interesting lately that I wish to you two about…

Lola: You have?

Flint: And what would that be?

Brock: When I had my match with Lt. Surge recently he told me a strange little thing about Pewter City and about some changes made recently. Namely changes made to the Pewter City Gym.

Lola: WHAT?! No…now now Brock, we can explain!

Flint: Yeah Brock! We know very well on how much you don't want the Pewter City Gym to ever change but we had to! The Kanto Pokemon League made us change the Gym to hopefully increase profits for Pewter City so like it or not we had to change the old gym at all this time! Honest!

Brock: It's OK you two I understand… Surge explained to me that the Pokemon League ordered the new addition to the Gym. And well to be fair at least it's in a building that's right next to the good Ol' Pewter City Gym.

Lola: *phew* Well that's a relief…

Flint: Yeah, no offense son but we remember on how you weren't exactly so calm the last time the old gym was going to change at all.

Brock: I remember that and to be honest yeah I was screaming in anger when I first heard about this news from Surge. But man did Surge chew me out about how I should've been more considerate about the fact that you two had to do it. And I was starting to feel a little guilty about since you two are still providing for so many Children so you two had to do something.

Flint: Yeah…

Lola: But don't worry Brock, we've been getting by lately so we'll be okay.

Brock: Yeah… Though I am still not sure whether if I should move back home, I mean Dad you're the Gym Leader at the Pewter City gym so its not like I have a job to go back to.

Flint: Actually Brock technically you still are the Gym Leader of Pewter City, I have only been acting as the Substitute Gym Leader.

Brock: What? But… But Dad how is that possible? I mean we both know that I haven't exactly been performing my duties as the Pewter City Pokemon Gym leader lately.

Flint: Yes Brock but the thing is that you have never officially resigned from the Kanto Pokemon League. When you first left to go on your journey with your little friends I was only a substitute for the position of the Pewter City's Gym Leader. While the Kanto Pokemon League will allow suitable stand-in Pokemon Trainers for as long as it is necessary. While you will get no profit from the Kanto Pokemon League but as long as there are still suitable replacements so they most likely won't make you come back as long as they still have someone like me around. In fact I believe your little friend Misty and her older sisters are in a similar situation as well. 

Brock: I see…

Lola: But don't worry Brock, regardless of whether your moving back home or if you're just visiting you will always have a place here.

Brock: Thanks Mom thanks Dad… By the way you two, I will say this much when I am done with this Pokemon Puzzle League I will definitely come back home for a visit so be sure to tell the kids that alright?

Flint: You got it Brock, we'll definitely tell them tomorrow morning.

Lola: Oh that's wonderful Brock, we'll gladly see you then.

Brock: Yeah, well I think we have chit chat for tonight I better turn in, well good night you two.

Flint & Lola: Good night Brock

(Brock's Bonus Scene 1)

[One afternoon as Brock and Tracey are at the beachside walking about, meanwhile a tall, thin fairly older man was nearby. He wore a green hat with a green Hawaiian Shirt and Blue trunks with a fairly big moustache, namely he is Luigi of the Mario Bros. And as Luigi approaches Brock and Tracey…]

Luigi: Hello there, nice day huh?

Tracey: Hello… Um excuse me but…

Brock: Who are you?

Luigi: Oh where are my manners, my name is Luigi and I am from the Mario Bros. Plumbing Service, in fact here is my card.

Tracey: I see…

Brock: Thanks for the card but I hope you don't mind me asking but is there any other reason why you're approaching us?

Luigi: Actually there is, I've been told that you guys know of a young lady by the name of Daisy…

Tracey: Da…DAISY?!

Brock: Wait a minute, you know Daisy?

Luigi: Yeah, I've known her for a while now, sure it hasn't been a real long time but she regularly travels from her home and well so do I. Anyways we've known each over for some time now and I heard she is here on a vacation. And I've been asking tourists where she is lately and just recently a few tourists told me they saw a young woman by the name of Daisy talking with you two recently so that's why I am talking to you two right now.

Tracey (under his breath): Wow, I don't believe this…

Brock (under his breath): Yeah but wait a minute, Daisy never told us about what she has been doing with all the vacations those 3 have been having lately. Come to think of it we  
have no idea what those 3 have been up to whenever they are not in Cerulean City…

Luigi: Is something the matter boys?

Brock: What? Eh no… no… I… uh… I mean we were just surprised about this that's all… I mean we only got to meet up with Daisy just recently…

Tracey: Yeah and I admit we haven't seen her today, but if I see her today I'll try to make sure and tell her about this.

Luigi: Why thank you very much Young man…

Tracey: You're welcome and sorry about the little misunderstanding…

Luigi: Oh its alright, to be honest I too was a bit surprised about this as well, but thanks anyways well farewell for now.

Tracey and Brock: Bye

Brock (thinking): This is weird, how does this Luigi guy know Daisy? I mean he looks like he might be old enough to be her father or at least a really older brother… I hope there isn't a reason why Daisy and her sisters never talked about their vacations with anyone.

Tracey (thinking): This is strange, but there must be a reasonable explanation behind this… At least I hope there is…

[And then Tracey and Brock notice Luigi nearby counting a few gold coins that he is holding and they look absolutely shocked.]

Tracey (thinking): What in the world…

Brock (thinking): What the?! This Luigi Mario is stinking rich I mean how did a normal looking guy like him managed to get his hands on some gold like that? And there is no telling how much more gold he has.

Tracey (thinking): Ah man there has got to be a reasonable explanation behind this! I mean there has got to be a reason why Daisy and her sisters would know an apparently rich man like this… Wait a minute…

[Then they both picture Luigi wearing a green Armani suit and big green hat with the Sensational Cerulean Sisters with him while wearing cocktail dresses.]

Tracey (thinking): That could explain how those 3 have been able to afford to go on so many trips…

Brock (thinking): So that's his angle… Note to self, must investigate this later…

(Brock's Bonus Scene 2)

[One afternoon as Brock was walking in the beach until Brock meets up with an old friendly acquaintance of his.]

Brock: Su…Suzie?! Is that you?

Suzie the Pokemon Breeder: Why hello there Brock, it's been a while has it?

Brock: Yes… yes it has… It's really good to see you again Suzie…

Suzie the Pokemon Breeder: Thanks and its great to see you again as well Brock. So how is your life as a Pokemon Breeder going?

Brock: O…K I suppose, I am still traveling around the world on Ash's Pokemon Journey so there hasn't been that much change going on in my travels lately. But what about you, how has your journey been going lately?

Suzie the Pokemon Breeder: I am afraid I've stopped that a while ago and unfortunately Zane and I went on our separate ways.

Brock: What happened? Did Zane give you any trouble?

Suzie the Pokemon Breeder: Oh no it wasn't like that Brock; remember when Zane wanted me to work on a Pokemon Salon with him?

Brock: Yeah… Let me guess it didn't work out?

Suzie the Pokemon Breeder: I am afraid so, we really tried to make it work, we did. But trying to open up your new salon can be hard work in Johto. Granted we did well in that Pokemon Breeder contest we were in but that wasn't enough to convince the Johto Pokemon League to let us have our own salon.

Brock: But you were a known Pokemon Breeder back in Kanto, I mean wouldn't that help you two open up a successful Pokemon Salon?

Suzie the Pokemon Breeder: I admit the thought did cross my mind but sadly it didn't seem to matter. However back then I was away from my old salon for quite some time which probably didn't help matters here. Things didn't seem to turn out well in which I was remembering on how opening a salon back in Kanto was a bit easier. Shortly afterwards Zane had the idea that we should go on our separate ways. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to open a successful Pokemon Salon and he felt that it wouldn't be right that I would wait until he could truly get a successful salon. I tried to refuse but he insisted that I shouldn't throw away my career as a Pokemon Breeder away. I told him about how insecure I felt about my skills as a Pokemon Breeder but he definitely tried to convince me on how I am a perfectly capable Pokemon Breeder and I should be more confident in my skills. I still do feel a bit uneasy about this but he convinced me that this was for the best. We are still trying to keep in touch but we did go our separate ways.

Brock: I see… Sorry to hear that…

Suzie the Pokemon Breeder: Its okay Brock, in fact I do have some good news. After giving it some thought I went back to my old Salon back in Kanto. Luckily for me the Kanto Pokemon League was quite gracious in letting me have my old Salon back. Granted I was gone for a while beforehand but Kanto remembered on how profitable my business was before I left and I had a fairly easy time reopening my salon.

Brock: Really? That's terrific news there Suzie! *brief pause* But wait… couldn't you offer Zane to have a job in your old salon?

Suzie the Pokemon Breeder: Believe me I've tried, but he told me on how I was able to open a salon before by my own terms he wanted to open up his. Besides he also told me that while he was starting to respect my views in Pokemon Breeding he still has different views and he thought it might be for the best that we have different salons. But like I said earlier we do keep in touch, we call, write letters and he even occasionally visits me. So I suppose things could've been better but in all honesty life has been pretty good to me lately. I heard about this new beach resort recently and at first I wasn't sure if I should visit this place for a vacation as it seemed to be a bit much. But then I heard about how this new Pokemon Puzzle League is supposed to happen in this resort and when I heard that you are going to be one of the contestants I felt that I had to come. This trip was fairly expensive but now I do feel that it was worthwhile.

Brock: Well I'm glad you feel that way; I mean it's great to see you again as well…

Suzie the Pokemon Breeder: Likewise, oh yes I'll admit I didn't have a lot of money to spend for clothes but I did manage to get this nice swimsuit that I am wearing that was on sale. I liked on how this 2-piece swimsuit's color matches my hair color and I know it's a little revealing but I suppose its not too much right?

Brock: Oh it's just fine Suzie… its just fine… heh heh heh *brief pause* Eh I mean uh… It looks lovely on you Suzie! Yeah that's what I meant…

Suzie: *giggle* Oh I am sure that's what you meant, well it looks like its starting to get late, I'll guess I'll be seeing you later then. See you later Brock!

Brock: See you later Suzie!

*Moments later as Brock is being approached by Tracey*

Tracey: Hey Brock, who were you talking to?

Brock: Oh uh hey Tracey, I was just talking to an old friend of mine.

Tracey: I see I can see why you would want to meet up with that lady you were talking to; she is quite a vision of loveliness huh?

Brock: WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

Tracey: What are you talking about Brock?! I was only saying that the lady you were talking to was rather lovely!

Brock: DON'T PLAY DUMB! I know how you think! I know what goes on in that mind of yours Tracey! I know how dirty your mind can be trust me I would know, so I am watching you!

Tracey: Uh okay Brock… eh heh heh I understand…

Brock: You better! *fairly brief pause and as he now has a devious smile* Besides we wouldn't want to talk about this with Daisy now would we?

Tracey: *gulp* Good point…

Brock: Why thank you, I knew you'd see things my way, well its starting to get late so see you later Tracey.

Tracey: Yeah… see you later Brock…


	3. Misty's Story Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Story Mode is for Misty and lets just say this has a high amount of AAML ship-tease (but that is the not the only thing about this story mode though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This Story Mode also features a Cameo from Luigi from the Super Mario Bros series.)

Narrator: Today in the wonderful world of Pokemon, one lone young redhead by the name of Misty is now on a Journey for the first time in a while. She was once traveling with Ash and Brock on Ash's Journey to be a Pokemon Master but ever since Ash went through the Johto Pokemon League Misty had to come back to Kanto to serve as the current Cerulean City Gym Leader. But now along with her fellow Kanto Pokemon Gym Leaders have been summoned to be contestants to this new Pokemon Puzzle League.

Misty (As she is about to arrive to the Beach Resort): So this is that new Beach Resort that has this New Pokemon Puzzle League. Well if what I heard is true then it would be real nice to see my old friends again…. Eh I mean I am so going to win this Pokemon Puzzle League! Yeah! This may be a different game but I will show them that I am still quite the competitor!

(Vs. Tracey)

Misty: Hey there Tracey, it's nice to see you here.

Tracey: Likewise, man I am so excited by this Pokemon Puzzle League. A lot of our old friends will be showing up why your older sisters alone are getting me excited for this trip.

Misty: Oh really? Well I certainly wouldn't mind meeting with my "dear" older sisters again real soon…

Tracey (nervously): Eh heh heh now now Misty, I know things are still a little uneasy between you and your sisters but let's try to keep things civil alright?

Misty: Alright, fine…

Tracey: Well uh… we will be getting to see other people too like Brock and Ash…

Misty: Oh that's right I almost forgot…

Tracey (under his breath): *phew* I'm safe… Uh I mean that's right but first things first, lets get started on our Pokemon Puzzle League match now alright?

Misty: You bet!

Tracey: Alright! Well then let's get your first match started!

(If you win)

Misty: Yes! I won!

Tracey: Congratulations Misty! Good luck with the rest of your matches!

(If you lose)

Tracey: Well uh better luck next time Misty… Well if you want we can go see Brock and Ash anyways alright?

(Vs. Ritchie)

Ritchie: Misty? Is that you?

Misty: Ritchie? Whoa it's been a bit of a while since the last time I saw you, so how has life been treating you lately?

Ritchie: OK I guess and how about you?

Misty: I admit I do miss when I use to travel with Ash and Brock but I am the current leader of the Cerulean City Gym so I guess I can't complain really… Besides even before I went on this trip I still get to see them every now & then, so I guess things are going okay with me too.

Ritchie: Well that's good to hear so want to get started on our match?

Misty: Yep so let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Ritchie: That was awesome Misty, well good luck with the rest of your matches Misty, well good bye for now.

(If you lose)

Ritchie: Well that was a good effort Misty… sorry that it had to end like this… well bye…

(Vs. Brock)

Misty: Oh hey Brock, nice weather we're having today huh?

Brock: Oh hi Misty… Wow your in a good mood today… Anyways yeah the weather is beautiful today, why I was out here walking all around the beach… uh… Looking for you! Yeah! I knew we will be having our match real soon so I was busy… looking for you, yeah that's it!

Misty: *sigh* Okay Brock whatever you say, by the way have you seen Ash around lately?

Brock: Yeah in fact his hotel room is not that far off from mine, but don't worry I am sure you two would be seeing each over real soon. So are you ready for our match Misty?

Misty: You bet! So lets get this match started!

(If you win)

Misty: YIPEE! I won! See you later Brock!

Brock: See you later Misty… *under his breath* Heh heh now time to go back to my "walk"…

(If you lose)

Brock (thinking): Oh boy I should be careful how to approach this situation, something tells me she is probably not going to be in her surprisingly good mood anymore…

(Vs. Gary)

Misty: Hmmm… I wonder who my next opponent will be…

Gary: Well this is the place where I will be having my next match… Huh? What the…

Misty: Gary? My next opponent is Gary?!

Gary: Huh? Hey I remember you, didn't you use to travel with Ash?

Misty: Yeah… use to… But as of right now I am competing in this Pokemon Puzzle League! Yeah I'll be taking on all my opponents and I will take them down and that includes Ash.

Gary: Aha! I knew it!

Misty: Wha…what are you talking about?!

Gary: I've heard… rumors about how close you and Ash got there, who knew they would be true. I bet you just can't wait to "take Ash down" can you? As much as I question your taste in men I know tension when I see it!

Misty: WHY I OUGHTTA… Yeah well I bet you can't wait to take him down too!

Gary: Huh… great, why am I not surprised that apparently you're in to that…

Misty: Oh... Uh… well… not… "quite" what I meant but I'm sure you knew what I mean.

Gary: Yeah I suppose we both have our reasons for wanting to meet up with Ash again, but before we begin our match would you like to have a drink with me before the match?

Misty: Really? Well… okay… this is a bit of a surprise… 

Gary: I suppose I can see why you'd say that but hey I am not quite the stuck up jerk I use to be, I brought some bottles of this fine fruit juice from the Orange Islands… Don't worry its non-alcoholic of course but anyways I propose a toast, to a couple of hot-heads with issues…

Misty: Heh heh oh sure why not… to a couple of hot heads with issues!

Gary & Misty: Cheers!

Gary: Well this has been an interesting change of pace but are you ready to take me on for a Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Misty: You bet! And as much as I appreciate this delicious fruit juice we are sharing don't think I'll be going easy on you.

Gary: Wouldn't think of it, so let's get it on!

(If you win)

Misty: Alright I won! Well this has been an interesting match, see you later Gary!

Gary: Alright see you later Misty… *Brief pause* Heh you're a lucky guy Ash, at least she wanted to stay with you…

(If you lose)

Gary: Well… This is kind of surprising… Heh don't worry I won't brag about this later, mind if I get you another bottle?

(Vs. Ash)

Ash: Oh hey Misty, it's been a while since the last time we met huh?

Misty: Yeah… but it hasn't been that long…

Ash: True… Say what's that you got there?

Misty: Oh this, it's some fancy fruit drink that I got from Gary; we had a drink before we started our match just a little while ago.

Ash: Really? Whoa I never thought Gary would do something like that…

Misty: Yeah to be honest I am still kind of surprised about that as well… Oh sure he seemed like he was going to be a stuck up jerk like the old days yet we surprisingly got into a nice little conversation about a little something we have in common with…

Ash: Huh? You have something in common with Gary? What is it?

Misty: Well… I am referring to a special little something, you… *brief pause* Eh I mean we both came here because we wanted to take you down and it looks like I'll have that chance! So are you ready Ash?!

Ash: You bet! I'm ready to go!

Misty: Alright then let's get it on!

(If you win)

Misty: YES! Take that Ash; I've always been the better competitor! Yeah!

Ash: Well congratulations Misty, see you later Misty! And good luck with the rest of your matches!

Misty: Yeah… See you later Ash…

(If you lose)

Ash (thinking): Weird, I just beat Misty in a game and she doesn't seem to mind at all… Wow she really has changed…

(Vs. Sensational Cerulean Sisters)

Daisy: Hello Misty

Lily and Violet: Hi Misty

Misty: Oh hey you three, nice weather we're having huh? But then again you three have probably been to places like this plenty of times before huh?

Lily: Well not all the time, but this place does kind of remind me of that resort the 3 of us went to last month, it wasn't as big and fancy as this one but it was pretty nice.

Violet: So did you get to meet him?

Misty: Him who?

Violet: You know very well who I am talking to…

Lily: Namely a certain young boy with a cap and an adorable little Pikachu…

Daisy: After all it has been a while since the last time you two got to see each-other…

Misty: Oh so it's been a while since the last time that Ash and I got to see each other? Really? Gee I wonder why Ash and I don't get to see each-other often huh?

Lily (under her breath): Ouch…

Daisy: Eh heh heh heh now now girls I know we don't always get along but let's try to keep things civil here OK?

Violet: Yeah after all we still have a match to do right?

Misty: Heh figures that you three are suddenly in a mood to change the subject… Anyways are you three ready?

Violet: Yep

Lily: Ready

Daisy: So let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Misty: HA! I won!

Daisy: Congratulations Misty, well good luck with the rest of your matches, good bye for now.

Misty: Yeah… see you three later…

(If you lose)

Violet (under her breath): Oh boy she really is looking rather upset; apparently she is still pretty bitter about us leaving the Cerulean City Gym to her.

Daisy (under her breath): Yeah now that we're all here we really should talk about that with her.

Lily (under her breath): That maybe true but we should probably wait until later, because something tells me she is not exactly in the mood to be having a talk with us now.

(Vs. Lt. Surge)

Misty: So this is where my next match will be… I wonder who my next opponent will be… What the… Why is it starting to get dark?

Surge (as he grabs Misty's shoulders): Oh I am sure there is a reason why…

Misty: AH! WHAT THE?! Oh it's you Lt. Surge, you startled me!

Surge: Heh heh eh sorry about that kid I was just having some fun with you, anyways how has life been treating Ash's cute little lady friend?

Misty: *sigh* Okay I suppose though I take it you kind of forgotten how I am more known as the current leader of the Cerulean City Gym huh?

Surge: Yeah I suppose so sorry about that but I don't get to be out of Vermillion City that much. So I take it you've been having a good time in this beach resort huh?

Misty: Oh yeah it's been pretty good so far, I have been winning all my Pokemon Puzzle Leagues so far. I've been on a winning streak so far and I hope I can keep it going.

Surge: I see well first things first you got to get through me first so do you think you can take me down in a match there little girl?

Misty: Little Girl? Alright you big lug this little girl is gonna take you down!

Surge: Nice, I like my redheads fiery, even if they are little girls. Anyways time to get it on!

(If you win)

Misty: YES! I DID IT!

Surge: Ah yes nothing like a good old fashioned hot-blooded victory cheer huh? Man this has been pretty exciting huh?

Misty: Oh yeah that really was pretty fun, well see you later Lt. Surge.

(If you lose)

Surge: Heh don't let it get you down kid, this was still a pretty good match right?

(Vs. Erika)

Erika: Misty? Is that you? Wow, long time no see…

Misty: Well this is a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?

Erika: Oh didn't you know? All the other old Kanto Pokemon Gym Leaders are going to be contestants for this new Pokemon Puzzle League. Though I thought that the invitation you got would've let you know that you weren't the only current Kanto Gym Leader participating in this event.

Misty: Oh I'm sorry I guess I must've had something else on my mind recently…

Erika: Oh you don't need to apologize for that Misty, now that I remember that a few certain other people are participating in this Puzzle League I suppose I could understand why you would have something else on your mind lately. Anyways how are you Misty? How have things been going for you nowadays?

Misty: Well… okay I suppose, this trip has made me a bit nostalgic but I suppose other than I guess things are going okay with me.

Erika: Oh I can understand what you mean there, to tell you the truth the other reason I am here is that I am trying to sell the Celadon City perfume. I am afraid it's necessary to try to keep the Celadon City Gym financially stable so I have been trying to sell my perfume during my visit here. Fortunately it was surprisingly very easy for me to be allowed to sell any products while I am here and at least I have made some profit over the course of my trip here.

Misty: I see… Well don't worry I will definitely make sure I buy some perfume from you while I am here. I always wanted to buy some Perfume from you, and now I definitely want to get some perfume from you if it's for a good cause.

Erika: Th… Thank you Misty! Thank you very much!

Misty: Aw it's nothing, but before I do so we do have a match to do first. But don't worry win or lose I will definitely buy some perfume from you when this is over. So are you ready?

Erika: Yep but don't worry as much as I appreciate the business I know we won't be going easy on each-other here.

Misty: Of course, so let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Misty: YIPEE! I won!

Erika: Congratulations Misty! When we get back to Kanto we ought to visit each-other sometime.

Misty: Sounds great, but first since I am in such a great mood, how much money do your perfume bottles cost?

(If you lose)

Erika: Oh sorry Misty well that was a good try…

Misty: Oh you don't need to apologize and don't worry I won't go back on my word in fact I will buy more than one bottle just to make up for this loss.

Erika: Well thank you Misty, that is quite generous of you…

(Vs. Sabrina)

Sabrina: Greetings Misty, it has been a while since the last time we have met. *Brief pause* Is something troubling you Misty… oh yes let me guess your not quite use to seeing me so friendly, are you?

Misty: Oh yeah I admit that did kind of surprise me for a moment there, my apologies…

Sabrina: Oh you don't need to apologize I can understand your reaction rather well. But first of all don't worry if I do anything regarding Dolls I'll show you one rather than turn you into one.

Misty: Heh heh well that's good to hear

Sabrina: Indeed besides for better or for worse we are both considerably different people then we were then…

Misty: Yeah… things have changed since then, for better or for worse…

Sabrina: I see… Though with all due respect but to be honest I am not exactly all that fond of my past. Back then I was such a cold and ruthless psychic and I have done things that I am not proud of… However after that match I had with Ash that Haunter helped me rediscover my humanity. Ever since you and your friends left I worked on trying to use my powers in more peaceful ways and to atone for all the trouble I have caused, especially to my family. But to be fair I suppose I can understand why you would feel rather nostalgic from what I've heard.

Misty: Wow it's really good that you're trying to change your life for the better. Your trying to be at peace with yourself, are you?

Sabrina: Thank you, and yes while I have had regrets about my life I am working on achieving a sense of inner peace in my life.

Misty: Yeah… Oh wait a minute I almost forgot, we're supposed to be having a Pokemon Puzzle League match here.

Sabrina: Oh yes that's right we are, it appears we almost lost track of time huh? Well then shall we get this match started?

Misty: Yep, I'm ready to get this match started!

Sabrina: Well then let it begin!

(If you win)

Sabrina: Congratulations Misty and good luck with the rest of your matches.

Misty: Thanks Sabrina well see you later!

(If you lose)

Sabrina: Farewell Misty and I hope that you will one day be at peace with your life as well.

(Vs. Koga)

Misty: Hmmm… I've been facing the old Kanto Gym Leaders lately, and if I remember correctly considering the order I have been facing them my next opponent will be… Koga, yes Koga…

Koga (offscreen): Correct young one

Misty: AH! Aw man this is the second time one of guys startled me today.

Koga: I see my apologies but I must warn you that even in a Pokemon Puzzle League one should keep their guard up at all times. You must also be swift and nimble in your movements as well…

Misty: Well I'm pretty swift and nimble too so I am ready for your challenge!

Koga: My my, aren't we feeling rather energetic today, very well then let this match begin!

(If you win)

Koga: Congratulations Misty, your moves were quite agile and yet graceful, ever consider the option of becoming a kunoichi?

Misty: Thanks for the offer Koga but my life is already a bit of a hassle enough. But thanks for the match Koga that was pretty fun.

Koga: Indeed maybe you be fortunate for your remaining trials here, farewell for now young one.

(If you lose)

Koga: You're quite passionate and your resolve is undeniable, but you lack precision in your timing and moves. You must work on that in order to truly succeed young one, farewell. 

(Vs. Blaine)

Misty: Oh hello there Blaine…

Blaine: Ah if it isn't the current gym leader of Cerulean City, so I take it that we will be having a match real soon correct?

Misty: Yeah…

Blaine: Oh what seems to be the matter? *Brief pause* Oh let me guess you miss the days back when you use to travel huh?

Misty: *sigh* Yeah…

Blaine: I see, though you should always try to maintain a healthy amount of optimism in your life. Living a life of bitter depressing nostalgia has never done anyone any good trust me I know. I admit I know little of what you've done after you and your friends went their separate ways but I have a good feeling there are still reasons to feel optimistic in your life.

Misty: Yeah you're right I guess I do, thanks for the little pep talk there Blaine.

Blaine: You're welcome, though I am tempted to tell you another riddle since you have done well with my riddles in the past. I do know that we must have our match first, so are you ready?

Misty: Oh yeah!

Blaine: Splendid then this match shall begin!

(If you win)

Misty: Alright I won!

Blaine: Congratulations Misty, though I will tell you one of my riddles later but first here are some flyers for the Cinnabar Island Hot Springs for you to take a look at in case if you're ever in the neighborhood.

Misty: Okay… *semi-brief pause* There seems to be a lot of ladies posing for these… Hey wait a minute, my sisters have posed for this before how come they got to pose for this and I haven't yet?! *brief pause* Huh, where did Blaine go? Ah well I better get to my next match anyways…

(If you lose)

Blaine: Well you gave it your best shot kid; though want to try one of my riddles instead?

(Vs. Team Rocket, Jessie James & Meowth)

Misty: TEAM ROCKET?!

Meowth: Oh no its one of the twerps again…

Misty: Yeah that's right and what are you three up to this time?

James: Well if you must know the three of us are legitimate contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League thank you very much.

Misty: You three, be legitimate contestants in an event like this? Riiiight…

Meowth: Oh it's more likely than you think…

Misty: Anyways while I have been having Pokemon Puzzle League matches with a lot of my dear friends but I guess I should have known that I would end up having to deal with you three again. *sigh* There are plenty of things that I miss when I use to travel with Ash but you three are an exception.

Jessie: Oh really will it looks your still quite the little lovebird aren't you? So you want to get back together with your cap-wearing boy-toy huh? Bet you just can't wait until you get to do all sorts of things to him huh?

James: Oh how delightfully romantic!

Misty: Sh…SHUT UP! THAT'S COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS! ASH HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH WHY I WANTED TO BE A CONTESTANT IN THIS POKEMON PUZZLE LEAGUE!

Meowth: Riiiight…

Misty: Oh I am so going to get you three for this especially you!

Jessie: Oh really well then are there any other reasons why you show such resentment? Is it because I am still such a perfectly voluptuous beauty while you're still a skinny little runt?

Misty: Oh really well then at I least I won't have to worry about sagging any time soon. But then again considering on how old you're getting its only natural for an ugly old hag like you to have problems like that.

Jessie: Ugly…old…hag…

James: Oh no…

Meowth: This will not end well…

Jessie: Ugly…old…HAG?! YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN FOR THIS!

Misty: Fine by me Grandma so let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Misty: Nice to see you still have such an amazing win streak? See you later Granny…

(If you lose)

Jesse: HA! TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT! I win! I win! *brief pause* Uh I mean we win! We win!

(Vs. Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy)

Misty: Great… more Team Rocket…

Cassidy: Yes well we're the better Team Rocket agents after all we're…

Misty: Yeah yeah I know your Cassidy and Mush

Butch: IT'S… Ah screw it, I mean seriously don't you people get tired of saying my name wrong ALL THE TIME?!

Cassidy: *sigh* Did you really have to get him started? Great now I am going to hear another temper tantrum about his name again.

Butch: Oh right like you never lost your temper for a petty reason?

Cassidy: And what's that suppose to mean?!

Butch: Eh nothing, but first things first we have a Pokemon Puzzle League match to deal with!

Cassidy: Yeah so are you ready to lose little girl?

Misty: Oh I'm ready but I am kind of doubtful whether if I'll lose, I mean what with your amazing win/lose record and all. But very well then this match will now begin!

(If you win)

Misty: Oh my I actually manage to beat Team Rocket at something, what a surprise, see ya…

(If you lose)

Butch: HA! Take that "Missy"!

Cassidy: You do realize that doesn't really count as a mispronunciation of her name right?

Butch: You just had to ruin my fun did you?

(Vs. Giovanni)

Misty: Wait a minute I just realized something, I never actually gone through all of the old Kanto Pokemon Gym leaders just yet…

Giovanni: Not too worry young lady that little situation will be handled with right now…

Misty: Giovanni, so what's the leader of Team Rocket doing here?

Giovanni: Oh so it appears my reputation has preceded me, however do keep in mind that I am here because I am a fellow Gym Leader namely the one at Viridian City.

Misty: I see…

Giovanni: So are you skeptical that I have arrived here in peace? No matter you're not the first to feel that way and I doubt that you will be the last. It doesn't matter really but still I recall that you use to travel with a certain young boy by the name of Ash Ketchum correct?

Misty: Yeah but why do you ask? Because I wouldn't tell you anything that's for sure!

Giovanni: I know besides I am also aware of the fact that you only get to come in contact with him only occasionally. Let's just say it would be relevant to my plans to make sure I keep an eye on him.

Misty: Oh I get it so that's why Ash and I constantly met up with your little flunkies even when we were out of Kanto. You know Team Rocket might be doing better off if your guys don't follow Ash all the time or at least get more competent flunkies.

Giovanni: Oh I can assure you I have my reasons for keeping an eye on that boy.

Misty: Yeah I bet you do but still we have a Pokemon Puzzle League match so are you ready?

Giovanni: Oh my, aren't we feeling rather impetuous today? Very well then let this match begin.

(If you win)

Misty: Alright it looks like not even Team Rocket's boss is any match for me!

Giovanni: Well played young lady victory is yours this time around, farewell.

Misty (thinking): Okay this is starting to weird me out a little bit, I shouldn't think too much about this I might as well get to my next match.

(If you lose)

Giovanni: A valiant effort but not a truly successful one, farewell…

(Vs. Delia)

Misty: Oh hi there Mrs. Ketchum long time no see…

Delia: Why hello there Misty, it's nice to see you…

Misty: Thank you Mrs. Ketchum man this trip has been giving me all sorts of pleasant memories. I've had matches with a lot of my old friends including your own son; it's so nice to get to see them again.

Delia: Aw that's so sweet Misty you and Ash have always been so cute together.

Misty: M…MRS. KETCHUM!

Delia: Oh I'm sorry I didn't… quite mean it that way but I guess things have been going well.

Misty: Yep you bet, my last few opponents were from Team Rocket believe it or not, but at first it was just some of their flunkies which were never that much of a threat. Though oddly enough I even had a match with their leader…

Delia: Oh my…

Misty: Oh don't worry he wasn't exactly all that hard to tell with either but I suppose I can understand why you're a little concerned here. But still I see that you're going to be my next opponent right?

Delia: Correct, and I may not be an expert at this but I have been practicing so are you ready for our match?

Misty: You bet!

Delia: Alright then let's start this match!

(If you win)

Misty: Alright! I won!

Delia: Congratulations Misty, good luck with the rest of your matches.

Misty: Thanks Mrs. Ketchum, see you later.

(If you lose)

Delia: Oh but don't feel bad Misty you gave it a good try, though would you like to stay for dinner? Ash will be here real soon and I am sure I can make something for the 3 of us to enjoy.

(Vs. Professor Oak)

Professor Oak: Why hello there Misty, it's nice to see you.

Misty: It's very nice to see you as well Professor Oak, it's nice to be able to go to places like this at least once in a while.

Professor Oak: Oh I couldn't agree more while Kanto is my home it is indeed nice to travel to other wonderful places like this as well. *brief pause* Oh my, Misty is something wrong? You seem to be troubled…

Misty: Well one of my recent opponents was Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. He seemed to have been interested in the fact that I use to travel with Ash. *under her breath* In fact I am beginning to think the reason why Ash still keeps running into Team Rocket because I think their boss wants them to follow Ash around or at least make it seem like that.

Professor Oak: Oh really?

Misty (under her breath): Yeah but to honest I wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth I mean it would make sense considering on how even back when I was traveling with Ash we would use to run into Team Rocket all the time even when we were out of Kanto. And he also said something about how he has his "reasons" for why he wants Team Rocket to keep an eye on Ash.

Professor Oak (angrily under his breath): I see…

Misty: Did you say something Professor Oak?

Professor Oak: Oh well I… I… was just thinking about this I mean I wouldn't doubt that Team Rocket would want to expand their territory outside of Kanto. And since Ash has always been a problem to them they probably want to try to find a way to make Ash not so much of a threat anymore.

Misty: Oh… well I suppose that makes sense…

Professor Oak: Yes well now that is settled with for now shall we begin our Pokemon Puzzle Match?

Misty: Yep, I'm ready!

Professor Oak: Splendid, then this match shall begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: Well played Misty that was quite an exciting match.

Misty: Why thank you Professor Oak, well I'll see you later I hope I get to keep my winning streak going.

Professor Oak: Oh I am sure you'll do just fine so farewell for now.

(If you lose)

Professor Oak: Oh well you gave it a good try Misty, besides I am rather knowledgeable in several things about Pokemon and the Pokemon Puzzle League is one of them.

(Vs. Professor Ivy)

Professor Ivy: Hello Misty, it's been a while has it?

Misty: Hi there Professor Ivy and it indeed has been a while though there is something I've been meaning to ask you.

Professor Ivy: Alright then what is your question?

Misty: Whatever did happen between you and Brock back then? Back when we met up with Brock in Kanto after when we had our trip to the Orange Islands Ash and I tried to ask him about this but he didn't seem to be taking it well. Any idea why?

Professor Ivy: To be honest I am not entirely sure why either, but after when Brock and I heard that you and Ash were coming back to Kanto I suggested that he could pay you two a visit just for old times sake. He did agree to it and it seemed like he was feeling little uneasy at the time, but I did assure Brock that I always found him to a good help around the house.

Misty: Well to be honest I am not entirely what to say here, though that might have something to do with it. With all due respect but maybe he thought you were a little too okay with the fact you were letting him come back to Kanto to see his old friends.

Professor Ivy: Perhaps, I didn't mean to come off like that if I did but I suppose I should talk to Brock about that later. However he chose to come back to be with you and Ash on his own after all if he wanted to come back to my home he was perfectly welcome. Though he seemed a bit depressed before we knew that you and Ash were coming back to Kanto so I'm afraid I am still uncertain why Brock was feeling down for a little while before he left my home.

Misty: I see…

Professor Ivy: Oh wait a minute I just remembered something, speaking of the Orange Islands this reminds me on how I came over here with Lorelei of the Elite Four. She told me that she got to meet you and Ash on Orange Islands when you two were there, oh yes and if I remember correctly she went by her old nickname Prima when she was there at the time.

Misty: W…WHAT?! YOU KNEW LORELEI OF THE ELITE FOUR?!

Professor Ivy: Yes in fact she and I are very good friends, we have visited each over for little sleepovers ever now & then. In fact I think she will be your next opponent after this match.

Misty: R…Really?! Oh this is so awesome!

Professor Ivy: Alright Misty calm down after all first things first you will have to go through me first if you want to have a match with her. So are you ready?

Misty: Oh I am so ready! Oh man I am so not going to lose this match!

Professor Ivy: Oh my, it looks like you're indeed one of Lorelei's fangirls so very well then this match shall now begin.

(If you win)

Misty: YES! I won!

Professor Ivy: Congratulations Misty, well then I'll help you get to your next match.

(If you lose)

Professor Ivy: Oh dear, well not to worry Misty in fact tell you what I will let you see Lorelei a little later on anyways.

(Vs. Lorelei)

Misty: Oh wow its you, Prima A.K.A Lorelei of the Elite Four! Oh man it's so awesome that I get to see you again!

Lorelei: Oh my I see you're still as excitable as ever, but yes it is nice to see you again as well. So I take it things have been going well with you in this trip?

Misty: Yes they have and can I have your autograph after this match? Oh where is something I can use to for you to write an autograph on?

Lorelei: Oh don't worry Misty I can find something for that later, oh my you're starting to remind me of your older sisters. Would you believe they happen to be rather enthusiastic fans of mine as well?

Misty: Oh really?

Lorelei: Hmm… Is something the matter Misty?

Misty: Uh oh nothing, its nothing…

Lorelei: Well okay then, anyways ready for our Pokemon Puzzle League Match?

Misty: Oh yeah I would be so honored to have a match with you.

Lorelei: Very well then let this match begin!

(If you win)

Lorelei: Congratulations Misty, in reward for your latest victory here is an autograph of mine. And good luck with the rest of your matches.

Misty: Oh I will treasure this forever! Thank you very much Lorelei, and see you later.

(If you lose)

Lorelei: Oh well better luck next time Misty, but since you gave it a good try I'll give an Autograph of mine anyways as a nice little consolation prize. 

(Vs. Bruno)

Misty: Well considering how some of my matches have been going I think I have an idea whom is going to be my next opponent.

Bruno: Hello Misty, it's been quite some time hasn't it?

Misty: Oh hello there Bruno, and yes it has indeed been a while since the last time we met.

Bruno: Ah yes its nice to see that at least you are able to keep yourself calm in my presence.

Misty: Oh I see let me guess were Ash and Brock still trying to keep calling you "Master Bruno"?

Bruno: *sigh* Yes I know your friends mean well but I kept trying to tell them how unnecessary it is to deem me Master.

Misty: I know they can be so like that sometimes, they should learn how to keep control of themselves in front of known Elite 4 Members. You know like me…

Bruno: Oh really?

Misty: Uh-huh, but something tells me I'm getting close to my final match am I right?

Bruno: Correct you only have about a few more matches to go so I take it that your ready?

Misty: You bet!

Bruno: Very well, then let this match begin.

(If you win)

Misty: Wow I really am getting closer to the final match am I? Alright nothing is going to stop me now!

Bruno: That is the spirit young one, with a passion like this I am sure you will do just fine.

(If you lose)

Bruno: Your fiery spirit is admirable but it takes more than that to truly succeed young one.

(Vs. Agatha)

Agatha: Good afternoon Child, today is a rather lovely day isn't it?

Misty: Oh yes this is a rather beautiful day, and since I have been having my Pokemon Puzzle League matches with the Elite Four I have a good feeling that you would be my next opponent.

Agatha: Correct, and if I remember correctly you will have only two more matches until you get to the final match.

Misty: Two? That's strange I would've assumed that Lance would have been my semi-final opponent. This is starting to get a little confusing…

Agatha: Oh don't worry young one, I am sure you will be just fine if you get to the semi-finals. But first before you must test your skills against me before you can get any further. So shall we begin?

Misty: Yes, yes we shall…

Agatha: Splendid, very well then, this match shall now begin!

(If you win)

Agatha: You have done well young one, and I am sure you will do just fine with your last few matches.

Misty: Thank you Agatha, I will definitely do my best.

(If you lose)

Agatha: Your efforts were commendable young one so do not lose your will over this loss.

(Vs. Lance)

Lance: Ah hello Misty, you have done a commendable job getting this far.

Misty: Thank you, this trip has been quite the experience for me. But wait a minute Lance I almost forgot something…

Lance: Oh? And what would that be?

Misty: Yes I have been recently told that my semi-final match would be after this one. I must admit I was rather surprised when I heard that so do you have any idea whom my opponent will be after this match?

Lance: I am afraid not, certain matches that contestants will face have made it so that your opponent will lets just say be mysterious.

Misty: I suppose that would make sense…

Lance: Indeed, but you will get to find out soon enough… that is if you win this match first…

Misty: Fair enough, I'm ready to go.

Lance: Good then this match shall begin now!

(If you win)

Lance: Congratulations Misty, and good luck with your last two matches.

Misty: Thank you Lance, wow I'm already getting to the semi-finals man this is so awesome.

(If you lose)

Lance (under her breath): And she was getting so close too… Perhaps it was for the best all things considered…

(Vs. Mewtwo)

Misty (thinking): Hmmm… According to the directions I got, this is where my semi-final match will be held. So my next opponent is supposedly a mystery guest, this actually feels kind of exciting and yet a little bit puzzling at the same time. Though I have a good feeling this mystery contestant has something to do with the theme that this Pokemon Puzzle League seems to be going when it comes to contestants. Hmmm… Although this place seems kind of empty and it looks like its going to get dark soon, maybe I came in at a bad time…

Mewtwo: Oh no I can assure you that you came in just in time.

Misty: Huh… Wha… WHAT THE?! Mewtwo?! Y…Your my semi-final opponent?! Wow, how in the world did this Pokemon Puzzle League managed to get someone like YOU as a contestant?! 

Mewtwo: I must confess I too find this rather strange as well; I received an invitation from the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League. So I must admit that I am as puzzled as you are about this…

Misty: Wow that is surprising, so let me guess that's the reason why you decided to be a contestant in this Challenge?

Mewtwo: Actually that's one of the reasons why; after I spent some time figuring out whom else will be contestants in this League and let's just say a few certain names convinced me that I should be a contestant in this competition.

Misty: I see, though I've been told that you're some sort of a mystery guest so tell me do you use your psychic powers to make sure that nobody knows that you're here until they have a match with you?

Mewtwo: Your somewhat correct but I wouldn't be doing that to all the contestants.

Misty: I see…

Mewtwo: Yes well now that I have explained that to you shall we begin our Match?

Misty: Yep! So let's get it on!

(If you win)

Misty: Wow I beat Mewtwo, I mean sure it's a Pokemon Puzzle League game but still… Man I can't wait until I get to my final match.

(If you lose)

Mewtwo: The odds were against you to best me even in a childish game like this. But I have a feeling that our paths will cross once again in the future so farewell.

(Vs. Alexey)

Misty: Wow this place looks really nice…

Alexey: Yes I think so to, good evening my name is Alexey and I am the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League. Welcome to my office; please feel free to make yourself at home. Feel free to relax for a bit before we have our match after all I am sure you have had quite a long day.

Misty: I sure did… Oh what is this? A bottle of juice from the Valencia Isle in the Orange Isles, neat can I have some?

Alexey: Eh wait a minute; I think that's a wine bottle you have there. But don't worry I have a non-alcoholic version of that drink somewhere around here… My apologies for being a little careless there, ah here it is… *Moments later* and here you go, some of the finest fruit juice from Valencia.

Misty: Hmmm… this is delicious… it's a rather sweet, yet tangy flavor with a nice hint of citrus.

Alexey: Oh my you're really trying to act so grown up tonight aren't you? But still that is quite a observation…

Misty: Thanks and what can I say considering the glasses you used to serve this drink it just simply felt a little appropriate.

Alexey: I suppose I can see what you mean there… Ah now that we are done with our little drink, are you ready for your final match?

Misty: Oh yes I am so ready for this.

Alexey: Splendid and tonight your final match will now begin!

(If you win)

CONGRATULATIONS! Misty you have passed your test in this Pokemon Puzzle League! WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!

(If you lose)

Alexey: Well you have made a rather noble attempt, but you will receive a nice consolation prize later. Though you like some more of that Valencia Fruit Juice we had just a few moments ago?

(Misty's ending)

[Shortly after the match was over Misty and Alexey were on a stage in a little mini-theater that was nearby. And plenty of Misty's friends and some friendly acquaintances are the audience for this little announcement.]

Alexey: Good evening everyone, this young lady whom is the current leader of the Cerulean City Gym has just passed her trials in this Pokemon Puzzle League. So please put your hands together for this Water Pokemon Trainer with a fiery spirit MISTY!

[The Audience claps]

Misty: Thank you! Thank you! Oh wow I haven't been this happy in a long time… And thank you so much Mr. Alexey this has been the best competition I've ever been in. 

Alexey: You're quite welcome and oh yes we shall celebrate Misty's victory in the Pokemon Puzzle League in a few moments. We both hope that we will see you all then, so farewell for now.

[A little later on that night as Misty approaches Ash]

Misty: Hey there Ash

Ash: Hey Misty, congratulations on successfully completing this Pokemon Puzzle League.

Misty: Oh yeah it was nothing but still how has your Pokemon Journey being going?

Ash: Pretty good I suppose, I was at the Sinnoh region before I got my invitation to be in this Pokemon Puzzle League. Heh maybe I ought to tell you about all the things I've been doing lately.

Misty: Yeah… I suppose that would be fun…

Ash: Misty? Are you feeling okay?

Misty: Well it's just that… I… I… *sigh* Alright I'll admit I miss the days when we use to travel together… I miss those days of when I use to be with Brock, Pikachu and… you…

Ash: Misty… To be honest we kind of miss you too and well… I miss you…

Misty: Really?

Ash: Uh-huh… Hey wait a minute; we can still see each over… I mean this isn't the first time we've seen each other since our trip to Johto ended. Sure it may not be as much as it use to but we still get to see each over every now & then right?

Misty: Right… I'm sure we will see each other again real soon… Well good night Ash…

Ash: Good night Misty…

[Moments later after they left, it seems to be that Misty's older sisters were eavesdropping.]

Violet: Awwww… That was so sweet…

Lily: Yeah… *brief pause* Hey Daisy, what's wrong? You're looking kind of depressed there…

Daisy: *sigh* I don't know… I'm just not so sure if we should still continue letting Misty be the official leader of the Cerulean City Gym.

Lily: What?! You mean stop our World trip?

Violet: Yeah there are still plenty of places we can go to…

Daisy: I know but didn't you hear how those two were just a few moments ago? They both were trying to be optimistic but they both were so regretful that they hardly ever get to see each-other anymore. I… I just can't help but to feel really bad for them… Don't you see what I mean?

Violet: Hey wait a minute don't try to give us a guilt trip here you knew just as well as we did on how she was traveling with Ash & Brock before we left and you still went along with it anyways.

Daisy: *sigh* I know…

Lily: Hmmm… I'm wondering but maybe the only thing we really did wrong was that our timing was way off.

Violet: Really?

Daisy: What do you mean?

Lily: Simple we all know on how Misty can still be a little moody about missing the good ol' days when she use to travel with Ash and Brock, but isn't that pretty much the only reason why she has a problem with the way things are now? I mean I don't know about you two but if it wasn't for the fact that she misses her traveling days to be honest I think she would've been more than happy to take over the Cerulean City Gym for us.

Violet: Yeah… But hey maybe we should've waited until those two got older, I mean who knows maybe it would've encouraged Ash to settle down with her if you know what I mean.

Daisy: Yeah but all things considered who knows when that will happen? But I do feel that we should have a good talk with her about this later alright?

Violet and Lily: Alright

Daisy: Okay then well good night you two…

Violet and Lily: Good night Daisy…

(Misty's Bonus Scene 1)

[Early in the afternoon as Ash is being approached by a certain someone from the 2nd movie]

Melody: Ash… Ash Ketchum is that you?

Ash: Oh I remember you… Your name is Melody right?

Melody: Yep and oh my… It seems that you've grown up a little bit since we've last seen each over there Ash…

Ash: Huh? What do you mean by that? I don't feel all that different from before…

Melody: Oh there is some difference you just don't know it yet anyways how have you been doing lately?

Ash: Fine, I was going through my Pokemon Journey in Sinnoh recently until I got an invitation to be in this Pokemon Puzzle League here in this fancy new beach resort.

Melody: Oh so I take it you haven't settled down lately with a certain little red-head by the name of Misty if you know what I mean.

Ash: Actually Misty and I had to go our separate paths after I went through the Johto Pokemon League unfortunately her sisters made her go back to Cerulean City and take over as Gym Leader while they went on some world tour.

Melody: Really? Whoa… that's surprising…

Ash: Yeah but I have been traveling with other new friends as well such as May, Max and just recently Dawn…

Melody: Wow you've been traveling with new girls and never told me about it?

Ash: Well after I was done with Johto, I went through Hoenn, the Battle Frontier and just recently Sinnoh I didn't think you would be available. Though I do occasionally get to see Misty every now & then especially now that I am here since the two of us get to be contestants in this Pokemon Puzzle League.

Melody: I see so how have things been going between you and Misty?

Ash: Oh pretty good I suppose her personality hasn't changed much, she can still have quite a little temper but she can also be really nice as well, both of these things seem to be especially true when she is nearby me.

Melody: Oh really? Aw… So I see she is still quite the little Tsundere huh?

Ash: Soo what?

Melody: Eh nevermind…

Ash: Oh wait a minute I better go check on my Pikachu, see you later Melody…

Melody: Yeah see you later…

(Then she notices a certain rolled up magazine on Ash's little travel bag as he walks away.)

Melody (thinking): Hello what is this… Hmm… This gives me an idea…

(A short while later)

Melody: Hey there Ash…

Ash: Oh hey there Melo… Wha… What the?!

(Melody is now dressed in a traditional Japanese School Girl outfit)

Melody: Like my new outfit? Doesn't it look so cute on me?

Ash: Eh… yeah… yeah it does…

Melody: I see… Care to have a little lunch at this nice little restaurant nearby? It'll be my treat…

Ash: O…Okay…

Melody: Great, follow me Ash…

(And this time Misty was nearby and VERY much fuming as she tries really hard not to lets just say approach Melody here. But then about a half hour later…)

Misty (thinking): Stupid Party & Costume shop, it figures that just as soon as I got there they ran out of "School Girl" outfits, and gee I wonder who got the last one… Oh great now what I am going to do?!

Ash: Hey Misty…

Misty: WHAT?! *brief pause* Ash?! Wha…What are you doing here?

Ash: Oh not much I was just having a little walk, what are you doing here?

Misty: Oh really? And I thought you would be having some fun with Melody huh?

Ash: Oh that yeah Melody and I didn't get the chance to have that little lunch we were going to have.

Misty: Really? How come?

Ash: Well when Melody and I got to that restaurant that she told me about and just when we were about to make our orders her older sister showed up. She was asking Melody about what kind of new outfit she was wearing and what she was doing here. Melody told her older sister that it was none of her business and that she was treating me to a nice meal. Then Melody's older sister was scolding Melody for wasting their money on novelty outfits and dining at a fairly expensive restaurant and was dragging her out.

Misty (under her breath): Heh heh thank you Karma…

Ash: Hmm? Hello Misty did you say something?

Misty: What? Oh… no, no I wasn't but I suppose it's quite a shame huh?

Ash: Yeah… But its no big deal really, you know I still haven't had my lunch yet. Want to go find somewhere where we can get something to eat? Sure we may have to find something a little more affordable but still…

Misty: Sure… I would like that…

Ash: Great well then lets so; I am thinking we should try to find a nice place that we can afford. But hey if it all else fails we can just ask my Mom if she can make something up for us that sound cool to you?

Misty: Sure, well then let's go…

(Misty's Bonus Scene 2)

[One day as Misty was walking into the boardwalk from the Beach she is approached by a older thin man with a moustache.]

Luigi: Excuse me Little Girl

Misty: Hello, who are you?

Luigi: My name is Luigi and I have been looking for a young woman by the name of Daisy, is it true that you know of a young woman by the name of Daisy?

Misty: Actually yeah, my name is Misty and Daisy is my older sister.

Luigi (thinking): Older sister?! Daisy never told me that she has a little sister… But then again I never really got to knew Daisy all that long; she never told me about her family at all.

Misty: Oh I am sorry Mr. Luigi did I say something wrong?

Luigi: Oh no Misty you don't need to apologize and you don't need to be so formal as Luigi will do just fine. I was just surprised that's all, Daisy never told me that she had a little sister.

Misty: Yeah I suppose I can see what you mean there I too am a little surprised by this as well… (Thinking) This guy looks a little bit too old for those three I mean sure he doesn't look really old but still… But then again maybe Daisy felt a little sorry for the guy and gave him a little pity date…

Luigi (thinking): Hmm… lets see here, did I bring a picture of Daisy with me in this wallet? Here is my driver's license, my "Mario Bros. Plumbing" business card; here is some of my money… oops…

(As Luigi drops a few of his gold coins and picks it up, Misty looks rather surprised.)

Misty (thinking): Wait a minute this guy has gold coins? Wow maybe this isn't so strange after all… Well I know how I can feel about my sisters but maybe I shouldn't jump into conclusions here… Then again it could explain how in the world those three could be able to afford to travel around so much.

Luigi: Oh I am sorry I was trying to find a picture of her… Oh wait look at the time I have to go, say would you mind letting Daisy know that I am looking for her?

Misty: Oh… well… Okay I suppose I will…

Luigi: Thank you and good bye… *thinking* Oh I better get back to my hotel room, Mario is probably done making our Spaghetti lunch…


	4. Delia's Story Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Delia Ketchum's Story Mode and while there are plenty of humorous scenes in this story mode this will surprisingly be one of the more serious and plot-heavier story modes. Yes this is definitely one of the DiamondShippy story modes here. (Oh yes and its when the fact that the latter matches are generally in quiet places where the contestants are by themselves is becoming a little bit more evident.)

Narrator: One afternoon in the wonderful world of Pokemon we see Professor Oak at his laboratory at Pallet town as Delia just came to visit Professor Oak.

Delia: Good afternoon Professor Oak, my today is a lovely day isn't it?

Professor Oak: Good afternoon Delia and yes the weather is quite beautiful today.

[Then Tracey comes rushing into the scene looking a little excited]

Tracey: Hello there Mrs. Ketchum, by the way Professor Oak I have some good news.

Professor Oak: Oh and what would that be?

Tracey: You know of that Beach Resort that opened up just recently? Well it's going to be where a new Pokemon Puzzle League is going to take place and we just got our invitations to be contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League as well.

Professor Oak: That's fantastic news there Tracey, it's been a while since the last time I was ever a contestant in any sort of competition but I feel pretty confident enough that I can handle.

Delia: Well I'm sure you two will have some fun with this trip, so I hope you guys bring me a souvenir.

Tracey: Actually Mrs. Ketchum according to the invitations I received you are going to be one of the contestants as well.

Delia: I am?

Professor Oak: She is?

Delia: Are you sure?

Tracey: I'm quite sure though I was pretty surprised at this as well. Though I suppose the fact that you're the Mother of Ash Ketchum one of the most known trainers from Pallet town might've helped.

Delia: I suppose that makes sense…

Professor Oak: Though do you have any idea whom else is going to be contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League?

Tracey: I think Brock and Ash will be in this, though I also heard that all the Pokemon Kanto Gym Leaders and Elite Four will be in this as well.

Professor Oak: Really?

Tracey: Hmm? Is something wrong Professor Oak?

Professor Oak: No I was just surprised for a moment there, that's all. Well we better get ready to go as I take it that this will be happening soon correct?

Tracey: Indeed, we should be getting ourselves ready to go as soon as possible.

Delia: Alright then I can't wait until we get there, Oh I can't wait until I see my little boy again.

Professor Oak: Yes well, we might get ourselves for this trip and tomorrow morning we can meet at the Boat I often use when I go traveling.

Delia: Alright then, well I better get back home to pack so see you guys tomorrow!

(Vs. Tracey)

Delia: Oh this is Beach Resort is so beautiful… Hello there Tracey, nice day today huh?

Tracey: Indeed it is Mrs. Ketchum, and it looks like I am going to be your first opponent.

Delia: Alright… say I just noticed that you brought your sketchpad so are you going to draw some pictures of the lovely beachside view here?

Tracey: Well… yeah… its one of the things I'll be doing pictures of at least. So are you ready for our match?

Delia: Yes I am

Tracey: Good well then, let's get this match started.

(If you win)

Delia: Alright I did it!

Tracey: Congratulations Mrs. Ketchum, well good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Well you gave it your best shot Mrs. Ketchum, but want to go find Ash so you can get to see him?

(Vs. Ritchie)

Ritchie: Oh hello there Mrs. Ketchum… I wasn't expecting to see you here as one of the contestants…

Delia: Yeah I too am still a little bit surprised there, but yes I am a bit of a beginner in this Pokemon Puzzle League game but I think I am really starting to get the hang of this.

Ritchie: Well that's good to hear Mrs. Ketchum so are you ready for our match?

Delia: Yes I am and may the better Pokemon Puzzle League player win.

(If you win)

Delia: Alright I win again! Wow I am really getting the hang of this…

Ritchie: You sure are Mrs. Ketchum well goodbye for now and good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Ritchie: Oh sorry Mrs. Ketchum, I know you're still a beginner but you gave it a really good try.

(Vs. Brock)

Brock: Oh hey there Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey told me that you are going to be one of the contestants here in this Pokemon Puzzle League. So I take it that things have been going pretty well for this trip so far?

Delia: Indeed, I can't wait until I get to have my match with my dear son Ash. Oh I miss my son so much, I know Ash is suppose to still be on his big Pokemon Journey but I wish he would come back home. Not only do I miss him I have a good feeling that I am not the only one who feels that way.

Brock: I see, though I think I know who you're talking about but I probably shouldn't talk because knowing my luck you know who might've heard that if I did. But yeah I think I should at least give Kanto a good visit as well sometime in the near future especially my hometown Pewter City.

Delia: That sounds like a very good idea Brock, but first shall we get started on our match?

Brock: Sounds good to me so lets it start it now.

(If you win)

Delia: I won again; wow I am getting good at this.

Brock: Well this game is not all that hard to learn but it can be difficult to master but I am sure you will do just fine Mrs. Ketchum see you later.

(If you lose)

Brock: Well you gave it a good try Mrs. Ketchum, its nice to see you again Mrs. Ketchum but I got to go, see you later…

(Vs. Ash)

Ash: Hi Mom, it looks like I am going to be your next opponent.

Delia: Why hello there Ash, wow this is a pleasant surprise, I didn't think I would have a match with you so soon.

Ash: Yeah this trip has all sorts of surprises huh? I mean I'm still surprised that you got to be one of the contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League.

Delia: Oh trust me Ash you weren't the only one whom was surprised by that.

Ash: Yeah but still it is nice to have a little family reunion like this huh?

Delia: Yeah… I suppose this is a nice little family reunion… Oh I almost forgot that we are going to have our match now you don't need to take it easy on me just because I am your mother. So are you ready?

Ash: Yep

Delia: Alright so let's begin this match.

(If you win)

Ash: Wow that was an awesome match Mom; you really are getting good at this.

Delia: Why thank you Ash, but I'm afraid I should be going now, but I will see you after I am done with the rest of my matches here.

Ash: Well that sounds good, see you later Mom…

(If you lose)

Ash: Well you gave it your best shot Mom; want me to give you some pointers about this game?

(Vs. Misty)

Delia: Why hello there Misty, nice weather we're having today huh?

Misty: Hi Mrs. Ketchum and yes today is a beautiful day, but when it comes to resorts like this I suppose its not exactly all that unusual huh?

Delia: True, though when we get back to Kanto you ought to try to visit me sometime as it's been a while since the last time I've seen you.

Misty: *sigh* I'd like to Mrs. Ketchum, really I would but aside from this trip I normally don't get to have much time to travel ever since I became the Gym Leader at Cerulean City.

Delia: Oh you poor thing… but don't worry I have a better idea, why not I come and visit you every now & then? I'm sure Professor Oak would be more than happy to help me out there.

Misty: That sounds like a great idea Mrs. Ketchum!

Delia: You're welcome… Oh I almost forgot, its time for us to have our Pokemon Puzzle League match right?

Misty: Yep so are you ready?

Delia: Yes I am

Misty: Good, then let's get this match started.

(If you win)

Delia: Alright I win again!

Misty: Wow congratulations on winning this match Mrs. Ketchum, good luck with the rest of them.

(If you lose)

Delia: Well you gave it a good try Mrs. Ketchum though I hope your plans of visiting me sometimes after when we get back to Kanto is still on right?

(Vs. Sensational Cerulean Sisters)

Lily (under her breath): Huh? Well this is a surprise…

Violet (under her breath): Yeah who is she anyway?

Daisy: Wait a minute I think I recognize who she is, you're the mother of Ash Ketchum right?

Delia: Yes that's right, though how did you recognize me?

Daisy: I remember that you won a Swimsuit contest in Kanto a while back correct?

Delia: Well I don't mean to brag but that would be true.

Daisy: I see well my name is Daisy

Lily: My name is Lily

Violet: And my name is Violet

Daisy: And we are known as the Sensational Cerulean Sisters.

Delia: Oh yes I knew I've heard of you three before, say aren't you three Misty's older sisters?

Daisy: Why yes that would be true.

Delia: Oh yes I remember on how Misty would sometimes talk about you three…

Lily: Oh really?

Violet: Heh let me guess Misty didn't say anything nice about us huh?

Delia: I suppose that's true but its nothing really bad but I just simply assume this is a case of sibling rivalry.

Daisy: Yeah you got that right, but now that we have fully introduced each other shall we get started for our match?

Delia: Yes I am ready when you are.

Daisy: Alright then, let this match begin.

(If you win)

Lily: Wow that was surprising…

Violet: Yeah nice job Mrs. Ketchum!

Daisy: Indeed, that was a very well played match there Mrs. Ketchum.

Delia: Why thank you kindly there girls, oh I hope the rest of my matches go as well as this.

(If you lose)

Daisy: Oh well you gave it a good try Mrs. Ketchum.

Lily: Yeah and since our match is over want to go get something to drink from that Juice stand over there?

Violet: Yeah it will be our treat.

(Vs. Lt. Surge)

Surge: Hello there little lady, looks like my opponent is easy on the eyes.

Delia: Why hello there I am Delia, I am the mother of Ash Ketchum.

Surge: Ash's mom? Nice, who knew that Ash's mom will be quite the little cutie huh?

Delia: Why… thank you, oh yes and your Lt. Surge correct?

Surge: Yep I am the proud owner of the Vermillion City Gym and an Electric Pokemon Trainer. And I'm normally not the type to brag but I am also known as one of the manliest men in all of Kanto. In fact you can admire my manhood all you want little lady.

Delia: Oh my… well… um… thank you Lt. Surge though not to be rude but I believe we have a Pokemon Puzzle League match to do right?

Surge: Yeah that's true so let me guess you're more of a "Business before Pleasure" type of lady huh? Well okay then let's get this match over with.

(If you win)

Delia: Yippee I won again!

Surge: Alright nice job there though want to do a little something to celebrate before you get to your next match?

Delia: Um thank you for the offer Lt. Surge but I feel like I should really be going now.

(If you lose)

Surge: Not bad, you gave it a good shot and if you're ever at Vermillion City feel free to let me know.

(Vs. Erika)

Delia: Hey I recognize you, your Erika from Celadon City aren't you?

Erika: Yes that would be correct

Delia: I knew it, my name is Delia and I am from Pallet Town, I'm the Mother of known Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum.

Erika: I see, so that's how you have heard of me I take it that your son told you about what he did at the Celadon City Gym?

Delia: Well yes but to be honest that's not the only reason; I've heard stories about how wonderful the perfume is at Celadon City and I always wanted to try some.

Erika: Well then today is your lucky day because I have plenty of them on sale today. Though I must say it's nice to see that the Mother has a higher opinion on Perfume than her own son.

Delia: Oh yes I know that my dear son Ash is not the most polite boy around but he really is a good boy.

Erika: True while he was rather rude at my Perfume shop and he sneaked into the Gym and in drag even but he was a big help in saving the Pokemon when the Celadon City Gym was burned by an attack from Team Rocket. So yeah I suppose I can see what you mean there.

Delia: Thank you, but now that we have introduced ourselves shall we start our match?

Erika: Why yes, yes we should.

Delia: Good then lets start this match.

(If you win)

Delia: Wow that turned out really well but before I go just how much does one of your Perfume bottles cost?

(If you lose)

Erika: Well you gave it your best shot Mrs. Ketchum though I apologize if I shouldn't ask this but are you still willing to buy one of my perfume bottles?

(Vs. Sabrina)

Delia: Oh hello there, nice day we are having huh?

Sabrina: Indeed Mrs. Delia Ketchum, Mother of Ash Ketchum.

Delia: Wow how did you know my name?

Sabrina: While I do possess Psychic abilities I've heard your name before as I occasionally keep in touch over what Ash is doing ever since he won the Marsh Badge from me so long ago. While normally your name wouldn't be mentioned but it certainly was during the Zapdos Moltres and Articuno incident at the Orange Isles.

Delia: I see, though I've heard stories about how you're a lot nicer than you use to be and well it looks like it's definitely true.

Sabrina: Ah yes your son definitely helped me regain my humanity and I still do thank him for it. Nowadays I've been reestablishing my ties with my Family and it warms my heart that my family is back together.

Delia: Wow… that does sound nice…

Sabrina: Indeed… Oh my apologies I did not mean to bother you in any way…

Delia: Oh no, it's not a bother at all… really! I was… just feeling a little nostalgic, that's all…

Sabrina: I see… Well it would be disrespectful to dwell on what seems to be a rather uncomfortable subject I suppose we should just begin our Pokemon Puzzle League match so are you ready?

Delia: Yes… Yes I am…

Sabrina: Very well then this match shall begin now.

(If you win)

Sabrina: Well played Mrs. Ketchum, farewell for now and oh yes you and your son should have dinner with my family some time.

Delia: Why that would be delightful Sabrina, I'm sure we can do that sometime during our trip here. So see you later Sabrina…

(If you lose)

Sabrina (thinking): Should I read her mind to see why she was being so uncomfortable? No I have a good feeling that it's probably for the best that I don't.

(Vs. Koga)

Koga: Greetings, my name is Koga and you seem to be slightly familiar… Oh yes you're the mother of Ash Ketchum correct?

Delia: Why yes, that would be true, my name is Delia Ketchum, say weren't you one of those Gym Leaders that my son battled way back when he was traveling through Kanto?

Koga: Why yes, that would be true I do remember the day I had my match with Ash, it occurred soon right after he and his friends saved my home from Team Rocket. And I can assure you that your son fought very well.

Delia: Well that's very nice to hear that from you, so are we going to have our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Koga: I must admit I am slightly surprised on how you seem to be a little anxious about this but very well then. We shall begin this match… now.

(If you win)

Koga: Excellent, you have shown on how quick-thinking you truly are Mrs. Ketchum. It appears that you also have a lot of potential much like your son.

Delia: Why thank you Mr. Koga, you're the friendliest ninja I have ever met… well granted you're the only one I've ever met but still… Well I should be off to my next match so farewell…

(If you lose)

Koga: You have the potential but you lack focus, in order for you to succeed you must be dedicated in your goal until you're victorious. Remember my words well…

(Vs. Blaine)

Delia: Why hello there Blaine, it's been quite some time since I've last seen you.

Blaine: Well well well if isn't Professor Oak's cute little #1 student, long time no see.

Delia: Indeed… oh yes I remember on how Ash told me that he had quite an awesome match with you back when he went to the Cinnabar Island Gym.

Blaine: That is definitely true, but and his little friends also helped me get over how bitter and nostalgic I got over the years. You raised a good kid there Delia…

Delia: Thank you and it feels good for me to be able to see all my friends and family…

Blaine: All your friends and family huh? I see…

Delia: *gasp* Wha…what I mean is…

Blaine: Calm yourself there Delia and don't worry I won't say anything to Professor Oak about this.

Delia: Thank you…

Blaine: Your welcome, and want to begin our match? It might help you get your mind off other things…

Delia: Yes, yes I would like that.

Blaine: Good, well then this match shall begin now.

(If you win)

Blaine: Feel better?

Delia: Uh-huh though I hope you weren't taking it too easy on me…

Blaine: Don't worry you won fair and square and good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Blaine: My apologies Delia, would you like to solve one my riddles just for fun as a nice little consolation prize?

(Vs. Team Rocket, Jesse James and Meowth)

Delia: What the? I remember you three you're the Team Rocket agents that my son keeps running into all the time.

James: Oh great it's the twerp's mother…

Jesse: Well unlike your not so dear son it shouldn't be too hard to deal with you.

Meowth: Yeah from what we've heard you hardly ever did anything other than being a single mom.

Delia: Oh you shouldn't underestimate me; I can be a lot more capable than you think.

Jesse: Oh really?

James: Well prove it then!

Meowth: Yeah let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Delia: I told you, I am normally not one to brag but you should never underestimate a young single mom.

(If you lose)

Jesse: Alright we won!

James: Yes but I wonder… is it really all that big of an accomplishment that we won this match?

Meowth: Who cares?! A win is a win besides you know just as well as we do that winning at all is a major achievement for us.

James: Well that is true…

(Vs. Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy)

Delia: Oh my, more Team Rocket members, I think I remember your names Cassidy… and Butts?

Butch: ARGH! IT'S BUTCH! BUTCH! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER GET MY NAME RIGHT?!

Cassidy: Oh yes I remember now your Delia Ketchum from Pallet Town, neighbor and good buddy of Professor Oak.

Butch: Not too mention the mom of that stupid twerp Ash Ketchum…

Delia: Hey that's no way to talk about my son Bick!

Butch (thinking): Great… apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree here.

Cassidy: Anyways we were here to be contestants for this match so are you ready?

Delia: Yes

Cassidy: Alright then let's get this match started.

(If you win)

Delia (thinking): I won again, though I think I know what will happen next…

(If you lose)

Cassidy: Hmm? That's strange, she just had a little smile on her face then left without saying a word.

Butch: Heh I don't know maybe she is trying not to be a sore loser….

Cassidy: I suppose that could be true…

(Vs. Giovanni)

Delia: Hello Gio… it's been quite some time hasn't it?

Giovanni: Yes Delia, yes it has… it's been over a decade hasn't it? So how is life treating you?

Delia: Okay, I admit I am by myself back in my old house but Professor Oak, his assistant Tracey and my Mr. Mime help make sure I don't feel too lonely.

Giovanni: Well that's good to hear Delia, so have you've been spending plenty of time with Ash on this trip?

Delia: Yes, he is doing so well on his Pokemon Journey and he is making a lot of accomplishments in his life. I do miss our son but it feels good on how he is able to be quite the little traveler.

Giovanni: Agreed, it is nice that he is able to be so adventurous in his life.

Delia: Yes… and it's nice to see you again Gio…

Giovanni: Likewise, it warms my heart to see that you're still the gentle beauty I remember from so long ago.

Delia: Gio…

Giovanni: Forgive me Delia… I shouldn't make this any harder than it already is. So would like to begin our match?

Delia: Yes, yes I would…

Giovanni: Very well then so we shall begin our match… now.

(If you win)

Giovanni: Well done Delia, well done I always knew you would've done well. Well see you later Delia…

Delia: I hope so Gio, I really do…

(If you lose)

Giovanni: Forgive me Delia; I'm afraid I should be going now… Farewell…

(Vs. Professor Oak)

Delia: Hello there Professor Oak…

Professor Oak: Delia… I must ask… You saw him again, did you?

Delia: Yes…

Professor Oak: *sigh* Delia… I knew I should've come up with some excuse for you not to come with me. But I couldn't… I couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't seem too suspicious. But still why Delia, why do you still feel for him?

Delia: I'm sorry Professor Oak but I still do feel for him… He still feels the same way as well…

Professor Oak: Delia you have got to stop this, your still too hung up by the past. I mean I know he was only the heir to Team Rocket back then but he is now their leader and there is a reason why he is a known crimelord now.

Delia: Yes well maybe if his family and the Kanto Pokemon league didn't make him become the current leader of Team Rocket he wouldn't become such a "known crimelord". You know just as well as I do that he didn't become Team Rocket's leader by choice.

Professor Oak: I know… Should we just get out of here? I know we're here by ourselves but I have a good feeling that we should stop this conversation and get out of here. I mean it's obvious that we're not exactly in the mood for playing a game here.

Delia: No, I won't forfeit this match and neither should you, after all we don't want anyone to think something strange is going on… right?

Professor Oak: Very well then… Shall we begin?

Delia: Alright then… this match shall now begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: Well done Delia… Let me guess your thinking of seeing him again are you?

Delia: Yes…

Professor Oak: *sigh* I see, I wish I can stop you but I know you would try to see him again no matter what I say… Just don't do anything rash…

Delia: I understand, well good bye for now Professor Oak…

(If you lose)

Professor Oak: I'm sorry Delia but like I said before… it's for your own good…

(Vs. Gary Oak)

Gary: Hey there Ash's mom, heh I am still a bit surprised that your own on the contestants here.

Delia: Yeah this trip does have its surprises… But it's probably because I am Ash Ketchum's mother, at least that's the only explanation I can come up with.

Gary: Hmm… I suppose that might be it…

Delia: Yeah, so how are things going for you lately?

Gary: Okay I suppose, but this trip has got me thinking… thinking about all sorts of things that have happened over the years.

Delia: Yeah… this trip has got me thinking as well…

Gary: Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Ketchum, didn't mean to get you a little moody there. Want to get started on our match? But first want a little drink before we start? I've brought some of these little drinks with me lately.

Delia: Why thank you Gary that's very nice of you. *brief pause* Hmm… this is delicious, thank you Gary. And it's nice to see that you've become such a nice young boy after all these years.

Gary: Aw hey Mrs. Ketchum it's nothing, I guess I'm just getting a little soft in my old age.

Delia: Oh really? I'm not quite sure how your grandfather would react to that.

Gary: Heh I doubt he'd mind that much. So are you ready for our little match now?

Delia: Yep, I'm ready

Gary: Good, then let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Delia: That was a great match Gary, thank you.

Gary: Heh its no problem Mrs. Ketchum after all we both came here to have some fun with this game right? And it looks like we did huh?

Delia: Indeed, well see you later Gary…

(If you lose)

Gary: Heh don't worry Mrs. Ketchum you gave it your best shot, want another drink? I got plenty of them…

(Vs. Professor Ivy)

Professor Ivy: Why hello there… I remember you; your name is Delia right? You were once Professor Oak's #1 student and a dear friend of his; it has been a while since we've last seen each-other.

Delia: Yes it has Professor Ivy, good thing we get to see each-other in a much more pleasant place huh?

Professor Ivy: Indeed, I was out shopping for a little bit before I came here and I got this nice 2-piece swimsuit that I am wearing now. It's not the best swimsuit I've ever worn but this isn't so bad right?

Delia: Yeah… though I admit Professor Ivy I almost forgotten that you seem to have quite a… "healthy" physique.

Professor Ivy: Thank you but don't worry your not so bad off yourself.

Delia: I suppose that's true, anyways I've been doing really well in this Pokemon Puzzle League and I hope I can get through the rest of my matches. So are you ready?

Professor Ivy: And I thought I was supposed to say that but very well yes I am.

Delia: Alright then let's get this match started.

(If you win)

Delia: Alright, I won again.

Professor Ivy: Congratulations there Delia, good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Professor Ivy: Oh that's too bad well you gave it a good try Delia, would you like to try some of this Valencia Wine? A good friend of mine has brought some of this stuff and it's really good.

(Vs. Lorelei)

Lorelei: Hello I am Lorelei from the Kanto Elite Four, oh yes your name is Delia Ketchum correct?

Delia: That's right

Lorelei: Oh yes Ivy has told me about you before, such as the time you went with Oak when he saw her at the Orange Islands during that Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno incident that occurred a while back.

Delia: Indeed oh yes I remember now I heard that Professor Ivy is a close friend to one of the Elite Four members, I guess you're the one right?

Lorelei: Correct, Ivy and I are very good friends, I mean what can I say? She and I have plenty of things in common with.

Delia: I see… Say didn't you use to be known as Prima? Because I think I remember Ash telling me about his trip to the Mandarin Island.

Lorelei: Oh that was just a nickname I used a while back, and I remember meeting up with your son and his friends back then. Ash can be quite the overzealous child but I do sense some very good potential in the boy.

Delia: Thank you, even I know about how rash my dear son can be but he has a good heart and quite the spirit. My son is definitely not to be underestimated and not to brag but that's kind of true about me as well.

Lorelei: Really? Well then that will be quite duly-noted then so I take it that you're ready for this match then?

Delia: Yes

Lorelei: Alright then this match shall now begin.

(If you win)

Delia: Alright I won again, wow I just realized something, and now that I am facing the Kanto Elite Four members does this mean I am getting closer to the finals?

Lorelei: Yep and good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Lorelei: Oh well that was a pretty good effort, though Ivy and I are going to one of the nearby restaurants to have some wine. If you like you can join us…

(Vs. Bruno)

Delia: Hmm… you seem kind of familiar, oh yes your name is Bruno right?

Bruno: That is correct; I am Bruno of the Elite Four.

Delia: Hello my name is Delia Ketchum; I am the mother of Ash Ketchum. I remember when he once told me about the time he spent with "Master Bruno" and he was really excited about it.

Bruno: I see… And I have noticed on how he still prefers to call me "Master Bruno" despite on how I have tried to tell him that's its unnecessary. Now don't get me wrong Mrs. Ketchum your son is a well-meaning lad with quite a spirit but he can be rather… overzealous.

Delia: I know even I admit on how my son can be but I can understand why he thinks of you rather highly. After all from what I've heard you've actually been considered to be quite a role model and there is no shame at that.

Bruno: True, and while he is a little bit older than the last time I've seen him he is still an energetic young boy. I suppose he will be a little more willing to keep calm in my presence when he gets older.

Delia: I suppose that's possible after all Ash is a little more mature than he was when he started his Pokemon Journey. Ash is becoming a lot more experienced when it comes to being on his Pokemon Journey and I am sure he'll be quite the experienced trainer when he grows up.

Bruno: Ah yes your son definitely has the resolve to go through many of the challenges he will face in his life. Though speaking of which you too will also need to be facing certain challenges as well such as defeating me in this Pokemon Puzzle League match so you can advance to your final matches. So are up to the Challenge?

Delia: Yes I am!

Bruno: That's the spirit, very well then this Pokemon Puzzle League match shall now begin.

(If you win)

Delia: Hooray! I'm almost to the end right?

Bruno: Not quite but you still have a few matches to go but I am sure you will do just fine with them. So farewell for now Mrs. Ketchum and good luck…

(If you lose)

Bruno: A noble effort but while you have been rather fortunate recently you still have not fully mastered this game yet.

(Vs. Agatha)

Agatha: Ah good afternoon Delia, it's nice to see you again.

Delia: Yes it's nice to see you again Agatha…

Agatha: Indeed… Delia? What are you doing?

Delia: I know that a lot of these places on this resort island in which these Pokemon Puzzle League matches are held are quiet and empty so we can duel in peace. I just want to make sure this one of them…

Agatha: I see so what's the matter Delia? You can tell me…

Delia: Well it's just that… I have Pokemon Puzzle League matches with a lot of familiar faces such as the Old Kanto Gym Leaders… all of them.

Agatha: I see…

Delia: And shortly after I had my match with him I had my match with Professor Oak and he knew that I saw "you-know-who" again and… he didn't take it well…

Agatha: *sigh* So that old fool still gives you aggravation about this huh? That figures… I bet he gave you quite the lecture about "how you should stop dwelling in the past" huh? Sometimes that man should really practice what he preaches…

Delia: I know that my past with him must be kept a secret but I can't help it even after all this time I miss him… We have seen each-other while I am in Pokemon Puzzle League matches and even when we're not in any matches. I know he is an infamous crime lord now, but he is also the father of my son. I'm sorry that my son will never get to know who his father truly is. I know that I am only supposed to see him as nothing more than a criminal now but I… I…

Agatha: There there dear I understand, I understand that you still feel for him. Do not blame yourself for this; I do not blame you for the fact that your son will never know whom his father is. In fact even to this day the fact that his family and the Kanto Pokemon League forced you two to separate just so they can save face disgusts me to no end.

Delia: I know… I… I just wish things could've gone differently…

Agatha: I understand I too wish things could've gone differently as well.

Delia: Thank you Agatha…

Agatha: You're welcome… So I take it your feeling better now?

Delia: Uh-huh… and now that I am feeling better I am now in a mood for our match. So we shall begin?

Agatha: Oh yes I almost forgot about that, alright then yes, yes we should.

Delia: Alright then let's go!

(If you win)

Delia: Alright I won! That was a great match Agatha…

Agatha: Indeed that was rather well played indeed and from what I've heard you only have a few more matches left. So good luck Delia and do your best!

Delia: Thank you Agatha I will, see you later!

(If you lose)

Agatha (thinking): Perhaps we should've had our little conversation at a different time; her mind still seems to be somewhere else…

(Vs. Lance)

Lance: Hello there… oh yes I recognize you now, you're the Mother of Ash Ketchum correct?

Delia: Yes that's right

Lance: I knew it, I've heard about you from a few friends of mine anyways my name is Lance and I am from the Elite Four. Course you probably already knew that…

Delia: Kind of, I've heard that you were the most powerful of the Elite Four. Don't remember much else at the moment… oh I am sorry I suppose that was kind of rude but then again the only Elite Four member that I really got to know was Agatha.

Lance: Oh it's alright, besides I have had a fairly good history of business trips outside of Kanto in the past and in the past only a few of the Pokemon League contestants have ever got past me so all things considered I suppose I can understand why you know little about me. Anyways in the past during the Kanto Pokemon League tournaments that I am in I am generally the last Elite Four member that people face before their final match. However that won't be the case here as your semi-final match will be after this one.

Delia: Really?

Lance: Yes, and trust me you're not the first person to have ever found this surprising. Nevertheless you definitely have come this far and this maybe a Pokemon Puzzle League Match but only a few people have ever defeated me in any way. Feeling confident that you will be one of those few?

Delia: Well I may not have a competitive history like you do but I will definitely do my best.

Lance: Ah very well then trying to begin this match with a bit more humble huh? You're an interesting contrast to your son so let this Pokemon Puzzle League Match… Begin!

(If you win)

Delia: Wow I can't believe I've gone this far… Oh my, this is getting exciting…

Lance: Perhaps you're a bit more like your dear son then I initially suspected but very well then, good luck with your last two matches.

(If you lose)

Lance: Well I will say this much for a normal single mother that was a very good attempt.

(Vs. Mewtwo)

Delia: Oh my… so this is where the Semi-final match is held… Wow this actually feels rather ominous… I hope I am at the right place…

Mewtwo: Oh I can assure you, you are…

Delia: AH! Wha…WHAT IN THE WORLD?! What… What are you?

Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo, I am a Pokemon, I was created by Team Rocket as their attempt to clone Mew. Team Rocket wanted to us me as a weapon but let's just say I have severed my ties with them.

Delia: Oh yes I remember you now, your that Pokemon my son Ash helped against Team Rocket a while back.

Mewtwo: Ah yes that boy did aid me in my time of need before; he is one of the reasons why I was interested in this challenge. Though I have also heard that Team Rocket is here as well and that piqued my interest as well especially considering that their leader is a contestant here.

Delia: Oh my…

Mewtwo: You show concern for that vile fiend? Why would that man be of any concern to you?

Delia: It's… It's complicated… It's more complicated than you think…

Mewtwo: Complicated? There is nothing complicated about this, you call yourself the mother of Ash Ketchum right? So why are you showing sympathy to one of his most dangerous enemies?!

Delia: It's not like that! Giovanni is not as bad as you think, I've known him for a long time and I know how he can really be like!

Mewtwo: SILENCE! *As he readies a Shadow Ball* Never speak of that man to me in such a way you fool!

Giovanni (offscreen): MEWTWO!

Delia: Gio?!

Giovanni (as he runs up to Delia and standing before her): Don't you dare harm her monster, I am the one you want not her!

Mewtwo: So, it is true that even the Mighty Giovanni is capable of caring for someone. Though I am surprised that you remember me Giovanni…

Giovanni: There were still plenty of records about your existence even after lets just say you forced your way out of Team Rocket's grasp. And I was told that Lance of the Elite Four was not going to be her semi-final opponent I was slightly befuddled at first and I wasn't able to gather any information over who could be her semi-final opponent other than where the match will be held. So I arrived here to see who will her semi-final opponent will be and I never thought it would be you. Though I am glad to see that you're alright Delia…

Delia: Yes thank you Gio…

Mewtwo: How touching, very well then… Shall we begin our match? I know I was going to give in to my rage before but one of the reasons why I came here is so I can meet the mysterious host of this Pokemon Puzzle League to find out how did he invite me here. So as I said before, shall we begin?

Delia: Yes

Mewtwo: Very well then, let us begin.

(If you win)

Mewtwo: Well done, you both may go now…

Delia: Alright… Thank you Gio…

Giovanni: Your welcome, good luck with your final match.

(If you lose)

Mewtwo: I can read your mind with ease but to feel such sentiment for this man disgusts me. You're the Mother of Ash Ketchum and you care for the man whom has minions whom endanger your son's life.

Delia: It's like I said before Mewtwo, this is a lot more complicated than you think…

(Vs. Alexey)

Alexey: Good evening Mrs. Delia Ketchum, Mother of Ash Ketchum, and my name is Alexey and I am the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League and your final opponent.

Delia: Oh my, so this is where my final match will be held huh? Wow this is a nice looking place…

Alexey: Thank you, I decorated this place myself, I wanted this place to look nice & relaxing but hopefully not too garish. Would you like a little drink before we start?

Delia: I suppose I can go for a small drink… But I must admit I am surprised that I would be one of the contestants here, I mean I was never all that famous back in Kanto.

Alexey: Oh now now Mrs. Ketchum you do not need to be so harsh on yourself. One of the themes with this Pokemon Puzzle League is to give a good sense of togetherness. Why you're the mother of Ash Ketchum and you're the dear friend of other certain known people in Kanto such as Professor Oak, I am sure your presence would help my cause.

Delia: I see… Well I do thank you for letting me be a contestant for this Pokemon Puzzle League as it gave me a chance to spend more time with friends and family.

Alexey: Your welcome, though speaking of the Pokemon Puzzle League shall we begin our match?

Delia: Yes I am ready

Alexey: Very good… And now your final Pokemon Puzzle League Match shall begin now!

(If you win)

Alexey: CONGRATULATIONS! Delia Ketchum you have won your test in the Pokemon Puzzle League! WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!

(If you lose)

Alexey: So close and yet so far but do not worry Mrs. Ketchum you will receive a nice little consolation prize for your efforts.

(Delia's ending)

[Short after the match was over, Alexey and Delia were at the stage at a Mini-theater that was nearby as Ash and friends are the audience.]

Alexey: Good evening ladies and gentleman tonight a certain someone has passed through her trials for this Pokemon Puzzle League. She may seem to be quite the ordinary young woman but not only is she a loving mother but she is also quite intelligent as well. So please put your hands together for Delia Ketchum!

[As Delia's friends and family applaud, Oak was applauding as well… at first until he noticed Giovanni at a nearby window then had a rather angry look on his face. However he noticed Delia's smiling face and Oak decides to just let it go… for now.]

Delia: Thank you, thank you all wow it's been a while since the last time I've ever won a competition at all let alone something like this. But still what's really important is that I get to truly spend time with my friends and my family and that's what really matters.

Alexey: Well said Mrs. Ketchum, well said… And in a few moments refreshments will be provided as celebrate Delia Ketchum's victory in the Pokemon Puzzle League.

[Later on that night as Delia is now in her room]

Delia (thinking): While I do like the fact that I've done well in this Pokemon Puzzle League but it feels wonderful to see my friends, my dear son and Gio…

Giovanni: Hello Delia

Delia: Hi Gio, it's a beautiful night tonight right?

Giovanni: Indeed, though I trust that Ash is asleep correct?

Delia: Right, I'm sure that at least most of us are asleep by now.

Giovanni: Yes, and our son is so accomplished even at such a young age, he has made the both of us proud.

(And as Delia and Giovanni embrace)

Delia: Yes… Yes he has, I have raised Ash over the years and he is such a good boy.

Giovanni: Ah yes of course that would happen, after all I always knew you would be an exceptional mother.

Delia: I know… I just wish that he would know who is father is…

Giovanni: I know Delia, I know but we both know why we had to part back then, I'm sorry that things couldn't have gone differently…

Delia: I understand but that's one of the reasons why I have raised Ash over the years because he was a special memento… of the time we use to spend together.

Giovanni: I see… Well its getting late, I should probably go now.

Delia: I understand Gio…

Giovanni: Thank you Delia *as he kisses her hand* Good night Delia…

[And as he leaves]

Delia: Goodnight Gio…

(Delia's Bonus Scene 1)

[One night as Giovanni is being approached by Team Rocket agent Domino]

Domino: Sir, I have some urgent news to report.

Giovanni: Very well then what is it?

Domino: I have found someone whom I suspect to be a spy; I have apprehended the suspect and is tied at one of this resort's storage rooms. Shall I show you the spy?

Giovanni: Yes, show me where this spy is being held.

Domino: Alright sir, follow me…

[And moments later as the two of them are standing in front of a door.]

Giovanni: So there is where the spy is being held?

Domino: Yep just right through this door…

[As Domino opens the door we see an empty room in which Giovanni and Domino see Delia tied up in a chair with her mouth covered as well. Giovanni appears to be horrified at what he sees while Domino has quite a content grin on her face.]

Giovanni (under his breath): Oh no…

Domino: And here is the spy that I caught, impressive huh?

Giovanni (trying to keep calm): Domino… care to explain what's going on here?

Domino: Well sir while I was scouting around the area I have noticed on how this young woman has been nearby certain places that you were at shortly beforehand. It seemed coincidental at first but I've kept noticing her more often and her actions became more suspicious. While she appeared to be dressed as a civilian but my suspicion that this woman is an undercover spy was becoming a more & more probably so just a short while ago I snuck up to this woman and knocked her out with this chloroform handkerchief I have here. And I managed to find this remote room, and I doubt that all that many people would find her here.

Giovanni: I see…

Domino: Yep and I've managed to find everything I would need to have this suspect tied up right here. Oh I hope I'll get a reward for this! Anyways shall I interrogate the suspect or would you prefer to do the honors?

Giovanni: Well Domino, before we arrange any sort of "reward" I wish to speak with you outside. After all I wouldn't want our little prisoner to see this…

Domino: Yes sir, understood sir!

[A few minutes later outside as Giovanni is forcefully holding Domino up against the wall]

Giovanni (as he is absolutely fuming): You little fool do you have any idea what you've done?

Domino (as she is getting VERY nervous): Bu…But I don't understand sir! I mean I have just captured a spy, isn't that a good thing?

Giovanni: That woman is not a spy you incompetent fool; you've kidnapped an innocent person! This woman should be freed at once and that is an order!

Domino: But why sir?! I mean I why are we going to let go someone who is suspected of being a spy?

Giovanni: Are you questioning my orders?!

Domino: N…No sir! I wouldn't dare do such a thing honest! It's just that… I'm… I'm so confused…

Giovanni: That young woman is not only the mother of known Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum but she is also a dear friend and former student of Professor Oak. I am here as a contestant for this Pokemon Puzzle League as the Gym Leader of Viridian City and I am suppose to only appear as a known Gym Leader. And I will not have you endanger my plans by jumping to conclusions here.

Domino: Forgive me sir! I did not mean to cause so much trouble honest!

Giovanni: Very well then let me make this clear inform all of the other Team Rocket agents here that if there are any suspicious individuals who appear to be civilians send me your reports before you begin to apprehend the suspect. And one more thing as far as we are concerned this event never happened, do I make myself clear?

Domino: Ye…Yes sir…

Giovanni: Good, now leave at once!

[Giovanni then rushes into the room and as he is untying Delia]

Giovanni: Delia I am so, so sorry for this! I should've known something like this would happen…

Delia: Its okay Gio, I don't blame you for this… After all I am alright now…

Giovanni: I know but still I am so sorry that this happened… *brief pause* I just remembered something…

Delia: What is it?

Giovanni: This reminds me that over ten years ago tonight was when we had to go our separate ways…

Delia: Oh yes I remember…

[And now the flashback begins, as over 10 years ago upon this very night as a younger Delia was seen at her house on Pallet Town. At first it appeared to be that she was going to get ready for bed that night until she was being approached by a Team Rocket agent at her bedroom window. Delia was startled at first until that Team Rocket agent tried to calm her down and assured her that he does not mean her any harm as his master Giovanni wishes to see her. In which Delia willingly agreed to go with that agent as there were a few more outside and a short while later as they snuck Delia out of Pallet Town that night Delia is now meeting with Giovanni at his new office in the Viridian City Gym.]

Delia: Gio what's going on here? These agents you sent to get me here told me that there was some important news that you had to tell me.

Giovanni: Yes I am sorry that I requested your presence at this hour but I am fortunate that I am able to speak to you about this at all. Let's just say I have some news that could not wait until during the day.

Delia: I see well what is it?

Giovanni: Well I was recently given permission to be the new leader of this gym here at Viridian City and I will be starting work at this gym real soon.

Delia: That's terrific news Gio, that's amazing on how you're able to get to be a Gym Leader.

Giovanni: Yes… Well I'm afraid it's not so amazing once I realize why, back when we were dating I was the heir of the Team Rocket family. And as of a few days ago I will be the new leader of Team Rocket's troops… And I am afraid we will have to go our separate ways now…

Delia: What? But… But why?

Giovanni: As I said before until recently I was the heir to the Team Rocket family and I was just simply a rich young man. However my family has been financially supporting the Kanto Pokemon League over the years. And you're one of Professor Oak's most talented students and a dear friend of his while I am with the Team Rocket family. As our relationship was growing stronger my family and the Kanto Pokemon League feared that our relationship would endanger the fact that they want to keep their partnership a secret. I am so sorry Delia I truly am, but unfortunately we can never see each other again just so this situation won't get more complicated.

Delia: Gio… I'm afraid there is something I have to tell you…

Giovanni: Don't worry Delia you can tell me…

Delia: I'm… I'm pregnant…

[And they were silent for a moment as Giovanni is trying to let this little exposition sink in.]

Giovanni: Heh… heh heh heh… heh heh heh heh Wonderful… Just wonderful, so this is the reason why they forced us to separate. I'm going to be a father and yet this happens… And now we will never get to start a family…

Delia: Gio… I'm sorry… I am so sorry… I've tried to tell you but I wasn't able to reach you no matter how hard I tried… Please forgive me…

Giovanni (as he embraces her): No Delia I don't blame you at all in fact I am the one who should apologize… I should have known this would happen… I mean we were fortunate that our relationship went on this long. After all even if this never happened it was only a matter of time until I became the leader of Team Rocket. I should have done something about this sooner… But I didn't want to lose you. I'm sorry Delia I truly am…

Delia: I know Gio… But I will raise our child; I hope our child will have a happy life.

Giovanni: Yes though I am quite confident that you will make an exceptional mother.

Delia: Thank you Gio and I hope I will prove you right. So this is good bye isn't it?

Giovanni: Yes, I am afraid so…

Delia: Good bye Gio I love you…

Giovanni: Farewell my love…

[As the two walked away, Delia crying as a pair of Team Rocket agents escorted her out of the building. Meanwhile in Giovanni's dark office he is hanging his head low while sitting on his desk chair his fists supporting his forehead as he silently sheds a tear. And now we see the moonlit sky and now we are hearing a narration from Delia.]

Delia: Ever since that fateful night I ended up raising my son alone as I tried to be the best Mother I could be. But ever since Ash went on his Pokemon Journey both of the men in my family are now away from me. I have been living in my house alone for all this time and if it wasn't for Professor Oak I would be truly alone. I loved Giovanni I truly did, but my son will never know who his father is as I live the rest of my days upon this old house. I'm so sorry Ash, I loved you and your father and that's why he had to go away… If you ever know the truth I hope you could forgive your father and I for keeping this a secret from you for so long…

[Delia's Bonus Scene 2]

(On a nice and sunny Afternoon, Agatha was recently seen lying on a chair but then she noticed Delia walking by)

Agatha: Ah good afternoon Delia

Delia: Oh hello Agatha

Agatha: Would you like to take a seat over here? This table has more than one seat and I have a nice pitcher of Iced Tea here. Would you like some?

Delia: Why yes that would be lovely, thank you.

Agatha: Your welcome dear, so is there anything on your mind now?

Delia: Well… I've been wondering… A lot of our friends were surprised and some of them were even kind of confused on how I got to be one of the contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League. And to be honest even I am still confused about this… I mean don't get me wrong I am glad I can be able to see the people I care for again but still this is rather surprising… Especially well… all things considered…

Agatha: I see… (Thinking) Hmm… Delia does speak the truth, I mean since the Kanto Pokemon Puzzle League and Team Rocket still want the fact that they forced these two to split up to save face why would they let Delia be a contestant here since she will have more of a chance to see Giovanni again. You would think that they would try to make sure that Delia would never be a contestant and that nobody will know why. Could that man by the name of Alexey be the one pulling the strings here? Maybe he bribed the Kanto Pokemon League and Team Rocket to ensure that Delia will be allowed to be a contestant. Though perhaps I shouldn't jump to conclusions I mean why? What would this Alexey fellow gain from making sure that Delia will be a contestant? However I have my doubts that this is all one big coincidence as well.

Agatha: Well Delia, I too am finding this rather suspicious as well though I am starting to wonder about that man whom is hosting this Pokemon Puzzle League.

Delia: Really? Do you mean that you feel something ominous about that man?

Agatha: To be honest, I am not sure… While I do feel that something strange is going on here I do not sense anything sinister about that man. Besides it would be for the best to not jump to conclusions here.

Delia: Your right it would be for the best… By the way how things been going for you today Agatha?

Agatha: Alright I suppose and alike you I too enjoy the fact that I am able to see my dear friends as well. And I have heard that you had a chance to see my friends at the Elite Four correct?

Delia: Yes that would be correct and they are such nice people… There is Lance, whom actually gets to travel outside of Kanto, there is that rather large man Bruno whom is such a calm and gentle soul.

Agatha: Indeed

Delia: Oh yes and there is Lorelei whom went by the nickname Prima when my son saw her when and his friends were at the Orange Islands. She is a rather nice lady and I have heard that she and Professor Ivy are such close friends though… In a way I can see why those two think they have something in common with… I mean not that I want to be rude or anything but still…

Agatha: Oh I understand, besides you're not that different besides I have recalled seeing you in certain kinds of swimwear recently young lady.

Delia (somewhat bashful tone): Oh my… Oh c'mon Agatha I… I wasn't that bad…

Agatha: Oh calm down dear I was just having some fun with you. *brief pause* Hmm… the sun is starting to set, perhaps we should go for now.

Delia: Yeah… But still it was nice talking with you Agatha

Agatha: Likewise Delia, well see you later.

Delia: Yeah see you later Agatha!


	5. Professor Oak's Story Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Professor Oak's Story Mode and this one will also be a bit more exposition heavy (not too mention have a pretty good amount of ship-tease between him and Agatha). Rest assured I am not trying to demonize Professor Oak I am just simply giving him some shades of grey here.

Narrator: Today on the wonderful world of Pokemon, Professor Oak one of the world's most renowned researchers of Pokemon has been invited to be a contestant for this new Pokemon Puzzle League. Naturally he accepted this invitation as his young assistant by the name of Tracey Sketchit and Delia Ketchum a young single mother whom is a dear friend of his were also invited to be contestants for this new Pokemon Puzzle League. (In which the latter definitely surprised him and had him baffled but these three still went ahead and arrive at this new Beach Resort to be contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League anyways.) For years Professor Oak has been a fatherly and mentor figure to the young heroes of Pokemon but today he is the star of this story as he goes through the Pokemon Puzzle League.

(Vs. Ritchie)

Ritchie: Oh hi Professor Oak, it's a nice day out huh?

Professor Oak: Why hello there Ritchie and yes today is a beautiful day. So how is life as a Pokemon Trainer been treating you?

Ritchie: Okay I guess...

Professor Oak: Is something the matter Ritchie?

Ritchie: Well unlike Ash I... well I've been back at Kanto and I am pretty much still there. Granted I was able to at least travel to the Orange Islands a while back but after I got back from there I haven't been able to travel to the other places in this world. So Professor Oak please tell me how does Ash do it? I mean don't get me wrong I am not angry about that or anything but I just can't help but wonder how is Ash able to travel so much?

Professor Oak: Well Ash is a rather fortunate young boy since he is a rather famous Pokemon Trainer from Kanto that has probably helped on why he is able to afford to be able to travel to these regions.

Ritchie: So being a famous Kanto Pokemon Trainer has made him rich?

Professor Oak: Oh I wouldn't go that far but at least Ash is able to be financially secure enough to when he gets to occasionally travel to other regions. And I am sure if you want to you can save enough money for you to be able to journey to other lands as well.

Ritchie: Well thanks Professor Oak... Oh I almost forgot isn't it time for our Pokemon Puzzle League match to start?

Professor Oak: Why yes, yes it would.

Ritchie: Oh wow, I can't believe I'll be having a match with Professor Oak, I think I might be getting a little nervous here.

Professor Oak: Calm yourself Ritchie I'm sure you will do the best you can, so let us begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: A fine effort Ritchie, that was a nice little warm-up match.

(If you lose)

Ritchie: I... I won? Wow that was exciting, thanks for the match Professor Oak that was so much fun...

(Vs. Tracey)

Tracey: Ah Professor Oak, I was wondering when I was going to be your opponent for this Pokemon Puzzle League. So am I your first opponent?

Professor Oak: No you're my second, that young boy with a blue cap named Ritchie whom we met at my lab a while back was my first opponent.

Tracey: I see, ah well at least it gave me the chance to try to work up on my sketches. Want to see a sketch or few that I just did a little while ago?

Professor Oak: Normally I would be more than happy to but first things first we should get our match over with shall we?

Tracey: Yes I'm ready!

Professor Oak: Good, that's the spirit Tracey then this match shall begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: A nice effort Tracey, now I suppose I can look at your sketches before I go to my next match.

(If you lose)

Tracey: Wow I never expected to win that match, so Professor Oak are you still in the mood to look at my sketches?

(Vs. Ash)

Ash: Hi Professor Oak

Professor Oak: Why hello there Ash I didn't think I would be having a match with you this early...

Ash: Really?

Professor Oak: Yes well I suppose there are more surprising things about this Pokemon Puzzle League anyways how is your day today?

Ash: Pretty good I just recently had some lunch, man I almost forgot how delicious my mom's lunches can be.

Professor Oak: Ah yes your Mother has always been quite the exceptional little cook, well now that your well-fed are you ready to have a Pokemon Puzzle League match with me?

Ash: You bet I am!

Professor Oak: Good, then this match shall now begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: That was a very good try Ash, however I should be going now, give my regards to your mother.

(If you lose)

Ash: Wow this is unexpected... hey want to head back to my hotel room? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind making a little something up for you to eat.

(Vs. Brock)

Brock: Hey Professor Oak, today is a nice day huh?

Professor Oak: Good afternoon Brock and yes today is a beautiful day indeed. Ah yes one of the many perks about this resort is the ever so lovely beachside view.

Brock: Oh yes I've been admiring the view here in this beach alright...

Professor Oak: I see... Anyways are you ready for our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Brock: Sure, I'm ready to go.

Professor Oak: Splendid then this match will now begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: Nice work Brock, I'm sure that with enough practice you will definitely get better.

(If you lose)

Brock: Wow I won, well thanks for the match Professor Oak, now I'll go back to admiring the beachside view here... 

(Vs. Misty)

Professor Oak: Good afternoon Misty, so how is life as the Cerulean City gym leader been treating you?

Misty: Okay I suppose... I've been getting by, doing my best to fulfill my duties as the Cerulean City Gym leader.

Professor Oak: Well that is good to hear... Misty is something wrong?

Misty: No... It's okay Professor Oak...

Professor Oak: Hmmm... Let me guess you still miss the days of when you would travel with Ash and Brock right?

Misty: Yeah... if only my stupid sisters didn't ditch me and made me take over their job so they can travel all around the world.

Professor Oak: Now now Misty I'm sure your sisters didn't have any malicious intent on getting you to take over as the Cerulean City gym leader. Besides you will definitely be able to see each-other while we are on in this resort so after this match you should make the best of your time here. After all this isn't the first time you got to see them since Johto...

Misty: I know but how long will it be until the next time I get to see them again? There has only been a like a couple of times since I got to see Ash... I mean them again ever since we had to go on our separate ways back then...

Professor Oak: I understand but I'm sure we will try to work something out here, and besides being the current leader of the Cerulean City gym isn't all that bad is it?

Misty: Yeah I suppose... oh I almost forgot we were supposed to be having a Pokemon Puzzle League match right? So are you ready for our match?

Professor Oak: And I thought I was going to ask that question anyways yes I am so lets get this match started.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: That was a very good effort Misty, I'm sure you have the potential to be quite the little expert at this game.

(If you lose)

Misty: Alright I won! Well thanks for the match Professor Oak... and that little pep talk...

(Vs. The Sensational Cerulean Sisters)

Lily: I wonder whom is our next opponent suppose to be...

Violet: Yeah...

Daisy: Alright girls I think I see him coming... Wow... It's Professor Oak! Hi Professor Oak!

Oak: Ah good afternoon ladies beautiful day out today huh?

Violet: Sure is but hey when it comes to this kind of places weather like this is pretty much normal.

Lily: True but to be fair at least today's weather is pleasantly warm, remember on how humid it was getting about a couple of days ago?

Violet: Ok you got me there but at least our rooms got air conditioning...

Daisy: Yeah but anyways it's an interesting surprise that we will be having a match with you Professor Oak.

Oak: Oh yes and my previous opponent was your little sister Misty, and yes she still does have some issues with how things are going now but do not worry I did try to have a little talk with her to try to cheer her up a bit.

Daisy: Well that's good to hear...

Oak: Indeed oh yes and I just remembered on how Tracey had a lot of pleasant things to say about you when he visited the Cerulean City Gym a while back. Ah it warms my heart to hear how you two were getting along so well.

Lily: Oh you don't say Professor Oak? Heh heh well this is interesting...

Violet: Yeah please do give us all the juicy details Professor Oak, like what kind of "artwork" ideas he has for her. Hmm?

Daisy (after briefly glaring at her sisters): Professor Oak!

Professor Oak: Heh heh My apologies Daisy, anyways ladies shall we commence our match now?

Sensational Cerulean Sisters: Yep!

Professor Oak: Splendid, then this match will now begin!

(If you win)

Professor Oak: Victory may be mine this time around, but your efforts were commendable.

(If you lose)

Daisy: We won?

Lily: Wow we really are getting good at this...

Violet: No kidding...

(Vs. Lt. Surge)

Surge: Well if it isn't the world famous Professor Oak, how you doing old man?

Professor Oak: Fine, thank you Lt. Surge and I take it that today has been going well for you as well?

Surge: Sure and I even noticed on how your not the only Pokemon Professor that's a contestant here. Namely I noticed that a certain lady known as Professor Ivy is here as well and let's just say Oak you are one lucky ol' dog for having a fine-looking colleague like that.

Professor Oak: Yes well while I'm sure my "connotations" are a bit different than yours I do agree that I am fortunate that Professor Ivy is indeed one of my colleagues.

Surge: Ah yeah though I never thought I would ever have a match in well anything with the world famous Professor Oak. But don't let this enormously muscular body fool you I am more than willing to show that even I can show some good brain power as well, so I'm ready when you are!

Professor Oak: Ah yes Lt. Surge your reputation for being quite enthusiastic is well deserved, so yes let's start this match now.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: Ah yes while I may be the more experienced puzzle solver your fiery spirit is commendable Surge that was a very interesting match.

(If you lose)

Surge: Ah that was a fun match, who knew these puzzle games can be so exciting?

(Vs. Erika)

Professor Oak: Good afternoon Erika

Erika: Why good afternoon Professor Oak, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance today.

Professor Oak: Likewise, say I've heard that the Celadon City Gym was repaired a while back after when Team Rocket attacked it a while back. So how has the Celadon City gym been doing lately?

Erika: Its doing pretty well I guess, I'm afraid that my associates and I are still trying to restore the Celadon City to how it was before. We have made some very good progress though but I'm sure that the Celadon City gym will be properly restored.

Professor Oak: Well that is very good to hear

Erika: Thank you but I have also been doing my side business as the main saleswoman of the Celadon City perfume as well in fact I have brought some of my associates and we have been selling our Perfume bottles. So would you like to buy one Professor Oak? All the profits would be going into financing the Celadon City Gym's restoration project.

Professor Oak: Well... I... uh...

Erika: Its okay Professor Oak, I apologize if I came out too strong but I wouldn't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do.

Professor Oak: Oh no... no... its no problem, I was just thinking that well are you selling more than one type of perfume? Because if so I would like to ask what you would recommend after all I could use them as nice gifts to certain people that I know in the future. Besides it is for a good cause as well...

Erika: Thank you Professor Oak, I really appreciate it.

Professor Oak: Your welcome Erika, but first things first shall we take care of the very reason why we are here first?

Erika: Oh yes I almost forgot sorry about that but yes I'm ready for our match.

Professor Oak: Very well then this match shall now begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: That was a very good effort Erika, and don't worry I'll make my purchases before I get to my next match. I think I have the time...

(If you lose)

Erika: Wow... I... I never thought I would beat the world famous Professor Oak at something like this... Say uh forgive me if I shouldn't ask but are you still interested in buying some perfume from me please?

(Vs. Sabrina)

Sabrina: Good afternoon Professor Oak

Professor Oak: Ah good afternoon Sabrina, it's a nice day today isn't it?

Sabrina: Indeed, the weather is rather nice today. And how are you doing on this fine day?

Professor Oak: Fine thank you, though is there something on your mind? You seem to be in a rather reflective mood...

Sabrina: I must admit that this is true, I've been thinking about how my life has been lately especially now that I am getting closer with my family again.

Professor Oak: Ah yes its nice to see that life has changed for the better for you nowadays huh?

Sabrina: Yes... that was a darker time... I was so cold, emotionless... ruthless... I was a monster whom wanted nothing more than to be powerful...

Professor Oak: *gasp* Oh my... I... I am so sorry I didn't mean to bring up such painful memories. Please forgive me Sabrina, I've heard on how this is a rather sensitive issue for you so please forgive me for my thoughtless actions.

Sabrina: Oh no Professor I do not blame you, in fact I apologize for being so melancholy for a moment there. However... While I still feel guilt about my past but I am moving forward in my life and I have been closer with my family ever since that day where I got that Haunter from Ash.

Professor Oak: Well that's very good to hear Sabrina, but now that this is settled shall we begin our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Sabrina: Yes, yes we shall...

Professor Oak: Splendid, then this match shall now begin!

(If you win)

Professor Oak: That was a very good effort there Sabrina and a very nice match. Farewell for now Sabrina and give my regards to your parents.

(If you lose)

Sabrina: Oh my... Well that was a good match Professor Oak, and it was nice talking to you as well.

(Vs. Koga)

Professor Oak: Good Afternoon Koga... oh I'm sorry am I interrupting you?

Koga: No I was just meditating it's not only a great way to clear your mind but it's also a frequent part of my training.

Professor Oak: Ah yes I may not be a ninja but I too have experienced the value of meditation, I occasionally use it as a method of relieving stress.

Koga: I see this surprises me not but nevertheless now that you have arrived are you ready for our Pokemon Puzzle League?

Professor Oak: Why yes though I admit I thought I would be the one to ask that question... But very well then yes I am ready.

Koga: Excellent then this match shall begin... now!

(If you win)

Koga: It was an honor to match wits with the likes of you Professor Oak, till we meet again.

Professor Oak: Likewise, farewell for now

(If you lose)

Koga: It appears that my mental training has paid off for this time victory is mine. Though I admit this is rather surprising to me...

(Vs. Blaine)

Professor Oak: Ah Blaine, greetings old friend I take it you're enjoying the sun here?

Blaine: Yeah you would think I would be use to weather like this what with the fact that I live in Cinnabar Island and all. But I have to admit this place does remind me of what Cinnabar Island use to be…

Professor Oak: I see... I suppose I do see your point there… But then again Cinnabar Island has been doing alright nowadays...

Blaine: I suppose that's true and don't worry I've given up being bitterly nostalgic about life a while back, besides its like you said things are doing okay back at Cinnabar Island after all business is doing okay there. So how have things been going for you there Sam?

Professor Oak: Fine I suppose, I realize that I am most likely not the first person whom has said this to you but I do like on how I have been able to see many of my old friends here on this resort.

Blaine: Yeah I know what you mean there though speaking of old friends ever had a chat with your ghastly old flame Agatha lately?

Professor Oak: No, but I am sure I will end up having a match with her later. And besides you know very well that Agatha and I are just old friends Blaine...

Blaine: Oh Oak you never change do you? Eh might as well I mean it's not like you two aren't getting any younger or anything. But something tells me you can't wait to get started with our Pokemon Puzzle League match just to shut me up huh?

Professor Oak: Well yes now that you mention it the thought has crossed my mind.

Blaine: Very well then since you're so eager to start then let's get this started then!

(If you win)

Professor Oak: Ah yes victory is mine this time Blaine, we really ought to do something like this again sometime.

(If you lose)

Blaine: Sorry Sam but I won this time, but hey not to brag but we both know on how much of a history I have with brain teaser games like this huh?

(Vs. Team Rocket, Jesse, James and Meowth)

Professor Oak: So it looks like I will be facing up against you three huh? So I take it you three are up to no good again huh?

Jesse: Well for your information we happen to be perfectly legitimate contestants in this Pokemon Puzzle League here thank you very much!

James: Uh Jesse are you sure we should be facing off against someone like Professor Oak here?

Meowth: Yeah now that you mention it James does kind of have a point I mean this is Professor Oak we're talking about here, he is one of the smartest brainiacs in the world here. I mean what are the odds of us outsmarting someone like him?

Jesse: Oh grow a spine you two, for far too long people have doubted our intelligence and I am sure if we can beat Professor Oak at a game of wits then I am sure people will take us more seriously! So are you ready old man?!

Professor Oak: Yep, I'm ready when you three are.

James: I have a bad feeling about this...

Meowth: No kidding...

Jesse: Oh shut up you two less whining and more dueling! LET'S GET THIS MATCH STARTED!

(If you win)

Professor Oak: Oh their not blasting off? Such a shame I always wondered what it would be like to send them blasting off... oh well...

(If you lose)

James: We... we won?

Jesse: Ha! See what I told you two? All you need is a little bit of confidence and I was certain we would win.

Meowth: Yeah let's celebrate our victory, while we still have any good luck left.

(Vs. Team Rocket Butch and Cassidy)

Professor Oak: Well it looks like I will be facing more Team Rocket members, Cassidy and... and...

Butch: Grrrrrr... It's Butch you senile old coot! Butch!

Professor Oak: I was going to get to that; I admit I don't always remember names all that well.

Butch: How is Butch a hard name to remember?! I mean it's got one syllable for crying out loud!

Cassidy: *sigh* Does this routine have to occur every time we have a match with someone?

Professor Oak: Anyways I take it that you are going to claim to be legitimate contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League as well?

Butch: Well we ARE perfectly legitimate contestants here you can even check the official contestant listings.

Cassidy: Yes and we are here on Business with our leader whom is also one of the contestants as well.

Professor Oak: I see...

Cassidy: But first things first you'll have to deal with us first!

Butch: Yeah so are you ready old man?

Professor Oak: I'm more than ready to deal with the likes of you two but very well then let's get this over with!

(If you win)

Professor Oak: *sigh* I might as well get myself ready, I think I have a good idea whom my next opponent will be...

(If you lose)

Butch: We won? Awesome! Take that "Professor Oat"!

Cassidy (thinking): Times like this make me wish that Team Rocket's medical plan covered Therapy bills...

(Vs. Giovanni)

Giovanni: Why hello there Professor Oak it has been quite some time hasn't it?

Professor Oak: Indeed, I'm just going to say this once so listen to me Giovanni, stay away from Delia.

Giovanni: *sigh* I was wondering when you were going to bring this up.

Professor Oak: Oh trust me Giovanni I have my reasons why I mean for crying out loud man haven't you caused enough trouble in her life? Thanks to your vile misconduct with her years ago Delia has to be a single mother while you get to continue the family business.

Giovanni: Oh please Oak you of all people know just as well as I do that I am not the only reason why she had to be a single mother. And need I remind you on how that "Vile Misconduct" as you put it, is the reason why Delia and I have a son. Oh yes that's right I am not allowed to talk about that little detail am I?

Professor Oak: Don't you DARE talk to me like that Giovanni you were never truly a father to that boy and you know it!

Giovanni: Oh yes your right Professor Oak I was never truly a father to my son, I mean it's not like I was ever given a chance to be one now was I?

Professor Oak: And have him end up like you, no thanks… You may've only been the heir to the Rocket family back then but lets just say there are some pretty good reasons why you're quite an infamous criminal here.

Giovanni: *sigh* That is true, I have served my family's business over the years I will never be able to deny that. Oh yes and once upon a time I once considered a more light-hearted role but alas lets just say I was rather typecast for my current role but hey you know those meddling executives always wanting to maintain their ever so precious Status Quo. Oh yes Professor Oak I am sure that the people of the Kanto Pokemon League such as you have told many tales about how wicked those of Team Rocket such as yours truly can be. And yet the Kanto Pokemon League so insisted on aiding my Family to make sure I am the man you see here today. Oh don't get me wrong Oak I know that I am no saint but forgive me for not being certain if I should take any morality lectures from the Kanto Pokemon League, but then again I hope they enjoy my rather villainous performance I know my family does.

Professor Oak: *sigh* Why did I bother in even trying to talk to you? I knew you wouldn't listen... In fact I'm out of here... Let's just say I have my reasons why I am not exactly in the mood to do some game playing here.

Giovanni: Are you sure you want to do that Professor? I mean hey this whole Pokemon Puzzle League will give good ol' Kanto some good PR and I figured that you would be the last person to turn down such an offer by pulling a strange stunt like this. And lets be honest here, you're just dying to wipe this smug smirk right off my face aren't you?

Professor Oak: Very well then Giovanni if you're going to be like that then I might as well accept your little challenge. I only have one thing to say to you, prepare to lose.

Giovanni: Oh yes that's the spirit old boy lets get it on!

(If you win)

Professor Oak: Giovanni you're nothing more than a questionable part of Delia's past and may you stay that way forevermore, your kind has caused nothing but trouble. But for now I bid you adieu, farewell...

(If you lose)

Giovanni: Oh yes and one more thing before you... suggest that I would not try to remind Delia about those days I only suggest that you follow suit if you know what I mean.

(Vs. Delia)

Delia: Hello Professor Oak, today is such a nice day huh? *brief pause* You seem to be troubled Professor Oak is something the matter?

Professor Oak: What? Oh... uh... no it's nothing... and yes today is a rather nice day huh?

Delia: Yes um so uh how has your day been going so far? After all I'm sure you've got to see all sorts of people with this Pokemon Puzzle League huh?

Professor Oak: Indeed, I've seen a whole bunch of familiar faces before such as your son, Ritchie, the old Kanto Pokemon Gym Leaders... Team Rocket...

Delia: I see...

Professor Oak: Oh yes in fact my previous match was with Giovanni and lets just say we had quite an interesting chat before our match. Namely about how you two should stop seeing each over while your on this resort. I mean the fact that Giovanni is even being given a chance to be anywhere near you is baffling enough but I suppose it doesn't matter. No matter what I say you are still going to try and see him whenever you can while you two are on this resort right?

Delia: Yes...

Professor Oak: *sigh* Delia WHY do you put yourself through this?! Hasn't this man caused you enough trouble in your life? So why are you still holding a torch for him?

Delia: I really prefer not to talk about this...

Professor Oak: What do you mean you don't want to talk about this?

Delia: I said I don't want to talk about it! Besides do you really think now is a good time to talk about this? I mean I know that there is nobody around here but still...

Professor Oak: I see... Your right, now is not the time, I mean we came here to have some fun right? *sigh* Alright I am sorry for bringing this up now, in fact want to go ahead with our Pokemon Puzzle League Match? It might help us get our mind off... other matters...

Delia: Alright... But while I do accept your apology I hope you won't go too easy on me.

Professor Oak: That's the spirit Delia, let's see how well the pupil will last against the old master so shall we start?

Delia: Yes!

Professor Oak: Excellent, then let us begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: Well done Delia, that was a very good match, but for now I shall bid you adieu.

(If you lose)

Delia: Oh my, it looks like this time the pupil has beaten the master, thank you for the match Professor Oak. 

(Vs. Gary)

Gary: Hey grandpa...

Professor Oak: Hello Gary... is something the matter?

Gary: Oh it's nothing...

Professor Oak: Now Gary you can tell your dear old grandfather what's wrong here.

Gary: *sigh* Its just... well... ever since my trip to Johto ended I can't help but think about how I use to be, you know as a Pokemon Trainer. I've been thinking about this before I came here but this trip has made things worse, especially considering on how Ash is still a known Pokemon Trainer.

Professor Oak: But Gary... Don't you like being a Pokemon Researcher like me? After all after your journey at Johto ended you willingly decided to go into Pokemon Research instead.

Gary: I know Grandpa! But look at me! I went from an absolutely famous Pokemon Trainer to some Pokemon Researcher in which I'm practically fading away into obscurity here.

Professor Oak: Oh Gary you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself, I mean yes your not as known as I am but I have worked on my job for many, many years. I'm sure if you really put your mind to it I know you will truly become quite renowned regardless of your profession.

Gary: Really? Well I am not sure especially since I am not sure what kind of path do I want to take, hope your not disappointed...

Professor Oak: Not at all, whether you want to be a researcher or go back on your Pokemon Journey I promise I will be supportive. In fact Gary you know there is no rule that says you have to strictly be one or the other. While it is true that normally Pokemon Researchers like your dear grandfather here stay in their labs for their line of work but there are those whom still travel around this wondrous world of ours to see and battle with Pokemon and still do their research but do it in a more hands-on outdoors methods. Would you like to be one of those kind of researchers Gary?

Gary: Wow I... I'd really like to think about this... Thanks Grandpa!

Professor Oak: You're quite welcome Gary... Oh I almost forgot we're supposed to be having a Pokemon Puzzle League match here. So are you ready to go?

Gary: Sure Grandpa, I'm ready...

Professor Oak: Splendid, then let us begin this match.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: I may have been the victor this time Gary but that was a very well played match, nice job.

(If you lose)

Gary: Thanks Grandpa that was a very fun match… *Thinking* Though why do I get the feeling that I am not the only one who has some depressing stuff in mind here. Eh I'll ask him about that later…

(Vs. Professor Ivy)

Professor Ivy: Greetings Professor Oak, it's nice to see a fellow colleague here in this resort.

Professor Oak: Greetings Professor Ivy and yes it is indeed nice to see a fellow colleague here so how are you on this fine day?

Professor Ivy: Oh swell, by the way did you know that the Elite Four will be your next opponents? I have met them all before but Lorelei is a very dear friend of mine.

Professor Oak: Oh yes and I have heard about that namely on how you two are very dear friends.

Professor Ivy: That would definitely be true; we even share the same bedroom together.

Professor Oak: I see…

Professor Ivy: Indeed we do all sorts of stuff together, fine wine, nice long walks in this beach resort, and why earlier this morning we were in the shower together oh sure it's not the first time but still…

Professor Oak (slightly flustered): I see…

Professor Ivy: Is something the matter Professor? You seem rather tense…

Professor Oak: What? Oh… oh its nothing Ivy, I guess it's just because I've been having a long day of sorts. So are you ready to have our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Professor Ivy: Absolutely, I'm ready when you are.

Professor Oak: Excellent this let us begin this match.

(If you win)

Professor Ivy: Congratulations Professor Oak, say I've been thinking, Lorelei and I were going to a hot tub later on today with some Valencia Wine care to join us?

Professor Oak: Well… uh… thank you for the offer but I will keep this in consideration, I'll let you know if I will later alright?

Professor Ivy: Alright, well see you later Professor Oak…

(If you lose)

Professor Ivy: Oh dear, well you gave it a very good effort there Old friend, I'll give your regards to the Elite Four. 

(Vs. Lorelei)

Lorelei: Greetings Professor Oak, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.

Professor Oak: Likewise Ms. Lorelei of the Elite Four, you know I was having my previous match with a fellow colleague of mine Professor Ivy and she was more than happy to talk about you.

Lorelei: She did? That's so sweet of her; Ivy and I have been very dear friends for quite some time. Why when she visited my home last Christmas we had such a wonderful time, I got a new pair of earrings, some shades… oh yes and a see-thru negligee as well from her, oh we had some warm memories back then.

Professor Oak (very flustered): Really… well I uh… I… didn't know… I mean not that you two are doing anything wrong per say but… Um perhaps I should remain silent…

Lorelei: Okay, is something wrong Professor Oak? You are acting a little strange…

Professor Oak: My apologies I guess I have been feeling a little jittery today, anyways shall we get started on our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Lorelei: I suppose so well I am ready when you are.

Professor Oak: Alright, then this match shall begin now.

(If you win)

Lorelei: Congratulations Professor Oak, it appears victory is yours once again.

Professor Oak: Indeed it is but for now I must go but farewell for now Lorelei.

(If you lose)

Lorelei: Oh well, you gave it a good shot Professor Oak; if you like I can give your regards to Agatha.

(Vs. Bruno)

Bruno: Greetings Professor Oak, it is an honor to be in your presence.

Professor Oak: Thank you Bruno and I see that you have been meditating before I arrived correct?

Bruno: Correct, I am a firm believer in trying to maintain a good balance in your life when it comes to the mind, body and spirit and some good meditation after training does help.

Professor Oak: Indeed why I even had a good conversation with Koga about this subject earlier today and the value of meditation was something we both agreed upon.

Bruno: I see, well before we start our match would you like to meditate with me for a while?

Professor Oak: The offer does sound tempting but we are about to have a Pokemon Puzzle League in just a few moments and it would be rather rude to keep my other opponents waiting a lot longer than necessary.

Bruno: I understand, perhaps some other time, anyways you are correct that we should get started with our match so are you ready?

Professor Oak: Yes

Bruno: Excellent, then this match will now begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: A valiant effort Bruno but it looks like I won this match, so farewell for now.

(If you lose)

Bruno: Perhaps this was for the best, after all a certain old associate of ours is not exactly in the best of moods right now.

(Vs. Agatha)

Agatha: Hello Sam, it's been a little while hasn't it?

Professor Oak: Yes it has Agatha… so how are you today?

Agatha: Okay I suppose but you have a rather serious look on your face, I take it that something is on your mind?

Professor Oak: Its nothing, I suppose this trip has me remembering all sorts of memories not all of them good, apparently I am not the only one has felt that way recently. In fact speaking of which you… haven't been talking with Delia about… the good old days have you?

Agatha: *sigh* Sam you old fool do you really want to bring THAT up again?! I mean you know very well what I've felt about that so why are you bringing this up again?

Professor Oak: Now look Agatha I knew about how this has made you upset in the past but I feel like I need to know. Lately I have been afraid that Delia is going to do something wrong and I wanted to make sure that you weren't trying to encourage her.

Agatha: Doing something wrong?! Like what, seeing her old flame after so many years and all because they were forced to be apart. Look Sam all they want is to be able to see each other again even if it's only going to be for a little while, that's it! Is that so wrong?

Professor Oak: Agatha we have been over this! I know why they had to separate and that's what I have been trying to tell her.

Agatha: Oh will you leave that poor girl alone! Hasn't she already had enough of the aggravation caused by this? Like it or not repressing their emotions is not going to make things any easier on them! Anyways while I have talked with Delia about this in the past I didn't flat out tell her to see him if that's what you are trying to ask.

Professor Oak: Understood, anyways care to have our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Agatha: Heh you know what… sure why not, what can I say? I'm suddenly in a mood to be rather competitive with you so let's get it on!

(If you win)

Professor Oak: I may have won this time but that was rather well played Agatha… and sorry about starting that old argument again… Well I will see you later…

(If you lose)

Agatha: Well I won this time, goodbye for now Sam… (*Thinking* That old fool would know all about emotional repression now would he…)

(Vs. Lance)

Professor Oak: Well if it isn't Lance from the Elite Four, greetings it is a pleasure to meet the head of the Elite Four.

Lance: Well I am not sure if I would call myself the "head" of the Elite Four but thank you nevertheless and it is a pleasure to be in the presence of the world-famous Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: Oh it's nice to see how modest you are, anyways before we start our match I just thought I ask you a little something. According to this schedule, I will be having my semi-final match after this. Is that true? Because I admit for a moment there I thought there was a mistake in the schedule here.

Lance: No there isn't a mistake, there will be a lets just say a "mystery" opponent will be in your semi-final match.

Professor Oak: I see, well this is an interesting surprise, but first things first before I can find out whom this mysterious opponent is I must go through you first. So are you ready?

Lance: Yes I am!

Professor Oak: Splendid then let this match begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: A commendable effort Lance but victory is mine this time.

(If you lose)

Lance: Wow, who knew that I could beat Professor Oak in a game like this? Eh I mean that was a good try Professor Oak but it looks like I won this time.

(Vs. Mewtwo)

Professor Oak: So this is where my semi-final match will be held? Impressive oh I wonder who my mystery opponent will be; I hope this will be quite a surprise.

Mewtwo: Oh I am sure you will find MY presence surprising…

Professor Oak: Mewtwo… But how… how is this possible?! I mean why would a Pokemon like you be doing here?

Mewtwo: I have my reasons, so you are the world famous Professor Samuel Oak. It is interesting to finally meet you I can already tell that you know many things about the Kanto Pokemon Region, including its secrets. And it appears to be that the circumstances of my creation is one of them but I am curious about how knowledgeable you are about that subject.

Professor Oak: Let it be known that I wanted nothing to do with that monstrous project, I had no intention on aiding them in making a tool for them to use for power.

Mewtwo: Is that what you think I am, a monster to use as a tool?!

Professor Oak: My apologies I almost forgot about that time where Ash aided you against Team Rocket a while back…

Mewtwo: Yes I remember that, I have always had animosity for Team Rocket since they were the ones whom were responsible for my creation. But now it appears that Team Rocket is not the only group I should blame. You claim that you were not involved in my creation and yet you knew about it and did absolutely nothing about it?

Professor Oak: Yes but it's not like that was done by choice I was suppose to keep quiet about this.

Mewtwo: Do you truly believe that justifies your actions?

Professor Oak: No, no I don't but I knew I had to stay silent anyways…

Mewtwo: How pathetic it appears that we both have been quite the puppets but unlike you I have tried to sever my strings.

Professor Oak: That maybe so but what's done is done and neither of us can change the past. And if you don't mind I have a Pokemon Puzzle League match that I will try to win so are you ready?

Mewtwo: So now you want to change the subject huh? Very well I will play along with your little game so yes let us begin.

(If you win)

Professor Oak: I will admit I do have my regrets but I do try to live for the future Mewtwo, and I can only hope that you do the same.

(If you lose)

Mewtwo: Oh Professor Oak you try so hard to be a kind fatherly figure yet there are things that you have yet to truly answer for. I have already learned a lot about my past and let's just say I intend to learn some more.

(Vs. Alexey)

Alexey: Ah good evening Professor Oak, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Alexey.

Professor Oak: Greetings, I assume you are the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League?

Alexey: Correct, how have you been enjoying this stay so far? Your fellow Pokemon Puzzle League contestants seem to be enjoying this trip especially since they often like to mention on how they get to see old friends that they haven't seen in quite some time.

Professor Oak: Yes that is true and I would agree that this is a good thing… for the most part.

Alexey: Pardon?

Professor Oak: Well you see Mr. Alexey the thing is while a lot of these reunions are good; heck some of these people probably needed these reunions. But there are certain reunions that have left me feeling rather concerned… sure the involved parties may want them to happen but I fear on how they would cause more trouble than good.

Alexey: Really? Well I wish I could help Professor but with all due respect but you're not being all that specific here.

Professor Oak: *sigh* I know but lets just say this isn't a very comfortable issue with me so forgive me for being so nervous here but I will at least mention this is about… the leader of the Viridian City Gym.

Alexey: I see, very well then I understand.

Professor Oak: You do?

Alexey: Yes, I have been informed of all the contestants here, and let me assure you I have been informed of the various issues you people have and that is one of the reasons why you're here. Not too worry Professor if any of our contestants have any issues that they wish to remain confidential their wishes shall be respected. But while you may feel uncertain about this I, and the people I am working with wish to assure you that this will aid you all in certain ways and might even add in some closure in certain aspects of their lives.

Professor Oak: *sigh* I only hope that you are right Mr. Alexey I normally like to think of myself as an optimist but I do feel a little uneasy about this.

Alexey: Not too worry Professor, I understand you have your reasons for feeling a little doubtful but I am sure that even you are aware of how there are some people who need help in dealing with their past… such as your dear grandson for example?

Professor Oak: Alright I suppose I do understand what you mean there.

Alexey: That is the spirit, speaking of which care for a drink before we have your final match?

Professor Oak: No thank you, I am a light drinker but I am ready for our match.

Alexey: Splendid, then Professor Oak your final Pokemon Puzzle League match shall begin… NOW!

(If you win)

Alexey: CONGRATULATIONS! Professor Oak you have won your test in the Pokemon Puzzle League! WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!

(If you lose)

Alexey: Oh well, so close and yet so far, so care to reconsider my offer for a drink? 

(Professor Oak's Ending)

[As most of the contestants of this Pokemon Puzzle League are in their seats as an audience while Alexey and Professor Oak are on stage.]

Alexey: Greetings Tonight we have a new winner of this Pokemon Puzzle League whom is one of the most renowned men in all of this world of Pokemon whom probably needs no introduction. But what the heck we will give one to him anyway, put your hands together for... PROFESSOR SAMUEL OAK!

*As the audience claps*

Professor Oak: Good evening while this is not the first time I have ever made a speech in front of a group of people but this one feels a little more personal. Normally when I make my speeches it is in front of hundreds if not thousands of people in attendance while a few friends and colleagues have shown up there but these audiences are normally filled with people whom are only admirers whom I do appreciate but only know of my exploits as that really famous Professor from Kanto. But it is rather different here isn't it? You all are my colleagues, dear old friends and I even have a little bit of family here as well with my dear grandson Gary and many of you know for who I am not just for what I am known for. Over the years I have had several memories of our homeland Kanto, some were wonderful, others not so much and I can tell that you all have felt the same way in your own ways. Time may have drifted us apart over the years in different ways but I would like to thank Mr. Alexey for organizing this event as this would help strengthen our old bonds which is something we all would need in times like these. Many things have changed over our lives and while it may not always be for the best we must remember to look forward to the future, for even if you have regrets it is always for the best to move on with our lives no matter how difficult it may be. Thank you and good night…

*As the audience loudly applauded the speech*

Alexey: Thank you Professor Oak and my such a wonderful speech isn't it? But still here is to the good Professor as he has completed his Pokemon Puzzle League challenge but then again this is pretty much another victory to his highly accomplished life.

Professor Oak: Thank you Mr. Alexey but I do not feel that I should not get all the credit here as I am not the only one whom has completed this trial. But while I may be the one on stage tonight I think I can speak for all of us when I say that this event is for all of us not just for me.

Alexey: Understood Professor Oak, well then now that Professor Oak has finished his speech in a few moments there will be refreshments served at a room nearby shortly, I hope you all will attend.

*Later on that night as Professor Oak walks alone on the beach*

Professor Oak (thinking): Ah such a lovely full moon out tonight, this weather is perfect to have a nice stroll to reflect. Heh so my victory for this Pokemon Puzzle League is just an example of my highly accomplished life? I suppose I could consider my life to have plenty of accomplishments I mean I have truly succeeded at my dream as a Pokemon Professor after all my years of hard work. I'm not trying to brag but I do feel rather satisfied about all my years I have spent as a Pokemon Professor.

Yet the more I think about it, the more I wonder if the pursuit of fulfilling my duties to the best of my abilities came with quite a cost. Ever since Delia saw Giovanni again after all these years the fact that I had to interfere with their relationship has been dwelled upon lately. Sadly that's not the only secret that the Kanto Pokemon League wanted me to keep over the years as well. I have known things such as the Mewtwo project and Team Rocket's plans to expand their control over the rest of the world and yet I have said nothing about these things. The Kanto Pokémon League has for years been financially supported by the Team Rocket organization and they secretly support Team Rocket's actions and they want to make sure that the world does not know that they and Team Rocket are allies and I must play along with their charade. And for what? To maintain some sense of order in this world? Am I truly nothing more than a pawn to further their goals? Not too mention on how I have hurt those whom I truly care for such as Delia... and Agatha, oh sure over the years they normally do view me as a dear old friend as I would to them. But even I know that they have viewed their past with me with sadness and even resentment. *sigh* Oh what could I do? In my old age there isn't much I could do anymore especially for those two...

Heh listen to me, I've practically given myself quite the little psycho-analysis here have I? I guess we all show a little existentialism with age... I may live my life with regrets but over the years I have served my occupation to the best of my ability and I do try to be a kind fatherly figure to my friends and family. I may not be able to atone for everything in my past but I will try to live for the future and aid whom I can aid as much as I can I suppose that's all I really can do. Its getting late, I better get back to my room...

(Professor Oak's Bonus Scene 1)

[One afternoon as Professor Oak is at his Hotel Room in the Beach Resort and as he looks out the rather large window at the back with a lovely Oceanside view.]

Professor Oak (thinking): It's such a nice and sunny day, too bad I don't remember where did I put that sunscreen otherwise I might have been out there right now. Ah well I could always get more later… Hm? Is that Delia and Agatha? (As he notices those two nearby sitting on chairs next to beach table nearby) Why yes it is... wait Delia seems to have a rather sad look on her face, perhaps I should just stay here after all I have a good feeling what those two are talking about. *sigh* For years we've put that old fiasco behind us and ever since Delia got the chance to see Giovanni again in this resort this old problem seems to be dwelled upon a lot. I mean how many times do I have to tell them that I did what I had to do! Back then Giovanni was the next heir to the Team Rocket legacy and Delia was one of my best students whom I have befriended. If their relationship became public it would have people wondering why the next leader of Team Rocket is dating the young woman whom I practically treat like my daughter and why are they even allowed to be together. Those two had to separate! And yet if it wasn't for the fact that she is one of my students whom became a dear friend of mine she might have been allowed to stay with Giovanni. And if it wasn't for me she might not have to be a single mother and Ash would get to know his father... No... No... What am I saying? Even if Giovanni was truly being sincere about how he felt about Delia I wouldn't dare trust those vile criminals at Team Rocket to take good care of Delia. Besides its far too late to truly do anything about it after all as the old saying goes "What's done is done" and I should just leave it at that.

[And Professor Oak went back to just sitting on a chair nearby the window trying to relax and he did for a little while until he heard someone knocking at his door.]

Professor Oak: Hm? I wonder who could that be?

[As Professor Oak opens the door]

Ash: Hi Professor Oak!

Professor Oak: Why hello there Ash its nice to see you again, so what brings you to my humble little hotel room?

Ash: Actually Professor Oak there is something I would like to talk to you about, can I come inside please? I really want to speak to you in private...

Professor Oak: Really? Oh... well yes you can come inside...

[And as Ash enters Oak's room after Oak closes the windows.]

Professor Oak: Ash you were sounding pretty serious for a moment there, is something the matter?

Ash: Well Professor Oak its just that... well over the years I have looked up to you and I have seek your guidance over the course of my Pokemon Journey... I know that this time won't have anything to do with Pokemon but there is something I really feel I should ask you about...

Professor Oak: Very well Ash if there is a problem you have and you wish to seek my guidance I will be more than happy to help you. So what is your question?

Ash: Well its just that… you see while I have been having fun with this vacation and I love the fact that I can see my old friends again but... Well after seeing some of my old friends I can't help but to notice how sad they are, Ritchie, Gary... and Misty, I still get to be on my Pokemon Journey but things seem to be rather different for them. The more I think about it the more I wonder if I am being selfish for continuing my Pokemon Journey while people like Misty have to stay behind. Professor Oak what I am trying to say is... I wonder if I should stop my Pokemon Journey and go back to live in Kanto. I have been missing my old friends back home and the longer I have been away the more I wonder if I should just stay home.

Professor Oak: Ash, I am really surprised that, you of all people would want to say such a thing, However I do understand your reasons on why you would consider such a thing but there are several things you must consider. I know that things have changed for us over time but while you and your friends may feel nostalgic over the past your present lives are not that bad. Also Ash while you may have plenty of memories from your Pokemon Journey keep in mind that you and your friends are still quite young and have your whole lives ahead of you I am sure that one way or another you and your friends will do just fine in life. However like I said before I do understand your reasons and if you truly wish to go back home to stay then I will respect that decision. But I must warn you Ash that you must think very carefully about this because if you went back home at the wrong time then you would end up regretting the idea of ending your Pokemon Journey. So Ash all I'm not saying that you should never end your Pokemon Journey but if you ever truly want to end it you should only do it when you know that the time is right. 

Ash: Thank you Professor Oak that does make me feel better, after all my father has been on his Pokémon Journey for years and my mom still remembers him rather fondly.

Professor Oak: Your welcome Ash, oh yes and... (Now looking very shocked) your father?!

Ash: Why yes don't you remember? I remember that shortly after I started my Pokémon Journey that my mom was telling me about how my father is on his Pokémon Journey as well.

Professor Oak (slightly nervous): Oh... yes I do remember, so Ash I take it that you think rather highly of your father correct?

Ash: Yep, though I admit I use to wonder about why he was gone for so long but I have talked to my mom about him. I remember about how mom was so happy when she talked about him, she sometimes sound sad for missing him so much. I bet that my father really cared about my mom huh?

Professor Oak (trying to sound warm but deep down feels uncertain): Why... yes Ash yes he truly did care for your mother...

Ash: Oh so you knew about my father Professor Oak?

Professor Oak: Eh... no, not especially well after all I've... only briefly had the chance to even see your father... well before he left that is...

Ash: Really?

Professor Oak: Yes... Tell me Ash, forgive me for being rather curious but... I have one question about your Pokémon Journey and your father... I mean well... what I am trying to say is... Ash, is your father the reason why you still continue your Pokémon Journey?

Ash: The reason? I... I don't know about that... I will admit the thought has crossed my mind before... However I remember that my mom told me that my dad left on a Journey to become a Pokémon Master so I thought I could go on a Journey to be a Pokémon Master too. I admit it would be nice to see who my dad is, I mean something tells me we would have a whole lot to talk about now would we? But even if I never see him I am still on my Pokémon Journey to become a Pokémon Master and for now that is what I am doing. I mean who knows? Maybe when I do become a Pokémon Master I might one day know but until then my journey shall go on.

Professor Oak: I see... Ash would you do me a favor?

Ash: Sure, what's up Professor Oak?

Professor Oak: When you head back to see your mother could you please not tell her about this part of our conversation here? Namely about your father, I know what you said earlier about how she remembers your father fondly and all but still... What I mean is...

Ash: Its okay Professor Oak I understand, I mean my mom seems to really remember my dad fondly but I have noticed on how she can also seem so sad about it as well as she misses him. So yeah I probably shouldn't mention this to her as this would probably make her feel bad so don't worry Professor Oak I won't tell her.

Professor Oak: Oh thank goodness... Eh I mean uh... thank you for understanding Ash, sorry that I seem to be so nervous right now Ash I mean this is a rather touchy subject sort to speak.

Ash: I understand Professor Oak, but I will admit that even if I never become a Pokémon Master one way my journey would end would probably end is if I ever one day find my dad wouldn't that be nice huh? Bet Mom would like that huh?

Professor Oak: Why yes, yes that would be the case...

Ash: Yeah but speaking about my Mom I should get back to where I am staying at in this Hotel, I'm sure my Mom has made something good for dinner. Hey want to come with me? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind...  
.  
Professor Oak: Uh thank you for the offer Ash but not this time... I... have some things to do...

Ash: Well okay, see you later Professor Oak...

Professor Oak: Yes farewell for now Ash, see you later...

[Minutes later after when Ash has left]

Professor Oak (thinking): *sigh* This was all for her good, and for Ash's good as well...

(Professor Oak's Bonus Scene 2)

[One afternoon as Agatha is lounging at a chair next to a little table nearby the beach, Professor Oak just happened to be walking nearby.]

Professor Oak: Ah good afternoon Agatha, so how are you doing on a nice day like this?

Agatha: Okay I suppose, been reading the newspaper here lately, haven't done much else today. So what about you Sam, what have you been doing today?

Professor Oak: Oh not much, I was talking Ash earlier today and he was telling me about how his Pokémon Journey has been going lately before he got here. You know Agatha there is always one thing I have enjoyed about being a Pokémon Professor is hearing the stories of all the adventures that these children that I help have been in. As much as I enjoy being a Pokémon Researcher I always did enjoy the stories these children share to ne about how much they truly appreciate this world we live in on their journeys.

Agatha: I see, well then Sam this certainly brings back some memories...

Professor Oak: Oh? What do you mean?

Agatha: Well Sam its just that I remember that you weren't always the one listening to stories about the adventures that children have been in. I remember when you were once the child who was telling stories about the adventures you were in. Especially during when you saw a certain Legendary Pokémon in your childhood.

Professor Oak: Oh yes I remember now... Oh my that was about 4 decades ago I am surprised that we both are still able to remember that...

Agatha: Heh don't remind me but yes I do remember that Sunny afternoon way back then.

[And now we are going into a Flashback about over a few decades when Professor Samuel Oak and Agatha where children in which they were nearby Agatha's house at a nice open field.]

Young Agatha: Hi Sam, I haven't seen you in a while where have you been?

Young Samuel Oak: Oh hi Agatha I was on this really amazing Journey where I was on save a mysterious creature from evil doers who were wanting to use it for some terrible purpose.

Young Agatha: Really?

Young Samuel Oak: Uh-huh there I was with a couple of kids and a young man whom helped me take on a big mean bad guy with our Pokémon and we managed to save the forest and that nice creature whom they called "The Spirit of the Forest".

Young Agatha: Wow, that sounds so exciting! Tell me is this Spirit of the Forest a Pokémon?

Young Samuel Oak: I think so, it must be a really rare Pokémon but I have been studying about the world of Pokémon and I have never seen anything like that. But hey there are so many things about the World of Pokémon that we don't know about and I for one shall learn all I can about this wonderful world of Pokémon.

Young Agatha: Wow... (though she is now starting to look and sound a little depressed) That trip must have been really exciting huh? *sigh* I wish I was there with you that adventure really sounded like it would have been a lot of fun.

Young Samuel Oak: Oh that's okay Agatha, I'm sure I will be in other adventures and if you like I will be more than happy to take you along with me.

Young Agatha: Really? Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you Sam!

Young Samuel Oak: Heh think nothing of it I mean what are friends for?

Young Agatha: Yeah Sam you really are my best friend... but then again you are my only friend... I mean I come from a family that specializes in Ghost Pokémon so a lot of the other kids think I'm creepy, and I think at least some of them are scared of me...

Young Samuel Oak: Creepy? I don't think your creepy at all, don't worry about the other kids they are just shy I mean I'm sure once they get to know you than I know they will see how nice you really are like how I do.

Young Agatha: Really?

Young Samuel Oak: Uh-huh...

Young Agatha: Thank you Sam...

Young Samuel Oak: Your welcome besides I think the Ghost Pokémon your family has are neat, some of them are pretty funny too.

Young Agatha: Oh yes they can be funny even if they can be quite the little pranksters. Oh my I think the sun is starting to set...

Young Samuel Oak: Yeah it is, well I should probably be getting home now. I would like to stay around a little while longer but I shouldn't be out too late. Well good bye Agatha, and see you tomorrow.

Young Agatha: (as Sam is leaving) See you tomorrow Sam, and if your going on another Journey let me know!

Young Samuel Oak: Will do! See you later Agatha! 

[As the flashback ends and we are at the Present day]

Agatha: Ah those were the days

Professor Oak: Oh yes, while they may not be like the "Pokemon Journeys" that a lot of children have been taking nowadays we did have our own little adventures back then. We explored some places that were not far from your home and while our little adventures may not have been far from home or long but we did have our fun now did we?

Agatha: Ah yes we sure did Sam, we sure did, Say um... Sam? I know we are a lot older now and we both have our responsibilities but; can we have a little adventure like we used to?

Professor Oak: Sure Agatha, I would be more than happy to. After all as I have said back then, what are friends for?

Agatha: Thank you Sam, I really mean that.

Professor Oak: Your welcome Agatha, oh my, I can't believe we haven't noticed on how its already been getting dark. I should probably go now, after I have my dinner I was planning on going over my recent research for a while. I mean yes I know I am suppose to be on vacation but still I should probably still at least go over my work every now & then while I am here. So see you later Agatha…

Agatha: Alright Sam, see you later


	6. Gary's Story Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Gary's Story Mode and while it does have some serious moments this one is mainly comedic and does have some fun with how Ash may've been a rather chaste young boy but his original rival on the other hand is a different story.

Narrator: One afternoon as Gary is having a conversation with his dear Grandfather Professor Oak on a Video Phone.

Gary Oak: Hey Grandpa I just received this invitation to this Pokémon Puzzle League, and from what I've been told you will be in this Pokémon Puzzle League as well right?

Professor Oak: That would be correct Gary, and we are not the only ones whom were invited as well. This Pokémon Puzzle League will be held at this new island beach resort and it will have all sorts of familiar faces from Kanto and even from the Orange Islands such as Professor Ivy as well.

Gary Oak: Professor Ivy at a Beach Resort? Nice... Heh heh heh heh...

Professor Oak: Now Gary please be on your best behavior when you arrive there, Ivy is a respected fellow Professor and you should treat her as such.

Gary Oak: Alright, alright Grandpa calm down but anyways you know if anyone else will be coming?

Professor Oak: Yes I have heard that plenty of the Kanto Gym Leaders will show up, the Elite Four, oh yes and I believe that even Ash will be there as well.

Gary Oak: Really? Well then in that case I will definitely head over there real soon then, talk to you later Grandpa.

Professor Oak: Ah yes see you real soon Gary...

(Vs. Tracey)

Tracey: Hey Gary, its been a while, its me Tracey.

Gary: Oh yeah I remember you, you're my grandpa's assistant. So how has life been treating my grandpa's drooling fan-boy lately?

Tracey: Well you know Gary I could potentially show you some of my latest artwork that I have done of some of this resort's "finest sights" but if your not interested...

Gary: Tracey, buddy, pal, you know I was just having some fun. So how are you doing buddy?

Tracey: Just fine, thank you

Gary: Oh yes that reminds me I've heard some interesting stories from my Grandpa about you namely that you seem to be having a little thing with one of the Sensational Cerulean Sisters you lucky dog.

Tracey: What? I...I...I don't know what your talking about!

Gary: Oh c'mon you can tell me, so have you scored with her yet? I mean I hope you at least got to 2nd base with her.

Tracey: Well you see... What I mean is... Your too young for me to talk about these things with you. So... never you mind!

Gary: So I'm too young to know all the details about what or shall I say who you have been doing lately? So you really did get to score with her huh?

Tracey: Tha...That's not what I meant! Anyways Gary need I remind you that we have a Pokémon Puzzle League Match to do! So lets get it over with alright?

Gary: Touchy, touchy alright I will play along so yeah we might as well get this match started.

(If you win)

Gary: Alright I won this time! But say uh Tracey, before mind if I get a little example from your fine work?

Tracey: Sure thing Gary, see you later...

Gary: Yeah see you later... Alright now lets see here... Hey wait a minute! This is just a sketch of the beach-side view why I ought to... Ah well I might as well head to my next match.

(If you lose)

Tracey: Well that was a good try Gary, see you later...

(Vs. Ritchie)

Gary: Huh? What the? Um... who are you?

Ritchie: Oh hi my name is Ritchie, I am a Pokémon Trainer from the Kanto region, hey I remember you, your Gary Oak. You are Ash Ketchum's original rival and your were a known Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town.

Gary: Yeah I was a known trainer from Kanto... Say I recognize you now, you were that kid who beat Ash at the Kanto Pokémon League.

Ritchie: Yeah I did but then again I lost the match I had afterwards so I guess its not that big a deal.

Gary: Oh yeah I remember that you both lost...

Ritchie: Its not quite like that I mean both Ash and I did make some good progress there I mean just because Ash and I didn't get first place doesn't mean that we really failed.

Gary: Yeah no... Um I "hate" to break this to you but not that many people are actually willing to buy that if you know what I mean.

Ritchie: Yeah well more people should and besides you didn't fare that much better than Ash and I did!

Gary: *sigh* Yeah, yeah I know...

Ritchie: I'm sorry I think we are getting off on the wrong foot here, so lets just have a nice little Pokémon Puzzle League Match here alright?

Gary: Alright

Ritchie: Good, may the better Pokémon Puzzle League player win. 

Gary: Heh don't worry... I plan to

(If you win)

Gary: Alright I won! And let me assure you now that I will definitely have a winning streak this time around!

(If you lose)

Ritchie (Thinking): I want to cheer him up but if I remember correctly this is suppose to be his second match, so something tells me that he really wouldn't listen to me if I told him to be proud of his accomplishments this time around.

(Vs. Delia)

Delia: Oh hello there Gary, have you seen your Grandfather lately?

Gary: Yeah but I haven't had my match with him yet but something tells me that I would later. Anyways how are you doing Mrs. K? Your looking rather fine on this lovely day and by the way that is a nice choice of swimwear.

Delia: Why thank you Gary, its nice to see that your in such a friendly mood.

Gary: Why its my pleasure Mrs. K...

Delia: Oh yes and have you had your match with my son Ash yet?

Gary: Not yet, but lets just say I do look forward to when I do. But first things first now that we have these pleasantries out of the way shall we start our match?

Delia: Oh yes that would be fine with me.

Gary: Alrighty then! Lets get it on!

(If you win)

Gary: Yahoo! I won!

Delia: Congratulations Gary, and good luck with the rest of your matches.

Gary: Thanks Mrs. K, I will

(If you lose)

Delia: Oh dear, well you gave it a good try Gary, say would you like to have some lunch with me? I'm sure I can get my son and your grandfather over.

(Vs. Brock)

Brock: Hey there Gary so how is the life of a Pokémon Researcher been treating you?

Gary: Okay I guess, but this trip has been making me wonder about my good ol' days.

Brock: Yeah I understand that, I have similar feelings as well...

Gary: I see, speaking of Pokémon Researchers I have once heard that you have worked with the incredibly lovely Professor Felina Ivy, is that true?

Brock: Yeah... But the thing is I use to work with her... But ever since Ash came back to Kanto from the Orange Islands she and I went our separate ways.

Gary: Use to? Hold on Brock let me get this straight, are you telling me that you got to work & live with Professor Felina Ivy, who is the hottest Pokémon Professor ever? Not too mention is well known as one of the sexiest women in the world of Pokémon and you had to "go on your separate ways"?!

Brock (trying not to cry): I KNOW! I KNOW! Believe me Gary I tried! But despite all my efforts during my time there and well... nothing happened.

Gary: Ouch, let me guess she pretty much "friend-zoned" you?

Brock: Uh-huh well at least she actually meant it when it comes to friendship... *under his breath* Now if only I could make that friendship a bit more "beneficial"...

Gary: Wow well sorry about bringing things like that up, I have had a similar problem in the past so I admit in a way I do sympathize.

Brock: *sigh* Its okay Gary to be honest I'm not all too sore at you because I admit if I knew a guy who was in a situation like that I probably would've done the same thing. *brief pause* Hey wait a minute I just remembered something...

Gary: What? What is it?

Brock: Well you see Gary speaking about the "sexiest women in the world of Pokémon" I have heard of a little piece of interesting trivia lately about Professor Ivy and Lorelei of the Elite Four.

Gary: Really? I'm listening...

Brock: First of all lets just say you didn't hear it from me but I heard on how those two are actually close friends and I mean really close friends. They do all sorts of things together such as Hot Tubs, Suntan Lotion rubbing and they even have the same room together.

Gary: This is... interesting...

Brock: I know right? But I don't know for sure what's going on here, but lets just say I am curious to know more about it.

Gary: I see well thanks for the info, say wait a minute what are we suppose to be doing here again?

Brock: Oh yeah we are suppose to be having our Pokémon Puzzle League Match here but hey don't feel bad I kind of lost track of time too. So are you ready for our match?

Gary: Ah yeah I am ready to go!

Brock: Cool then lets get match on!

(If you win)

Gary: Alright! I won again! GARY IS HERE AND EVERYONE ELSE IS GOING DOWN!

Brock (thinking): Hmmm... That does seem to sound like the Old Gary from back then but perhaps I shouldn't jump to conclusions I mean at least he is just feeling happy about this victory there.

(If you lose)

Brock: Well you gave it a good try Gary, and I know you use to be Ash's rival but I have to admit that it was nice talking to you. So see you later Gary...

(Vs. Misty)

Gary: Well well well if it isn't the little lady who use to travel with Ash Ketchum huh?

Misty: Hello Gary what do you want?

Gary: Oh now now is that anyway to talk to a friendly acquaintance as yours truly? After all there is one particular reason why we both came here namely to have a match with our Ol' Buddy Ash Ketchum, sure its for "different reasons" of course but still.

Misty: Humph! I have no idea what your talking about!

Gary: Oh I bet you do but this reminds me of how I have to admit that there is something similar about Ash and yours truly. I remember when I… lost at the Johto Pokemon League my fan-girl squadron left me and you left Ash shortly after he did the same.

Misty: HEY! Look I heard about what happened between you and those over glorified cheerleaders you use to have but don't you dare lump me with them! Because for your information that wasn't my choice, if it wasn't for my sisters I never would have left Ash!

Gary: Oh I know, don't worry Misty I actually do believe you this time and that's one little difference between Ash and I. The only reason why you left him was sadly beyond your control but if it things went your way nothing you would have stayed by him no matter what and for that in a way I envy Ash. When you think about it he is a pretty lucky guy huh?

Misty: Yeah… Thank you… Hey wait a minute, Gary are you… are you hitting on me? I mean just because I am not with Ash anymore doesn't mean I would go with any other guy.

Gary: Really? And what pray tell do you mean by "Not with Ash anymore"?

Misty: You knew what I meant!

Gary: Alright as fun as it is to notice your "subtlety" we do have a Pokemon Puzzle League Match to do so are you ready?

Misty: You bet!

Gary: Alright then lets get it on!

Misty (thinking): Should I get annoyed at him for saying that? Aw what the heck I'll call him a pervert later…

(If you win)

Gary: Alright I won again! Eh… I mean that was a good match there Misty so see you later.

Misty (thinking): I knew it Gary is hitting on me, heh why should I care? Its not like he has a chance or anything, and I have my reasons why…

(If you lose)

Misty: That was a pretty good match Gary, well see you later and don't worry I will give your regards to Ash of course.

(Vs. The Sensational Cerulean Sisters)

Gary: Hello there Ladies, its been quite some time hasn't it?

Daisy: Hello Gary and yes it has been a while indeed…

Lily: Yes and it looks like some things about you haven't changed at all.

Violet: Yeah the only difference I noticed about you so far is that you don't have that fan-girl squad with you anymore.

Gary: Yeah… Lucky me…

Lily: Wait a minute, I just remembered something I think that squad of fangirls left Gary after he lost at the Johto Pokemon League if I remember correctly.

Violet: Really? Oops… Eh heh heh um, sorry about that…

Daisy: Yeah we're sorry about that though I heard you were also being mature about how you went at the Johto Pokemon League at the time and that was very nice of you. So how are things going with you now?

Gary: Okay I guess oh yeah by the way my previous match was with your little sister and lets just say I did have my fun. But not too worry I didn't have too much fun as I am aware on how she is "spoken for" if you know what I mean.

Daisy (as all 3 of the sisters had a brief giggle): Oh yeah we definitely know what you mean there...

Gary: Ah yes but speaking about the past, you know ladies I have been thinking of maybe making a comeback in the Pokémon Trainer community and I would like to know if you three would like to be my new fangirl squad. After all you three have been traveling around all this time so why not travel with the grandson of the world-famous Professor Oak?

Daisy: Yeah... We'll think about that...

Lily & Violet: Yeah...

Daisy: Anyways we should get our Pokémon Puzzle League Match started so are you ready?

Gary: Oh yeah! I am ready!

Daisy: Alright then, Here...

Lily: We...

Violet: Go!

(If you win)

Gary: Alright ladies it looks like I won this time, but don't worry I will give you three some time to consider my offer. ;)

(If you lose)

Daisy: Well that was a pretty good match there Gary, well see you later...

Lily: Yeah we will be heading off to see Lorelei of the Elite Four so see you...

Violet (under her breath): Lily?! What were you thinking?! You know that little pervert is going to want to follow us now.

Lily (under her breath): Yeah I know but chances are he would probably do that anyways...

Violet (under her breath): Good point...

Daisy (under his breath): Okay you two lets just get out of here before he gets suspicious.

(Vs. Lt. Surge)

Gary: That's strange I am sure this is the right spot and I am here at the right time so where is my opponent? *brief pause* Hmm, why is it getting dark all of a sudden? *Now as he is being lifted up in the air* Huh? WHAT THE?!

Lt. Surge (in a more monstrous voice): MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fee Fi Fo Fum I smell the blood of... *as he briefly turns Gary around, in his normal voice* Professor Oak's Grandson! Ha ha! Ah man you should see the look on your face!

Gary: Ha hah real funny there Lt. Surge, real funny...

Lt. Surge: Heh heh thanks I thought so and besides I wouldn't dare try to smell your blood, however I think I noticed a slight aroma from you, namely why your trunks are a bit more yellow.

Gary: I can assure you that my trunks are perfectly dry thank you very much!

Lt. Surge: Riiiight, anyways kid all funning aside how have you been? Shame you didn't bring those cuties you've had when we had our Pokémon match back then that certainly helped made our match a little bit more memorable if you know what I mean.

Gary: Yeah well things have been different for me since our match back then and they are one of the reasons why. In case if you didn't already know I am no longer a Pokémon Trainer but now a researcher like my Grandpa...

Lt. Surge: I see... Well don't worry about it kid I mean sure you don't have our little squadron anymore but Professor Felina Ivy is one of your colleagues in your line of work so the trade off here is not that bad when you think about it.

Gary: Hmm... You do raise an interesting point there...

Lt. Surge: See what I mean kid? Well now that I have cheered you up how about a match? Sure its not a good ol' fashioned Pokémon Match but instead this Pokémon Puzzle League but I am ready for some competition, are you?

Gary: Sure thing you big ogre I'm ready when you are.

Lt. Surge: Alright then lets get this match started!

(If you win)

Gary: Well it looks like the old story of "David and Goliath" has once again in a way have repeated itself, smell you later Surge.

(If you lose)

Lt. Surge: Whoa, so this is what its like to beat Gary Oak at something, shame your not a Trainer anymore or I'd offer you a chance to do a regular Pokémon Battle for old time's sake. (Thinking: Ah jeez I think I'm making it worse.) Uh... what I mean is you gave it a good shot kid.

(Vs. Erika)

Erika: Well if it isn't Gary Oak the Grandson of the World Famous Professor Oak so how are you on this lovely day?

Gary: Alright I suppose say Erika before we get started on our Pokémon Puzzle League match I thought I make a little business proposition for you.

Erika: Oh? And what would that be?

Gary: I'm thinking about making a comeback in the world of Pokémon and I am wondering if you might let me bring a few of the fine ladies you work with along.

Erika: Now Gary with all due respect especially considering the fact that you're the grandson of the World Famous Professor Oak and all but why would you think I would let you bring some of my employees as your cheerleaders?

Gary: Oh... well... I uh... I... uh... *then suddenly gets an idea* My apologies Erika perhaps I should've been more specific. I didn't mean for them to be JUST my cheerleaders. After all Erika even I have heard the sad stories about how your beloved perfume store has fallen on hard times what with the economic situation at Kanto right now. So I am thinking while they cheer on my skills they will also be able to sell your fine perfume as I travel these regions. So you will be getting customers all around the world as I travel it so what do say?

Erika: Wow I... I never thought of that, I'll have to think about that... Say wait a minute I thought you are a Pokémon Researcher like your Grandfather.

Gary: Yeah but I recently had a good pep talk with my grandpa and he did tell me that while Pokémon Researchers are normally just researchers the two professions don't have to be mutually exclusive though. I have to admit I miss the old days of back when I was a trainer...

Erika: I see... However I have also just realized a little something to consider, namely aren't you worried that people might call you a "Sell-Out" for having some of my employees follow you so they can sell my Perfume?

Gary: Heh to be honest Erika not at all, after all you may still be the Gym Leader of Celadon City but your Perfume store is still considered to be a small independent run business which still has its fair share of respect. I mean in all honesty people only hate the idea of companies making money only if their really big, really rich and really mainstream companies.

Erika: True, but I will consider your business deal later, but first things first shall we get started with our Pokémon Puzzle League match?

Gary: Why yes, yes we shall

Erika: Good, then this match will now begin.

(If you win)

Erika: Well done Gary... oh my I almost forgot, say Gary before you go would you like to buy some of my Perfume?

Gary: Sure thing Erika, I'd be more than happy to

(If you lose)

Erika: Oh my... Well Gary if its any consolation I will still give your idea some consideration, by the way speaking of perfume would you like to buy some before you go? 

(Vs. Sabrina)

Sabrina: Greetings Young Gary Oak, Grandson of the World Renowned Professor Samuel Oak it has been a while since we have last seen each-other.

Gary: Huh? *brief pause* Oh yeah I remember you, your Sabrina the Saffron City Gym Leader, you seem a bit different.

Sabrina: That would be correct, I am not the cold and rather ominous individual that I was back then. I have learned to be at peace with my family and I am far friendlier and warmer than I use to be.

Gary (under his breath): Friendlier and Warmer huh? Interesting…

Sabrina: But be forewarned that while I am a lot nicer than I use to be my psychic powers are still intact and I still know what to do with some potential troublemakers if you know what I mean.

Gary: Eh heh heh um, duly noted ma'am!

Sabrina: Splendid, well then I wanted to make sure you would be on your best behavior. Now with that said shall we begin?

Gary: Oh yeah lets get it on! *brief pause* Uh I mean, yes ma'am I would be more than happy to.

Sabrina: Very well then let us begin.

(If you win)

Gary: Alright I won! Eh I mean that was a very good match Ms. Sabrina, well uh see you later.

(If you lose)

Sabrina (thinking): Maybe I shouldn't have tried to go for a subtly threatening tone, he might've performed better if I didn't.

(Vs. Koga)

Koga: Greetings young Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak, this is a nice day isn't it? *brief pause* Is something the matter? You seem to be troubled...

Gary: What? Oh... no its... nothing...

Koga: You were starting to appear rather sullen the moment I greeted you... Oh I see, you would prefer not to be just simply known as the grandson of a famous Professor correct? I apologize if I am troubling you young one.

Gary: What? Actually no I am not troubled by that in fact I'm kind of glad that my Grandpa is still famous in fact I think that's probably the reason why I haven't completely faded away into obscurity yet. I mean hey sure I did try to be known for my own achievements and I was doing just fine in that regard... at first. But lets just say things didn't work out and that is why I am currently a struggling Pokémon Researcher.

Koga: I see, I remember now on how your Journey as a Pokémon Trainer ended after that Pokémon League tournament you were in at Johto a while back. It appears that while you may have been humbled back then you still lack discipline.

Gary: Humph, yeah? Tell me something I don't know...

Koga: Tell me, do you believe that trying to become a Pokémon Trainer will regain your happiness?

Gary: Why not? Couldn't be any worse than how I am now, and besides I didn't come here for a lecture!

Koga: Calm down young one I am aware that this is your life and that nobody is going to truly decide on how it will go other than you. I do understand that your trying to regain your sense of purpose in your life. However you should be careful about it since making a substantial change in your life doesn't always work out that way as you already know...

Gary: Yeah I know...

Koga: But it is true that you did not come here for a lecture, so are you ready for our match?

Gary: Finally! I was wondering when you were going to say that, so yeah I am ready!

Koga: Very well, then let us begin.

(If you win)

Gary: Yeah! I won again! Watch out Ash because I am coming for you!

Koga (thinking): I do hope that one day you will truly be at peace young one.

(If you lose)

Koga: As I have said before young one I do understand that you are trying to find a way to regain some sense of purpose in your life. But if you ever need any aid let me know... after all I also teach the art of the Ninja to young people such as yourself do let me know if you are willing to consider my offer.

(Vs. Blaine)

Blaine: Well well well if it isn't Ol' Sammy's Grandson here, so how are you doing today boy?

Gary: Okay I guess... Huh? What the...

Blaine: What's the matter boy?

Gary: Oh I just saw Ash and Misty nearby and they were walking with each other. But yet lets just say I wonder if this is a little bit more than just a casual stroll if you know what I mean.

Blaine: Oh yes I've heard about how those can be like as well why that little lady Misty reminds me of a certain old associate of mine namely Agatha.

Gary: Wait... you mean Agatha of the Elite Four? Who is also an old friend of my Grandpa?

Blaine: Yep the one and the same Agatha and your Grandpa may be old friends but lets just say there were some issues between those two.

Gary: Really? How bad?

Blaine: Oh I'd say about as bad as those kids Ash & Misty in fact I'd say that they are probably even worse.

Gary: Wow... I always wondered why Grandpa would sometimes feel a little uneasy about talking about her.

Blaine: Ah yes by the way Gary, your Grandpa recently told me about how you have been a little moody about how are things going with you nowadays and let me just say I understand what you are going through.

Gary: Really?

Blaine: Oh yes, feeling bitter at the world and at yourself. Feeling that your glory days are over and deep down you fear that you will never get them back. You feel as if you lost all sense of purpose in life and you resent yourself on how you fear that your just nothing more than a mere memory.

Gary: Yeah that is how I feel... I mean I tried to be mature over how I dealt with my loss at the Johto Pokémon League but... I... I just can't help but feel uneasy about how things have been going...

Blaine: I do understand Gary I have also heard that you are wanting to try to change your life for the better and I must say it is a good idea. For years I have had a disposition in life that was rather similar to yours but ever since I had that glorious match with Ash back then it has changed my life for the better. Oh sure Ash was the victor in that battle but it helped reinvigorate my spirit as Ash is still one of my worthiest opponents. What you need is to find a truly worthy challenge in your life whether if its with that boy Ash or anyone else. You should search for that worthy challenge in your life for I am quite certain on how that will help you feel better.

Gary: Yeah... yeah... Thank you Blaine, I really am starting to feel better.

Blaine: That's the spirit boy, but speaking of challenges care to accept mine? Namely our match for this Pokémon Puzzle League?

Gary: Oh yeah I am so ready!

Blaine: Alright then let this match begin!

(If you win)

Gary: YEAH! I DID IT!

Blaine: That's the spirit boy! Keep that hot-blooded energy and I am sure you will do just fine here.

Gary: Yeah thanks Blaine, see you later.

(If you lose)

Blaine: Well I may have won this match boy but I do hope that you remember my words kid as they will definitely do you well later on in life. 

(Vs. Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth)

Gary: Hmmm.... I recognize you guys, you're the Team Rocket agents that Ash seems to be bumping into all the time, and I mean ALL the time.

Meowth (under his breath): Ah man...

James (under his breath): This will not end well...

Jessie: Shut it you two! Um what I mean is we do not know what you are talking about little boy, we just happen to be perfectly legitimate contestants here.

Gary: Yeah right, but hey it doesn't really matter to me after all from what I've heard its not like you guys are anything even remotely resembling a threat.

Meowth: Hey! We happen to be quite the evil criminals thank you very much!

James: Yes! Why we... we... we... wait when was the last time we did a successful job for Team Rocket?

Jessie: That's... That's beside the point! Anyways we are telling the truth!

Gary: I see... Hmm... Interesting...

Meowth: Interesting? Say what is that twerp looking at?

Jessie (Annoyed): Yes what are you looking at?

Gary: Oh I was just thinking, you know I have been wondering about the idea of... making a comeback as a Pokémon Trainer and I have been thinking of rebuilding my fangirl squadron when I do. So how about it? Want to ditch that little talking Meowth and Mr. Masculinity Impaired for someone a little more successful like yours truly?

Jesse: What the?!

James: WHY YOU LITTLE CAD! Jessie wouldn't dream of abandoning us for an arrogant brat like you!

Meowth: Yeah besides who are you to talk about being "more successful" after all your pretty much known as a has-been nowadays.

James: Yes wait makes you think that any woman would go with a little has-been such as yourself?

Gary: Better a has-been than a "never-was" there Fruity.

James: Why you little... I'll show you whose "Masculinity Impaired"!

Gary: Alright but first things first how about a little Pokémon Puzzle League Match? I'm sure you would just LOVE to wipe this cocky little smirk off my face huh?

James: Indeed I am! You are going down!

Jessie (under her breath): Since when did he have a fiery temper?

Meowth (under his breath): Yeah he is usually cowering behind those who do.

James: Enough talk! Alright you vulgar-minded little twerp you shall pay for those vile insults! HAVE AT YOU!

(If you win)

Gary: Oh Darn I didn't get them to blast off, oh well maybe next time...

(If you lose)

James: HA! Take that Mr. "Masculinity Impaired"!

(Vs. Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy)

Gary: Ah great more of you guys from Team Rocket?

Cassidy: Oh really? Well then let me assure that we are not like certain OTHER Team Rocket agents for we are...

Gary: Yeah, yeah I know I heard from my Grandpa, your Cassidy and your Butcher.

Butch: IT'S BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH! BUTCH!

Cassidy: *sigh* Must we keep doing this routine over and over again? I mean seriously I've spent a pretty decent portion of my pay-check getting pain-relievers for all the headaches I have had hearing him like this? *Brief pause* Hey what are you staring at you little pervert?

Gary: Oh I was just thinking, say I am considering making a comeback as a Pokémon Trainer. Want to be one of my cheerleaders? I'm sure it will be much more fulfilling than hanging around with a guy who desperately needs a throat drop.

Cassidy: Eh heh heh sorry kid but I normally only hang around with men whom have fully gone through puberty if you know what I mean.

Butch: Yeah she means actual young men and not little boys like yourself.

Gary: Oh really? I am not quite if your fully through puberty yet what with your cracking voice and all that there Buffy.

Butch: Say Cassidy speaking of "Butcher" mind if I handle that little runt?

Cassidy: Oh calm down, but first things first we have a little match to do!

Butch: Alright besides I would be more than happy to wipe that smug smirk off your face!

Gary: Anytime Bucky, so lets get this match started!

(If you win)

Gary: Alright I won again, by the way there Blondie if you ever want to ditch Butts over there feel free to let me know.

(If you lose)

Butch: HA! Take that little boy! Now you know how its like to be bested by a MAN! Ha ha!

Cassidy (thinking): Now he is showing dominance issues with Children? One of these days I really ought to find him a good therapist. 

(Vs. Giovanni)

Gary: Well well well if it isn't the big man himself, Ol' Gio of the Viridian City Gym or shall I say Giovanni of Team Rocket? So how's it going there slick?

Giovanni: Slick? Oh my I see that your as impetuous as ever young Gary Oak, its almost hard to believe that Professor Oak is your Grandfather.

Gary: Yeah well its hard to believe you guys are still in business since your flunkies seem to be having a hard time dealing with a certain boy in a cap with a Pikachu. Granted to be fair at least you have a decent supply of hot chicks but other than that.

Giovanni: Oh you mean those agents that you were facing before this match? Well they aren't my only agents and I have my reasons why they are still around. Nevertheless we are here for a Pokémon Puzzle League match so are you ready?

Gary: Sure, I'm ready, I already have a winning streak against you guys from Team Rocket so I might as well deal with their boss.

Giovanni: Very well, then this match shall begin now.

(If you win)

Gary: I sometimes wonder why you're the Viridian City Gym Leader but lets just say all things considered I am not all that worried.

(If you lose)

Giovanni: You come off as feeling superior and yet in the end you haven't truly bested me perhaps you are more like your Grandfather than I initially thought.

(Vs. Professor Oak)

Professor Oak: Ah greetings Gary you seem to be feeling rather satisfied right now.

Gary: Ah yeah my last few matches were with those losers from Team Rocket, oh man were they easy to beat. However Grandpa to tell you the truth I never did understand how come their leader is also the Viridian City Gym Leader.

Professor Oak (under his breath): Shh! Gary keep your voice down, anyways I understand your concern and well that has never been a favorite discussion topic of mine to talk about but I am afraid that is how it is...

Gary: To be honest I don't see why your so worried about that I mean those guys aren't exactly the biggest threats you know. Now I admit I might've actually been worried about this if well like I said before they weren't so pathetic.

Professor Oak: Well that is beside the point anyways how have you been doing today Gary?

Gary: Okay I suppose though I have to admit I have been thinking about that little pep talk we had recently.

Professor Oak: I see so your still considering the idea of traveling once again well I do understand your intentions however Gary I do hope that this means that you realize the value of not giving up even if things seem to be going hard for you.

Gary: Yeah I suppose so but first things first shall we get started on our match there Grandpa?

Professor Oak: Sure thing Gary I would be more than happy to.

(If you win)

Gary: Well that was a good match Grandpa, see you later...

(If you lose)

Professor Oak: I may have won this time Gary but you gave it a good try.

(Vs. Ash)

Ash: Oh hey Gary, what's up?

Gary: Oh... Hey Ash...

Ash: Is something wrong Gary?

Gary: What? Oh... no I was just thinking about how lets just say we have some unfinished business to deal with here.

Ash: What do you mean?

Gary: Oh please like you don't already know Mr. "Still a Famous Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town".

Ash: Well of course I still haven't ended my Pokémon Journey yet... Hey wait a minute is that about the fact that I beat you at the Johto Pokémon League? I thought you weren't angry about that?

Gary: Yeah well that is one thing that often bugs me is how is that your such a "Famous Trainer" from our home town and yet you just about always end up a failure in the Pokémon Leagues you were in.

Ash: I did not! Just because I didn't get first place doesn't mean I failed!

Gary: Yeah right, just keep telling yourself that Ash...

Ash: *sigh* Yeah well keep in mind I actually have flat out won before and yes I know it was only once but still!

Gary: I see... Let me guess, you have other reasons why your still on your Pokémon Journey right?

Ash: Well the thought has crossed my mind before but... I am not quite sure what to say about that to be honest. Besides nowadays when I am at a new region and the girls I travel with I seem to be trying to show them the ropes on being a Pokémon Trainer. Well what with them being newbie's when they first started traveling with me.

Gary: Oh really? Well then does Misty know about this? Hmm?

Ash: Wha...What? Uh... What are you talking about? Of course she knew I mean I dunno why that would be a problem and all...

Gary: Alright if you say so... Though I think we spent enough time talking so lets get this match over with alright?

Ash: You bet! I'm ready!

Gary: Alright then lets get this match started!

(If you win)

Gary: I won? I won! YAHOO!

Ash: Wow you did it Gary, that was a good match.

Gary: Heh you really have changed huh Ash? *brief pause* Alright tell you what Ash as soon as I win this Pokémon Puzzle League there will be a little something I'd like to tell you.

Ash: Well okay then Gary, I'll look forward to hearing it then see you later Gary.

Gary: Yeah see you later Ash.

(If you lose)

Ash: Hey wait a minute... Gary where are you going? Are you going to just walk away without saying anything?

Gary: Gee Ash did it ever occur to you that I don't have anything to say?

Ash: What do you mean by that?

Gary: *sigh* You know what Ash I DO have something to say! In fact I want you to give a message.

Ash: What kind of message?

Gary: Its quite simple really when we get out of this resort and go back to our normal lives if anyone is wondering where I am tell them I am just going back to do some research. You got that?

Ash: Well okay Gary... See you later...

Gary: Yeah... Later...

(Vs. Professor Ivy)

Gary: Hello hello hello...

Professor Ivy: Hello Gary...

Gary: Hey there Professor Felina Ivy, it is quite an honor to be in your presence. Say have I ever told you that out of all the famous Pokémon Professors that you're my favorite?

Professor Ivy: Oh really? Well I hope its because I am so qualified in my profession right? Even compared to certain other people such as oh I dunno... your Grandfather?

Gary: Uh yeah... yeah of course! And... yeah I know about my dear Ol' Grandpa about how he is such a big name and all. But what can I say? You have a couple or so enormous features... uh aspects that I sincerely admire. I mean sure I am Professor Oak's grandson and all but I wouldn't want to appear biased now would I?

Professor Ivy: Really? Well then I wanted to make sure I understood that you had no ulterior motives for me being your favorite Pokémon Professor there Gary. What with you admiring at least a couple of "enormous features" I have and all that.

Gary: Anytime Professor Ivy, say I've heard that you and Miss Lorelei of the Elite Four are such close friends how about when I win all my matches for this Pokémon Puzzle League you two can celebrate with me if you know what I mean?

Professor Ivy: We'll see Gary, but first things first if your going to win this Pokémon Puzzle League your going to have to go through me first so are you ready?

Gary: Oh yeah I am ready baby! Lets get it on!

Professor Ivy: Alright then we will start this match now.

(If you win)

Gary: Alright! I won!

Professor Ivy: Alright Gary congratulations on winning that match, and good luck with the rest of your matches.

Gary: Anytime there Sexy, I'll gladly defeat anyone who stands in my way.

Professor Ivy: Oh really? And what was that you just said?

Gary: Duh... I mean... uh I mean thank you Professor Ivy it was a pleasure having a match with a Brilliant Mind such as yourself. Say have I ever told you have such a lovely hairstyle? Well then I guess I better be going now, bye!

(If you lose)

Professor Ivy (thinking): Hmm... Maybe I am being a little too harsh to that boy, I mean he really is not a bad kid at heart even if the fact that he does seem to have plenty of teenage hormones is awfully apparent.

(Vs. Lorelei)

Gary (thinking): Ah yes today is my lucky day, 2 servings of Double D Cupped Sexiness in one day? This gives me another reason why coming to this Pokémon Puzzle League was an awesome idea...

Lorelei: Why hello there you must be Gary Oak, the Grandson of Professor Oak correct?

Gary: Why yes Ms. Lorelei why yes it is and may I say that it is an absolute honor to be graced by such an absolute vision of loveliness such as yourself.

Lorelei: Why thank you, I have heard that you were different from your old rival Ash Ketchum but I didn't think you would be this different.

Gary: Ash Ketchum? You mean you actually met him?

Lorelei: Oh yes he and his friends Misty and Tracey met me at my home while they were at Mandarin Island in the Orange Islands. Both Misty and Tracey were quite enthusiastic about meeting me and I also got to try to teach Ash about "moving like Water" in battle. Oh yes and I also tried to get them to appreciate the beauty in nature, much like what I would like to do even as we speak. I mean the scenery in this place can be quite lovely.

Gary (while staring at Lorelei's ample cleavage): Oh I agree wholeheartedly Ms. Lorelei the scenery here is quite a wonder to behold indeed.

Lorelei: Oh really? Well then tell me Gary have you noticed this pair of Glasses I am wearing? I bought them recently...

Gary: Wha... Oh... Oh yes of course I noticed your glasses there Ms. Lorelei and I must say that those are a pair of really stylish glasses that really suit a stylish person such as yourself. In fact I was planning on mentioning that to you but I thought I wait until later.

Lorelei: Alright Gary if you say so but I believe we shared enough pleasantries for right now so are you ready for our Match?

Gary: Absolutely Ma'am lets get it on!

Lorelei: Alright but before warned that there is a good chance that I will take you down.

Gary (thinking): I love this Pokémon Puzzle League.

(If you win)

Lorelei: Congratulations Gary, that was a very good match.

Gary: Why thank you Ms. Lorelei why we ought to do something like this again sometime, after all I would be more than happy to try to take you down.

Lorelei: Alright Gary I'll think about that, but good luck with the rest of your matches. *thinking* Gary is a rather spirited youth even if subtlety isn't exactly his strong point.

(If you lose)

Lorelei: Well that was a commendable effort there Gary... *thinking* Gary is more like his old rival than he thinks as they are both well-meaning spirited young ones whom do have a way to go until they truly mature in what they do. However something tells me there is a different reason why I might not be the best person to try to teach young Gary here. 

(Vs. Bruno)

Gary: Well those last 2 matches were interesting... however I have a pretty good feeling I would end up getting a different type of opponent here. Oh well it was fun while it lasted...

Bruno (behind Gary): Oh really? And what kind of opponents were you thinking about?

Gary: AH! *as he briefly stumbles down and gets back up* Geez first Lt. Surge and now Bruno of the Elite Four? What is it with you muscle-bound giants and sneaking up on me like that?!

Bruno: Heh heh heh my apologies young Gary and pardon me for eavesdropping on you earlier as I was meditating nearby until I heard your voice.

Gary: Yeah well lets just say there was a reason why you heard me because we are going to be having our Pokémon Puzzle League match real soon.

Bruno: Oh my aren't we anxious? Very well then you do seem different from your old rival Ash Ketchum.

Gary: What the? You mean Ash met you too?

Bruno: Yes however it was not too long before he went to the Kanto Pokémon League as he and his friends former Pewter City Gym Leader Brock and now current Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty met me while I was at my cabin. Apparently Ash and Brock are a part of my fanbase and they seem to declare themselves as my students. *sigh* I understand that they do mean well even though I still remind that their apprenticeship with me is self-proclaimed.

Gary: I admit I am a little surprised that Brock would act that way but not so much with Ash though, he always was such a child. After all I have always admired certain other things about the Elite Four. Heh heh...

Bruno: Really? And what would that be?

Gary: Why uh... Why it's the fact that your all still such remarkable Pokémon trainers! Yeah that's it... 

Bruno: Very well then shall we start our match?

Gary: Oh yeah I'm ready to go!

Bruno: Then let us begin.

(If you win)

Gary: Alright I think I am getting closer and closer to coming out on top here. I can't wait until I get to my final match!

Bruno: Oh my you are quite the spirited one are you? Well you still have a few more trials to go so good luck.

(If you lose)

Bruno: A commendable effort young Gary but not enough to best one such as myself, would you like to meditate to reflect upon your ways?

(Vs. Agatha)

Agatha: Well if it isn't Old Sam's Grandson, greetings child it has been a while.

Gary: Hey there Agatha and yeah it has been a while indeed, though I just noticed something. I think your probably the only person I know whom ever really addresses my Grandpa as anyone other than "Professor Oak" on a regular basis. Then again I heard from Ol' Blaine that you and my Grandpa had quite a history together so I suppose its not that surprising.

Agatha: Really? And what kind of history did Ol' Blaine tell you about?

Gary: Oh a very emotional one as you two have known each-other for years and have some issues to work out or something like that.

Agatha (thinking): Grrr... I'll get you for this you old cueball!

Gary (thinking): Maybe I shouldn't have talked about that, I am starting to feel some nasty vibes coming from her.

Agatha: Oh my apologies child, I am afraid that my mind was... somewhere else. So how have you been doing on this vacation?

Gary: Oh it this has been a pretty fun trip and I am doing great with this Pokémon Puzzle League so far, as I can tell that I am dealing with the Elite Four here which has been a rather interesting experience... *under his breath* Especially with Lorelei and her gal pal Professor Ivy.

Agatha (thinking): Hmm... That boy may be Sam's grandson yet he seems to remind me a bit more of Blaine.

Gary: Huh? Agatha?

Agatha: What? Oh my apologies again child, so are you ready for our match?

Gary: Yes Ma'am I am ready to go.

Agatha: Splendid, then this match will begin now.

(If you win)

Gary: YEAH! I won!

Agatha: Congratulations child, and good luck with the rest of your matches. *thinking* Maybe he is a bit more like his Grandfather than I initially thought.

(If you lose)

Agatha: Your efforts were commendable child but you have a way to go until you are more like your Grandfather.

(Vs. Lance)

Lance: Hello there, your Gray Oak the Grandson of Professor Oak.

Gary: Yep I had a good feeling you would've heard of me after all I was quite a top tier Pokémon Trainer from Kanto.

Lance: Yet I don't recall seeing you at the Kanto Pokémon League finals, hmm?

Gary (grumbling under his breath): Gee rub it in why don't you?

Lance: Heh heh sorry about that but still all teasing aside it is interesting to see the Grandson of Professor Oak, in fact I heard that nowadays you are a researcher like your Grandpa.

Gary: Yeah but to be honest I am thinking of changing what I will be doing in the near future.

Lance: Ah let me guess miss your old Pokémon Trainer days huh?

Gary: Yeah but I do know that things won't be quite like how they use to be though. But still even though this is a Pokémon Puzzle League I admit it is cool to actually have a match with you.

Lance: Why thank you Gary so I take it that your ready huh?

Gary: Yep

Lance: Cool then lets get this match started!

(If you win)

Gary: YES! Ah man if only this were the Kanto Pokémon League but hey a good victory is a good victory!

Lance: That's the spirit Gary! You only have a couple more matches now, so good luck!

Gary (thinking): Two? That's... surprising... Ah what the heck I've came this far I can take down the rest of my opponents!

(If you lose)

Lance: So close and yet so far ah well you gave it a good shot Gary... *thinking* Though all things considered this might have been for the best.

(Vs. Mewtwo)

Gary (thinking): So this is where the semi-finals are held... Hmm... It looks like its starting to get dark... Ah well no big deal I came this far so I can handle anything this Pokémon Puzzle League can dish out.

Mewtwo: Really? Do you believe you can take me on?

Gary: What the... no... no it... it couldn't be...

Mewtwo: Oh yes I remember you now, your that boy whom challenged me at the Viridian City Gym back then.

Gary: Ah no... no... how could this be possible?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!

Mewtwo: I have my reasons why I appeared here but lets just say I didn't want my presence to be... widely known. So do you intend to have a rematch from before?

Gary: Wha...No! No I... I couldn't besides I am not a Pokémon Trainer anymore, I am a researcher like my Grandpa!

Mewtwo: Really? Well then, I would strongly recommend to not follow in your "dear" grandfather's path.

Gary: Wha...What are you talking about?

Mewtwo: There are plenty of secrets he has yet to share with you such he knows what Kanto is truly like. Your Grandfather has lived a life of regret and compromise as he knows many of his homeland's dark secrets such as Team Rocket's plans about my creation.

Gary: I don't think I like what your trying to imply here...

Mewtwo: As well you shouldn't boy, however even if I never told you it would only be inevitable until you found out for yourself.

Gary: Wow... I don't know what to think about this...

Mewtwo: You will have time to dwell upon this later but now we have a Pokémon Puzzle League match to do, or are you going to refuse my challenge?

Gary: Um... N...No sir...

Mewtwo: Then let us begin

(If you win)

Gary: I... I won? I WON! I WON! Oh wow I don't believe it... I... actually... managed... to beat... Mewtwo! Oh wow... Just... Wow...

(If you lose)

Mewtwo: I see that you haven't changed at all since the last time we met, farewell... 

(Vs. Alexey)

Alexey: Good evening young one, my name is Alexey and I am the host of this Pokémon Puzzle League.

Gary: Wow your definitely someone new, by the way you seem to speak with a rather odd accent where are you from?

Alexey: Oh I am not quite sure how to answer that question so lets just say I am not from anywhere you would know of.

Gary: I dunno I am a Pokémon Researcher as I am aware of all the regions in the world.

Alexey: Yes but from what I have heard this world is often changing and with all due respect but there is relevance in your statement that you are a Pokémon Researcher. After all a Pokémon Researcher is someone whom researches various certain types of animals so what does that have to do with foreign dialects that people speak with?

Gary: Touché

Alexey: Yes well anyways how has your trip into this lovely resort been going?

Gary: Its getting better, lets just say I have seen some interesting faces... *under his breath* among other things...

Alexey: I see

Gary: Yep and this whole experience has me wondering what to do with my life. Yeah I know I'm a little punk whom is still in puberty and yet I am talking like I'm an old man here huh?

Alexey: Oh now, now one does not to be old in order to be retrospective about your life.

Gary: Maybe so but I suppose it does feel strange, but I do have a feeling that I will try to change my life for the better after this trip.

Alexey: Well that is good to hear young one, by the way would you like to have some Valencia Wine? Non-Alcoholic of course.

Gary: Heh well wouldn't it be just fancy fruit juice if that were the case?

Alexey: True but wouldn't you want some anyways? After all even if this particular bottle is non-alcoholic it is known as one of the finest brands of wine in the world.

Gary: Oh sure I just... thought I point it out.

Alexey: Okay then *After he pours Gary a glass* You seem to be enjoying this young Gary.

Gary: Indeed I am though this is kind of like the Fruit Juice that I have had recently but this tastes a bit sweeter and tastier too.

Alexey: Ah yes this is a different type of non-alcoholic beverage as unlike other types of non-alcoholic drinks this is completely devoid of any alcohol so as to prevent any aftertaste. This is made from the finest fruit of the Valencia Isle which provides a rather exquisite and elegant flavor. 

Gary: I see...

Alexey: Oh my I almost lost track of time, we should be starting your final match, so are you ready?

Gary: Yes I am

Alexey: Good then may the best puzzle game player win.

*As they clang their glasses*

Gary & Alexey: Cheers!

(If you win)

Alexey: CONGRATULATIONS! Gary Oak you have won your test in the Pokemon Puzzle League! WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!

(If you lose)

Alexey: *sigh* So close and yet so far, well I know this might not mean much but before you go would you like to have one more drink?

(Gary Oak's Ending)

[A little later on that night as Alexey and Gary Oak were on stage and the majority of the game's playable characters were present as the audience.]

Alexey: Good evening people, tonight we celebrate the victory that this young man has achieved. This young man by the name of Gary Oak may be only in his adolescent years and yet he has already lived a life of pride to regret but yet after some humbleness he has also learned the resolve to be victorious in this Pokémon Puzzle League. So here is to you Gary Oak, and may you have the resolve to truly live life to the fullest! Cheers!

Audience: Cheers!

[As young Gary looks at the Audience cheering him on a certain sense of joy was felt and he had quite a smile on his face. It has been a while since the last time he was cheered on like this and he felt like he was trying not to shed tears of joy here. But instead he tried to have a rather confident smile on his face as he revels in his victory here but meanwhile later on.] 

Ash: Hey Gary, I remembered that you said something about wanting to tell me something after you won your trial at the Pokémon Puzzle League right?

Gary: Right, well Ash there is something I wanted to talk to you about. You know about the fact that you never gave up on your Pokémon Journey no matter what happened in the Pokémon Leagues even though I did...

Ash: Yeah... Look Gary I have to be honest when I say this but over the course of this trip I am starting to feel... a little guilty. I mean to see how old friends of mine like you and Misty have been doing nowadays and yet I still get to travel all around the world on my Pokémon Journey. I am now starting to wonder whether if I should continue my Journey...

Gary (thinking): Wow I have been feeling depressed because I ended my Pokémon Journey and yet now Ash is starting to feel a little depressed because he didn't. I dunno whether if I should feel relieved... or disappointed.

Ash: Gary? *brief pause* I'm sorry Gary, you seemed like you were in such a good mood until I was talking about how I've been feeling lately. I shouldn't have said anything...

Gary: Its okay Ash I know you didn't mean to kill the mood here and I guess I probably should have seen this coming. But before you decide on ending your Pokémon Journey do take a moment in hearing this news.

Ash: Oh and what would that be?

Gary: Well Ash believe it or not a certain someone you know is thinking of restarting the idea of a Pokémon Journey, namely little ol' me. I am making a comeback baby!

Ash: Really? That's awesome Gary!

Gary: Yep though I know things won't be quite like how they use to be but lets just say I am thinking of being a little more outgoing in the near future.

Ash: Well you know Gary if you want to restart your Pokémon Journey then let me know because you can come with me.

Gary: Really?

Ash: Yeah I figure that it might be a nice change of pace for the both of us.

Gary: Wow I never thought about that, I... actually might think about this... Though say Ash I have a different question.

Ash: What is it?

Gary: Back when you were feeling gloomy about how you are still on your Pokémon Journey while I stopped mine you also mentioned Misty right?

Ash: Yeah I really do miss her ever since she had to go back home to the Cerulean City Gym. I mean sure we do get to see each other every now & then but still I do miss her every day while on my Journey.

Gary: Ah.... Ah yeah I knew it you really have gone sweet on her have you? Aw what's the matter Ash are you feeling that anxious to run back home to move in with your little wife Misty at Cerulean City hmm?

Ash: Wha...WHAT?! I...I don't know what your talking about!

Gary: Heh heh heh Liar! You know exactly what I'm talking about! But then again its no surprise since she has a... similar mindset in which of course she would NEVER admit it. Though of course she would show that in a different way of course what with her fiery temper and all.

Ash: Oh trust me I know all about that...

Gary: I bet you would... *yawn* Well I guess it would be time for me to turn in for the night after all I've had a very long day. Good night Ash

Ash: Good night Gary and whether if you go with my suggestion if your ever wanting to restart your Journey then let me know okay?

Gary: Heh sure thing Ash, good night... 

(Gary's Bonus Scene 1)

[One afternoon as Gary is walking nearby the ocean shore he meets a certain young man of purple hair whom was becoming a fairly infamous trainer in Sinnoh.]

Gary: Say I recognize you, your name is Paul right? From what I've heard you're a pretty known trainer from the Sinnoh region. I have also heard you are the current rival of a certain trainer from the Kanto region... namely Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Paul: Rival? Please, why would I ever consider that weakling to be a rival.

Gary: I dunno man, Ash may not seem all that bright sometimes but as a Pokémon Trainer he isn't someone to underestimate if you know what I mean.

Paul: Oh I disagree I REALLY disagree but then again what would a has-been like you know about actually being a competent Pokémon Trainer.

Gary: Has-been?

Paul: You heard me, you tried to hide your shame after the world realized how much of a failure you are after your pathetic loss at the Johto Pokémon League.

Gary: Hey I was trying to bow out gracefully after Ash won that match fair and square. 

Paul: Bow out gracefully? More like trying to save face by acting nice just so you can try to look like you had any shred of dignity left. Gary you were such a disappointment but then again I have realized on how you were nothing more than a whole lot of hype to begin with. The only reason why anyone cared about you was because you're the grandson to the world famous Professor Oak. I mean why else would you try to be a Pokémon Researcher after you realize you couldn't make it on your own you pretty much tried to be a copy of your dear old grandpa huh? But then again even back in your prime you were known as nothing more than a arrogant little brat whom was spoiled by all the attention you got before you became the failure that you are now.

Gary: HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh wow this is just rich! By the way Paul like I've said before I've heard about you and I mean I have heard a lot of dirt about you and from what I have heard about you well lets just say that you are quite possibly the LAST person who should ever accuse others about being arrogant as a Pokémon Trainer. Especially for all the care you show for your Pokémon or shall I say the absolute lack of it.

Paul: Spare me your lectures, the reason why I throw out weak Pokémon is because that is what one must do to succeed. After all why should I keep any Pokémon that is weak? I remember when I threw away a Chimchar that I once had because it was a pathetic failure and yet that fool Ash was willing to take that Chimchar while knowing very well how weak it is. That is one of the reason why Ash is a weakling compared to me.

Gary: Oh yes because actually caring about Pokémon is such a sign of weakness right? I mean properly training your Pokémon, trying to get them to be really strong, who needs that stuff? After all showing little things like compassion is just plain wrong huh?

Paul: Are you finished? Or are you going to show your pathetic grasp of subtlety some more? But then again considering how much of a failure you are I shouldn't be surprised I mean even nowadays you haven't been all that successful, what with that time you failed miserably against Team Galactic.

Gary: Oh yes I should have seen this coming but then again I thought I be nice and try to warn you that your time will come. Oh sure Paul you feel like your on the top of the world now and that your such an awesome trainer. But somewhere down the line you will fall and someone else would knock you down a few pegs or so. Then you realize you might not be as awesome as you think. So lets just say I suggest a nice attitude adjustment as it would make that bitter inevitability go a little easier.

Paul: Shut up I would never end up like you.

Gary: Yeah you keep trying to say that there Paul but we both know that its only inevitable that life will lets just say try to "humble" you. Ash will end up moving on in his journey when he is done with Sinnoh while you get to fade away into obscurity. Oh and by the way Paul you want to know something else I have realized about you?

Paul: What?

Gary: When I have first heard about all the stories about how much of an arrogant little douche that you are I used to wonder about if you were going to make me ask questions like "Was I really that arrogant?" and things like that. Yet the more I get to know you with this lovely conversation the more I realize that you are worse, much worse.

Paul: Grrr.... THAT'S IT! You and I will be having a Pokémon battle right here! Right now!

Gary: Ha ha oh your not all that bright are you? Hey genius here is a little reminder that I don't have any Pokeballs with me. So what are you going to do now tough guy?

Paul: Then I'll shut you up the old fashioned way! *As he is trying to punch Gary*

Gary (as he keeps dodging Paul's punches): Oh now we are going to solve our problems with fisticuffs? Boy you know how to come up with a good counter-argument huh?

Paul: Shut up.

Gary (as he keeps dodging Paul's punches): Toro! Toro! Ole!

Paul: Shut up.

Gary (still evading Paul's punches): Its such a shame on how your such a terrible dancer.

Paul: Shut up!

Gary: Is that all you can say? I mean its so pathetic to see you like this, you look down on Pokémon and other people calling them weak and so inferior to you. Yet your way too slow to hit someone like me. Makes you wonder who is truly inferior huh?

Paul: Grrr... I'll show you whose weak!

Gary (as he is once again evading Paul's attempts at pummeling him): Muahahahahaha! Ah yes that's the spirit boy! Punch, Punch, Punch as fast as you can! You can't hit me I'M GARY OAK, MAN!

Paul: SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!

Gary (under his breath): Heh heh okay...

(As Paul is charging at him in a berserk rage he quickly ran to Paul but before Paul could attack he quickly crouched down and did a sweep kick while Paul was running to knock him off balance. Paul fell down into the ground then he fell into the wooden fence in which a part of his broke then he fell into the water. However the port wasn't high up from the water so aside from being a little battered Paul was okay. A few moments later as Paul is washed up on shore, breathing but not feeling quite conscious.)

Gary (while using his cell phone): Hi there this is Gary Oak, yes I am one of the contestants of the Pokémon Puzzle League that is held here. I would like to notify you people to send someone at security over at the port that is to the southeast of the check-in office. A young man by the name of Paul who is a male about my height with some what short purple hair was trying to attack me earlier. Fortunately he is incapacitated as a I tripped him and he fell into the water and is now lying down on the beach shore nearby as we speak. Could you please send someone over here to escort him out of here, and preferably out of this island post haste? Because I am sure he won't be lying down there all day oh yes and he broke some of the fence that was at the Southeast port when he fell into the water. Don't worry I'll pay for the damages for the fence... Your welcome and you have a nice day as well... 

[Then Gary hangs up and walks away]

(Gary's Bonus Scene 2)

[Ash and Misty were outside nearby Ash's room at the resort's hotel they were looking at pictures that Misty brought with her.]

Misty: And this is picture is from when I tried to groom Togepi with those accessories I bought.

Ash: Oh yeah I remember that but you didn't really need to accessorize Togepi I mean wasn't it cute enough as it is?

Misty: Yeah I know but I couldn't help it you of all people would know that I've always been quite the aspiring little fashionista, oh I do remember the things I did with that Togepi... good times... good times...

Ash: You miss Togepi huh?

Misty: Yeah... I mean don't get me wrong Ash I know why I had to give it away when Togepi evolved to Togetic but still...

Ash (as he has his hand on Misty's shoulder): I understand but hey maybe I can get you a Pokémon that you would like and I can send it over to you. I'm sure Professor Oak wouldn't mind to help me out on that.

Misty: Really? Thanks Ash, that does sound like a nice idea...

Gary (from behind them): Hey there lovebirds what's up?

Ash: Wha...What the?! Gary what are you doing here?!

Misty: And who are you calling us lovebirds?! We were only having a nice friendly conversation here!

Ash: Yeah... you heard her! We were only having a nice friendly conversation here!

Gary: Right Ash and was that before or after the fact that your having your hand on her shoulder even as we speak. 

Ash (as he gets his hand off Misty's shoulder): AH! Uh...

Misty: Anyways what do you want Gary?

Gary: Ah nothing, I actually was just checking to see what you two were doing that's all...

Misty: Well if you must know Ash and I were talking about that Togepi I used to hold all the time.

Gary: Ah yeah I almost forgot that you use to have a Togepi with you all the time say whatever did happen to that?

Misty: It happened not too long ago well after Ash and I went our separate ways, it occurred one of the few times I got to see Ash and the others again. To make a long story short my Togepi evolved into a Togetic and after we handled the problems we were facing there and the people over felt like they needed my Togetic I felt hesitant about it at first but I knew it was for the best.

Gary: I see... I have a question just where did you guys get that Togepi anyways?

Ash: Oh I can answer that say Gary remember that excavation site we were at back in Kanto? You know where I was grabbed by that Aerodactyl and we were all put to sleep by that Jigglypuff? Well I found an egg while I was there and it turned out to be a Togepi.

Gary: Really? Strange... Togepi are usually only found in the Johto area especially back then so how did you guys manage to find a Togepi in Kanto?

Misty: Heck if we know but soon after when the egg hatched and I of course was the one to take care of that Togepi and hold it around wherever we went.

Ash: Yeah even though I was the one who found the egg...

Misty: Ash we've been over this I mean yes I know you were the one who found the egg and I did let you see Togepi but we all could see that I am the one with a more maternal instinct here. After all someone more mature & womanly like myself is more suited to be a more parental figure in that young Togepi's life.

Ash & Gary: Womanly?

Misty: Yes you heard me, or is the idea of me being the least bit womanly a little too strange for you two to grasp?

Ash: Eh no ma'am... Uh... Not at all...

Gary: Yeah what he said...

Misty: Anyways that is what happened, Ash found Togepi's egg and I was the one who was taking of that Togepi until recently.

Gary: I see... Hmm... Heh heh heh this is quite interesting...

Ash: What do you mean?

Gary: Oh you know what I mean you sly dog, back when I had a whole squad of cheerleaders you were already starting your own little family and at such a young age too...

Ash: Wha...What are you talking about?!

Misty (gritting her teeth in annoyance): Yes Gary what ARE you talking about?

Gary: Alright I'll tell you, when you think about it you two are that Togepi's parents.

Ash & Misty: WHAT?!

Gary: I mean think about it, Ash was the one who found the egg and Misty was the one who took care of Togepi, what with her "strong maternal instincts" and all that. While Ash maybe busy in his line of work but does try to spend some time with your little bundle of joy. However Misty spends most of the time with Togepi being oh-so-nurturing towards it. Can you two come up with any reason why you two couldn't possibly be that Togepi's parents in any way?

[Now both Ash and Misty's faces were VERY red in which Ash looks a bit confused and kind of nervous while Misty is looking VERY annoyed.]

Gary: Heh heh I didn't think so... Oh yes and there is also another thing to think about such as after when you were done with Johto there Ash the Mother of your child and your little bundle of joy stayed home in Kanto while you get to travel all around the world, how shameful of you Ash...

Ash: Ah... Um... Uh... Its... Its... Its not like that! Honest!

Misty (thinking): The more I think about this, the more annoyed I get...

Gary: But hey think of this way that Togepi was for quite some time a nice little memento of when you two use to travel together huh?

Misty: Well I... I... Yeah... I suppose that is true...

Ash: Really?

Misty: Uh huh...

Ash: Wow... I never thought about it that way, but don't worry whether if it's a Pokémon or something I will try to find a nice little memento to remember me by just in case if we still have to be in our separate ways.

Misty: Thanks Ash I'd really like that... Oh yes by the way, Gary? If you ever want to one day father any children I'd highly recommend refraining from anymore snide commentary. Understood?

Gary: Eh heh heh yeah I understood...

Misty: Good now if you boys don't mind I shall be off for now as I do have some other things to do see you guys later.

Ash: See you Misty...

Gary: Yeah as much as I was having some fun with this conversation I should probably be going as well, smell you two later.

Ash: See you Gary...


	7. Tracey's Story Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Tracey Sketchit's Story Mode and unlike some of the other story Modes this is mainly comedic (with plenty of ship-tease with him and Daisy). This story also features a appearance by Pauline from Donkey Kong/Super Mario Bros series.

Narrator: One afternoon at Professor Oak's Laboratory at Pallet Town in Kanto, Professor Oak received an invitation to be a contestant at the new Pokémon Puzzle League. Professor Oak informed his assistant Tracey and their friend and Neighbor Delia Ketchum about this and the fact that both Tracey and Delia were invited as well. Although all 3 of them were surprised about the latter's invitation they did make their plans upon their upcoming to the new Beach Island Resort that this new Pokémon Puzzle League will be held at. Later on that day after they did some packing for their upcoming trip...

Tracey: Say Professor...

Professor Oak: Yes Tracey?

Tracey: I've done some research on this Pokémon Puzzle League and I have heard that a couple of old Kanto Pokémon Gym Leaders will be contestants in this league as well.

Professor Oak: Why yes that would be true in fact Brock will be taking his father's place as the representative of Pewter City for this Pokémon Puzzle League and both the current and former Gym Leaders of the Cerulean City Gym will be there as well namely Misty and her 3 older sisters.

Tracey: Really? That's an interesting surprise....

Professor Oak: Oh yes I remember now, when Misty's older sisters visited her a while back you really got along with Misty's eldest sister Daisy huh? I was wondering why you were so curious about whether if any old gym leaders will show up or not.

Tracey: PROFESSOR!

Delia: Really? Aw that sounds so sweet, oh I bet they would make a lovely couple.

Professor Oak: Oh I am sure they would, when Tracey was talking to me about his visit with Misty out of all of Misty's sisters Daisy was the one he was talking about the most here. The boy even seemed to be a little star-struck when he was talking about her.

Delia: Aww that is so cute!

Tracey (embarrassed and a bit annoyed): Are you two finished?

Professor Oak: Oops I think we said too much, while you and Daisy did get along rather well I was just having some fun with you about the "Star-Struck" part.

Tracey: Yeah well.... I mean yes it is true that Daisy did get along well when I met her and her sisters back in Cerulean City a while back. But unfortunately I haven't exactly been talking with her all that much afterwards. I mean that one visit was nice but... its not like we really did more than that.

Delia: Oh is that what your worried about Tracey? I mean your such a sweet kind young man I am sure Daisy wouldn't forget about someone like you. Isn't that Professor?

Professor Oak: Of course in fact I am sure she is looking forward to the idea of seeing you just as much as you would like to see her. Besides there are also plenty of other old friends and acquaintances there as well.

Tracey: Yeah, thanks you two...

Professor Oak: Well it is getting late, and while we don't necessarily have to go to bed now we most likely turn in soon after all the 3 of us will be having a big day tomorrow.

Delia: Right, well I better be heading back, goodnight you two,

Professor Oak: Good night Delia

Tracey: Good night Ms. Ketchum.

(Vs. Ritchie)

Tracey: So this is where my first match is going to be, I wonder who my first opponent will be...

Ritchie: Oh hi there Tracey, long time no see...

Tracey: Hey Ritchie and yeah its been a while how are you doing?

Ritchie: Okay I guess, and you?

Tracey: Likewise, so I take it you are my first opponent today?

Ritchie: Yep, and I am ready to go, are you?

Tracey: You bet! So lets get this match started!

(If you win)

Tracey: Alright! Well thanks for the match there Ritchie, that was a nice warm up.

Ritchie: No problem Tracey, good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Ritchie: Wow and this was your first match? Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by that I mean you did give it a good try and all heh heh...

(Vs. Ash)

Ash: Hey Tracey

Tracey: Hey Ash, nice day huh?

Ash: Yeah say Tracey I remember that you said that you have been doing some sketches recently so can I see any of them?

Tracey: Oh... well... uh... maybe I can find a sketch that I did that you could see... *under his breath* like what would be appropriate for you...

Ash: Oh... well okay then I suppose that could wait until later...

Tracey: Alright then so are you ready for our match?

Ash: Oh you know I'm ready!

Tracey: Still eager as ever huh Ash? Alright then let's get this match started!

(If you win)

Tracey: Alright I won again! That was a great match Ash!

Ash: Yeah believe it or not I think so too, good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Ash: Well that was a good match Tracey, I hope you don't mind if you still show me at least one of your sketches sometime.

(Vs. Brock)

Brock: Hey Tracey, nice weather today huh?

Tracey: Oh yes Brock it's a beautiful day today, the sun shining, the water is nice and cool and its not too humid either.

Brock: Ah yes speaking of beautiful scenery you would have some other examples of... "beautiful scenery" if you know what I mean?

Tracey: Ah I see... yeah I know what you mean and don't worry Brock I got you covered.

Brock: Nice! So did you any bring any of those kind of sketches with you by any chance Hmm?

Tracey: Sure thing Brock, though I admit I only brought a few copies of what I have done recently but here you go.

Brock: Thank you... *as he is looking through the papers* Nice... Very Nice... Yummy... Oh yes... Say Tracey, ol' buddy ol' pal mind if I take these copies? Lets just say they might make some good material for the Bathroom Magazine rack if you know what I mean.

Tracey: A little too much info there Brock but sure why not? *brief pause* Um Brock, you might want to hide those.

Brock: What for?

Tracey: Because I think I saw Misty and her sisters nearby, and need I remind you Misty and her sisters are nearby.

Brock: Good point *after he places the sketches in his shirt* So Tracey are you ready for our Pokémon Puzzle League Match?

Tracey: Uh yeah! Oh course I am!

Brock: Alright Tracey then lets start this match now!

(If you win)

Tracey: Alright! Tracey Sketchit wins again! Thanks for the match Brock it was great.

Brock: Your welcome Tracey, by the way when your done with the matches feel free to see me soon afterwards for we might have a chance to... admire your work some more without any potential interruptions.

Tracey: Well okay then, I'll gladly try to keep that in mind, see you later Brock.

(If you lose)

Brock: Well Tracey if its any consolation I definitely appreciate the artwork you have given me here.

(Vs. Misty)

Misty: Oh hi there Tracey, nice day today huh?

Tracey: Yes Misty... Um can I ask you a question?

Misty: Sure Tracey, is something wrong?

Tracey: Oh no... no its not that its just that well I was wondering if... well if your sisters remember me from our little visit to the ol' Cerulean City Gym a while back

Misty: Oh you mean Daisy huh?

Tracey: Wha... oh... well... Yeah, yeah I do...

Misty: I see, well don't worry Tracey rest assured that she does and she really likes to see you as well.

Tracey: Really? Awesome...

Misty (thinking): Wow for once I have to agree with Lily and Violet, this is kind of cute.

Tracey: Hey wait a minute we came here for a Pokémon Puzzle League match here right? So are you ready for our match Misty?

Misty: So your that eager to change the subject huh? Anyways yeah, sure I'm ready.

Tracey: Alright then this match shall start right now.

(If you win)

Tracey: Alright I won!

Misty: Congratulations there Tracey, good luck with your next match... uh I mean next matches.

(If you lose)

Misty (Thinking): Wow I can't believe I am saying this but I was kind of hope that he would have won this match... Oh well I'm sure he'll still get the chance to see her later.

(Vs. The Sensational Cerulean Sisters)

Tracey: Hi Daisy

Daisy: Hi Tracey its nice to see you again

Tracey: Likewise, eh say uh Daisy? I have been wondering if... well I have been doing some sketches and well... I was wondering if you would like to well how I shall say this... uh be my muse?

Daisy: Oh Tracey you don't need to be so nervous in fact I would be honored to model for you.

Tracey: Really? Well that would be fantastic! Uh I mean thank you Daisy I really appreciate that.

Lily (trying to imitate Daisy): Oh Tracey, that is so sweet of you, I would be more than happy for you to do a tribute to me, Daisy, your blond haired goddess.

Violet (trying to imitate Tracey): Oh Daisy I would be more than happy than happy to do a artistic view upon you my dear "Venus".

Tracey (thinking, VERY flustered): Interesting...

Daisy (thinking, VERY annoyed): Figures that you two would try to ruin a sweet moment that Tracey and I were having here.

Tracey: Oh well uh... Now, now you two I can assure that my intentions with your sister are very much pure... honest!

Daisy: Oh pay no attention to the peanut gallery here, because we can just ignore them for now while I ponder what to do with them later.

Violet: My aren't you subtle.

Lily: No kidding...

Daisy: Oh like you two were any better? *brief pause as she tries to calm down* Anyways, Tracey shall we begin our match?

Tracey: Sure I would be more than happy to.

Daisy: Great well then Tracey lets get it on! *brief pause, then under her breath* Not a word you two, not a word.

(If you win)

Tracey: Alright I won!

Daisy: Congratulations Tracey, I have a very good feeling that you will do just fine in this Pokémon Puzzle League. I know you will...

Tracey: Thanks Daisy I will definitely keep this in mind...

(If you lose)

Daisy: Well you know Tracey I'll still pose for your sketches if you like...

(Vs. Lt. Surge)

Tracey: Cool, your Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader of Vermillion City.

Lt. Surge: Hmm? Who are you? *brief pause* Oh yeah I remember now, your Professor Oak's little assistant huh?

Tracey: Yeah, I'm also a Sketch Artist as well, as I have done sketches of many of the various beautiful sights here.

Lt. Surge: Beautiful sights huh? I am curious what kind of beautiful sights, if you know what I mean.

Tracey: Oh yeah I know... Eh what I mean is I will actually be getting a chance to do my work with Daisy of the Sensational Cerulean Sisters.

Lt. Surge: Oh you mean the blonde one of those three cuties whom use to run the Cerulean City Gym? Heh heh Score! I admit I was a little skeptical at first but it looks like you passed "The Man Test".

Tracey: Well thanks... Hey wait a minute... Uh oh... I hope I won't get in trouble for this, I mean I have heard about how conversations are often considered to be in bad taste.

Lt. Surge: Oh calm down its not that big a deal besides all you said was that you were doing a sketch of her its not like you were bragging about other things.

Tracey: I guess you have a point there, but I admit I am a little nervous about this I mean until this trip its been a while since the last time I've seen her.

Lt. Surge: Eh don't worry about it I'm sure you will do just fine, but still we came here to do a Pokémon Puzzle League match right? So are you ready?

Tracey: You bet!

Lt. Surge: Good! Then let this match start now!

(If you win)

Tracey: Yeah! I won!

Lt. Surge: Not bad Tracey, not a bad little victory cheer for a small guy like you.

Tracey: Thanks Lt. Surge, that was a rather fun match.

Lt. Surge: Yeah I have to admit that I would agree to that, go good luck Tracey.

(If you lose)

Lt. Surge: Eh not bad Tracey but hey considering what you told me earlier your not exactly devoid of luck now are you?

(Vs. Erika)

Tracey: Oh hello there, you must be Erika of the Celadon City Gym.

Erika: That would be correct... Oh yes I remember, your name is Tracey Sketchit right? You are currently the assistant to Professor Oak if I am not mistaken.

Tracey: That's true, I am also a Sketch artist as well.

Erika: Well that's nice say did you know that I am also the owner of the Celadon City Perfume Store? I have brought some of my friends/employees over and we have been selling Celadon brand Perfume at this resort. I am sure you know on how times have been tough in Kanto financially recently so would you please buy a bottle of Celadon City Perfume?

Tracey: Well I dunno I mean I am not sure if I am the kind of guy who would buy such a thing... On the other hand I think I have an idea of who might appreciate this though...

Erika: Oh yes my perfume bottles would make a fine gift indeed.

Tracey: Wait a minute, there is a good chance she might buy one from you so how do I know whether if I end up giving a bottle of perfume that she already has. Um... that doesn't mean I won't do it! I am just wondering how I would be able to do this carefully...

Erika: Oh its okay I understand what you mean there, I definitely won't mind if you prefer to wait until later after all there is definitely nothing wrong with trying to do some smart shopping. Also if its any consolation you might also be willing to consider a gift certificate as well.

Tracey: Oh okay then I suppose that sounds reasonable enough.

Erika: Thank you, thank you very much, but now that we are done with our little business discussion shall we get started on our Pokémon Puzzle League match?

Tracey: Sure I'm ready when you are.

Erika: Splendid then let us begin.

(If you win)

Tracey: Alright I won again! Ah man I am getting good at this.

Erika: Well Congratulations there Tracey and good luck with the rest of your matches, oh yes and while I am normally not the type to pry into certain matters like this but let me know if you are still willing to consider buying one of my perfumes.

Tracey: Well alright Erika I will try to keep that in mind...

(If you lose)

Erika: Oh... well you gave it a good try and forgive me if I shouldn't ask but I hope your still willing to purchase one of my bottles at a later date.

(Vs. Sabrina)

Tracey: Wow so your Sabrina of the Saffron City Gym.

Sabrina: Correct and you are Tracey Sketchit, the assistant to Professor Oak, pleased to meet you.

Tracey: Likewise and its nice to see how pleasant you are I mean most of the older stories I've heard seem to really suggest otherwise...

Sabrina: I see...

Tracey (suddenly realizing what he just said): Uh... I am so SO sorry about that! I should have realized that you wouldn't want to talk about things like that. Oh man I can't believe I did something so stupid...

Sabrina: Its alright Tracey I know you didn't mean any harm and while yes it is true that I am not proud of my past when I had a much colder disposition but nowadays I have been working on using my psychic abilities for more peaceful reasons and to atone for my previous deeds.

Tracey: Well that is very nice to hear and I am sure you will do that just fine.

Sabrina: Thank you Tracey, however while I do appreciate your kind words you should of course realize that I won't hold back for our upcoming Pokémon Puzzle League match.

Tracey: Not too worry Sabrina that would be perfectly fine with me.

Sabrina: Excellent, then let us begin.

(If you win)

Tracey: Yes! I win again! Thanks for the match Sabrina it was a rather interesting one.

Sabrina: Your welcome Tracey and good luck.

(If you lose)

Sabrina: An commendable attempt but its not enough against someone like me.

(Vs. Koga)

Koga: Greetings young Tracey Sketchit, assistant to Professor Oak how are you on a day like today?

Tracey: Oh I'm fine I've been looking for good places to do my sketch work lately, there have been a lot of places in this island that have given me some good inspiration.

Koga: Really? Well then if you ever feel like doing a sketch artwork of this place I do understand, feel free to do a sketch here if you like while I am meditating.

Tracey: Oh well... I admit I wasn't thinking of that at first but I suppose I could consider it though...

Koga: I see let me guess I am not normally the type of person whom has ever modeled for your artwork?

Tracey: Oh... well... I uh... I didn't mean it that way.

Koga: Heh, heh, heh, heh my apologies Gary I was having a little bit of fun there. I am normally not the type for light-hearted casual mockery but I suppose that in such a relaxing environment like this than even I would feel like dabbling in a little bit of casual banter.

Tracey: Oh I suppose I can understand what you mean there I mean this place is quite relaxing indeed.

Koga: Yes well one mustn't be too relaxed even in a peaceful setting such as this after all we do have a Pokémon Puzzle League match.

Tracey: Oh yes that's right, I admit I almost forgot... anyways I am ready for our match.

Koga: Very well then we shall begin this match now.

(If you win)

Tracey: YES! I won!

Koga: It appears that Victory is yours this time around and if you keep playing with this kind of skill then I am sure you will be victorious.

(If you lose)

Koga: Victory is mine this time but your efforts were valiant.

(Vs. Blaine)

Blaine: Why hello there, I remember you, your Ol' Professor Oak's assistant right?

Tracey: Right, I am Tracey Sketchit, formerly of the Orange Islands and now living in Pallet Town as Professor Oak's assistant. I am also a active Sketch Artist as well.

Blaine: I see...

Tracey: Oh yes and your Blaine of the Cinnabar Island Gym right? I also heard that you're an old friend of Professor Oak.

Blaine: That would be correct on both counts, I am also a Spa owner and I have a known love for riddles. Want to test your skill against my riddles?

Tracey: Um maybe later, with all due respect but I am more interested in testing my skill in a Pokémon Puzzle League if you know what I mean.

Blaine: Very well then shall we begin our match?

Tracey: Yes, yes we shall.

Blaine: Good then let us begin.

(If you win)

Tracey: Yes! I won again!

Blaine: Not bad boy, not bad... This game is a decent challenge but if you ever truly want to test your mind you should try one of my riddles.

Tracey: I'll uh... think about that, but still thanks for the match and farewell for now.

(If you lose)

Blaine: Heh don't feel too bad about this boy I have been doing quick-thinking brain games like this since well before you were born.

(Vs. Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth)

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Tracey: Hey do you guys mind keeping it down? I'm trying to sketch the local Officer Jenny here.

Jessie, James and Meowth: WHAT?! WHERE?!

Meowth: Hey wait a minute, I don't see any Officer Jenny or any other type of law enforcement around.

James: Oh that was such a cheap shot.

Jessie: Yeah very funny Twerp!

Tracey: Twerp? Please I'm probably as old as you two... so what are you three doing here?

Jessie: Well if you must know we happen to be perfectly legitimate contestants for this Pokémon Puzzle League.

Meowth: Yeah! So there!

James: Yes well you are not the first person to ask that question, we've told this to the other twerps whom asked us why are we here.

Tracey: I see so let me guess you three are still bothering Ash on his Pokémon Journey on a regular basis? 

Jessie: Ye...Yes well we keep running into the twerp almost all the time, but its not like we really mean to!

Meowth: Yeah!

James: I dunno... The way that we keep running into these twerps all the time it does seem hard to be believe that its unintentional.

Meowth: Hey you know just as well as we do that it is unintentional! I mean we can't help it if fate seems to go out of its way to try to prove us wrong all the time!

Jessie: Anyways enough of this incessant prattling! We came here for a Pokémon Puzzle League match here!

James: Yes, so get ready!

Meowth: Because your going down!

Tracey: Right, lets get this over with...

(If you win)

Tracey: Ah you three didn't blast off again? Oh well...

(If you lose)

Tracey (thinking): Oh man I lost to those three? Wow maybe I really did get too much of an ego boost from the winning streak I was having until now.

(Vs. Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy)

Tracey: Oh great more Team Rocket members, this time its Cassidy and Buffy...

Butch: Bu...Bu... Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Cassidy (thinking): *sigh* This again?

Tracey: Let me guess you two are also "legitimate contestants" here as well?

Cassidy: Yes we are thank you very much!

Butch: Yeah and we are going to take you down Trudy!

Tracey: Trudy?

Butch: HA! YEAH! TAKE THAT TRUDY! HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR NAME GETTING MANGLED ALL THE TIME THERE TRUDY?! HUH?! HUH?! ISN'T IT WONDERFUL TO BE HARDLY EVER CALLED BY YOUR ACTUAL NAME?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cassidy: Say you wouldn't happen to know the number of a good therapist would you?

Tracey: No I can't say I have...

Butch: SILENCE! Now "Trudy" are you to be beaten?

Tracey: Anytime there Buffy in fact bring it on.

Butch: OH ITS ALREADY BRUNG! YOU ARE GOING DOWN!

Cassidy: *sigh* Men...

(If you win)

Tracey: I defeat Team Rocket once again, see you later Cassidy and Buffy.

Butch: I hate you.... so much...

Cassidy (thinking): I should have went into a modeling career, I may not be like that Lorelei of the Elite Four but I definitely have the body for it. Anything would be better than this right now...

(If you lose)

Butch: HA! Take that "Trudy"! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cassidy (thinking): I hope one doesn't get OD'ed from taking Headache Medicine, I really do...

(Vs. Giovanni)

Giovanni: Well if it isn't young Tracey Sketchit, the assistant of Professor Oak.

Tracey: Hello there Giovanni, the Gym Leader of Viridian City... or shall I say the leader of Team Rocket?

Giovanni: Now, now you should hold that tongue if I were you, after all we both know how confidential that information is.

Tracey: Yeah, yeah I know besides there is nobody here... Anyways I remember when I first heard about that from when I have been working as Professor Oak's assistant. I couldn't believe it when I first heard it and I still couldn't believe it now...

Giovanni: And yet you are still willing to work as Professor Oak's assistant.

Tracey: First of all I found this out well after I first moved into Pallet Town and became Professor Oak's assistant. While I have never been fond of this... situation but I am not angry at Professor Oak about this.

Giovanni: Very well if that is how you feel then so be it. So are you now ready for our match?

Tracey: I was wondering when you were going to try to change the subject, but alright yeah I'll gladly take you on.

Giovanni: Very well then let us begin.

(If you win)

Tracey: YES! I've won again!

Giovanni: Well it appears you have won this time, until we meet again...

Tracey (under his breath): Hope not...

(If you lose)

Giovanni: Oh you are much like your dear Professor, self righteous yet does little to try to change the problems in this world for the better.

(Vs. Delia)

Tracey: Hey there Mrs. Ketchum, I admit I almost forgot that you were also a contestant in this Pokemon Puzzle League. Though it is kind of strange that my match will you would occur later on in my run of this Pokemon Puzzle League.

Delia: I suppose that is pretty strange, but I suppose there is a reason why, so how has your trip been so far?

Tracey: Its been swell Mrs. Ketchum, I even managed to ask Daisy to pose for my sketches and she said yes.

Delia: Aw that's so sweet, there is just something so wonderfully romantic about a kind young man whom wants to do a artistic tribute to his pretty young muse.

Tracey: Mrs. Ketchum!

Delia: Oh I'm sorry Tracey I couldn't help it but while yes I know you two normally don't get to see each-other often until now. But I really do think that it is nice that you two get to spend some quality time here and I hope that things work out well for you two.

Tracey: Thank you Mrs. Ketchum I really do mean that, so how has your trip been so far?

Delia: Pretty well I suppose, getting to see so many familiar faces has made me feel a little nostalgic lately.

Tracey: Yeah I suppose I could understand what you mean there, so are you up for our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Delia: Yes I am!

Tracey: Good, then lets start this match right now.

(If you win)

Delia: Congratulations Tracey, that was a great match though would you like a little something to eat before you go? I have a feeling that it was probably a little while since the last time you have had something to eat.

Tracey: Thanks Mrs. Ketchum and that would be true, and yeah I suppose I will have a little something before I go. After all it's a good idea to try to avoid doing activities on an empty stomach. 

(If you lose)

Delia: Well that was a good match Tracey, but would you like something to eat? You look awfully hungry…

(Vs. Professor Oak)

Professor Oak: Ah good afternoon there Tracey, I take it that things have been going rather well for you lately.

Tracey: Your right, let me guess Mrs. Ketchum told you about how our match went?

Professor Oak: Oh yes, while we didn't have much time to talk for obvious reasons she did give me a few details such as how it went, the little conversation you two had before your match and that there is a certain type of sketch your planning on doing.

Tracey: I should have seen that coming…

Professor Oak: Oh calm down Tracey I was only mentioning that little detail, anyways you have faced all sorts of challengers in this Pokemon Puzzle League. I am sure that many of them were worthy challengers but are you up to the challenge of facing me in a Pokemon Puzzle League match? 

Tracey: Yes I am!

Professor Oak: Splendid, then let this match begin.

(If you win)

Tracey: Wow… I… I don't believe it, I actually managed to defeat Professor Oak.

Professor Oak: Oh now, now Tracey its not that amazing of an achievement I mean I may be good in quick thinking games like this but I am a Pokemon Researcher.

Tracey: Yes I know but still it feels awesome… Well thanks for the match Professor but I should be going now, see you later Professor Oak.

(If you lose)

Tracey: I should have known this would happen

Professor Oak: Oh now, now Tracey no need to be so hard to yourself after all you had as much of a chance winning this match as I have. 

(Vs. Gary Oak)

Gary: Well, well, well if it isn't my Ol' Grandpa's assistant Tracey, though Tracey before we begin our match I have a little question to ask you.

Tracey: Alright ask away I would be more than happy to try to answer any question you would give me.

Gary: Yeah… Don't take this the wrong way and believe it or not I actually do mean that but what is it that you do when you're my Grandpa's assistant? I mean the only other skill your known for is that you like to draw sketches.

Tracey: Well you see Gary that's the thing, while I have drawn sketches about various other things I have done various sketches of Pokemon in their natural habitat for your Grandpa.

Gary: So let me get this straight my grandpa took in one of his fanboys whose only known job skill is that he likes to draw sketches on his sketch-pad?

Tracey: He…Hey! My sketches are useful to Professor Oak! Well sort of… But still I can be helpful to your Grandpa, honest!

Gary: So let me guess your basically his little glorified "gopher"?

Tracey: I suppose you could say that… Besides like you said before I am a big fan of your Grandpa and well when I went to Kanto with Ash and Misty it seemed like Brock was wanting to be with Ash and Misty again. Besides if I wasn't going to travel in Ash's little group anymore I didn't exactly have a home to go back to.

Gary: So my Grandpa took in a homeless guy that Ash and Misty met at the Orange Isles?

Tracey: Oh give me a break Gary this is the world of Pokemon we're talking about here, do you have any idea how many homeless people are in the various regions?

Gary: Good point…

Tracey: Besides I may not be able to do a lot for your Grandpa's research but I have been living with your Grandpa and I happen to be a good friend of his and Ash's mother thank you very much.

Gary: Calm down Tracey you don't need to get so defensive.

Tracey: Well gee Gary I tend to get a little defensive when people seem to imply that I am some useless boarder to the great Professor Oak I'm kind of funny that way you know? 

Gary: Oh calm down, besides I may be a little nicer than I use to be but if I wanted to make someone feel useless I would REALLY try to make someone feel useless.

Tracey: I suppose that would be true…

Gary: Alright Tracey if you like we can get back to the reason why we're here namely our Pokemon Puzzle League match to hopefully try to get our minds out of that little conversation we just had. So to make a long story short want to get started with our match?

Tracey: Yeah that would be nice…

Gary: Alright then let us begin.

(If you win)

Tracey: Alright! I won again!

Gary: Nice work Tracey, by the way if I remember correctly there is a good chance that you mind run into a contestant or two that would make interesting sketch material if you know what I mean.

Tracey: Really?

Gary: Yep, think of this as my little way to atone for my previous behavior, well good luck with the rest of your matches anyways Tracey.

(If you lose)

Gary (thinking): Aw man my little question has probably really got to him, why do I have a feeling that I am going to get a lecture from Grandpa later? 

(Vs. Professor Ivy)

Professor Ivy: Hello there my name is Professor Ivy, oh yes I remember you, your name is Tracey and you are currently Professor Oak's assistant right?

Tracey: Right, though you might have recalled on how I was traveling with Ash and Misty when they were at the Orange Islands.

Professor Ivy: Oh yes I do that now remember, my old friend Lorelei of the Elite Four once told me that you three got to visit her at Mandarin Island, remember that? Though I believe she went by the nickname of Prima at the time.

Tracey: Oh yes I remember that meeting, I remember it very well there Professor Ivy.

Professor Ivy: Oh my you remind me of an assistant I use to have by the name of Brock, I believe he is traveling with that boy Ash nowadays.

Tracey: Oh yeah I almost forgot about that little detail, still feels kind of weird on how he is a former assistant of yours.

Professor Ivy: I suppose I could understand what you mean there… Though would you like to start our little match?

Tracey: Professor Ivy I would be honored to.

Professor Ivy: Honored huh? My, my aren't we enthusiastic but very well then this match shall begin… now.

(If you win)

Professor Ivy: Congratulations Tracey, that was a very good match.

Tracey: Thank you Professor Ivy its been an honor to have a match with someone like you.

Professor Ivy: Your welcome Tracey though you might want to run along now and get to your next match so good luck Tracey.

(If you lose)

Professor Ivy: Well that's too bad, sure Tracey tell you what I also heard that you're a sketch artist so maybe you can do a little something with my old friend Lorelei and I later?

Tracey: Sure Professor Ivy I would be more than honored to…

(Vs. Lorelei)

Lorelei: Oh I remember you, your Tracey correct? Long time no see, its nice to see you again.

Tracey: Likewise Miss Prima… eh I mean Lorelei of the Elite Four. It is definitely an honor to see you again!

Lorelei: Why thank you Tracey that is rather nice of you, say is that a sketch-pad you have there?

Tracey: Why yes, yes it is, I often like to draw sketches of the beautiful nature that is in places like this.

Lorelei: Oh yes it is nice to see someone whom also admires the beauty of nature as well. If you like you could do a sketch with me with this beautiful place here.

Tracey: Why Lorelei I would be honored to.

Lorelei: Thank you, I'm sure I am not the only lady whom has ever been interested in modeling for your work.

Tracey (suddenly VERY nervous, thinking): AH! I almost forgot about Daisy! Ah man I should NOT be thinking about something like this! Especially since Daisy and I seem to have something good going on when I visited her and her sisters at the Cerulean City Gym a while back. Okay Tracey you got to keep your cool… keep your cool…

Lorelei: Excuse me Tracey is something wrong?

Tracey: Uh… No! Eh no, no nothing is wrong I guess I just got a little… flustered that's all… I admit it felt a little overwhelming lets just say…

Lorelei: I don't know why, I mean your only considering the idea of doing a sketch of me there Tracey. I mean it's a pretty innocuous activity there…

Tracey (thinking): Wait a minute, she's right why am I getting so worried about here? I mean I have already done sketches of various other ladies here. Besides doing a sketch of Daisy doesn't have to be the only thing I do with her… Oh I am not sure if that came out right or not…

Lorelei: Tracey?

Tracey: Oh I am sorry Lorelei I was just thinking for a moment there… anyways your right I don't have a reason to get so flustered.

Lorelei: I see well then are you ready to get started with our match?

Tracey: Lorelei, it would be an honor to have a match with you.

Lorelei: Alright then, we shall begin… now.

(If you win)

Lorelei: Congratulations Tracey, that was a fine match.

Tracey: Thank you Lorelei, its been an honor to have a match with you.

Lorelei: Likewise, well farewell for now and good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Lorelei: Well it was an admirable effort, though if your still interested in doing a sketch of me if you like I can ask my old friend Professor Ivy to pose with me.

(Vs. Bruno)

Bruno: Hello there I am Bruno of the Elite Four, and you are Tracey Sketchit, the young assistant to Professor Oak if I am not mistaken.

Tracey: Yes that would be correct I am also a Sketch Artist as well as I have done drawings that show examples of all the beauty in nature. I was talking with one of your co-workers Lorelei and we discussed about the beauty in nature and she inspired me to consider the idea of doing a sketch with her about how beautiful this resort can be.

Bruno: Really? Are you sure you didn't have any ulterior reasons why speaking of Lorelei has you fixated on the subject of beauty? Hmm?

Tracey: Uh N...No sir! I swear I didn't have any "ulterior reasons" at all!

Bruno: Eh heh heh heh heh... My apologies for scaring you there Tracey but I was just having a little bit of fun with you. Anyways I do believe you that you do admire the beauty of nature as I do as well. We both have our own ways of showing our appreciation to the beauty of nature as you try to preserve its very presence in your artwork while I meditate in environments such as this.

Tracey: I see, maybe I ought to try that sometime...

Bruno: Well it is one way that you could calm your mind and soothe your soul, which is something that Artists like us can use. Granted I am a Martial Artist but I am a fellow Artist as well.

Tracey: True but then again calmness and relaxation is something we all can use every now & then.

Bruno: Very true however now is no longer the time to relax as we have a match to take care of. So are you ready?

Tracey: Yes

Bruno: Excellent then let us begin.

(If you win)

Tracey: Alright! I won again!

Bruno: Well done, but you still have a few more matches to go. Farewell...

(If you lose)

Bruno: An earnest effort young one but not enough to surpass me though if I may add that I would recommend some meditation to contemplate upon this defeat.

(Vs. Agatha)

Agatha: Hello there, you must be Tracey you're the young man whom my old friend Professor Samuel Oak has hired to be his assistant.

Tracey: Yep and your Agatha of the Elite Four, oh yes I remember hearing about how you and Professor Oak are such old friends.

Agatha: Indeed, Sam or shall I say Professor Oak and I have gone back a long time as we have known each-other since our childhood.

Tracey: Wow... to be friends with someone for so many years... That is amazing...

Agatha: Oh its not that amazing there child, we both have went on different paths in life but we both have had plenty of memories to share that would last us through the rest of our days.

Tracey: I see, I wonder if I would ever have a history like that with someone when I get old.

Agatha: I am sure that you will child, I am sure that you will oh yes I almost forgot to ask that you like to do sketches am I correct?

Tracey: Yes Ma'am! I have done all sorts of sketches, heck I've done plenty of sketches while I am on this trip so far.

Agatha: Oh yes I remember that ol' Sam has also dabbled in doing sketches ever since his youth. He never got into that as much as you did but if I remember correctly I believe he still does have his old sketch-pad around in his laboratory.

Tracey: Indeed he does, in fact Professor Oak even shown me some of his old sketches that he has done in the past. I know that the Professor and I have different occupations but it did feel really cool to see some of his old sketches.

Agatha: I see well that is good to hear... oh look at the time we should have started our Pokémon Puzzle League match a while ago.

Tracey: Now that you mention it your right we are running a little behind schedule here.

Agatha: My apologies Tracey, people that are of my age have a tendency to reminisce about the good old days.

Tracey: Its okay Agatha after all I lost track of time as well besides its not like we kept this conversation going on for too long right? Anyways lets get started with our match alright?

Agatha: Alright, then lets get started.

(If you win)

Tracey: Alright I won again! Eh I mean thank you for the Match there Ms. Agatha...

Agatha: Your welcome child, and farewell for now, though we ought to talk again in the near future.

Tracey: Oh I am sure we will Ms. Agatha I mean we still have plenty of time until this vacation is over with. But yeah see you later Ms. Agatha!

(If you lose)

Agatha: Oh well you gave it a very good try there Tracey and there is no shame in that.

(Vs. Lance)

Tracey: Wow your Lance of the Elite Four! You are still known as one of the most renowned Pokémon Trainers from the Kanto region.

Lance: Yeah but I am normally not the bragging type but then again being a known trainer in Kanto might not seem like that much to brag about nowadays. What with Kanto sliding into obscurity...

Tracey: Oh its not that bad I mean there was that Battle Frontier that occurred a while back.

Lance: Yes but that event was more about the Battle Frontier than Kanto itself.

Tracey: True... But then again we could have an event like that to happen again and this time we could try to get it so that people will pay more attention to what is already in the Kanto region.

Lance: Well to tell you the truth the thought has crossed my mind before but I am not exactly sure what just yet.

Tracey: Well that would be something to think about over the course of this vacation here...

Lance: True... Anyways as much as I would like to talk about how could any of us increase the tourism in the Kanto Region we do have a Pokémon Puzzle League Match to do. So are you ready?

Tracey: You bet I am!

Lance: Good, heh your more enthusiastic than I'd thought you be, anyways lets get this match started then.

(If you win)

Tracey: Yes! I won! *brief pause* Hey wait a minute I just realized something, did I just go through my semi-final match? I mean I have no idea who else I could be having a match with.

Lance: Actually no but if I remember correctly your semi-final match is next...

Tracey: Really?

Lance: Yep, well good luck with that Tracey.

(If you lose)

Lance: Not bad Tracey, you may not have beaten me but it is cool on how you have managed to get this far.

(Vs. Mewtwo)

Tracey: So this is where my semi-final match will be held, wow this place looks really empty... I mean sure I know that most of my other matches were held in places where we wouldn't have a bunch of people watching us but still. Not too mention it is getting dark, gee I hope I didn't show up too late.

Mewtwo: Oh I can assure you that is not the case.

Tracey: What in the... wait a minute I think I have heard of you before but... but you couldn't be...

Mewtwo: Yes... I am Mewtwo, so your name is Tracey Sketchit and you're the assistant of Professor Samuel Oak.

Tracey: That is correct... but you... what are you doing here?

Mewtwo: The human whom is the host for this Pokémon Puzzle League has found me and invited to accept his challenge. Even I do not know how would this human be able to locate me which is why I came here to find out why. I am playing along with human's game for now as I have been learning some things about this experience so far.

Tracey: I see...

Mewtwo: Now that I have explained why I am here shall we begin our match?

Tracey: Uh sure... sure I would be more than happy to!

Mewtwo: Very well then let us begin.

(If you win)

Tracey (thinking): Wow, I can believe won that match, this can really make one wonder whom is going to be my final opponent...

(If you lose)

Mewtwo: Before we part our ways I must warn to be careful about that Professor that you work with, he is not quite like what he seems to be. 

(Vs. Alexey)

Alexey: Hello there Mr. Tracey Sketchit, my name is Alexey and I am the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League and I shall be your final opponent tonight.

Tracey: Hello there sir, its interesting to actually be having a match with you. Wow I have heard that you have a nice place here but I didn't think it would be this nice.

Alexey: Da, I do try to make this place have a rather nice and relaxing atmosphere.

Tracey (thinking): I wonder… should I ask him how was he able to get someone like Mewtwo to be a contestant for this Pokemon Puzzle League? It does seem rather strange but then again something tells me that he would probably try to avoid fully answering the question, at least as for right now.

Alexey: Hmm? Is something the matter Tracey?

Tracey: Oh…uh… no… no nothing is wrong I was just feeling so relaxed that's all…

Alexey: I see, would you like some wine before we begin our match?

Tracey: Oh no thank you I can't drink…

Alexey: Really? You seemed to be old enough to drink…

Tracey: Oh no I am, its just that I am not much of a drinker, besides with all due respect sir but would it be really a good idea to consume alcohol before a match?

Alexey: I suppose you raise a valid point, would you prefer a more non-alcoholic beverage?

Tracey: Oh now that would be fine with me… *as he takes a glass* Thank you… Hmm… Delicious… By the way Mr. Alexey I have a question, I have been doing plenty of sketches lately and is it possible for any of them to be displayed somewhere in this resort.

Alexey: Well I am only the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League and not the owner of this resort however I suppose it is possible that at least some of works might get displayed. However I will have to warn you that they would most likely only accept your "cleaner" pictures if you know what I mean.

Tracey (slightly embarrassed): Oh… well uh my other pictures weren't that bad… besides at least they were clothed… Besides its nothing worse than what one could see on this resort anyways…

Alexey: Perhaps but I wouldn't be too surprised if they tried to go for a cleaner route nevertheless, anyways since you seemed to have finished your drink as have I shall we begin your final match?

Tracey: Yes sir!

Alexey: Ah now that is the spirit young one, and now your final match shall now begin!

(If you win)

Alexey: CONGRATULATIONS! Tracey Sketchit you have won your test in the Pokemon Puzzle League! WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!

(If you lose)

Tracey: So close and yet so far, with all due respect Mr. Sketchit but would you like to reconsider my offer of some fine wine here?

(Tracey's ending)

[Shortly after Tracey's final match ended, Tracey and Alexey are on stage at a nearby room with most of the game's playable characters in attendance.]

Alexey: Welcome viewers, for tonight another contestant has managed to survive this Pokémon Puzzle League. For tonight we shall honor this young man whom once upon a time was traveling through the Orange Islands but is now living with the ever so renowned Professor Oak in Pallet Town, Kanto Region. Put your hands together for TRACEY SKETCHIT!

[And of course the audience applauds for a few moments]

Tracey: Thank you, thank you... And of course Thank you Mr. Alexey for being the reason why I and well quite frankly the rest of us are here. For I too am grateful for this event to be able to reunite us even if its only for a while. I am well aware that I will still do some Pokémon Puzzle League matches in the near future but it has been an honor for me to complete my attempt at this Pokémon Puzzle League challenge.

Alexey: Your welcome my boy oh yes while I am sure most of you are probably already aware of this but Tracey is also an aspiring sketch artist so feel free to give him any requests whether you want one of his sketches and/or if you want to be in his next sketch.

Tracey: Thanks for the little reminder there Mr. Alexey...

Alexey: Don't mention it... Anyways tonight we shall celebrate young Tracey's victory here and refreshments will be served momentarily. 

[Little later on that night as Tracey is walking Daisy back to her hotel room.]

Daisy: Tonight has been a nice night huh?

Tracey: Yeah it sure was, after all I just completed my attempt at the Pokémon Puzzle League challenge and that celebration was nice as well.

Daisy: Yeah it sure was, while it was nice that we got to have dinner together... at first, until we had an audience...

Tracey: Yeah I know I remember when Professor Oak tried to "congratulate" me on a job well done.

Daisy: Hey your lucky at least you don't have to deal with my sisters constantly mocking me for "having such a romantic moment with your sweetheart". I hate to admit it but I think I am starting to see what Misty feels like when my sisters and I notice her little history with Ash.

Tracey: Well don't worry Daisy I am pretty sure there is nobody around to see us walking and having a nice chat with each-other here.

Daisy: Yeah but still despite the obnoxious teasing that I will probably get for this later... it does feel nice to have moments like this...

Tracey: Yeah... After all its not like we have been given all that much of a chance to spend any time at all before this after you and your sisters visited Misty that one time a while back.

Daisy: Oh actually we went back to the old Cerulean City gym more than once, in fact we have been back twice.

Tracey: Really? I...I didn't know...

Daisy: *gasp* Oh no... Oh Tracey I am so SO sorry about this! You see when Misty does rarely get a chance to venture outside the Cerulean City gym my sisters and I would temporarily come back. But these trips happen very occasionally and my sisters and I have been very busy trying to do aquatic shows when we do show up.

Tracey: Its okay Daisy I understand that you were very busy when you and your sisters have arrived in Cerulean City before. After all I know you didn't mean anything bad by it.

Daisy: No, I mean I am sure we could've done something even if I was busy with those shows. Tell you what the next time I am ever at the Kanto region I will definitely make sure that you will be the first to know. That's a promise...

Tracey: Thank you Daisy, that is very nice to hear. But for now we should focus on what we can do for this vacation.

Daisy: Ah yeah after all remember when you asked me to pose for one of your sketches? We haven't done that yet, in fact I believe we could do that sometime tomorrow morning.

Tracey: Really? That would be fantastic... oh yeah that reminds me I am also given the chance to do a sketch of Ms. Lorelei of the Elite Four in the near future as well.

[Daisy looks really shocked]

Tracey (thinking very fretfully): Oh no... Tracey you idiot! Keep calm Tracy, keep calm... I am sure I could figure out something here...

Daisy: That... is so AWESOME!

Tracey: Huh?!

Daisy: Oh wow I can't believe you actually managed to get the chance to do a sketch of THE Lorelei of the Elite Four!

Tracey: Wow... I didn't know you would feel this way...

Daisy: Oh yes... Oh that's right I probably haven't told you that my sisters and I are VERY big fans of Lorelei of the Elite Four. Oh please Tracey could you show us your sketch of Ms. Lorelei please? I know my sisters would really appreciate that since they find her really sexy... eh I mean really awesome! Yeah... Awesome... 

Tracey: Oh... Oh... Okay then sure I would be more than happy to let you know when I have done my sketch.

Daisy: Thank you so much! Eh I mean thank you Tracey that is really nice of you...

Tracey: Your welcome Daisy...

[A few moments later as they are nearby Daisy's Hotel Room]

Daisy: Well it looks like I am almost at my Hotel Room...

Tracey: Yeah... Well good night Daisy...

Daisy: Good night Tracey, see you tomorrow?

Tracey: Of course I would be honored to.

Daisy: Good well see you tomorrow Tracey.

Tracey: See you tomorrow Daisy...

[Meanwhile as Lily and Violet were inside the Sensational Cerulean Sisters' hotel room peaking out the window]

Violet (under her breath): Oh will those two just make out already?

Lily (under her breath): No kidding... Uh oh...

Violet (under her breath): What is it?

Lily (under her breath): Look, Daisy is on her way back here. Quick we got to get away from the window, you know that Daisy would throw a temper tantrum if she thinks we were watching her and Tracey.

[A moment later as Daisy walks inside her hotel room]

Daisy: Hey there you two...

Lily & Violet: Hi there Daisy...

Daisy (thinking): It looks like those two were up to something... ah well might as well not let those two spoil my good mood here. *talking* Well you two, its getting late and I had a good walk so good night you two.

Lily & Violet: Good night Daisy.

(Tracey's Bonus Scene 1)

[On the day after when Tracey completed his attempt at the Pokémon Puzzle League it was a nice sunny afternoon in which Tracey is seen nearby his Hotel Room admiring the sketch he drew of Misty's older sister Daisy that he made earlier that day. Tracey looks at the picture and as he appears to be thinking he is approached by Professor Oak.]

Professor Oak: Ah good afternoon there Tracey nice day today huh?

Tracey: Hi Professor Oak, yeah this is a pretty nice day today...

Professor Oak: So Tracey what are you doing right now?

Tracey: Oh nothing much, I've been thinking...

Professor Oak: Oh? Of what? *brief pause* Nevermind I think I have a good idea there, by the way nice Sketch there Tracey...

Tracey: What the... *sigh* yeah that is pretty much what I've been thinking about alright?

Professor Oak: Alright I was just making an observation here, so let me guess you want me to just drop it then?

Tracey: Actually Professor believe it or not I don't, the thing is I have been thinking about what am I going to do with Daisy in the future. I mean yes I am aware of the fact that she and I can spend plenty of time while we are here and trust me I plan to do that but what about after when this vacation is over with? I mean after when this trip is over I go back to Pallet Town with you and Ms. Ketchum while she goes back to traveling with her sisters. My trip has reminded me that Daisy felt a good connection here and we have been having a really good time lately. I know that one should live for the present but I can't help but wonder if the good times we were having would for the most part end after this trip is over with.

Professor Oak: I see, well Tracey I can assure you that you both will have plenty of warm memories after this trip is over that you both will cherish. After all there is such a thing as long distance relationships or should I say long distance friendships?

Tracey: Yes well that is the problem here, I am trying not to take things too fast but how can we have a really substantial future if we can only occasionally get to see each-other? I can't help but wonder that in order for this to work if things would have to substantially change for Daisy... or myself.

Professor Oak: I see... No wonder you appeared to be so troubled here Tracey... But not too worry you will no longer have to fret about this.

Tracey: What do you mean?

Professor Oak: Its okay Tracey I truly understand what you have been thinking. You have been considering the idea of give up your job as my assistant so you can travel with Daisy and her sisters but felt uneasy about how would I feel about your resignation. Well Tracey let me assure you that while you were a good assistant to me I will be more than happy to let you go out into the world with her if that is what you wish. I hope that you Daisy are quite happy together.

Tracey: WHA?!

Professor Oak: Oh my! Uh... Did I say something wrong?

Tracey: Oh no its not that... in fact the thought has crossed my mind... However there are other potential ideas to consider as well... I dunno Professor Oak do you think that there is a way Daisy and I can see each-other on a regular basis after this trip is over with?

Professor Oak: Oh I am sure you two could come up with something but as we are having this conversation I do realize why it would be important for you two to see each other on a regular basis if you two do indeed like each other enough. While you both are still quite young and have your whole lives ahead of you that won't always be the case now would it? So if you two really felt a good connection between the two of you it would indeed be important for you two to not have to be do distant. Otherwise you might feel rather regretful later on life...

Tracey: Really?

Professor Oak: Oh yes but not too worry if you like I could try to help you as well.

Tracey: Really?

Professor Oak: Of course, I am sure there is something we can do to try to make sure that you and Daisy will be able to see each other regularly one way or another. I feel quite certain that this situation is not as hopeless as you think it is.

Tracey: Yeah... You know might be right, after all while they don't it all that often Daisy and her sisters have visited Cerulean City after I made my trip there. Maybe we could at least try to make this happen a little more often.

Professor Oak: That's the spirit Tracey, tell you what we can discuss this over at the nearby diner, it will be my treat.

Tracey: Thank you Professor Oak that sounds like a great idea.

(Tracey's Bonus Scene 2)

[This scene like most of the other scenes occur in a nice sunny afternoon as Tracey and Brock and lounging about in the shade they are being approached by a young woman with somewhat long dark brown hair.)

Pauline: Excuse me, hello my name is Pauline James I came here for a vacation and would it be alright if I speak with you two for a moment here?

Brock: Sure, be more than happy to.

Tracey: Indeed, oh yes and my name is Tracey Sketchit and this is Brock. So what do you wish to talk about?

Pauline: I am actually here to try to find someone… She is a younger woman, who is shorter than me with a smaller build and she has hair like mine but only with a somewhat brighter shade of Brown.

Tracey: Oh is this lady your younger sister?

Pauline: No

Brock: Is she a friend of yours?

Pauline: Well more like a friendly acquaintance, I admit I only got to meet her recently. You see I am here with my lover... *Brock immediately face faults in disappointment after hearing that* and his younger brother whom is the one who is looking for that young lady we were talking about earlier and he wanted my boyfriend and I to help him. We've been told that she was seen here and we wanted to see if it was true or not.

Tracey: I see…

*And we hear what sounds like a Gorilla cheer in excitement*

Pauline: AH! OH NO NOT AGAIN!

Tracey: Uh Ms. Pauline are you okay?

Brock: Yeah I mean there is nothing to worry about here, I mean that was just Lt. Surge over there trying to show off how manly he is.

Pauline: I see… Heh heh heh sorry about that, yes I am okay I was just startled a bit… Okay I admit for a moment there I thought we were about to be attacked by a Gorilla.

Brock: Eh don't worry about it Miss to be fair you weren't too far off but we are pretty sure he is human.

Tracey: Heh careful there Brock he might have heard that.

Brock: Oh good point, heh heh…

Tracey: Well good luck in finding that woman you and your boyfriend and his brother are looking for. Sorry we couldn't be anymore helpful…

Pauline: Its okay well thank you for your time gentlemen, but I must be going now, good bye.

[And Pauline leaves the scene, moments latter Lt. Surge jogs his way into the scene here.]

Lt. Surge: Hey you two, man I have been working out lately and let me tell you that I have been feeling so pumped I just can't help but to let my wild side out!

Tracey: Oh we've noticed that all right

Brock (under his breath): No kidding

Lt. Surge: By the way while I was jogging I noticed that you two were talking to a hot chick in a 2-piece red swimsuit. So how did you two boys managed to chat with a sexy woman like her?

Tracey: Well actually Surge she was only asking for some information about a person she was looking for.

Brock: Yeah she is here with her boyfriend and his younger brother and that aforementioned younger brother is looking for someone and she and her boyfriend are helping him.

Lt. Surge: Ah that hot chick has a boyfriend? That's a shame…

Brock: I know, I know I pretty much felt the same way, trust me.

Lt. Surge Well now that question has been answered I might as well continue my jog, see you two later.

Tracey and Brock: See you later Surge…

[Moments later after Surge leaves]

Tracey: Say Brock I just realized something…

Brock: What?

Tracey: That lady Pauline said she was with her boyfriend and her boyfriend's younger brother. Remember that skinny guy named Luigi who talked to us recently? You don't think that this Luigi guy could be that younger brother that Pauline was talking about do you?

Brock: I suppose its possible but I don't know for sure I mean if I remember correctly Luigi was asking us about if we have seen Daisy lately.

Tracey: Oh yeah… Well we could try to remember to ask them about that if we ever run into that Luigi fellow and/or that lady Pauline again.

Brock: Yeah I suppose so… Hey I almost forgot, say Tracey didn't you say something earlier about having some new "beachside" sketches to show me?

Tracey: Oh yeah I have them at my Hotel Room, want to see them?

Brock: Do I! Lead the way my good man, lead the way.


	8. Ritchie's Story Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Ritchie's story mode and it is also a mostly light-hearten story mode as well that only occasionally gets a bit more serious.

Narrator: Today on the wonderful world of Pokemon a young boy by the name of Ritchie was traveling about in the Kanto region however when he was at a Pokemon Center he received a special message from the Nurse Joy there. Apparently there is going to be a new Pokemon Puzzle League at a new Beach Resort Island that opened recently and much to Ritchie's surprise he was invited to be one of the contestants. While Ritchie was already excited by this news the Nurse Joy there also told him about most of the other contestants that will be there as well got him even more interested in this Pokemon Puzzle League. However Ritchie was soon starting to feel a little down as he was starting to wonder how would he get over to that resort island? Fortunately the Nurse Joy that was there informed him that since the Kanto Pokemon Puzzle League is involved with this event and arrangements have been made to ensure that all contestants will arrive to participate in this Pokemon Puzzle League.

[As Ritchie is now traveling by a moderate-sized boat]

Ritchie (thinking): Wow I still can't believe I get to go on this trip so I can be in this new Pokemon Puzzle League especially since there will be plenty of familiar faces there such as Professor Oak, the Kanto Gym Leaders and even trainers such as Ash Ketchum. Oh sure I would have accepted the invitation anyways even if I didn't recognize any of my fellow contestants but still it would be really cool to see folks like Ash again, I mean it sure has been a while. I wonder if he remembers me? I am sure he does, but still I can't wait until this boat gets to that island. Though I wonder if Ash still has his Pikachu, I mean it would be nice for his Pikachu and my Sparky to get a nice little reunion as well. I suppose that would have to wait until I get there but still this is going to be so cool.

(Vs. Tracey)

Tracey (thinking): Hmm… It looks like I am going to be the first opponent of someone's run at this Pokemon Puzzle League… But I wonder who will I be the first opponent to this time…

Ritchie: Hi there Tracey!

Tracey: Hey Ritchie, I take it that today is your day to try to go through your Pokemon Puzzle League challenge right?

Ritchie: Yep, though didn't you forget that I was going to be having a match with you today?

Tracey: I admit I almost did but I guess I almost lost track of time as I have been busy doing… other things lately.

Ritchie: Oh yeah I heard about how you have been doing a bunch of sketches while you have been exploring this island resort. Say can I see the sketches you have been drawing lately Tracey?

Tracey: Well I uh… I suppose I could find some sketches you could see… Anyways how about we get started on our Pokemon Puzzle League match okay?

Ritchie: Well… okay… Say Tracey why are you sweating? I mean I know we are on a beach resort but its not all that hot today.

Tracey: Sweating? Well I… Well as I was saying before I have been rather active lately in fact I had a good walk before our match today.

Ritchie: Okay while I know that it's a good idea to exercise but you might not want to overdo it I mean I hope you won't be too exhausted for our match.

Tracey: Oh I will be just fine Ritchie, anyways like I said before are you ready for our match?

Ritchie: Yep, I'm ready to go!

Tracey: Excellent, then let your first match begin!

(If you win)

Ritchie: Alright I won, thanks for the warm up Tracey.

Tracey: Your welcome and good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Tracey: Oh man, and on the first match too…. Eh I mean uh sorry about Ritchie, that was a nice try.

(Vs. Brock)

Ritchie: Hey there Brock

Brock: Hey Ritchie… Say Ritchie is something wrong? You look like your concerned about something…

Ritchie: Oh well I suppose its not that big a deal but my previous opponent was Tracey and when I asked if I could see his sketches and while he did say yes he seemed to be really nervous about it. Since you and Tracey have been hanging around a lot lately I thought I ask you about that.

Brock: Oh I am sure he has his reasons but like you said its no big deal, anyways are you having fun on this trip so far?

Ritchie: Yeah I suppose this trip has been pretty fun so far. Its nice to see so many familiar faces here and I will admit that it does feel nice on how friendly the girls around here can be to me.

Brock: Really huh? Interesting… Heh heh… (under his breath) Me thinks that maybe this will mean that Ritchie might be different from Ash in another way.

Ritchie: Um Brock who are you to talking to?

Brock: Oh uh nothing, its… nothing, anyways shall we get started with our match?

Ritchie: Sure, I'm ready when you are…

Brock: Alright then lets go!

(If you win)

Ritchie: Alright! I won!

Brock: Congrats Ritchie, say Ritchie speaking about how nice the ladies around here can be mind talking a walk with me sometime in the near future? Lets just say it would be a nice chance for us to hang out you know.

Ritchie: Well okay sure Brock, I would be more than happy to take a walk with you sometime.

(If you lose)

Brock: Aw well that was a nice try Ritchie… Say tell you what, now that we are both go for a little walk around here okay little buddy? Our match has lets just say got me in a walking mood.

(Vs. Misty)

Ritchie: Hi there Misty nice day huh?

Misty: Oh hi there Ritchie and yes it is indeed a nice day today, so how are things going for you lately? 

Ritchie: Okay I guess… I suppose I still do some traveling even if its in the Kanto region. I may not be seeing the world like Ash is but I don't know what else I could be if I wasn't a Pokemon Trainer.

Misty: I do understand what you mean there Ritchie, nowadays I am the Gym Leader of the Cerulean City Gym. Though I do remember the days when I was traveling with Ash, those were the days…

Ritchie: Misty are you okay?

Misty: What? Oh I'm fine Ritchie I am just fine and besides I did get to hang out with him when he was at the Kanto Region for the Pokemon Battle Frontier. Besides we have been hanging out a lot while we are here in this resort.

Ritchie: Really? Well I am glad to hear it Misty I really am, its nice to see that two really good friends can still keep in touch.

Misty: Why thank you Ritchie that was very nice of you to say, oh yes I remember on how you were always such a nice boy, heh I still sometimes wonder if you can give Ash a lesson or two on how to be such a nice boy. 

Ritchie: Ah thanks Misty, y'know in my previous match I was talking with Brock about how the girls here are so nice to me and he seemed to have a smile on his face.

Misty: Oh really?

Ritchie: Yep and he even offered me a chance to go on a walk with him to hang out later, my little talk about how the girls are nice to me here seemed to have put him into a good mood.

Misty (under her breath): I knew it… Brock you shameless womanizer…

Ritchie: Hmm?

Misty: *sigh* Ritchie you are a nice boy, you really are but I am afraid I have to break this to you. The thing about Brock is that well to be blunt he has a lecherous streak a mile wide. Apparently he is not above using a well meaning naïve endearing little boy like you as a gimmick for his shameless skirt or shall I say bikini-chasing. 

Ritchie: Oh c'mon Misty, Brock is a nice guy I am sure he wasn't lying about wanting to hang out with me.

Misty: Well I will admit that is true however all I am just saying is that he has some other motives in mind.

Ritchie: To be honest Misty even if that was true I would probably still go, I haven't really done much lately on my Pokemon Journey. I haven't really been with anyone all that much before I went to this place to become a Pokemon Puzzle League contestant..

Misty: I see you have been feeling a little lonely lately? I know how that can feel… But anyways sorry to change the subject but lets not forget what we came here to do.

Ritchie: Oh right sorry about that…

Misty: Its okay Ritchie you don't need to apologize, anyways shall we started?

Ritchie: Yes

Misty: Alright then lets start our match now.

(If you win)

Ritchie: Alright I won again, thanks for the match Misty.

Misty: Your welcome, good luck with the rest of your matches!

(If you lose)

Misty: Well you gave it a good try Ritchie, sorry about giving you a hard time about wanting to go on that walk with Brock earlier.

(Vs. Sensational Cerulean Sisters)

Lily: Hmm… This boy seems to be kind of familiar…

Violet: Well he is kind of cute though…

Ritchie (with a blush): Eh heh heh…

Daisy: Oh yes I remember you your one of those kids from Pallet Town whom managed to defeat us you had a Pikachu by the name of Sparky right?

Ritchie: Yep, my name is Ritchie, say aren't you three Misty's older sisters?

The Sensational Cerulean Sisters: Yep!

Ritchie: Ah yes my previous match was with Misty we had a good talk about how things have been going for us before we got here.

Violet: I see so let me guess did she go on an angry tirade about her "dear" older sisters?

Ritchie: Actually no…

Violet: Really?

Ritchie: Yeah but we didn't talk about you three at all…

Violet: I see…

Ritchie: Yeah but we did talk about how she and Ash do get to spend some time together here I thought that was really nice.

Daisy: Oh it is Ritchie, especially since those two totally have a thing for each-other.

Ritchie: Th…They do?!

Daisy: Oh yeah they just won't admit it of course, but who knows what will happen next while we are on this resort.

Ritchie: I see… While I was surprised by what you said here the more I think about it the more it does make sense.

Daisy: I know right? But ok enough about that ready for our match?

Ritchie: Yep!

Daisy: Ready girls?

Lily & Violet: Ready!

Daisy: Alright then lets go!

(If you win)

Ritchie: Yes! I won again! I mean thank you for the match ladies see you all later.

(If you lose)

Daisy: Oh its okay Ritchie you gave your best shot.

Lily: Yeah tell you what want to do something with us?

Violet: Yeah want to go into one of the nearby hot tubs with us? I am sure you would find it really relaxing.

(Vs. Lt. Surge)

Ritchie: Hmm… Nobody seems to be here yet, I wonder who my next opponent will be…. (then he notices that he is suddenly in the shade) Huh? What the?

Lt. Surge: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ritchie: L…Lt. Surge?!

Lt. Surge: Aw you turned around too quickly and I was going to try to say something else to scare you. Ah well say aren't you that kid who had a Pikachu by the name of Sparky?

Ritchie: Yep, the name is Ritchie and while I may not be as famous as Ash Ketchum I too am a Cap-wearing Pokemon Trainer from Kanto with a Pikachu.

Lt. Surge: Eh don't feel bad kid, nowadays Ash is one of the few folks from Kanto who is still all that famous.

Ritchie: Really?

Lt. Surge: Yeah but anyways are you ready for our Pokemon Puzzle League Match?

Ritchie: Yes I am!

Lt. Surge: That's the spirit kid! Then lets start this match now!

(If you win)

Ritchie: Wow I won again! Thanks for the Match Lt. Surge!

Lt. Surge: Eh no problem kid, now get out of here you still got a lot more matches to do before your done.

(If you lose)

Lt. Surge (thinking): Wow I actually defeated a kid at something? Man maybe I am getting soft…

(Vs. Erika)

Erika: Hello there, your Ritchie from Kanto right? I am Erika from Celadon City and I remember when you came to my gym to have a Pokemon Match for my badge. Say remember when I convinced you to buy some Celadon City perfume from me?

Ritchie: Yeah I remember you said something about how your Gym needed the money ever since Team Rocket attacked your gym a while back.

Erika: Correct, so I admit I have to ask, can you do that again please? I am afraid my situation hasn't changed that much…

Ritchie: Really? You mean you haven't been making any money from the perfume you sell?

Erika: Oh my gym has made some money from the Perfume that I sell and we have made some progress in trying to restore the gym its just that we haven't been able to complete the job yet.

Ritchie: I see but now that I think about this wouldn't the Kanto Pokemon League try to make sure that your Gym will be fully restored.

Erika: *sigh* You would think that would be the case but they are apparently only somewhat willing to help as they don't have the budget to fully restore the gym.

Ritchie: But that doesn't make any sense! The Gyms are a very important part of the Regions so why is the Kanto Pokemon League doing so little to help your gym?

Erika: *sigh* I don't know, I never understood why…

Ritchie: Oh I'm so sorry Miss Erika I didn't mean to make you upset like that, honest!

Erika: Its okay Ritchie, I don't blame you so lets get our minds out of this alright? So up for our Pokemon Puzzle League Match?

Ritchie: Yes I am.

Erika: Splendid then let us begin.

(If you win)

Erika: Congratulations Ritchie! Say uh before you go sorry for having a slightly one track mind but are you still interested in buying some perfume from me?

Ritchie: Well okay I was going to save some money so I can buy something to eat but since this is for a good cause.

Erika: Thank you and not too worry I will personally see to it that you will be treated to a nice meal for your generosity.

(If you lose)

Erika (thinking): *sigh* I know that boy didn't mean any harm but I can't tell him the real reason why the Kanto Pokemon League doesn't want to really help me with my gym.

(Vs. Sabrina)

Sabrina: Greetings Ritchie, it has been a while since the last time our paths have crossed.

Ritchie: Yeah I remember our Pokemon match that we had at the Saffron City Gym. I remember how I was pleasantly surprised over how nice you were when I first arrived at the gym.

Sabrina: Ah yes I wasn't always this pleasant but ever since I had that match with Ash Ketchum I have been a lot nicer since then.

Ritchie: Oh yes I have heard of that so I take it that its true that Ash is the one who helped you back then right?

Sabrina: Indeed it is, I must say that in retrospection you do remind me of that young boy Ash Ketchum especially with that Hat that your wearing it looks very nice on you.

Ritchie (slight blush): Aw thanks and that is a nice swimsuit your wearing Miss Sabrina.

Sabrina: Oh really apparently there is something a little different about you compared to Ash if you know what I mean.

Ritchie (really blushing): Aw well I don't know about that…

Sabrina: Oh I do apologize I was just having some fun with you Ritchie but still anyways shall we begin?

Ritchie: Yes

Sabrina: Very well then let us begin.

(If you win)

Ritchie: I win again! Thanks for the match Miss Sabrina!

Sabrina: Your welcome and you don't need to be so formal with me anyways good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Sabrina: An admirable effort young man but not quite enough to best me.

(Vs. Koga)

Koga: Greetings young man, I remember that you were one of the many trainers whom faced me at the Fuchsia City Gym.

Ritchie: That's right, the name is Ritchie, and yeah I remember when I went to your gym back then that was a good match.

Koga: Agreed, though you remind me of a certain other young man whom has also challenged me in my gym in the past as well.

Ritchie: That young man wouldn't happen to be Ash Ketchum would it?

Koga: That is correct, I take it you know who Ash Ketchum is.

Ritchie: Do I? Of course Ash is one of the most famous Pokemon Trainers from Kanto, I first met him when we were in the Kanto Pokemon League a while back. I may have been the one to beat him at the Pokemon League but he was the one who ended up being a more popular trainer. 

Koga: I see so are you still a Pokemon Trainer?

Ritchie: Yeah but I haven't been able to do as much as Ash has done lately. But I will still try to be on my Pokemon Journey as I am not quite sure what else I could be doing.

Koga: I see… Even children are starting to lose their sense of purpose in life so what is this world coming to? But not too worry young one I will help you!

Ritchie: Help me?

Koga: Yes ever considered the wonderful world of Ninjitsu?

Ritchie: Uh… Don't you think I am a little too young to be a ninja?

Koga: Nonsense its perfectly normal to for children to try to learn the ways of the Shinobi.

Ritchie: Yeah… I'll think about it, but first shall we do our Pokemon Puzzle League Match?

Koga: Very well then if that is what you wish then I shall comply.

Ritchie: Alright then well lets get started.

(If you win)

Koga: Congratulations young man, and if you are willing to reconsider my offer do let me know.

(If you lose)

Ritchie (thinking): *sigh* At the way things are going maybe I should just reconsider his offer.

(Vs. Blaine)

Blaine: Oh yes I remember you, your that other boy with the cap, your name is Ritchie right?

Ritchie: That's right, your Blaine of the Cinnabar Island Gym right?

Blaine: Correct but I also run my hot springs hotel there as well you can take a look at this brochure…

Ritchie (blushing as he is looking at the brochure): Wow… These ladies are pretty… Eh I mean uh these pictures are nice.

Blaine: Eh? *quickly realizing what kind of brochure he gave to Ritchie* Eh Whoops! Eh heh heh… Sorry about that, here is a little something more… appropriate for a little guy like you.

Ritchie: Eh thank you Mr. Blaine these pictures are very nice.

Blaine: Eh you don't need to be so formal with me kid you can just call me Blaine.

Ritchie: Alright then though I notice you said something about "the other boy with the cap".

Blaine: Alright yes I was referring to Ash Ketchum is that what you were wondering about?

Ritchie: Oh I figured that would've been the case however actually I was going to ask if there really are not that many boys whom are Pokemon Trainers that have ever beaten you in a Pokemon Match.

Blaine: I see well in that case yeah you can be surprised on how wearing a cap does narrow down the amount of Pokemon Trainers I have seen recently. Then again I haven't really been active ever since I had that match with Ash. So I take it you have heard of him that boy Ash Ketchum too?

Ritchie: Uh-huh he and I met at the Kanto Pokemon League, I may've have been the one to have beaten him back then but he has went on to become the more popular Pokemon Trainer. But then again I lost in the League shortly after he did so I guess in the big picture my accomplishments in the Pokemon League don't mean that much.

Blaine: Oh now now kid you really shouldn't be so hard on yourself after all think of it this way do you remember who won that Pokemon League back then?

Ritchie: Hmm… Actually now that you mention it no I don't…

Blaine: Precisely! Oh look at the time we got to get started on our Pokemon Puzzle League Match so are you ready kid?

Ritchie: Yep!

Blaine: Alright then lets go!

(If you win)

Ritchie: Yippee! I won again! I mean thank you for the match Blaine.

Blaine: Ah no need to be so modest kid you have every right to celebrate your victory but you got some more matches that you need to do before you can really celebrate so good luck kid.

(If you lose)

Blaine: Eh don't feel bad kid, want to try one of my riddles instead?

(Vs. Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth)

Jessie: Prepare for Trouble…

James: And Make it Double…

Jessie: To protect the world from Devastation

James: To unite all people within our Nation

Jessie: To renounce the evils of truth and love

James: To protect our reach from the skies above

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth that's right!

Ritchie: Team Rocket? What kind of plan are you three up to this time?

James: Didn't the other Contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League tell you that we are legitimate contestants here?

Jessie: That boy is such a C-List Trainer they probably forgot who he was.

Meowth: More like a F-List Trainer!

Ritchie: Actually the Contestants here do remember me! Hey wait a minute if your trying to be regular contestants than why are you doing your motto?

Meowth: Why not? I mean its what we do…

Jessie: Yes we have spent so much time perfecting our routine!

James: After all choreography is very important to Team Rocket you know.

Ritchie: But if you guys are trying to pose as normal tourists for this Pokemon Puzzle League then why are you guys drawing the fact that you are Team Rocket members so much attention?

James: Well uh… uh…

Jessie: Because… Because… SHUT UP! That's why!

Ritchie: Huh?

Meowth: Hey wait a minute what are you guys what are we worried about? As long as we don't actually do anything wrong we should be okay!

Jessie & James: Yeah!

Ritchie: Alright then so are you three ready to start our match?

Jessie: Yeah!

James: Hey wait a minute shouldn't we be the ones to ask that to him?

Meowth: Ah who cares lets just get this over with!

(If you win)

Ritchie: Well I beat Team Rocket again, though I think I have an idea who will be in my next match…

(If you lose)

James: We won!

Jessie: Victory is ours!

Meowth: See you later loser!

(Vs. Team Rocket, Butch and Cassidy)

Ritchie: Oh no, more Team Rocket members its Cassidy… and Botch?

Butch: Botch? Botch? Heh heh of course Botch… Well you certainly have "Botched" that one huh Shortstack? Heh heh…

Cassidy: What are you doing?

Butch: Why isn't it obvious here I mean what is it with the world we live in? Is it filled with Sociopaths who like to deliberately mispronounce my name to spite me? Or are most of the people in this world too stupid to be able to pronounce the word Butch? I mean its not a hard name to pronounce after all its only one syllable, think of it this way I thought I do a little something different for this shtick that I am perpetually in.

Cassidy: Yeah… Say kid would you mind terribly if just this once we just skip the banter and go straight to our match? He is… really not in the mood for a conversation here.

Ritchie: Okay then I will go along with that…

Cassidy: Good now lets get this over with…

(If you win)

Ritchie: Well I won again but man is this feeling awkward…

(If you lose)

Butch: Yay! We won! See you later Rotchie!

Cassidy: *sigh* Why me…

(Vs. Giovanni)

Giovanni: Greetings I am Giovanni and I shall be your next opponent.

Ritchie: All things considered I guess I shouldn't be too surprised…

Giovanni: I see… Well then it appears to be that you are not in the mood for some casual banter am I correct?

Ritchie: That would be true…

Giovanni: Very well then shall we begin our match?

Ritchie: Yes we should…

Giovanni: Very well then, let us begin.

(If you win)

Ritchie: Alright I won again! Well it looks like I have beaten Team Rocket again.

(If you lose)

Giovanni: So you're the boy whom was able to defeat Ash Ketchum at the Kanto Pokemon League and yet lose shortly after, it appears fate has not been kind to you boy. 

(Vs. Professor Oak)

Gary: Hi there Professor Oak…. Say Professor Oak can I ask you a question?

Professor Oak: Of course Ritchie, feel free to ask me whatever you like.

Gary (trying to whisper to Professor Oak): Professor Oak why are there Team Rocket members here in this Pokemon Puzzle League? I mean I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised that a few certain agents are here but apparently their leader is here as well.

Professor Oak (whispering): I do understand your concern Ritchie but apparently they are suppose to be legitimate contestants here, to be honest I don't understand why they are here as well. But I wouldn't worry too much about it Ritchie after all Team Rocket's plans have been thwarted a lot of times in which even you have done that occasionally as well.

Ritchie: I suppose you have a point here Professor Oak, thanks for the Pep talk there.

Professor Oak: Your welcome Ritchie, so shall we get started on our match?

Ritchie: Yep!

Professor Oak: Good, then lets get started

(If you win)

Ritchie: Wow I can't believe I managed to beat Professor Oak at something…

Professor Oak: Oh now now Ritchie its not that big a deal, but anyways congratulations on your win here Ritchie and good luck with the rest of your matches.

(If you lose)

Professor Oak: Well don't feel bad about this Ritchie I mean you did give it your best shot.

(Vs. Gary)

Ritchie: Well hello there Gary, my previous opponent was your Grandpa Professor Oak.

Gary: Well that is no surprise, ah yes so your Ritchie the guy who managed to beat Ash Ketchum at the Kanto Pokemon League and yet lose shortly afterwards.

Ritchie: *sigh* Gary I had a talk with Cinnabar Island Gym Leader Blaine about that earlier today and I have just one question to ask you does it really matter?

Gary: Okay I am curious, what do you mean by that?

Ritchie: Why its simple here Gary, tell me do you remember who won that Kanto Pokemon League that we were in?

Gary: Well I… I… No…

Ritchie: Precisely, Blaine didn't know and I am not sure if anyone remember either, think about it.

Gary: Okay, okay I get your point but keep in mind on how something like that is not inherent I mean there are events that like the Pokemon League in which I do remember who the winners were and I am sure there will be cases like that in the future.

Ritchie: That maybe so but the Kanto Pokemon League that we were in wasn't the only time when nobody really remembered who the winner was.

Gary: Alright, alright I will shut up about the Pokemon League alright? Anyways lets get this over with alright?

Ritchie: Alright

Gary: Good now lets get this over with starting… now.

(If you win)

Ritchie: Alright I won… I mean that was a good match Gary, see you later…

(If you lose)

Gary: Heh I wouldn't expect you to take this loss badly there kid, let me guess you don't think that it matters at all do you?

(Vs. Delia)

Delia: Why hello there Ritchie, did you have a match with my son yet?

Ritchie: Hello there Ms. Ketchum and no not yet but considering how my run at the Pokemon Puzzle League has been lately my match would probably happen after this one.

Delia: Oh really? Well I suppose that makes sense…

Ritchie: Yep though Ms. Ketchum before we begin our match I thought I tell you a little something.

Delia: Oh? What would that be?

Ritchie: I think I saw a strange man nearby your hotel room window recently.

Delia: Wh…What? You saw a stranger nearby? You… didn't notice what happened did you?

Ritchie: This guy was a fairly big man whom looked like he was wearing dark clothes, but I was too far away to get a good look at him. But by the time I was able to get closer the man was already gone from my sight as that stranger was moving fairly quickly.

Delia: Oh my…

Ritchie: Oh I am sorry Ms. Ketchum I didn't mean to scare you like that.

Delia: Oh no its okay in fact I am already starting to calm down, I mean we shouldn't jump to conclusions here. For all we know this stranger that you were talking about was just someone whom was passing nearby, does that make any sense to you Ritchie?

Ritchie: I suppose so…

Delia: Okay then so shall we get started on our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Ritchie: Well alright then I suppose so…

(If you win)

Ritchie: Yipee! I won again!

Delia: Congratulations Ritchie, good luck on your next matches oh and say Hi to Ash for me when you get the chance.

(If you lose)

Ritchie (thinking): That's weird, Ms. Ketchum gave me a nervous smile then left without saying anything… Maybe I should just leave this be for now…

(Vs. Ash)

Ritchie: Hello there Ash, I knew that you would be one of my opponents for this Pokemon Puzzle League but to honest I thought I would have my match with you a lot sooner.

Ash: Hey there Ritchie and now that you mention it that does sound true, well I suppose this isn't the only time this happened though…

Ritchie: I see but Ash before we begin our match I have a little something to say to you…

Ash: What is it Ritchie? You are sounding worried for a moment there…

Ritchie: Well you see my previous opponent was your mom and I told her that I noticed that there was a stranger nearby the hotel room you two were at. I wasn't able to get a good look at the guy since I saw him for only a few seconds but your mom seems to be a bit worried about it I mean she tried not to but she still seemed to be worried.

Ash: Really?

Ritchie: Yeah however she told me that it was probably somebody who was just passing by.

Ash: Well I suppose that does sound possible…

Ritchie: I suppose so but still something about still feels a little weird…

Ash: Now look Ritchie its nice that your showing concern here but while I suppose this could be something bad but we just don't know enough about it I mean for we all know it could be nothing to worry about.

Ritchie: I suppose you do have a point there but still I do think that you should be careful…

Ash: Alright I will but don't forget we came here for a Pokemon Puzzle League match so are you ready?

Ritchie: Yes!

Ash: Alright then lets go!

(If you win)

Ritchie: Alright I won again! Thanks for the match Ash see you later!

(If you lose)

Ash: Well that was a nice match there Ritchie so don't feel bad about this.

(Vs. Professor Ivy)

Ritchie: I recognize you, your Professor Felina Ivy.

Ivy: Correct your name is Ritchie right? My old friend Professor Oak has told me about you.

Ritchie: Really?

Ivy: Oh yes I have also been told that you are similar to the famous Ash Ketchum but you are such a nice boy as well, I can see why you would have such a reputation.

Ritchie (slight blush): Eh heh heh thanks Professor Ivy…

Ivy: Oh dear am I flustering you? Well this is an unexpected surprise…

Ritchie (even more flustered): Really? I uh… I don't know what your talking about…

Ivy: Oh I'm sorry Ritchie I was just having some fun with you my apologies.

Ritchie: Its okay Professor Ivy I understand

Ivy: Alright then now that we have had some pleasantries here shall we begin our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Ritchie: Yes please

Ivy: Ah such a polite young boy, alright then let us begin.

(If you win)

Ritchie: Yes I won again! I mean thank you for the match Professor Ivy it was a very worthwhile experience.

Professor Ivy: Oh now now Ritchie you don't need to be so formal around me but anyways congratulations for winning this match Ritchie and good luck.

(If you lose)

Professor Ivy (thinking): Perhaps I shouldn't have playfully teased that boy but then again considering whom his next opponent would have been perhaps this was for the best.

(Vs. Lorelei)

Lorelei: Hello there young man my name is Lorelei of the Elite Four.

Ritchie (blushing): Uh hi my… my name is Ritchie and I am from the Kanto region. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lorelei…

Lorelei: Likewise you do remind me of another young man by the name of Ash Ketchum so I suppose you do get that a lot.

Ritchie: Your right Miss Lorelei I sure do…

Lorelei: I see but I do notice that there are some differences as well as I have heard that your such a polite and endearing young man as well.

Ritchie (now really blushing): Aw… thanks Ms. Lorelei…

Lorelei: Heh heh oh my I seem to be having an affect on you Ritchie, well not to brag but this isn't the first time something like this has happened.

Ritchie: Oh I'm sorry Ms. Lorelei I didn't mean anything bad honest!

Lorelei: Its okay Ritchie you don't need to apologize but if you like we can go ahead and start our match if you like.

Ritchie: Yes please I would like that very much…

Lorelei: Very well then let us begin

(If you win)

Ritchie: Yippee I won again, thank you Miss Lorelei thank you very much.

(If you lose)

Lorelei (thinking): Oh dear perhaps I could teach this boy on how to move like water, I am sure he wouldn't mind.

(Vs. Bruno)

Bruno: Greetings young man I am Bruno of the Elite Four

Ritchie: Wow you're a rather different opponent… Uh I man uh I am Ritchie from the Kanto Region…

Bruno: Hmm? Oh I see, let me guess Professor Ivy and Lorelei were your previous opponents if I am not mistaken and apparently your matches with them were rather memorable. This is not the first time something like this has happened and it appears that you are a bit more "grown up" than I thought Ritchie…

Ritchie (kind of nervous): I uh… I didn't mean anything bad about that at all, honest!

Bruno: *chuckles* Not too worry Ritchie there is no need to apologize.

Ritchie: Well okay then though I just remembered on how Ash was talking about you a while back. I heard he and Brock like to call you Master is that true?

Bruno: Yes its true even though I have told them not to…

Ritchie: Oh c'mon Mr. Bruno I am sure the fact that Ash and Brock look up to you so much is not a bad thing.

Bruno: True those two do mean well but then again when they first wanted to call me their master I admit I did went along with it so they can help me with my chores so in retrospection I suppose this is what I get.

Ritchie: I see…

Bruno: Very well then shall we begin our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Ritchie: Yes sir

Bruno: Good now lets begin

(If you win)

Ritchie: Wow I won again! Awesome! Uh I mean thank you for the match Mr. Bruno you were a very worthy opponent.

(If you lose)

Bruno: You have made a valiant effort young one but would you like to meditate? Meditation can really help in clearing your mind.

(Vs. Agatha)

Agatha: Good afternoon Ritchie, my old friend Professor Samuel Oak has told me about you.

Ritchie: Wow I have to admit it does feel kind of cool on how the Professor Oak would be talking to people about me.

Agatha: Well you have aided Ol' Sam and his assistant Ritchie before when Team Rocket once tried to attack Sam's lab a while back.

Ritchie: Yeah… Though I just noticed something I think you're the only person I ever met who calls Professor Oak by his first name rather than Professor Oak.

Agatha: Oh yes well you see my boy Ol' Sam and I have known each other since we were children, so in other words I have known him as an old friend long before just about everyone else knows him as one of the most famous Pokemon Professors ever.

Ritchie: Wow I didn't know, I never knew the Professor Oak would be an old friend of one of the Elite Four.

Agatha: Well yes, granted Sam and I have had our problems over the years since we have went in… different ways… Oh I am sorry boy my mind was on something else for a moment there…

Ritchie: I see well shall we get started on our match then?

Agatha: And I thought I was going to ask that but very well then yes we should begin.

Ritchie: Alright then lets go!

(If you win)

Ritchie: Yes I won again thank you for the match Ms. Agatha, see you later!

(If you lose)

Agatha: You made a good effort young one but I have played games like this before you were born.

(Vs. Lance)

Lance: Hey there kid I am Lance of the Elite Four.

Ritchie: Hi there I am Ritchie from the Kanto Region.

Lance: Say Ritchie weren't you in a Kanto Pokemon League Tournament a while ago?

Ritchie: Yeah but I didn't exactly get to the top at the time.

Lance: Oh that is okay kid after all from what I recall you did alright in that Pokemon League.

Ritchie: Yeah speaking of that Mr. Lance I have been talking with some of the other contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League and I am wondering do you remember who won that Pokemon League that I was in?

Lance: Well first of all you can just call me Lance and second well… Hmm… I am trying to remember… I may have to get back to you on that…

Ritchie: Really?

Lance: Hey now I have been kind of busy after that Pokemon League as I have been doing some work in Kanto and sometimes out of Kanto as well. Not too mention on how it has been a while since that Pokemon League occurred so cut me some slack here. 

Ritchie: I'm sorry Lance I didn't mean to annoy you like that.

Lance: Oh its okay Ritchie you don't need to apologize, so want to get started on our Pokemon Puzzle League match?

Ritchie: Yes sir!

Lance: That's the spirit kid! Alright then lets begin!

(If you win)

Ritchie: Wow I really am getting far in this am I?

Lance: Yep good luck with your with the rest of your matches kid.

(If you lose)

Lance (thinking): Oh well and he was doing so well too…

(Vs. Mewtwo)

Ritchie: This is the place where I have been told to go to? Wow it looks kind of empty and it looks like its getting late… Maybe I should go…

Mewtwo: You are not going anywhere boy.

Ritchie: Huh? Wha… WHAT THE?!

Mewtwo: I am Mewtwo

Ritchie: Me…Me…Mewtwo?! I have heard stories about you of a Man Made Psychic Pokemon who is not only really powerful but also really dangerous.

Mewtwo: I see however I do admit that I am not quite what I use to be.

Ritchie: Really?

Mewtwo: Yes while there are those whom I do seek as I have learned more about my past in my time here and the past of certain others. However I can at least say this much on how I have no quarrel with you boy.

Ritchie: Oh well that's a relief!

Mewtwo: Yes well do keep in mind on how this does not change the fact that we are here for a Pokemon Puzzle League match so are you ready?

Ritchie: Ye…Yes Sir…

Mewtwo: Very well then, let us begin.

(If you win)

Ritchie: Wow I…I won? Wow…

Mewtwo: Farewell for now boy, I am not certain if we will ever meet again.

(If you lose)

Mewtwo: While you do remind me of that boy Ash Ketchum apparently your not as skilled as he was… Farewell…

(Vs. Alexey)

Alexey: Good evening young man, my name is Alexey and I am the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League I shall be your final opponent. But before we begin would you like a drink?

Ritchie: Alright I suppose I will… *After he receives his drink and has a sip* Wow this is good Mr. Alexey thank you and thank you for inviting me to this Pokemon Puzzle League.

Alexey: Your welcome my boy…

Ritchie: Though I am surprised that I got an invitation to this Pokemon Puzzle League I mean I haven't exactly being doing much lately.

Alexey: It appears that your reputation for modesty is well deserved boy but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. After all you are still quite young Ritchie and if you feel rather unsatisfied with your life right now then you can always try to change it for the better and I am quite certain that you can.

Ritchie: Thank you Mr. Alexey though some of my other opponents were rather surprising as well… *under his breath* Especially my semi-final one…

Alexey: I do understand that you have some questions, and there will be some answers later however since you seem to be finished with your drink shall we begin our match?

Ritchie: Uh actually Mr. Alexey I am not quite ready yet…

Alexey: Huh?

Ritchie: Can I go to the bathroom before we begin please?

Alexey: Well this is awkward…

Ritchie: Sorry, I haven't all that much of a chance to have any bathroom breaks lately so I have been kind of holding it in for a while now.

Alexey: Its okay boy I was just slightly surprised for a moment there anyways there is a Bathroom over there in my office please feel free to use it.

Ritchie: Alright thank you sir…

(Moments later)

Ritchie: Ah thank you sir now I am ready.

Alexey: Good well then let your final Pokemon Puzzle League match begin!

(If you win)

Alexey: CONGRATULATIONS! Ritchie you have won your test in the Pokemon Puzzle League! WE HAVE A NEW WINNER!

(If you lose)

Alexey: You made quite a commendable effort young man and while I will give you a consolation prize for your efforts my boy. However first I.. too need to use the restroom, I will be right back.

(Ritchie's Ending)

[Moments later at a nearby room where Alexey and Ritchie where on stage as most of the game's playable characters are the audience.]

Alexey: Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen I am Alexey the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League and tonight we congratulate another person whom has passed the Pokemon Puzzle League challenge. This young man is a Pokemon Trainer from the Kanto Region and while he may not be as accomplished as many of us here he is a hard working young man whom has managed to complete his Pokemon Puzzle League challenge. So put your hands together for… RITCHIE!

Ritchie: Thank you, thank you all its been a real pleasure being here Mr. Alexey thank you so much.

Alexey: Your welcome well since another contestant has passed their Pokemon Puzzle League challenge refreshments will be served momentarily good night everyone!

[Later on that evening as Ritchie is walking alone on the beach]

Ritchie (thinking): Wow I think this is the first time I ever won at something, granted its for a puzzle game instead of a Pokemon Match but still. I still do try to be a Pokemon Trainer, oh sure I may not be able to travel as much as Ash does but I am still trying to be the best Pokemon Trainer I can be. Besides I have been gone from home for a while now I am not sure if I can do anything else other than being a Pokemon Trainer. Most of the folks in the Pokemon Puzzle League have been so nice to me but yet in a way I kind of feel like an outsider after all I am still only known as that kid whom is kind of like Ash Ketchum. Can I be anything more than that? Maybe I shouldn't be so bothered I mean I managed to pass my Pokemon Puzzle League challenge things can get better for me. At least I hope so…

(Ritchie's Bonus Scene 1)

[One Morning as Ritchie approaches Professor Oak]

Ritchie: Good Morning Professor Oak

Professor Oak: Good Morning Ritchie, congratulations on winning your Pokemon Puzzle League challenge.

Ritchie: Thank you Professor Oak but this Pokemon Puzzle League challenge has been the reason why I have been thinking lately…

Professor Oak: I see let me guess you are not quite certain how things will go after our vacation in this resort is over so you came to me for some advice correct?

Ritchie: Yeah! But how did you know?

Professor Oak: Trust me Ritchie your not the first person whom visited me for some advice here. In fact my assistant Tracey, my grandson Gary oh yes and Ash have asked me for some advice recently as well.

Ritchie: Really?

Professor Oak: Yes so tell me Ritchie what seems to be troubling you?

Ritchie: Well you see until I became a contestant for this Pokemon Puzzle League I haven't exactly been doing much lately and I am kind of worried if I will be having that problem again after when we are done here.

Professor Oak: I see I take it that you are unhappy about being a Pokemon Trainer?

Ritchie: Well its not necessarily that I want to stop but I am not quite sure what else I can do.

Professor Oak: Oh I am sure things aren't that bad and besides if traveling is no longer fulfilling one can always head home.

Ritchie: Home?

Professor Oak: Yes, Home, don't you have a home to go to Ritchie?

Ritchie: I am… not quite sure how to answer that question…

Professor Oak: Oh… I see… Well uh… Anyways once you are back at Kanto you can always visit me in my lab Ritchie.

Ritchie: Thank you Professor Oak… Hey Professor Oak I just got an idea.

Professor Oak: Oh and what would that be?

Ritchie: Why not I try to be your little assistant as well Professor Oak? I mean I know you still have Tracey as an assistant but I can be of help as well. I still travel around Kanto and the nearby islands so I can help to see if there are any new Pokemon in Kanto lately.

Professor Oak: Well alright I suppose you could be of some help there Ritchie.

Ritchie: Thank you Professor Oak you won't regret this! Thank you so much for this opportunity.

Professor Oak: Your welcome Ritchie, oh wait I think that someone else will be having a Pokemon Puzzle League Challenge today so we should get to our places.

Ritchie: Your right well see you later Professor Oak!

Professor Oak: Farewell for now Ritchie… 

(Ritchie's Bonus Scene 2)

[One afternoon as Ash and Misty are walking by in the beach however they have a surprisingly melancholy look on their faces and as Garry approaches them.]

Gary: Hey there you two… Hmm? Okay why are you two looking so glum?

Misty: Well alright I suppose we can tell you say Gary have you seen Ritchie anywhere lately?

Gary: Ritchie? Oh you mean that short kid who has a cap kind of like Ash? No I haven't seen him today, why do you ask?

Misty: Well after Ritchie passed his Pokemon Puzzle League Challenge well later on that night Ash and I noticed him walking on the beach alone and the poor little guy was looking kind of lonely.

Ash: So Misty and I have been thinking about how we can cheer him up.

Gary: I see… Huh? What the?

(Then Gary, Ash and Misty noticed Ritchie was walking nearby with Lorelei and Professor Ivy in their 2-piece swimsuits right by his sides as all of them were having a good laugh. Then after Ritchie, Lorelei and Professor Ivy walked away from Gary, Ash and Misty.)

Misty: Whoa… This is Surprising…

Ash: Yeah…

Gary: Grr… Lucky little stiff…

Ash: Is something the matter Gary?

Gary: Yeah how did that little runt manage to score himself some top quality T&A?!

Ash: T & What?

Misty: I'll tell you when you get older…

Ritchie: Hey guys what's up?

Ash: Oh not much just walking around in the beach…

Misty: Yeah but Ash and I were thinking about cheering you up but it appears that a couple of other people have beat us to it.

Ritchie: Oh you mean Miss Lorelei and Professor Ivy? I was talking with them about how when we are done with this Pokemon Puzzle League I get to be another one of Professor Oak's assistants.

Ash: That's great Ritchie… But wait a minute, doesn't Professor Oak already have Tracey?

Ritchie: Yeah but while Tracey does have his own Pokemon we all know on how he specializes in doing sketches while I on the other hand I am just simply a Pokemon Trainer and I have explored the Kanto region and have been to some nearby islands.

Misty: I see… I suppose that makes sense…

Ash: Yeah did you hear that Gary? It looks like Professor Oak is getting another assistant.

Gary: Yeah yeah that's nice Ash but as for you I just have one question to ask…

Ritchie: What's that?

Gary (as he is grabbing Ritchie): Why you little runt what makes you think you can walk around with two of the hottest ladies in the world of Pokemon?

(Then Misty smacks Gary for that.)

Gary: OW!

Misty: Gee Gary did it EVER occur to you that maybe just maybe its because he is a nice boy unlike you who is a cocky little punk with a lecherous streak a mile wide.

Gary: Ha that's funny to hear from you Miss "Ash's Future Baloney Pony Rider"!

Ash: Ba-what?

(Then of course Misty initially had a shocked look on her face then her face got completely red and fuming. As Misty slightly tipped Ash and Ritchie's caps so they would be covering their eyes.)

Misty: Alright you two don't lift up your caps until I say so alright?

Ash & Ritchie: Yes Ma'am!

Misty: Good now as for you… *As she cracks her knuckles*

(Ash & Ritchie hear Gary scream in pain a few times as Ritchie occasionally cringes at the violence he is hearing by even holding on to Ash for a bit.)

Misty: Okay you two you can lift up your caps now.

(Then they notice Gary has a good portion of the upper section of his body planted in the sand.)

Ritchie: Misty why is Gary's head on the sand like that? And did I just see a tooth on the sand there?

Ash: Since when did I have a pony? Let alone one made out of Baloney?

Misty: I will tell you when your older so who wants Ice Cream?

Ash & Ritchie: We do! We do!

Misty: Good now lets get out of here!

(As they are walking away from Gary)

Ash: Say Ritchie did you bring your Pokemon with you? I am sure your Pikachu would love to see my Pikachu again.

Ritchie: Oh you mean Sparky? Oh sure we could set up a little reunion…


	9. Team Rocket Jessie, James and Meowth's Story Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Story Mode is the 1st Team Rocket group story made and this is for Jessie, James and Meowth. This is mainly a light-hearten story mode except for the ending in which this story mode has one of the darkest endings in the story here. But the Bonus Scenes afterwards will slightly lighten the mood here of course.

[One Afternoon in the Sinnoh region as Team Rocket operatives Jessie, James and their talking Meowth were summoned to be in a secret location where they will contact their leader Giovanni through a Video Phone.]

Giovanni: Alright you three listen up there will be a change of plans as you three will leave the Sinnoh Region first thing tomorrow.

[All 3 of them were visibly shocked by this.]

Giovanni: You three will be temporarily reassigned to this island shown on the map here as you will be going to this new beach resort that was opened recently.

Meowth: Wait a minute you mean that…

James: We're going to…

Jessie: That new beach resort?

All 3 of them: YAY! WE'RE GOING ON A VACATION! WE'RE GOING ON A VACATION!

Meowth: Oh I knew all our hard work would finally pay off!

Jessie: Oh I can't wait until I lie about on the beach in a beautiful sunny day in a extravagant resort.

James: Oh yes and I heard this place has the best mixed drinks ever made!

Giovanni: AHEM!

(Then all 3 of them looked at Giovanni with a VERY nervous look on their faces.)

Giovanni: You three will still be there on official Team Rocket business as you three will be a team of 3 contestants on the new Pokemon Puzzle League that will be occurring there. However when you three will pose as normal civilians especially when you are at your Pokemon Puzzle League matches is that understood?

All 3 of them: Yes sir!

Giovanni: Oh yes and you three will not be the only Team Rocket operatives that will be there as there will be two other operatives that will also be a team of Contestants and I will be a contestant as well.

All 3 of them: You're a contestant?!

Giovanni: Yes I am however when we are participating in this Pokemon Puzzle League I will be known as the Gym Leader of the Viridian City Gym is that understood?

All 3 of them: Yes sir

Giovanni: There is one last detail I must mention on how there will be other Team Rocket operatives whom will appear on this island resort but will not participate in the Pokemon Puzzle League. They will perform patrol duty on the resort to make sure that none of our rival crime syndicates are plotting anything against us. When you three are not in any Pokemon Puzzle League matches you two will occasionally take shifts in Patrol Duty to make sure that none of our rival crime syndicates are plotting anything against us while being as inconspicuous as possible understood?

Jessie and James: Understood Sir.

Giovanni: Now you three will report at this location tomorrow morning and don't be late Giovanni out.

(Vs. Ritchie)

Ritchie: Looks like I am going to be someone's first opponent again I wonder who it will be today… Uh oh its you three again…

Meowth: Heh you must not know who your talking to twerp…

Jessie: Cause we are…

James: None other than…

[Then they noticed that a lot of the nearby tourists were nearby watching and suddenly got very nervous.]

Jessie: Well I am sure you know who we are after all a big introduction would be so unnecessary right?

James: Right after all we are just ordinary people in this Pokemon Puzzle League game. Heh heh heh heh heh…

Meowth: Meowth!

Jessie: Yes and since we are such ordinary contestants we should have our ordinary Pokemon Puzzle League match isn't that right ordinary little boy?

Ritchie: Ordinary little boy? Heh that's a new one… Okay then we might as well get started on our "Ordinary Match" then.

[If you Win]

All 3 of them: WE WON! WE WON! WE WON!

Jessie: Uh I mean thank you ever so much for that wonderful match little ordinary boy we don't know of, buh-bye now.

[If you Lose]

Ritchie (thinking): Wow and this was suppose to be their first match as well, I almost feel sorry for them.

(Vs. Gary)

All 3 of them: Oh great its Professor Oak's Twerp grand-kid…

Gary: Oh great its you three oh yeah and… Twerp Grand-kid? Don't you think that is just a little bit redundant here?

Jessie: Shut up!

James: Yes we always call any twerp a twerp and that is that.

Meowth: Yeah!

Gary: Right… *then he has a rather sinister smile on his face* Though I am surprised that you three haven't done that amazing introduction that you three always do.

Jessie: Eh what… what do you mean by that?

James: Yes we… have no idea what your talking about!

Gary: Oh I am sure you three know what I am talking about that grand theatrical introduction you three LOVE to do so much every time you 3 show up somewhere? Oh c'mon now you three will be having quite the audience here as I am sure the tourists here would love to see your amazing introduction. Right? After all isn't it against your companies' rules to not make a big theatrical introduction every time you three show up somewhere? We wouldn't want to do anything that could potentially damage your career right?

[Then Jessie and James got REALLY nervous as they try to resist the urge to do their Motto.]

Jessie: Why of course not… I mean why we would ever want to… Prepare for Trouble…

James: Yes and we would never… never… Ma… Make it Double…

Meowth (as he is clawing at Jesse and James' face): AH! Snap out of it you two numbskulls!

Jessie & James: OW!

Jessie: You stupid Meowth what was that for?!

Meowth: I had to before you two uh… forgot the plans…

James: Yes Meowth but couldn't you have done something OTHER than clawing our faces out?!

Meowth: Ah quit your whining you dope we got to teach that rotten twerp some manners! So you ready to lose you rotten twerp?

Gary: Rotten Twerp? Here is a little tip, a thesaurus is your friend, anyways ah sure lets get this over with…

(If you win)

Jessie: HA! That is what you get for messing with Team… Our Team!

James & Meowth: Yeah!

(If you lose)

Gary: Oh by the way there Red if you ever get tired of being with Team Losers then feel free to ditch Fruity there and you can be one of my new cheerleaders do let me know if your interested.

(Vs. Delia)

Meowth: This is where our next match is going to take place?

James: This is strange…

Jessie: Ah who cares at least there won't be a whole bunch of tourists nearby.

James: True… *as he starts to hear some humming* Hmm?

Delia (as the humming gets a little louder until she arrives): Why hello… AH! WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!

All 3 of them: AH! IT'S THE TWERP'S MOM!

Delia: Oh… uh eh… heh heh that's right we are going to have our Pokemon Puzzle League match here right? Heh heh of course so… So shall we get started with our match? I mean we would want to get started with our match as soon as possible right?

Jessie: Eh yeah… I guess so…

Delia: Good well lets get started then!

(If you win)

Meowth (as they were leaving): Say youse two what is up with the Twerp's Mom? I have seen long-tailed cats whom were in a room full of rocking chairs that were calmer than her.

James (slightly nervous): Yes… This is rather strange…

Jessie: Shut up you two! Lets just get out of here!

(If you lose)

Delia: Oh sorry about that but it looks like I need to go now, buh-bye!

(Vs. Ash)

All 3 of them: Oh great its another twerp…

Ash: Team Rocket I almost forgot that you guys are still here.

All 3 of them: SHH!

Meowth (in a whispering tone): Keep quiet!

Ash: Huh? What's going on here?

Jessie (in a whispering tone): Well twerp if you must know we are trying not to draw too much attention to the fact that we are Team Rocket members.

Ash: Since when did you guys ever did something like that? After all you guys weren't like that the last time I saw you three here.

James: Yes well apparently only in the earlier stages in this Pokemon Puzzle League are set in places where there would be tourists nearby watching. However apparently only the later stages in this Pokemon Puzzle League game are set in more remote places where the contestants are by themselves.

Ash: Now that you mention it yeah that does seem to be how these Pokemon Puzzle League matches go, I never understood why its like though.

Meowth: Eh don't ask us twerp cause quite frankly your guess is as good as ours, a lot of things about this Pokemon Puzzle League don't make any sense to us.

Ash: I dunno why you guys are so worried then I mean its not like anyone else is here.

All 3 of them (they briefly check their surroundings): Really?

Meowth (whispering): It looks like the twerp is telling the truth…

Jessie (whispering): Even so lets not take any chances…

James (whispering): You do raise a good point there Jessie.

Jessie: *ahem* Anyways we have wasted enough time chit-chatting so lets get this over with alright twerp?

Ash: Fine by me, lets go!

(If you win)

Jessie: Looks like Team Rocket's NOT blasting off again! Ha ha see you later twerp!

James & Meowth: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(If you lose)

Ash: Oh by the way I am just curious but are you three still after my Pikachu or did you guys stop doing that a while ago?

(Vs. Brock)

Brock: Oh its you guys again…

James: How many twerps are we going to be dealing with here?

Brock: *sigh* Why do you guys insist on calling me a twerp? I seriously doubt that there is all that much of an age difference between us.

Jessie: Yeah well its just something we do so there!

James: Yeah!

Brock: Oh you mean like constantly harass kids every chance you get? How you three manage to get any job security is beyond me.

Meowth: For the last time we are not trying to keep running into those twerps!

James: Yes why won't anyone believe us?

Brock: So its purely coincidental that Ash has to constantly deal with you guys on a regular basis? Right sure it is…

Jessie: It is! And speaking of job security at least we actually do our jobs!

James: Yes when was the last time you were practicing your duties as Pewter City's Gym Leader?

Brock: I quit that job ages ago, I mean okay the Kanto Pokemon League is only considering my dad as a temporary substitute but still. Besides I have been trying to be a Pokemon Breeder!

Meowth: Yeah and how is that working out for you? Besides who are you to talk about constantly being nearby twerps all the time? Maybe your career might do better if you weren't babysitting a couple of twerps all the time.

Brock: Why you…

Jessie: Oh good one Meowth

James: Oh yes need some aloe for that burn?

Brock: No you three will be needing it when I beat you three in this Pokemon Puzzle League so lets go!

Jessie: My oh my aren't we anxious?

James: Oh yes Jesse but lets humor the twerp here…

Meowth: Yeah we wouldn't want to cut too much of his babysitting time even though he does it for free so lets get this over with.

(If you win)

All 3 of them: WE WIN! WE WIN! WE WIN! WE WIN! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

(If you lose)

Brock: Oh what a shock I get to beat you losers again

(Vs. Misty)

Meowth: We have been facing a lot of twerps in this Pokemon Puzzle League…

James: Yes and our opponents are all known to be from the Kanto region…

Meowth: So our next opponent will most likely be…

[As they noticed Jessie and Misty giving each-other quite the angry glares.]

Jessie & Misty: You again!

Meowth: Uh-oh…

James: This will not end well…

Misty: So I see that your still around but then again I can't help but wonder why would a sagging old hag who is as incompetent as you would even bother showing your face around someone like little old me.

Jessie: Sagging old hag?! *Ahem* Why yes of course why should I show my face around someone so "little" like you. After all I have always had a lot more of certain aspects than you such as talent, beauty, body and of course relevance if you know what I mean.

Misty: Yes well at least I know how to do my job right, but then you wouldn't know about little things like that.

Meowth: Well look at the time I should probably go polish the coin on my head see you later.

James: Don't you dare leave me here!

Jessie: BOTH OF YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WE ARE GOING TO TEACH LITTLE MISS FLATSY HERE A LESSON GOT THAT?!

James & Meowth: Yes Ma'am!

Misty: Little Miss Flatsy?! You are so going down for that! Lets go!

(If you win)

Jessie: HA! See you later Little Miss Flatsy! Huh? Oh where did those spineless little worms run off to?

(If you lose)

Misty: HA! Take THAT you ugly old hag!

(Vs. The Sensational Cerulean Sisters)

Jessie: I recognize you three your that twerp's older sisters!

James: Oh yes I recognize you three you're the Sensational Cerulean Sisters whom make those rather fabulous shows on stage.

Meowth: Heh and you wonder why some of the guys in Team Rocket would make fun of you behind your back.

James: Hmph! Those boorish louts lack the appreciation of the fine arts that I do! Anyways I am James and I have one question to ask may I have your autographs ladies?

Daisy: Sure anything for one of our fans.

Lily: Here you go sir…

James: Thank you very much ladies

Jessie (while gritting her teeth): Gee James would you like to fraternize with the enemy some more or shall we actually do our jobs?!

James (VERY nervous): Uh doing our jobs sounds nice right about now. Heh heh…

Violet: Say I remember who you are, your that ugly old hag that Misty told us about. You know you should really do something about those veins on your head or are those wrinkles that you normally have?

James: Oh no…

Meowth: Not this again…

Jessie: Oh really? *as she surprisingly calms down* Well then it appears that you three are more like your little sister than I thought. After all is this your way to compensate for the fact that I am far more of a voluptuous beauty than any of you three skinny little girls are? After all I once heard of an old saying on how pancakes have always envied the melons if you know what I mean.

Violet: Pancakes? Who are you calling Pancakes?!

Lily: Yeah!

Daisy: You really are that shallow aren't you?

Violet: Yeah and besides the great Miss Lorelei and her friend Professor Ivy easily beat you when it comes to that!

Daisy: Not… quite the lesson I had in mind but it was accurate though…

Jessie: You three are so going down for that! Lets go!

(If you win)

Jessie: HA! You three are just like your little sister, a bunch of flat little runts!

(If you lose)

Violet: Bye you saggy old hag!

Lily: You really should consider to go into retirement.

Daisy: Alright you three lets go after all we shouldn't harass the elderly.

(Vs. Lt. Surge)

Lt. Surge: Oh yeah! I am Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader of Vermillion City and one of the manliest men in all of Kanto, so who is taking me on today?

Meowth: Well at least its not another twerp…

Jessie (under her breath): No instead we get to deal with this Gargantuan Neanderthal.

Lt. Surge: Oh yeah I almost forgot that I will have to be dealing with you people from that "certain group", I mean its bad enough that your boss is here. Now I get to deal this with this fruity little wimp as well.

James: Oh please I am just as much of a man as any other man here.

Lt. Surge: Right sure you are if any of you guys from that certain team were anywhere near as manly as I am you might actually be trouble. (Now that he is looking at Jessie) However…

Jessie (thinking): Oh great, I know where this is going.

Lt. Surge: Hey there you foxy redhead want to ditch that fruity little zero and get with Viridian City's Number One Hero?

Meowth (whispering to James): Did he just use a pick up line that was inspired from a Vanilla Ice movie?

James (whispering to Meowth): I know and he thinks I am the Zero?

Lt. Surge: What are you two whispering about?

Meowth: Eh nothing!

Jessie (thinking): Times like this almost make me regret wearing this gorgeous red 2-piece swimsuit I bought recently since it goes so well with my beautiful hair and body. *sigh* As the old saying goes beauty can be such a curse.

Lt. Surge: So what do you say Red? I am sure a fine lady with a rocking body like yours can have some fun with a really big man like me huh?

Jessie: First of all I do have a name, I am Jessie and sorry I don't date Neanderthals and my friends and I came here to beat people like you in a Pokemon Puzzle League game. Course considering how amazingly intelligent you are I am sure we won't be having a hard time against you.

Lt. Surge: Ooh so you want to play it that way huh? Oh yes I like them feisty and with plenty of spunk so lets play.

Jessie: And me without my pepper spray… alright you two lets teach this sleazy mountain of steroids a lesson!

James & Meowth: Yes Ma'am!

(If you win)

Jessie: Like I said before I don't deal with overly macho men with more ego than brains so see you loser.

(If you lose)

Lt. Surge: Aw such a shame, but don't worry Red I will be more than happy to lick your wounds. Heh heh heh…

(Vs. Erika)

Erika: Welcome, I am Erika of the Celadon City Gym I will… Oh no its you three…

Meowth: She remembers us?

Erika: Of course I do, you three were the ones who snuck your way into my Gym and caused a lot of damage to it!

Jessie: Yes! I have almost forgotten on how we actually have done something truly evil back then.

James: I know those were the good ol' days…

Meowth: I know I still can't believe we managed to talk that twerp into helping us get in the gym to begin with.

Erika: Hey are you people listening? Besides my gym's garden is still being repaired even today and the Kanto Pokemon League is barely willing to help me.

Jessie: Ha! Well that is what you get for being so easy to dupe!

Erika: Why you… (as she notices James) Hmm? Wait a minute…

James: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Erika: I just remembered something I think I saw you buy some of my Celadon City perfume from one of my friends recently.

Jessie (while glaring at James): Oh really?

James: Eh heh heh heh I may have bought a bottle from them… or few…

Erika: Oh yes I was kind of surprised to see you buy perfume so willingly like that and without saying its for a lady they know. Normally when I try to sell perfume to Men they seem to be against the idea and seem to have a preference for Cologne.

James: Oh please let me tell you now that there is hardly any difference between Perfume and Cologne, why the very term "Cologne" is just a term that was made to cater to really insecure men.

Erika: I suppose that is true…

James (once again noticing that Jessie is glaring at him): Oh c'mon Jessie I am not doing anything wrong here.

Jessie (while gritting her teeth): I know and that is the problem, we actually managed to succeed at doing something evil and your softening it by helping in their little fund-raiser. 

James: Now now Jessie its not that big a deal, honest!

Meowth: Hey wait a minute, I just realized something, did you ever punish that twerp for his little part in what happened to your Gym? I mean sure you were all ready to make us pay but what about that twerp?

Erika: Twerp? Oh you mean Ash? No of course not he helped me save the Pokemon and the people who were in that gym.

James: Yes but he was willing to help us sneak into your Gym and if he didn't then none of this would have happened.

Jessie: Oh not too mention on how it was because he wanted us to help sneak him into your gym so he can challenge you to a match just because you denied him a match earlier that day. Say I may be no expert on the subject matter but isn't it against the rules for you Pokemon Gym Leaders to refuse a Pokemon match with anyone? You know for such a tree-hugging goody little two shoes you can be quite the little rule-breaker.

Erika: That's enough! I only refused to have a match with Ash at the time just because he was being rude. Now keep in mind that we are here for a Pokemon Puzzle League match so lets go right now!

Jessie: My the truth does hurt huh?

Meowth: Heh heh heh…

James: Alright then if your so anxious then lets go.

(If you win)

Jessie: The truth is still stinging you huh you so called goody little two shoes? Oh sure you may blame us for what happened to your precious little gym but in a way you kind of brought this on yourself, see you later loser.

(If you lose)

Erika (thinking): I know that this doesn't really accomplish anything in the grand scheme of things but I must admit that to defeat those three is still rather satisfying. 

(Vs. Sabrina)

Meowth (rather nervous): Uh… Is that…

James (also nervous): Sabrina of the Saffron City Gym?

Sabrina: Correct and you are Jessie and James from Team Rocket and you have brought that Meowth with you that is capable of speaking like a human.

James: Uh yes that maybe true but we are here just to play a nice friendly game of Pokemon Puzzle League isn't that right Meowth?

Meowth: Uh yeah of course that is the case.

Jessie: *sigh* Once again I seem to be the only one between the three of us whom has a spine.

James (nervously gritting his teeth): Jessie now is not the time for this…

Meowth (nervously getting his teeth): Yeah Jessie how about we NOT anger the person who can turn us into little dolls for eternity?

Sabrina: Calm down Gentlemen as of right now I have no quarrel with you and I am no longer willing to abuse my powers just for the sake of control. I am aware that your only intentions are to be contestants in this Pokemon Puzzle League and as long as you people will not suddenly develop any ulterior motives everything will be just fine.

Jessie: And let me guess you would know if we did have any ulterior motives in mind?

Sabrina: Correct and keep in mind that I am not the only psychic in this island resort and I know for fact that Team Rocket is in no position to truly attempt any criminal behavior while you are trying to pose as civilians.

Jessie: Oh really well that is a really smug attitude coming from someone whom ruled her gym with an iron fist!

(Then James and Meowth held each-other as they had a very shocked look on their faces.)

James & Meowth (thinking): We're doomed…

Sabrina: I use to rule the Saffron City Gym with a "Iron Fist" as you would put it but unlike you I have learned the error of my ways. But then again you are still far too emotionally unstable to ever recover from your problems. You display a highly abrasive attitude but its due to how insecure you are about your life as you exude a self-indulgent desire of dominance to those whom are of lesser authority than you. You also desire to accentuate your sexuality as you attempt to "look down" on younger women whom you deem to have smaller physiques than yourself and you were planning upon doing the same actions to me. So to make a long story short you use your anger and vanity to emotionally compensate for how insecure you really are in life.

Jessie: Why you… Now look little Miss "Freud" wannabe we are here for our Pokemon Puzzle League match so you are going down!

Sabrina: Very well then I suppose I have given you enough of an analysis for now so yes let us begin.

(If you win)

Jessie: HA! Take that you wannabe shrink! I have too many issues about my life and how I treat others… HA! What a crock that is right?

James: Ehh… Right… Yes of course that is true…

Meowth: Yeah… Heh heh heh… Oh lets get out of here…

(If you lose)

Sabrina: We all have our emotional problems in life but it highly uncertain that you would ever recover from yours so you have my pity, farewell.

(Vs. Koga)

Jessie: Ah yes Koga of the Fuchsia City Gym I presume?

Koga: Yes and I remember you three, you are the Team Rocket agents that once tried to sneak into my gym but were soundly defeated.

Meowth: Yeah well that's because that twerp shown up and ruined everything like he always does.

Koga: Oh yes and I suppose all the traps in my gym have nothing to do with that as well?

Jessie: Look old man we didn't come here to deal with your attitude.

Meowth: Yeah and besides if you think about it we are practically on the same side considering our boss is one of your co-workers and all.

Koga: That vile fool that is your leader may be the Viridian City Gym but I can assure you I want nothing to do with Team Rocket.

Meowth: Yeah well in a way you kind of do whether you'd admit it or not…

James: Yes besides if I remember correctly some of your students also became Team Rocket agents after they learned their lessons from you.

Koga: *sigh* Those fools didn't learn all their lessons from me… Anyways we came here for a Pokemon Puzzle League match so are you ready?

Jessie: Oh we were ready the whole time so you better get ready to lose old man.

(If you win)

James: Its such a shame on how Ninjas are so passé nowadays…

Jessie: I know and to think I would have the body for such a role as well but then again Ninjas were only cool in things like comics, movies and video games.

Meowth (thinking): Yeah besides there are plenty of animals that are way more "Ninja" than you humans ever will be.

(If you lose)

Koga: May your foolishness and mediocrity haunt Team Rocket for the rest of its days, farewell. 

(Vs. Blaine)

Blaine: Oh great its you miscreants from Team Rocket…

James: Yes we are from Team Rocket and we are here to take people like you down.

Jessie: So are you scared you decrepit old cueball? You should be!

Blaine: Fear? Oh please its more like mild annoyance, you three don't exactly have the best reputation with Team Rocket.

Meowth: Yeah well… neither do you ya old fossil!

James, Jessie & Blaine: What?!

Meowth: Oh yeah back when I used to be with the boss I heard about you Blaine of Cinnabar Island. You see before Old Baldly here was the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader he use to be a scientist at the old Cinnabar Island Laboratory that did research for Team Rocket.

Blaine: I never wanted to have anything to do with that organization.

Meowth: Heh tough talk coming from the guy who was on their payroll.

Blaine: Yes the key phrase here is "was" but I have thrown all of that away… (then as he is now noticing Jessie) Hmm? You look familiar…

Jessie: Wha… What are you talking about?

Blaine: Oh yes now I remember you were also modeling for one of my brochures here…

Jessie: Wha…WHAT?! Uh no, no of course not! You must've mistaken me for someone else you dirty old man! I mean its not like anyone would do such a thing just for a little extra money, that would be absurd.

Blaine: Nonsense, here is the ad for the Cinnabar Island Spa that you were in with that Blond Woman you were with, see?

Meowth: Hey is that Cassidy?

James: Why yes it is Meowth, interesting…

Jessie (as she is REALLY glaring at James): Grrrrrrrr….

James (now as he is really nervous): Eh what I mean is shame on you for this lewd exploitive material you perverted old man! Eh heh heh…

Jessie: Anyways lets not get too sidetracked here as we came to take you down so are you ready you bald old hippy?

Blaine: Very well then lets begin.

(If you win)

All 3 of them: TEAM ROCKET HAS WON AGAIN!

Meowth: Oh that feels so good, quick lets say it again…

All 3 of them: TEAM ROCKET HAS WON AGAIN!

James: Oh if only we can say this more often outside of this resort…

Jessie: All too true… Eh what I mean is… Oh lets get out of here…

Blaine (thinking): Oh yes behold the all-powerful and incredibly dignified Team Rocket…

(If you lose)

Blaine: And you three wonder why I am no longer on Team Rocket's Bankroll…

(Vs. Team Rocket, Butch & Cassidy)

Butch: Oh hey there James…

James: Hey there… uh… uh… Butch…

Butch: There you go James it's a good thing all of my lessons that I gave you are starting to pay off huh?

James: Eh yeah… heh heh heh… I almost forgot that you were here as well I take it that you are here with Cassidy?

Butch: Yeah and let me guess you two are with Jessie as well?

James & Meowth: Yeah…

James: Eh wait a minute you guys if Cassidy is with you…

Butch: And if Jessie is with you two…

Butch & James: Then that means…

(Then they noticed Jessie and Cassidy giving each-other quite the angry glare.)

Butch, James & Meowth: Uh-oh…

Jessie & Cassidy: YOU ARE GOING DOWN!

Jessie: Alright you two we are going to take her down got it?!

James & Meowth: Yes Ma'am!

Cassidy: Alright Hutch lets take her down right now!

Butch (thinking): I must not say anything! Just do what the sociopath chicks with the fairly big racks say! *brief pause* Oh I am so glad I did not say that out loud.

Jessie and Cassidy: I AM TAKING YOU DOWN!

(If you win)

Jessie: Ha ha! I won again Cassidy! Then again considering how I am far more of mix of beauty and talent than you ever will be this is not surprising.

(If you lose)

Cassidy: Oh yes I have a superior mind, superior skills and of course a superior body its no wonder why I won isn't that right Jessie?

(Vs. Giovanni)

Meowth: Greetings sir

Giovanni: Ah so you three have made it this far, Agents Jessie and James, do you two have anything to report?

Jesse: Uh… No sir we did not find any activity from any of our rival criminal syndicates sir.

James: And we made sure that there was nobody suspicious that is watching us even as we speak sir.

Giovanni: Very good, and now you three will be facing against another opponent in this Pokemon Puzzle League… Me.

All 3 of them: *gulp* You sir?

Giovanni: Precisely and let me assure you I am very competitive and if any of you are throwing this match for my sake well lets just say that will be a very bad idea if you know what I mean.

All 3 of them: Yes Sir…

Giovanni: Very well now that we have that ground rule firmly established, let us begin.

(If you win)

All 3 of them: WE WON! WE WON! WE…

*Brief pause*

Meowth: Uh thank you for the match Boss…

Jessie: But we are still unworthy compared to the likes of you.

James: Yes so we will be going now… Heh heh heh…

(If you lose)

Giovanni (thinking): I should have known this would happen, and I couldn't find any signs of them letting me win so I can't punish them for that.

(Vs. Professor Oak)

Professor Oak: Team Rocket…

Meowth: Well well well if isn't Professor Oak… How you doing old man?

Professor Oak: I was doing well today until I found out who is the contestant that will be facing me in a Pokemon Puzzle League today.

Meowth: Yeah well we feel confident enough that we can take you down old man!

Professor Oak: I see, well you three do realize that I am one of the biggest brains in the world of Pokemon I am also knowing for playing various sorts of mind games such as this.

Jessie: You don't scare us old man, we have faced our boss in this Pokemon Puzzle League so we can handle you.

James: Yeah!

Professor Oak: Yes well your boss is not as clever as he likes to think he is.

Meowth: Oh yeah? Well we will make you eat those words old man! Your going down!

(If you win)

Meowth: HA! We made you eat your words old man! This is what happens to anyone who badmouths the boss!

(If you lose)

Professor Oak: You three should seriously consider changing your careers, I mean a life with Team Rocket is not worth living.

(Vs. Professor Ivy)

Ivy: Greetings, I am Professor Felina Ivy… Oh I remember now, you three are agents of Team Rocket.

Jessie: Let me guess judging by the tone of your voice are you here for some payback?

Ivy: No, not especially, I am normally not the type to maintain grudges. I have just simply been enjoying this beautiful weather here. (As she is now stretching)

Jessie: Oh come on is that really necessary?

Ivy: Hmm?

Jessie: Oh you know what I am talking about, exhibitionists like you just LOVE to show off your implants huh? For someone whose specialty in science is Pokemon Research you seem awfully familiar with Cosmetic Surgery.

Ivy: Cosmetic Surgery? I never had any surgery of any kind really…

Jessie: Right sure you haven't

Meowth (under his breath): Say James isn't Jessie pretty much accusing Ivy of doing what Jessie has been doing lately? I mean walking around with a 2-piece swimsuit?

James: Hmm…

[Then Jessie once again glares at him]

James: Uh I mean of course not Jessie, after all what Jessie is doing lately is completely different from what Professor Ivy is doing right now.

Jessie: Yes and we three are here to defeat you so are you ready?

Professor Ivy: Alright very well then we might as well start now.

(If you win)

Jessie: Ha! We won! Take that you shameless exhibitionist! *Brief pause* (Thinking: Hmmm… I should wear a different Bikini top, this one doesn't show enough cleavage.)

(If you lose)

Professor Ivy: Oh my so this is what its like to send Team Rocket blasting off again, I could see why some of my friends like to talk about beating Team Rocket so much. 

(Vs. Lorelei)

Lorelei: Hello there my name is Lorelei of the Elite Four… Hmm… You three seem to be slightly familiar…

James: Oh uh we three are just 3 normal people whom happen to be contestants here…

Meowth: Hey wait a minute I thought this lady's name was Prima?

Lorelei: Oh yes that was a nickname I had in the Orange Islands, one of my other nicknames is Kanna which means "Well-Blossomed Flower", I've been often told that it really suits me.

James: Oh it does…

Lorelei: Why thank you sir, I have been enjoying the beautiful weather and scenery in this resort.

James: Oh yes this is such a lovely beach resort.

Jessie (while gritting her teeth): James… How many times have I told you today TO STOP FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY?! *Sigh* Typical male behavior, you get them nearby a woman with the body of a supermodel and they tend to lose their sense of priorities!

James (thinking): Oh yes and I suppose the fact that she doesn't have a violently sociopath streak a mile wide has nothing to do with that.

Jessie: As for you we are from Team Rocket and we are here to take you down!

Lorelei: Oh yes now I remember who you three are, your those Team Rocket members whom my Jynx dealt with rather easily.

Jessie: Yes well we will be dealing with you rather easily so lets get this match started!

Lorelei: Fine with me, lets go.

(If you win)

Jessie: HA! Team Rocket has triumphed again! Yahoo!

Meowth (under his breath): Wow she is really getting enthusiastic huh?

James (under his breath): Its for the best to just leave her be when she gets to be like that, lets just try to get to our next match.

(If you lose)

Lorelei: You people really should learn how to move like water…

(Vs. Bruno)

Bruno: Greetings I am Bruno of the Elite Four, I shall be your next opponent in this Pokemon Puzzle League match.

Jessie & James: Great another muscle-head…

Bruno: Hmm? I beg your pardon?

Meowth: Hey don't mind those two, the last muscle-head we were facing in this Pokemon Puzzle League was hitting on Jessie and called James a fruit.

Bruno: Oh you mean be referring to Lt. Surge from Vermillion City Gym, yeah he does have a tendency to be rather boorish and overzealous but he is really not a bad man once you get to know him.

Jessie: Oh really?

Bruno: Yes but not too worry madam, unlike Lt. Surge I know I how to behave well around young women such as yourself.

Jessie: I see, well its nice to see that there are Gentlemen in this island resort, men like you are such a rare breed.

Bruno: Eh thank you miss…

James (thinking): And she thinks I fraternize with the enemy too much?

Bruno: Anyways I know why you three are here, you three are agents of Team Rocket and you are here as Contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League. While I do not approve of your organization's methods I do realize that you three are just simply following orders. So shall we begin our match?

Jessie: Yes!

Meowth: Bring it on you spiky-haired giant!

James: Yeah!

Bruno: Very well then, let us begin.

(If you win)

Meowth: Heh you Elite Four guys aren't so tough in this Pokemon Puzzle League.

Jessie: Ah yes Team Rocket is victorious once again, lets go you three.

James: Yes Ma'am!

(If you lose)

Bruno: You three follow a dark path that has nothing but failure and misery, only you three can light up the path in your lives.

(Vs. Agatha)

Agatha: Ah yes I have been told that you three agents from Team Rocket would be showing up here.

Jessie: Oh yes I almost forgot that the Elite Four had a tiny old granny here, at least its better than Miss "Exhibitionistic Streak a mile wide" back there.

Agatha: Oh I'm sorry who did you say had a "Exhibitionistic Streak"? Lorelei or you?

Jessie (while gritting her teeth): I can assure you I meant her…

Agatha (with a smug smile on her face): I'm sorry you know how old people can be about their hearing, I do hope that you understand.

James: Okay then well lets try to remember what we came here for…

Meowth: Hey wait a minute, I knew I recognized you from somewhere, you are an old gal pal of Professor Oak aren't ya?

Agatha: Yes well Ol' Sam and I go a long way back, we've known each other for decades…

Meowth: Ol' Sam?

James: Wow I don't think I ever seen anyone whom would ever refer to Professor Oak by his first name.

Jessie: Focus you two! We came here as contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League, and a voluptuous beauty like me shall not be taken down by this tiny old prune here.

Agatha: Is that any way to talk to the person whom has once acted as a substitution for your boss at the Viridian City Gym?

Jessie: Huh?!

Meowth: Oh yeah I remember that now…

James: Eh heh heh heh… Please don't mind my overzealous associate here Miss Agatha, she has had a really stressful day. Isn't that right Jessie?

Jessie: Eh yeah… Heh heh heh…

Agatha: Very well then shall we begin?

All 3 of them: Yes Ma'am!

Agatha: Alright then let us begin.

(If you win)

Meowth: Wow we really are doing well huh?

Jessie: Oh yes onward you three! To victory!

James: Yes Ma'am!

(If you lose)

Agatha: Oh by the way young lady, pride and hypocrisy are not your friends, try learning that sometime.

(Vs. Lance)

Lance: I have been told that I would be facing Team Rocket agents today for a Pokemon Puzzle League match, but I didn't think it would be you three. Because to be honest I am surprised to see that you three managed to get this far.

Meowth: Yeah well we are just full of surprises you dragon-loving pretty-boy!

Jessie: After all we are Team Rocket and we are invincible!

James: Yeah!

Lance: Heh well we'll just see about that, are you three ready?

Jessie: Oh yeah your going down pretty boy, right you two?

James & Meowth: Right!

Lance: Very well then, let us begin.

(If you win)

All 3 of them: WE WIN! WE WIN! WE WIN!

Lance: Well this is a surprise, but the next match that you three will be getting will be the semi-final match, good luck.

(If you lose)

Lance: Heh what's that about Team Rocket being invincible?

(Vs. Mewtwo)

Meowth: So this is where the Semi-final match is going to be…

James: Wow it looks like nobody is here and its getting dark…

Jessie: Oh grow a spine James, I mean so what if its getting dark out here I am sure that our semi-final opponent will be coming. I mean who knows maybe our semi-final opponent chickened out at the last minute before we got here.

Mewtwo: Oh I can assure you that is not the case.

[Now they are incredibly frightened at the sight of Mewtwo.]

Jessie & James: AH! WHA… WHAT IS THAT?!

Meowth: ME… ME…ME…ME… MEWTWO?!

Mewtwo: Are yes you three are the minions of that fiend Giovanni, and you are the Meowth that once tried to tell me that removing peoples memories will not help them to learn their lessons. But tell me little Meowth, how did you know my name?

Meowth: Eh you…your name is still on Team Rocket's data banks… But we don't have much more info on you after you left…

Mewtwo: I see very well then I suppose it would be of little use to block your memories then, most of your memories of me have been restored.

Meowth: Wow I feel like I am getting some old memories back, what about you guys?

James: Yes I do too…

Jessie: Wait a minute, why are you doing this?

Mewtwo: Because I want you three to send a message to your master, that as soon as I am done with my business with the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League I have some business with him. Now that your memories are restored it would give you three a little bit more incentive to make sure that you inform your master. Of course do be careful otherwise I could take more than just certain memories of yours do I make myself clear?

All 3 of them: Yes sir!

Mewtwo: Very well then but first I shall play this little game that the host of this little event has placed me in so let us begin.

(If you win)

James: Wow… we actually won…

Jessie: I know… this is really surprising…

Meowth: Yeah, lets get out of here!

(If you lose)

Mewtwo: Pathetic fools, I should have known that they would have no chance against me… 

(Vs. Alexey)

Alexey: Ah good evening, my name is Alexey and I am the host of this Pokemon Puzzle League.

Jessie (under her breath): Who is this guy? Have you ever heard of him James?

James (under his breath): No I can't say that I have…

Alexey: Whom am I? Well I already introduced myself as I am Alexey, but if your wondering where I am from? Lets just say I am not from anywhere you three would know of.

Meowth: Well that would explain why this Alexey guy has a strange sounding voice.

Alexey: Oh you mean my accent? Yes that is true, though you have a bit of an accent yourself little talking cat.

Meowth: Little talking cat? The names Meowth!

Alexey: I see, tonight I shall be your final opponent for your Pokemon Puzzle League challenge. But before we begin, would you two like to have a drink before we start our match? We have all sorts of fine drinks here.

James: Oh that sounds like a fabulous idea!

Jessie: Oh yes it does, say is that some Valencia Wine?

Alexey: Indeed it is, Madam, would you like some?

Jessie: Yes please!

James: Oh I'll like to have some too!

Meowth: Meowth! Hey what about me?!

Alexey: Oh I am sorry little cat I am afraid I don't have any catnip or a mice for you to play with.

Meowth: Don't patronize me with your stereotypes old man, besides my name is Meowth.

Alexey: Would you like some milk instead? 

Meowth: Yes please!

Alexey: Alright here you go, I hope you three have been enjoying yourselves.

Jessie: Oh… well… Yes… Yeah I suppose we are…

James: Though tell me Mr. Alexey, are you the owner of this fine establishment?

Alexey: Who, me? Oh no, no I am just simply a man whom has invited a whole bunch of people to come together for a good time, that is all.

(Moments later as they finished their drinks.)

Alexey: Ah that was refreshing but now we must begin your final match (as he raises his glass) may the better Pokemon Puzzle League players win!

Alexey with all 3 of the trio here: Cheers!

(If you win)

Alexey: CONGRATULATIONS! Team Rocket agents Jessie, James and Meowth you three have won your test in the Pokemon Puzzle League! WE HAVE A FEW NEW WINNERS!

(If you lose)

Alexey: You three don't appear to be well, hmm… perhaps offering them drinks wasn't such a good idea…

(Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth's ending)

[Shortly after their final match ended, Jessie, James and Meowth were on a stage with Mr. Alexey, as their fellow Team Rocket members and their boss were in the audience.]

Alexey: Greetings Team Rocket, tonight a few of your fellow members have passed their test of mental might as they were able to complete their Pokemon Puzzle League challenge. So put your hands together for… JESSIE, JAMES AND MEOWTH!

[The audience applauds… well for the most part they are applauding except for Cassidy, while Butch is softly clapping his hands with trying not to pay too much attention to Cassidy.]

Alexey: Thank you, well I am sure that all the members of Team Rocket will like to celebrate this occasion as refreshments will be served momentarily, thank you and good night.

[Later on that night, as our trio of Team Rocket agents went back to the hotel.]

James: Oh what a night has tonight been huh?

Meowth: Yeah, the last time Team Rocket had a little party for us doing something right was… never…

Jessie: Now, now Meowth lets not talk like that, after all tonight we are winners! (As Jessie notices a letter on the table nearby James' bed.) Eh… what's that?

James: It's a envelope… Its for a letter that was addressed to me.

Jessie: You? But how were you able to get a letter? I mean if I remember correctly its been a while since the last time you've had an address.

Meowth: Team Rocket is very good at forwarding mail envelopes to Team Rocket agents all over the world. This envelope must have been sent recently and since we are contestants for this Pokemon Puzzle League that must be why it got sent here.

Jessie: I see, I suppose that makes sense so James what does it say?

James: Oh yes let me see here… Ah yes its from my Nanny and Pop-pop whom are the caretakers of the Vacation Mansion I use to visit in my childhood. I'll read what it says…

(As James is now starting to read the letter)

James: Dear James, this letter is written by your dear Nanny, I hope things have been going well for you. Pop-pop and I are well so is the Pokemon that you left for us to care. However your parents came to visit us a couple of days after you did. With all due respect James, I know you do have some good friends but Pop-pop and I were really nervous as we try not to tell your parents that you are with Team Rocket. Pop-pop and I tried not to tell them, really we did however your parents… informed us that they already knew about your membership with Team Rocket. They claimed that you joined Team Rocket to rebel against them, to get away from them. But then when they found out about your decision to turn to a life of crime, they tried to profit from it. They formed a deal with Team Rocket that they will share the profits with Team Rocket as long as your one of their members. We questioned them why they would ever agree to finance a criminal organization but then they said that since Team Rocket has a secret alliance with the Kanto Pokemon League they claimed that this is the reason why they would never get caught. James, I know now that you joined Team Rocket to get away from your parents but I am really sorry to say this but you never were away from your parents. I am sorry James, we knew that your parents can be overzealous with you my dear boy but we never knew they would be like this. We are so, so sorry James, but we felt that you must know, we are so sorry… Signed, Nanny and Pop-pop…

(The room is silent as James is hanging his head low, Jessie and Meowth look at James with worried looks on their faces. However they were surprised when James was started to have a small little chuckle, then his laugh gradually got louder and more maniacal. James kept on laughing maniacally for a few moments, until he looked at Jessie and Meowth with a big smile on his face with tears in his eyes.)

James: Hee hee hee hee hee hee… Oh this is hilarious! Throughout my life I have been wanting to get away from my overly controlling parents and I thought I had to enlist with Team Rocket to do so. Yet all this time I thought I was away from my parents control and I never was. That is so hilarious, right? RIGHT?!

Jessie (Really worried): Eh yeah… Heh heh heh… heh heh…

Meowth (Really scared): Yeah… Heh heh…

James: Oh yes I admit I originally didn't want to go into a life of crime, but I thought I had no where else to go. I mean if I tried to live an honest life my parents would come in and spirit me away from an honest job just so I could be their favorite tool again. I thought that my parents would NEVER want to associate with a criminal so I thought that if enlisting in Team Rocket wouldn't make them want to disown me than nothing will! I suppose I should have known they would be corrupt enough to use me as a tool to get more money. Boy was I stupid huh? (And then he goes back to laughing maniacally)

Jessie and Meowth: Eh heh heh heh heh…

James: Oh yes but hey who knows… maybe with all the time I spent with Team Rocket perhaps this is a little bit of Karma? Why for all we know this could be a reason why we still have job security with Team Rocket… *sigh* If anyone needs me I will be going out for a walk, if anyone asks about the loud noises… tell him I was watching a really funny show on the TV… see you later you two…

Jessie: See you James…

[After James left the room, Meowth was breathing heavily.]

Meowth: Oh man that was spooky! I am so glad I didn't need to use the litter box.

Jessie: Meowth I'm… I'm… I'm worried about him…

Meowth: Yeah I know what you mean Jessie but I think he really wants to be alone now so lets leave him alone alright.

Jessie: Alright…

(Meanwhile a little over an hour later as Butch finds James sitting on a chair nearby one of the restaurants and it looks like James already had several Margaritas on a little table.)

Butch: Hey there James…

James: Oh hi…

Butch: I see you have been having a bunch of Margaritas tonight, and I thought I was the only Team Rocket member here whom has been drinking a lot lately.

James: Really? Why would you want to do a lot of drinking?

Butch: What do you think? Because there is hardly anyone who can get my name right! I mean its one syllable for crying out loud! *Hiccup!* Ooh, my head…

James: I think you've had enough…

Butch: I'll tell you when I have enough! (As he chugs down another glass of wine) Ooh… (Then he passes out.)

(James then calmly leaves the table as he walks on other to a nearby hill humming a song that sounds like the theme from M*A*S*H, when he gets up to the hill he looks at the beautiful ocean view. James is looking all the way down on the ocean as he is leaning on the guard rail, James is leaning more & more off the guard rail until he shakes his head no then gets back on the ground and walks away.)

James (thinking): Its not worth it, all it would do is just make the people who do care about me feel miserable.

[Then James walks on in back to his Hotel Room.] 

[One afternoon as James and Butch are sipping drinks nearby the beachside.]

Butch: Ah this is the life huh James? Sitting here in this beautiful beach island resort with a fine drink like this just relaxing away in the sun. I mean sure I still have that… problem that hardly anyone knows how to pronounce the world "Butch"! *as he gives himself a moment to calm down* I guess I can't really complain since we are getting such a sweet vacation deal out of this huh?

James: That is true after all its been ages since I have been able to have drinks such as Margaritas and Pina Coladas. And of course they have non-alcoholic drinks such as all the Coconut milk one could drink.

Butch: Ah yeah and speaking of fine coconuts, man oh man this place is crawling with sexy chicks in little bikinis. Of course that is no surprise what with the fact that this is a beach resort and all but still. Lets just say supermarkets don't have as fine of a selection of yummy-looking melons as this place does. Ha ha!

James: Uh… Now, now we mustn't use such vulgar terminology with the women here young man. After all Women are not objects that are only for a man's sexual pleasure of course. After all just because these young ladies are wearing their… small attire, they still should be treated with dignity and prudence.

Butch: Sheesh what's with the feminist lecture there James? You sound like a network censor, or are those certain "happy" rumors about you are true? Hmm?

James (trying to hide the fact that he is annoyed): No… Its just that a certain duo of ladies we know too well are still nearby and I don't know about you but I am definitely not willing to learn what will happen if they see us "admiring the scenery" like that if you know what I mean.

Butch (suddenly getting very nervous and ducking his head): *gulp* Oh jeez I didn't think of that, you think those two saw us?

James: I don't think so but lets just say I am so not going to take any chances.

Butch: Good idea lets just finish our drinks…

[Meanwhile nearby as Jessie is walking nearby a clothing store.]

Jessie: Aw what a glorious day we are having here today, the weather here in this lovely resort is beautiful as always. (Now notices some of the clothes that are on sale.) Oh how lovely, and of course they would suit a vision of loveliness such as me. Hmm?

[Then Jessie noticed that Cassidy was nearby the window of that store as well and as soon as Cassidy noticed Jessie's presence.]

Jessie & Cassidy: What are you doing here?!

Cassidy: What am I doing here? Isn't it obvious? The dresses and swimsuits here would obviously be more suiting to me.

Jessie: Ha! You wish! These clothes would obviously be more suitable for my gorgeous body.

Cassidy: Gorgeous? Ha! More like second rate! Besides I have a bit more of body than you, my tracks of land are a bit more vast if you know what I mean.

Jessie: Wha…What?! One could hardly tell any difference and you know it! Besides I have a better hairstyle than you, my sleek and stylish do is easily more appealing than that spiky mess you call a hairstyle!

Cassidy: That is so not true! Besides what do hairstyles have anything to do with regarding clothes?

Jessie: Ha! Shows what you know! Hairstyle is perfectly relevant when it comes to Fashion, and those outfits would be more fashionable on me!

Cassidy: Oh please those outfits would never suit a sagging body like yours.

Jessie: Sa…Sagging?! Oh please you're the one whose sagging!

Jessie & Cassidy: WHY YOU!

[Then Cassidy is trying to do a "Fish Hooks" move on Jessie's mouth as Jessie is trying to pull Cassidy's hair. Meanwhile nearby as a couple of other ladies were nearby watching.]

Lorelei: Oh my, those ladies could really go for some couples counseling, wouldn't you agree Ivy?

Ivy: Oh yes I do, those two have such tension-filled issues, good thing we don't have those problems in our relationship there Lorelei.

Lorelei: Agreed… Say Ivy, that store has some lovely outfits for sale, shall we take a look?

Ivy: Oh yes lets…

[Meanwhile as Meowth was nearby.]

Meowth: *sigh* Humans, why they think that they are the pinnacle of evolution for the life on earth I'll never know. I mean sure there are great specimen like the boss but still…

(Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth's Bonus Scene 2)

[One day shortly after their victory at the Pokemon Puzzle League, Jessie, James and Meowth were at their hotel room.]

Jessie: Say uh… James are you feeling okay?

Meowth: Yeah we was just… wondering if you were feeling OK there James.

James: What? Oh I… I am feeling okay now thanks… Is this about the other night? Not too worry you two I just needed to clear my head a bit and I did.

Jessie: Are you sure?

James: Positive

Meowth: Well okay James if you say so…

James: Oh yes… Say you guys ever noticed on strange this whole Pokemon Puzzle League is organized? I mean its not hard to see that there is something mysterious about this whole Pokemon Puzzle League.

Jessie: True, there is something strange about how this whole Pokemon Puzzle League is being set up here.

Meowth: Yeah and if there is anything about this Pokemon Puzzle League that is suspicious is that old guy who is the host of this league that keeps calling me little cat.

James: Oh I don't know Meowth, that man seemed to be a rather charming fellow.

Jessie: Oh yes any charismatic gentleman who knows how to treat a lady with fine wine is okay with me.

Meowth: Oh c'mon youse two, a mastermind whom is trying to woo his potential victims by putting on the charm while he does his super evil plot. Its one of the oldest tricks in the book of Villainy for crying out loud! Besides didn't youse two find it a little strange that this Alexey guy was giving you booze just before we was going to do a match?

James: Well we only had about one glass…

Jessie: Yes and what are you complaining about Meowth? After all that man Alexey did give you a nice bowl of milk.

Meowth: Well yeah that is true…

James: Well I don't know if we should consider Mr. Alexey here a super-villain but there is evidence that he is planning on something though.

Jessie: Eh I don't know you two, we could keep speculating all day here but the problem of the matter is that we don't have enough facts to truly get a conclusion here. Ah this is giving me a headache, say James want to go get some drinks? I know of a place nearby that has all sorts of smoothies and other drinks like a nice Pina Colada for example.

James: Oh that sounds nice Jessie sure, say Meowth would you mind sticking around in our Hotel room here?

Meowth: Eh sure, you two go on ahead.

Jessie: Alright, lets get out of here.

James: Right

(As soon as they left)

Meowth (thinking): There is something about this whole thing with the letter that James got that is bugging me. I mean sure I hate to admit this but James scared the whiskers out of me when he seemed like his practically snapped after he was done reading that letter. But there is something else about this that spooks me as well such as what is the Boss going to when he finds out that James got that letter? Wait a minute, if James was never suppose to know that his parents are in financial cahoots with Team Rocket because James is a Team Rocket agent then why did we get that letter? I mean you'd think that Team Rocket would want to make sure that James would always remain in the dark, so how did we manage to get that letter? Especially since it seems like folks at Team Rocket went out of their way to make sure that we got that letter, not too mention on how James seems really convinced that this letter is real. Hmmm… There is something about this that is really not adding up… Though I think I probably shouldn't mention this to those two, that letter is not exactly a favorite conversation topic for those two, especially for James.

(Meanwhile at Giovanni's Hotel Room/Office, Giovanni is on the phone.)

Giovanni: This is Giovanni, I am calling to deliver some news to you…. Yes this is about your son James, I am afraid I have some bad news for you… No he is fine but I have received information that he has recently learned about your involvement with Team Rocket and that you are aware that he is one of Team Rocket's agents… I am sorry but we are uncertain how he was able to get that information… No he is still a loyal member of Team Rocket so our deal is not terminated… Yes I can assure you that he will remain a loyal Team Rocket agent as I still do have plans for your son and his cohorts… Thank you for your understanding, and yes the resort that Team Rocket is in is indeed a nice location, Giovanni out…

[As he hangs up the phone]

Giovanni: *sigh* To believe that you would most likely live a happier life if it wasn't for your highly wealthy and corrupt family. I can't believe I am saying this about one of my minions but I do understand how you feel James, I actually do.


End file.
